The fourth 808
by Leina-chan
Summary: "Las mejores cosas de mi vida me pasaron en aquel departamento, el 808, donde ahora quedan los recuerdos de lágrimas, risas, alcohol, polvo, vidrios, papeles e incluso música. ¿Que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera conocido en ese tren?¿Eh, Maka?
1. El tren

Hola queridos lectores que se les ocurrió venir a leer este nuevo fic! jajaja. Bueno la verdad es que se que tengo ya un fic empezado y toda la cosa, pero no pude evitar escribir este cuando me llegó la inspiración. Al principio ni Soul ni Maka se sentirán atraidos uno al otro pero eso irá cambiando. Igual aparecerán todos los otros personajes y habrá mcuhas más parejas. Espero que les guste... En fin... Diganme qué les parece y si creen que lo debería continuar... Ya tengo preparado 1 capi más así que depende de ustedes si lo subo o no... Cuidense! Cualquier duda sobre parejas que aparecerán dejan un review o un mensaje privado, los contestaré sin ningun problema... ^^

Ni los personajes de Soul Eater me pertenecen ni las futuras letras de canciones y demás...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "El tren"**

_Hay veces que me pregunto ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera tomado ese tren? Quizás si hubiera llegado tarde, o no me hubieras hablado en aquel momento, ahora todo sería distinto ¿no? Quizás, jamás te hubiera conocido, jamás los hubiera conocido… quizás aún estaría con aquella chica, quizás hubiera sido famoso y rico… pero de algo estoy seguro… Si no hubiera tomado ese tren ese día, me pasaría la vida culpándome por todo lo que me hubiera perdido. Las mejores cosas de la vida me pasaron en aquel departamento, el 808, donde ahora quedan los recuerdos de lágrimas, risas, alcohol, polvo, vidrios, papeles e incluso música._

_Porque fue aquí donde aprendí a llorar en compañía, a donde aprendí que el tiempo es cruel y no perdona las indecisiones, donde descubrí que la más bella melodía podía ser una risa, donde el silencio no era del todo desagradable. Aquí aprendí que la música no era tan mala como antes creía, aprendí que todo tiene sus pros y sus contras, nada es tan perfecto como parece, ni tan malo como finge serlo. Encontré además, la felicidad de los imprevistos y de las sorpresas, descubrí que cada día tiene un sol para dar esperanzas y una noche para celebrar los triunfos…_

_Ahora que estoy aquí viendo la gran ventana recuerdo cómo todo empezó… Ese tren fue el comienzo de todo…_

_Y aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…_

Yo recién había cumplido los 20 años de edad. Estaba nervioso por dentro porque me mudaba de Londres, Inglaterra hacia Death City, donde planeaba establecerme como un ente individual y triunfar en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con la música, como mi familia. Básicamente, mi único deseo era independizarme completamente de mi familia e irme a vivir a la misma ciudad que mi novia Kim. Hacía alrededor de 2 años que estábamos saliendo, pero al año de que empezáramos a salir ella se tuvo que mudar a Death City porque había logrado entrar en una de las universidades de artes más importantes de esa ciudad. Por lo que decidimos que viviríamos separados un año hasta que yo consiguiera dinero para mantenerme un tiempo en Death City hasta que encontrara un buen trabajo, y al fin lo había conseguido, tras meses de esfuerzos al fin había conseguido el dinero suficiente como para tres meses.

Suspiré, ahí estaba en el tren. Estaba solo, la verdad todos mis amigos ya estaban viviendo en Death City como mínimo hacía 6 meses, la verdad es que me moría de ganas de ir a verlos. Mi aliento cálido empañó el vidrio congelado del tren. Afuera estaba nevando, y eso estaba ocasionando demoras en el recorrido del tren, hacía cerca de 10 minutos que habíamos llegado a una estación en Tokio, y a partir de allí había cerca de 2 horas si todo transcurría con normalidad, pero eso no era así.

Cualquiera en mi estado de aburrimiento escucharía música, pero yo sinceramente odiaba escuchar algo que no fuera Jazz. En sí, toda la música me hacía acordar a mi familia y sus "malditas" obsesiones musicales, por lo que no la escuchaba ni menos la tocaba. Me estiré aún en mi asiento para desentumecerme. Observé el tren, estaba casi completamente lleno, creo que el asiento de mi lado era el único que estaba vació, sólo estaba mi mochila. El aire estaba frio, pero era realmente agradable, miré hacia el techo y luego noté como el tren empezaba a moverse. Me fregué los ojos en un intento de no dormirme y me recosté contra el asiento.

Miré hacia adelante al tiempo que sentía como el tren frenaba bruscamente sacudiendo todo. Mi mochila salió volando del asiento de mi lado y cayó en mis piernas de forma brusca y dolorosa, pero el destino me tenía preparada una sorpresa, porque caprichosamente esa mochila no fue lo único que cayó sobre mis piernas, oh no… Mis ojos no llegaron a precisar exactamente qué cayó sobre mí hasta que lo tuve encima y mirándome a los ojos. Era una chica rubia-ceniza de ojos jade. Su silueta era muy fina y los rasgos de su rostro eran suaves y en cierta forma bonitos. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos pero unos mechones del sector izquierdo, estaban levantados con tres invisibles plateados. No voy a negarlo, era bastante bonita.

-Emmm… yo lo siento- dijo levantándose, en ese momento me di cuenta de que había caído accidentalmente sobre mis piernas de espalda, por el brusco movimiento del tren.

-No hay por qué- dije volviendo a mi posición normal.

-¿Está ocupado?-

-No- le dije mirándola, tenía un toque de inocencia en su voz que la hacía parecer de 16 o 17 años.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- me preguntó con una tímida sonrisa que hizo que no pudiera negarme, asentí débilmente y ella se sentó en el asiento a mi lado.

Un sonido de celular me llamó la atención y vi como ella sacaba su celular. Miró la pantalla por unos segundos y frunció su ceño, acto seguido marcó el botón de cortar la llamada. La miré sorprendido y ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó y entonces el celular volvió a sonar, ella volvió a repetir los pasos anteriores, pero pocos segundos después su celular volvió a sonar. Me reí quedadamente ante la frustración de mi rubia compañera de viaje, ni la conocía y ya me estaba cayendo bien. Bufó molesta y al fin accedió a atender la llamada, tomó aire y sólo gritó una cosa- NO VOY A VOLVER Y PUNTO!- luego cortó la llamada y apagó el celular.

-Valla, no sabía que las quinceañeras de hoy en día se escapaban de sus casas- le dije burlonamente y ella me miró falsamente enojada.

-Para tu información tengo 20 años señor "viejo"- me contestó y yo me quedé sorprendido.

-¿Tienes 20 años?- le pregunté y la miré de arriba abajo, su cuerpo no era muy desarrollado que digamos, pero esa actitud que tuvo antes hacía que no me lo pudiera creer.

-Sí, tengo 20 años… ¿algún problema?- me preguntó con una sonrisa irónica…

-Perdón, perdón… es que yo también tengo 20 años y pensé que eras más chica que yo- dije tratando de contener la risa. Ahora era ella la que me miraba sorprendida.

-¿De verdad tienes 20? Pareces más grande- me dijo sorprendida…

Pasaron tres segundos en que ambos asimilamos la situación y comenzamos a reir fuertemente. Nos detuvo el altavoz del tren, era el conductor que nos avisaba que tardaríamos cerca de 5 horas en llegar a la estación de Death City. Ambos suspiramos. Yo tomé mi celular y llamé a Kim.

-Hola Kim- le dije suspirando.

_-Hola amor… ¿Cuándo llegas?-_

-El tren tiene unas demoras… al parecer por la nieve… cuando llegue te llamo ¿si?-

_-Está bien, acá te estoy esperando…-_

-Más vale que me hayas hecho el pastel de limón que tanto me gusta-

_-Por supuesto amor! Nos vemos. Muchos besos-_

-Claro vida… besos…-

-¿Tu novia?- me preguntó mi compañera y yo asentí sonriente.

-A propósito…- le dije llamando su atención- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Maka- me dijo mientras me sonreía- ¿y tú?-

-Me llamo Soul- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Tú por qué vas a Death City?- le pregunté y entonces su mirada se volvió algo nostálgica y una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

-Digamos que voy a intentar cumplir un sueño y ver a alguien especial para mí-Maka miraba hacia la nada.

-¿Tu novio?- le pregunté y luego me arrepentí de hacerlo.

-Ex aclaró forzosamente- luego mi miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos- ¿y cómo es Kim?- me preguntó sin que ese lindo brillo desapareciera de sus ojos.

-Pues es muy bonita, tiene el cabello rosado y es un poco obsesiva con respecto al dinero… pero es grandiosa…

No recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve hablando con Maka sobre Kim. Era la primera vez que le contaba a un extraño mi vida, y sentí como que Maka evitaba hablar sobre su pasado. Aunque no me importó. Sentí como si esas 5 horas hubieran sido apenas 5 minutos. Cuando salí del tren junto a Maka, sentí como uno de mis amigos me llamaba. Me giré hacia Kilik y lo saludé con la mano mientras él tomaba una de mis maletas. No fui consciente de cuando Maka se alejó de mi lado, tampoco fui consciente de cuando me giré a verla, pero el recuerdo de su silueta desapareciendo entre la gente se quedó grabado desde ese momento y aún hoy, después de tantos años no puedo olvidarlo.

Volví mi mirar hacia Kilik y le sonreí. Caminamos hasta el taxi mientras compartíamos muchas anécdotas del tiempo en que no nos vimos. Cuando el taxi se detuvo pude observar que entrabamos a un departamento, según le entendí era el de él ya que en el de Kim era imposible reunirnos porque era muy pequeño. Cuando entré los brazos de Kim me envolvieron y sentí como volvía a ser feliz de nuevo.

-Bienvenido- me dijo, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que ya casi había olvidado su voz.

-Eso es verdad mi joven amigo- dijo una voz detrás de ella, era Harvard, sonreí al verlo.

-Harv!- grité y dejé a Kim un instante para ir a abrazar a mi amigo.

-Soul- gritó Harvard sonriente, algo extraño en el.

Kim y Kilik se sentaron en la mesa para poder empezar a charlar. Yo los seguí, la verdad era que me ponía muy feliz volver a verlos. Empezamos a charlar de cosas triviales como por ejemplo de viejas aventuras y otras cosas, hasta que Kilik nos interrumpió con una noticia.

-Soul… ¡Te conseguí un departamento!- exclamó muy contento y yo sonreí sin poder creerlo.

-¿De verdad? Es increíble! ¿Cómo es?- le dije sin darle tiempo a contestar nada.

-Pues es enorme!- dijo estirando sus brazos- Tiene dos dormitorios enormes, una cocina, un baño y un cuarto extra que es algo pequeño comparado con los otros. El salón tiene una bonita ventana que está justo enfrente de la cocina- exclamó muy feliz- es perfecto- yo me contuve, algo me daba mala espina, era demasiado bueno…

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- le pregunté desesperanzado.

-Emmm son como 70.000 yenes por mes- dijo sorprendiéndonos a todos- lo que si tu tendrás que pagar nada más que 35.000 yenes (es muy barato)- todos lo miramos confuso- Verás- dijo calmadamente- como hay dos cuartos enormes compartirás el departamento con otra persona, claro que tendrás extrema seguridad ya que cada llave para los cuartos es diferente y la puerta de entrada abre con una llave que ya esta mandada a hacer copia- dijo feliz- los gastos estarán divididos a la mitad así que no creo que haya problema ¿no?-

-Pero…- Kim estaba un poco asustada- ¿qué tal si la persona con la que va a convivir Soul es alguien malo? ¿Te pusiste a pensar en eso?- le preguntó Kim abrazándome por el cuello yo solo sonreí.

-Tranquila…no me va a pasar nada- le dije sonriendo felizmente-Mañana iremos a verlo y decidiremos ¿sí?- le dije sonriéndole.

-Claro, aún no hemos firmado nada- exclamó Kilik sonriendo y chocando las manos conmigo.

Yo no estaba demasiado asustado, al igual que Kilik, pero al parecer a Kim y a Harvard no les gustaba nada la idea. Tras mucho luchar convencimos a Kim y a Harvard de que no sería una mala idea, pero quisieron asegurarse y me obligaron a dejar que me acompañaran, yo sonreí y acepté. Parece una loca idea, y yo también lo creía en ese momento aunque no me preocupaba. Si pudiera volver el tiempo a ese día, estoy seguro que a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que me surgirían, jamás en mi vida, trataría de cambiar nada de lo que pasó.


	2. El cuarto 808

Se que traigo este capi antes de actualizar mis otras historias pero estoy trabajando en un capi de De balas, rosas y un comodín porque hay algo que no me convence en lo que escribi, y como tenía ganas de subir algo, pensé que lo mejor sería traer el segundo capi de esta historia que por lo visto gusto bastante. Ahora bien, no prometo nada de cuándo volveré a subir el siguiente capi, que a decir verdad ya lo tengo terminado y me falta revisarlo. Pero todo depende de cuánto guste la historia y lo que opinen ustedes. En fin, disfrutenlo y háganme saber si les gusta o no, sus reviews siempre me hacen feliz!

Con respecto a lo que dijo alguien que leyó el fic, que en este momento no recuerdo quién es, este fic va a estar basado en la serie NANA (muy buena por cierto) pero no será igual ya que hay muchas cosas que no me convencen para los personajes que hay. Si no vieron Nana preferiría que no lo vieran así no se arruinan sorpresas del fic, pero como ustedes quieran.

Otra cosa, las canciones que aparecerán no son mias ni de la serie Nana sino que pertenecen a Kana Nishino (la que canta Style) y Tommy Heavenly (la que canta Papermoon). Cuando aparezcan las canciones, al final mencionaré el nombre del tema, por si no es mencionado durante el relato y la cantante que lo canta por el simple hecho de qu si alguien quiere bajarse la canción y escucharla. En fin, no digo más...

Disfruten y espero que les guste y no dejen de leer...

Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "El Cuarto 808"**

_A veces me he preguntado cuándo comenzó mi vida realmente, quizás fue aquel incierto día en el que nací, quizás fue el día en el que conocí a Kim… en esos momentos esas eran mis únicas dos opciones que tenía, aunque ahora sé que la verdadera respuesta no es ninguna de esas dos, sino que es la tercera opción de la lista: mi vida comenzó en el preciso momento en que juntamos nuestras manos para sellar ese pacto que me tocó el corazón…_

El sol me hizo despertarme antes de lo que había planeado. Sinceramente quería volver a la cama, pero Kilik me despertó para avisarme que teníamos que pasar a buscar a Kim para que fuéramos con Harvard a ver el departamento y firmar el contrato. Suspiré cansado mientras íbamos a buscar a Kim, no vivía en un barrio de lujo, pero era bastante bonito. Kilik cada tanto hacía algún comentario de lo linda que estaba Kim últimamente para hacerme enojar, pero eso no iba a funcionar. Kim me había demostrado que no me iba a engañar, a pesar de lo que pudo haber hecho con ese compañero de departamento que tiene, creo que me dijo que se llamaba Ox, y por lo que me contó, era un buen chico.

Llegamos cerca de 20 minutos después. Kim nos esperaba afuera y me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. Corrió a abrazarme y a besarme, nos costaría recuperar el ritmo que llevábamos antes, pero eso ahora no me importaba. En el camino se nos unió Harvard y empezamos a hablar de tiempos pasados, cuando nos conocimos.

-Jajaja me acuerdo que Soul se le declaró a Kim estando todo empapado- decía Kilik riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Por lo menos me dijo que sí, no como a alguien más- dije mientras le sonreía.

-Ey no se vale- Kilik me golpeó la cabeza suavemente y empezó a hacer puchero- la verdad me lo merecía…- dijo cruzándose de hombros- no le pedí que fuera mi novia, sino que le dije que me quería casar con ella… tenía 15 años, como para que no me hubiera rechazado- una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kilik.

-Serán tontos- exclamó Kim divertida mientras nos miraba a los tres.

-Oh miren, ya llegamos- dijo Kilik señalando un departamento enorme.

Tenía una fachada de ladrillo a la vista, y se podían contar claramente 8 pisos con 8 ventanas cada uno, la puerta de entrada era enorme, y una vez la pasabas te encontrabas con un montón de casilleros para cartas. La única desventaja era que no tenía elevador, así que tuvimos que subir por las escaleras hasta el 8° piso. Sonreí al ver el número 808, era un número bastante lindo.

Kilik golpeó la puerta suavemente. Y se escucharon unos pasos adentro, al parecer el otro inquilino ya estaba allí. Entramos todos de uno en uno para ver que el chico que nos abrió la puerta era un pelinegro de ojos ámbar, que tenía curiosamente tres rayas blancas en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y que estaba vestido de traje con algunas líneas blancas a los costados y algunos accesorios con forma de calavera bastante chistosa.

-Kid te presento a Soul, es el chico que va a alquilar el departamento, ella es Kim, su novia, y Harvard un amigo- dijo señalando a cada uno mientras nos nombraba.

-Bienvenidos al departamento 808, un número muy simétrico ¿verdad?- dijo mientras nos dejaba pasar completamente.

- él es Kid, el otro chico que alquila el departamento- dijo Kilik haciendo que Kid se volteara.

-Oh no- dijo Kid sonriendo y negando con sus manos- yo no alquilaré el piso, sino que lo alquilé para una amiga- exclamó sonriente.

-¿Una amiga?- preguntó Kim sorprendida y algo enojada.

-Valla pero si eres tú- dijo una voz femenina, nos volteamos a ver hacia la derecha.

Una chica salía de una de las habitaciones, llevaba el pelo atado en dos colitas y tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una remera blanca que decía "Guns N´ Roses". Además llevaba un pantalón corto de jean y unas zapatillas estilo botas que le cubrían los tobillos de color negras también. La miré por unos segundos, había algo conocido en ella.

-¿La conoces?- Me preguntó Kim y yo no aparté la mirada de ella, fue entonces que algo hizo clik en mí y me di cuenta.

-Maka- grité sin poder creerlo.

La niña de 15 años ahora sí parecía tener 20 y no sólo eso, sino que tenía un aspecto un poco más… rebelde de lo que había sido antes. Maka sonrió satisfecha y pude ver como Kim se enojaba un poco.

-La conocí ayer- le dije a Kim para que se calmara, aunque ahora parecía estar confundida- Nos sentamos juntos en el tren desde Tokio hasta Death City, hablamos como 5 hs, por eso la conozco un poco- le dije mientras sentía que se calmaba.

-Es lindo el departamento ¿verdad?- me preguntó Maka a lo que asentí- Yo ya firmé el contrato… ahora ¿qué harás tú?- me preguntó mirando a Kim sin ninguna maldad.

Miré a Kim, esta no estaba muy conforme que digamos. Fue entonces que Kid nos llamó la atención y nos habló.

-Yo me tengo que ir a revisar unas cosas- dijo mientras tomaba un maletín y se acercaba a Maka- Mañana vuelvo para cerrar el contrato, cuídate linda ¿sí?- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, yo me sonreí, se veían tiernos.

Kim suspiró aliviada y me hizo señas de que me podía quedar, supongo que esa escena le hizo darse cuenta de que Maka no presentaba un peligro para ella. Sonreí y miré a Maka.

-¿Dónde firmo?- le pregunté y ella me señaló un papel que estaba en el suelo.

Al darme cuenta miré que todo estaba completamente vacío, no había ni un mueble, pero era realmente bonito. Tomé el papel, la lapicera y firmé aquel contrato una vez Harvard lo leyera y le diera el visto bueno. No pude evitar mirar la firma de Maka, más que una firma parecía un autógrafo, pero era muy bonito, se notaba que Maka tenía una linda caligrafía. Suspiré y miré a Kim que estaba viendo su celular.

-Lo siento amor- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso- me tengo que ir a trabajar- yo solo le correspondí el abrazo y le susurré un:

-no te preocupes, nos veremos en cuanto estés libre ¿sí?- le dije y ella asintió contenta.

Salió junto a Kilik y a Harvard que se despidieron de Maka y de mí. La puerta se cerró delante de mí y en cuanto me di vuelta vi a Maka mirando todo de arriba abajo.

-¿Pasa algo "compañera"?- le dije a lo que ella se dio vuelta y me sonrió.

-Claro… no tenemos muebles…- señaló el espacio vacío de la sala- ni cocina, ni mesa, ni camas, simplemente tenemos una bañera con patitas de gato y el inodoro- reí ante el comentario, Kilik había observado lo mismo y había dicho que eran grandiosas.

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a comprar… yo tengo una cocina que traje desde Londres- dije desinteresadamente.

-Así que vienes de Londres…-más que para mi habló para sí misma con un dejo de melancolía- En fin… yo tengo una mesa bastante bonita que podemos poner aquí… pero nada mas- dijo mientras señalaba el hueco entre las dos habitaciones que estaba enfrente de nosotros que tenía la gran ventana que tenía una hermosa vista.

-¿Vamos ahora? Yo estoy libre- le dije a Maka que me miro mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Vamos compañeros- me dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia la mía- Déjame que me presente correctamente, mi nombre es Maka Albarn un gusto-

-El gusto es mío, soy Soul Eater Evans- sonreí mientras extendía mi brazo hacia ella.

Yo tomé su mano y en ese momento sentí como si el color de la mano de Maka llegara hasta mi corazón. No supe bien porqué, supuse que era por ese dicho que dice "un amigo es el que te da la mano y toca tu corazón". Pero desde ese momento mi vida iba a cambiar por completo.

Salimos del departamento sin ninguna prisa, ambos caminábamos hacia lo que sería el centro de Death City. Yo suspiré y comencé a hablar con Maka.

-¿Tu vienes de Tokio?- le pregunté para iniciar una conversación.

-Así es…- me contestó y se acomodó el flequillo- ¿Crees en el destino?-

-Eh?- esa pregunta me sorprendió un poco pero logré contestar a tiempo- No lo sé… ¿por qué preguntas?- una sonrisita se formó en su rostro.

-Nada, es sólo que parece como si el destino nos hubiera unido ¿no?- me preguntó sin dejar de mirar al frente.

La observé de arriba abajo… ¿Cómo demonios? ¿Era en realidad Maka? Digo, al principio ingenua y divertida, algo enojona, después un tanto rebelde y mayor, ahora filosófica y pensadora… Me sorprendía la cantidad de opiniones que podía tener en tan solo un momento.

-Sí- fue lo único que puede articular.

Al poco tiempo empezamos a caminar de nuevo y escuchamos la melodía de un violín. La reconocí al instante, era la nueva canción de mi hermano. Suspiré al pasar por al lado de la tienda de música. Miré como Maka se quedaba enfrente de la vidriera viendo el televisor que pasaba las imágenes de mi hermano tocando el violín.

-Tu hermano es bueno- me dijo y yo la miré algo sorprendido.

-Yo odio la música así que no me gusta- ella se volteó a verme sorprendida- ¿Qué?- le dije fastidiado- ¿Creíste que porque mi familia es música me iba a gustar a mi? Pues no… por eso mismo la odio- le dije girándome para seguir caminando por la vereda.

-Quizás no has escuchado algo lo suficientemente bueno- me dijo sonriendo.

Bufé molesto. ¿Quién pensaba ella que era? Mi hermano era el máximo violinista del mundo, si había alguien mejor que él componiendo música me moría por verlo.

-Wes es el mejor…- exclamé en un susurró.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo confundiéndome más de lo que ya estaba- la verdad es que… quizás no encuentras el estilo de música que te guste- me dijo sonriéndome.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Digo que…- empezó ella mientras pateaba una piedrita- Quizás debes probar escuchar algunos otros estilos que no sea la música clásica…- me dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-No gracias- le dije enojado, no es que ella me molestara, pero… nadie me iba a hacer cambiar mi deseo de que la música no existiera.

Luego de unas interminables horas de compra, ambos habíamos comprado lo necesario para vivir. Llegamos a la casa y lo primero que hicimos fue armar las camas. Estaba completamente cansado de subir los muebles y vajilla que compramos. Al poco de que mi cuerpo se tirara en la cama me dormí.

Me desperté una hora después por los ruidos que había afuera en la calle. Miré el reloj de mi celular y vi que eran las 6 de la tarde, aunque parecía de noche. Suspiré y empecé a acomodar todo en mi cuarto. Coloqué las sábanas a mi cama, puse unos posters que había traído de mi casa. Acomodé el ropero y puse mi ropa en su lugar y así estuve cerca de 3 horas.

Una vez terminé salí de mi cuarto y me encontré con Kid y Maka. Kid estaba colocando una mesa mientras que Maka parecía estar ordenando su cuarto.

-Hola Kid- lo saludé y él me hizo señas desde debajo de la mesa, reí bajito ante esta acción.

-Terminé-dijo Maka saliendo de su cuarto mientras se dirigía a la cocina que estaba a la derecha mía.

-¿Vas a cocinar?- le pregunté, era fácil comunicarnos ya que el comedor estaba unido a la sala y a la cocina porque no había paredes.

-Sí- dijo ella señalando la cocina que era mía- Kilik la trajo hace un rato, ¿vamos a estrenarla?- me preguntó y yo asentí.

-No van a poder- dijo Kid saliendo de debajo de la mesa- Supongo que ninguno llamó a la compañía de gas ni a la de la electricidad para que se los habilitaran ¿no?- nos pregunto y ambos nos miramos como si hablara en alemán- Sólo cuando se los habiliten podrán usar el gas y la electricidad- dijo Kid calmadamente.

-¿¡Qué! – gritó Maka una vez comprendió- Llámalos ya mismo- le ordenó amenazante.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo tomando su celular y marcando un número.

Kid empezó a hablar mientras Maka se metía al baño. Miré el departamento, la verdad es que estaba bastante lindo, entonces vi una tarjeta en el suelo. La levanté y esta decía:

"Oficina de Abogados Shibusen.

Death The Kid abogado."

Lo miré sin poder creerlo, tenía más una apariencia de cualquier cosa menos de abogado. Sonreí internamente, el novio de Maka era raro.

-Bien- exclamó mientras cerraba el teléfono- ya está, mañana vendrán a conectarles el gas y la electricidad- exclamó Kid bastante contento.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó Maka desde el baño, yo me sorprendí.

Entonces vi algo que jamás hubiera pensado. Maka salió del baño tapada por una toalla completamente empapada.

-El agua está fría- gritó enfrente de Kid, este suspiró y se sacó su saco para envolverla a ella- ¿perderé mi hermosa voz?- le preguntó haciendo puchero y Kid simplemente rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Maka me voy- dijo haciendo que Maka dejara de jugar y lo mirara seria-¿quieres que te traiga algo de lo que haya en el departamento?-

-Sí- dijo mientras anotaba velozmente algo en un papel y se lo daba a Kid.

-Jajaja ¿esto?- le preguntó riendo y ella asintió sin dejar de estar seria.

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir tan pronto?- le preguntó y Kid solamente la abrazó.

Era algo incómodo para mi estar allí, digo, Maka estaba con una toalla solamente y su novio abrazándola… no es algo que yo lo llamo divertido…

-Tengo que trabajar… volveré en cuanto pueda- dijo riendo- llámame y estaré acá si acaso necesitas ayuda- hizo una pausa donde agarró todas sus cosas y agregó- tomaré el primer avión-

-Como tú tienes dinero- exclamó Maka cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un breve puchero.

-Nos vemos- dijo mirándome y le dio a ella un beso en la frente.

Lo vimos irse. Miré a Maka que estaba yendo para su cuarto a cambiarse.

-¿Así te despide de tu novio?- le pregunté haciendo que se volteara confundida- Digo, yo si me despidiera de Kim la abrazaría con todas mis fuerzas y luego la besaría- le dije y ella empezó a reírse.

-Kid no es mi novio- dijo ni bien terminó de reírse-Es como un hermano para mí- exclamó y me guiñó el ojo- estoy soltera y feliz- exclamó aunque pude notar como su mirada se oscurecía un poco.

-¿Segura?- le pregunté, ella no se volteó a verme.

En ese momento en que la puerta se cerró, Maka puso música en su reproductor a todo volumen para molestarme, por lo que me fui enojado a mi cama.

_Oye Maka…_

_Lo lamento, en ese momento no tenía ni idea de que estabas detrás de la puerta, acurrucada en el frío suelo mientras que la música que habías puesto opacaba tus pequeños sollozos._

_Nee Maka…_

_Estoy seguro que si hubiera conocido el verdadero motivo por el que llorabas no te hubiera podido ayudar como más adelante lo hubiera hecho. Pero no tenías que ahogar tu pena sola, yo estaba allí en ese momento y siempre lo estaré. _


	3. Conviviendo Contigo

**Las jirafas atacan!** Na broma, me traumé con Save Me jajaja... en fin... (tomandose un mate) Hola de nuevo!

He traido un capi más de esta historia que al parecer esta gustando bastante. En este capi van a ver un poco la relación que hay entre Maka y Soul en su convivencia... jejeje. Bueno...

He de aclarar dos cosas, en este capi aparece un tema llamado:

***kimi ni ai taku nara kara** que pertenece a la cantante **Kana Nishino.**

Voy a dejar los nombres de todas las canciones que aparezcan porque estan muy buenas y merece la pena escucharlas. Lo que sí, estan en japonés y a menos que consiga las letras en español de Kana Nishino no las pondré traducidas. Pero hay algunas más adelante que aparecerán traducidas, no se preocupen ^^ ya verán.

En fin, no los entretengo más y los dejo con el capi! Dejen Reviews o sino Patty me convertirá en ella y no podré seguir escribiendo coherentemente! AYUDA!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Conviviendo contigo"**

_Oye Maka… _

_¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres única? Supongo que sí. Siempre haces todo a tu manera y pones tu marca personal en todo lo que tocas. Yo vine a Death City para independizarme de mi familia, pero descubrí que no hacía falta hacer todo lo contrario para ser único, simplemente tenía que poner mi toque personal en lo que fuera que hiciera, esa fue una de las tantas cosas que me enseñaste sin darte cuenta. ¿Sabes? Siempre tuve un sentimiento de admiración hacia ti, por el simple hecho de cambiar todo lo que se te acercaba. _

_Oye Maka… _

_Vuelve otra vez conmigo, y ayúdame a cambiar el cuarto 808 para que vuelva a ser lo que era… Ven, que las telarañas y el polvo ya están empezando a cubrir todo rastro de felicidad que alguna vez brilló aquí…_

Aquella mañana desperté con una sensación de vacío en mi corazón. Me revolví entre las sábanas para volver a dormir, pero al ver frustrado mi intento por el canto de un maldito pájaro, me vestí y salí de mi cuarto con clara intención de desayunar, pero en cuanto salí recordé de la falta de gas y de electricidad, así que no podría desayunar.

Al llegar a la sala me encontré con que Maka ya estaba despierta y miraba por la ventana hacia afuera.

-Buenos días- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola- me respondió ella con una sonrisa, me quedé estático, recién me había dado cuenta pero Maka sonreía levemente hacia un lado y eso hacía que se le formara un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla- ¿me acompañas a desayunar?- me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, yo le dediqué una de mis clásicas sonrisas y asentí.

Ambos tomamos nuestros abrigos y salimos a la calle. Hacía bastante frío aunque se estaba a gusto con ese frio, bueno al menos yo. Miré a Maka quien daba pequeños saltos mientras caminaba y se escondía debajo de la bufanda que llevaba.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté divertido, se veía como una niña de 5 años jugando a saltar la cuerda.

-Entro en calor- dijo dedicándome una mirada que te decía "es obvio ¿no?".

Reí por lo bajo, realmente Maka era muy divertida, realmente había tenido suerte de conocerla y que ahora fuera mi compañera de departamento. Me detuve en seco cuando sentí el aroma de facturas recién horneadas.

-Ven- le dije mientras tomaba su mano- hay una panadería por aquí- la fui arrastrando hasta llegar a la panadería, realmente era muy bonita.

-¿Cómo sabías que había una panadería aquí?- me preguntó zafándose de mi agarre y mirándome retadoramente mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

-La olí- le dije mientras dirigía mi vista hacia los estantes que estaban llenos de deliciosas y exquisitas facturas recién hechas.

Un sonido me llamó la atención, era una risa bajita, pero bastante melodiosa. Me giré y noté que Maka se estaba riendo suavemente de algo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunte, ella se siguió riendo con los ojos cerrados por un momento.

-Pareces un perro olfateando- dijo retomando la risa y abriendo los ojos levemente.

No pude evitar notar como los ojos de Maka adquirían un brillo diferente, un brillo de felicidad. En ese momento de acordé de anoche, cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente, al parecer Maka transmitía todos sus sentimientos por sus ojos. Miré a Maka y empecé a reír bajito para seguirle la corriente, la verdad a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ella era realmente bueno.

-¿Te gusta el café puro?- me preguntó Maka señalando mi taza de Café completamente negro, yo la miré y asentí-Yo lo prefiero con crema y leche- exclamó revolviendo su café espumoso.

-Lo noté- le dije mientras me llevaba una de las medialunas que acabábamos de comprar.

-Tonto- me dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua, yo reí suavemente para luego mirarla con extrañeza- ¿Qué?- me preguntó confundida.

-¿Siempre tomas el café de ese modo?- le pregunté señalando la forma en que tenía agarrada la taza.

La manija de la taza estaba señalándome a mí que estaba enfrente a Maka, y ella sostenía la taza con ambas manos que rodeaban cuidadosamente la taza.

-Sí ¿qué tiene de raro?- me preguntó llevándose la taza a la boca para beber café- Así te calientas las manos- exclamó tan inocentemente que mi hizo sonreír.

-Nada, nada- dije riendo- En fin… Tengo una duda- interrumpí esa charla graciosa para calmar mis dudas.

-Dime- me dijo ella tomando una medialuna.

-¿De qué piensas trabajar aquí en Death City?- ella lo meditó un momento con media medialuna en la boca y media medialuna fuera de su boca, una imagen graciosa por cierto.

-Supongo que haré algún trabajo hasta que logre mi objetivo- me dijo al terminar de comer la medialuna.

-Ya veo- exclamé, iba a preguntarle cuál era ese objetivo pero ella me interrumpió antes.

-¿Y tú?- dijo mientras me señalaba.

-Pues yo…la verdad no lo he pensado- dije mientras me encogía de hombros- Supongo que me gustaría trabajar en un lugar como este- le dije señalando la panadería- es bonito y tiene un lindo aroma- ella rió por mi comentario y yo también reí un poco.

-Mira, están buscando un empleado- me dijo mientras me señalaba un anuncio en el que se buscaba un empleado para esta misma panadería.

Sin pensármelo un poco corrí hacia el mostrador y le pedí al jefe que me contratara. Luego de media hora salimos contentos, yo había conseguido empleo y Maka se había comprado al chico que nos atendía y este le había regalado una docena de facturas, que ante mi sorpresa no quiso convidarme.

-No seas mala- le decía cada tanto, a lo que ella volteaba y me miraba infantilmente.

-No, no y no-entonces sacaba una factura y me la refregaba en la cara.

Yo intentaba pegarle un mordiscón a la factura, pero cuando estaba cerca de lograr mi objetivo ella retiraba velozmente la factura y se la llevaba a la boca saboreándola ante mí. Sonrió más que divertida y yo suspiré fastidiado. Entonces el paquete de facturas me impidió el paso, Maka me estaba convidando, celebré mi victoria saboreando esa medialuna como si fuera la última que comería en mi vida.

-Jajaja me alegra que te guste- exclamó Maka mientras volvíamos al departamento.

-Maldita- le exclamé falsamente molesto, la verdad Maka me divertía de sobremanera.

-Oye espera… ¿me acompañas a comprar un CD?- me preguntó señalando la tienda de música que anteriormente habíamos pasado.

-Ya qué- dije mientras entrábamos.

El local era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Tenía las paredes cubiertas de CD´s y muchos más en canastos con carteles de ofertas. Maka se dirigió hacia uno en particular y tomó uno que decía algo como "Soundtrack de Baccano". La miré confundido y ella me dijo.

-Es la banda de sonido de una serie- exclamó divertida viendo el precio- son todos temas de jazz bastante buenos- La miré sorprendido y sonreí torcidamente.

-me gusta el Jazz- exclamé a lo que ella volteó a verme.

Aparté mi mirada, por alguna razón me apenaba. Pero volví mi mirada hacia Maka cuando sentí como la caja del CD golpeaba el suelo seguido de la bolsa de facturas. Ella estaba inmóvil, con sus ojos Jade temblando sorprendidos y pude notar que en cierta forma angustiados. Me giré hacia donde veía y noté que era un televisor.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar y pude ver claramente que era una chica de cabellos negros cantando. Poco después se siguieron mostrando los otros miembros de la banda, un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada celeste tocaba la guitarra, había uno que tenía la cara pintada de azul que tocaba el bajo, y entonces apareció uno de cabello naranja que tocaba la batería.

-¿Le gusta señorita?- preguntó el chico que atendía que miraba al televisor- Ese es el grupo Sparto, es un nuevo grupo que es bastante popular, la canción que están cantando se llama "Kimi ni ai taku Naru kara"-

Pude notar como Maka sonreía tristemente, y levantaba las cosas que había tirado. Se dio vuelta como tratando de alejarse de la imagen del televisor. La miré entre preocupado y confundido. Realmente no entendía cómo alguien tan feliz como Maka podía llegar a estar tan triste. En ese momento me pregunté cuán grande era su dolor para que le costara disfrazarlo de esa manera.

-¿Cuánto es? – le preguntó con una sonrisa al vendedor y este le cobró el CD que había tomado.

Luego de eso, el camino a casa fue silencioso, un silencio incómodo ya que la mirada de Maka me hacía sentir que estaba sufriendo mucho y me hizo darme cuenta de que no la conocía lo suficiente para saber qué le pasaba ni cómo ayudarla. Suspiré, una vez entramos al departamento, Maka buscó algo de ropa y entró a bañarse.

Miré el reloj de mi cuarto, eran las 10:00 a.m. así que aún tenía algo de tiempo hasta que tuviera que ir a comer a casa de Kim, ella insistía en presentarme a su compañero de cuarto. Suspiré y empecé a dar vueltas por el departamento, la verdad estaba aburrido y hasta que no conectaran la electricidad no podría ver la tele. Oh, no… los de la compañía de electricidad y gas irían esa tarde, y yo no iba a estar…

-¿Vas a salir?- me preguntó Maka saliendo del baño, la verdad se bañaba bastante rápido.

-Sí- dije dándome vuelta y viendo que no estaba mojada- ¿no ibas a bañarte?- le preguntó a lo que ella sonrió levemente.

-Olvide unas cosas en mi cuarto, y recordé que el agua va a estar fría hasta que lleguen los del gas- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme y quedándose quieta a mitad de camino de su cuarto y el baño.

-Iré a almorzar con Kim, volveré cerca de la noche - le expliqué.

-no te preocupes- exclamó sonriendo- yo tengo que estar todo el día aquí, no sé cuando Kid me mande las cajas con mis cosas- exclamó sonriendo.

-Pero- le dije un poco extrañado- ¿no se las pediste ayer?-

-Sí- respondió tranquilamente- te sorprendería la eficacia con la que se desempeña ese abogado- exclamó riendo.

-Okey- le dije y tomé las llaves, mi celular y un abrigo- Nos vemos… ¿necesitas algo?- le pregunté al llegar a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Eres ahora mi esposo?- me preguntó burlonamente asomándose desde su cuarto- No querido- dijo riendo y yo sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me encamine hacia el departamento de Kim, no estaba tan lejos y la verdad se me hizo bastante ameno con el bello paisaje a mi alrededor. Al llegar saludé a Kim como de costumbre, con un beso apasionado y un gran abrazo. Kim me hacía sentir lleno en cierta forma, me provocaba sensaciones tan bonitas que no puedo describirlas en palabras.

-¿Qué cocinaste de rico?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba a la mesa y ella traía una fuente con fideos.

-Esto- me comentó sonriendo y sirviéndome en mi plato- mi compañero está trabajando así que no vendrá hasta a tarde- exclamó sonriente.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunté y me llevé un poco de fideos la boca mientras lanzaba un suspiro por lo delicioso que estaba.

-Ox- dijo mientras se sentaba-Es un tipo agradable, es bastante estudioso y me ayuda con lo que no entiendo-sonreí, al parecer ese Ox le caía muy bien- ¿Y cómo es Maka?- lo pensé un rato.

-Es única- exclamé sin darle importancia- Tendrías que ver como es de bipolar, un momento es la persona más feliz del mundo y al siguiente tiene esa horrible mirada opaca- dije mientras me ponía algo triste, realmente quería saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Maka.

-Ya veo- exclamó Kim y yo sonreí al recordar algo.

-Tendrías que ver la forma en la que toma el café- dije sonriendo con una extraña felicidad.

-Eh?- dijo Kim sorprendida ante mi comentario- ¿Qué tiene la forma en la que toma el café?- me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Es que lo toma así- dije imitando a Maka mientras agarraba una taza que estaba en la mesada con mis manos.

-Ya veo- dijo ella pero no sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le pregunté sentándome a su lado para que me mirara.

-Es que… estoy algo celosa- exclamó a lo que yo reí.

-¿Celosa de qué?- le pregunté poniendo una de mis manos en su mejilla.

-Maka te cae muy bien, apenas la conociste hace 2 días y ya parece tu mejor amiga- exclamó un poco molesta- además es tan bonita y tan…- sentí como se tensaba.

-¿De verdad? No lo había notado- exclamé girando su rostro hacia el mío- Quizás es porque eres demasiado bonita- luego de decir eso la besé lenta y tiernamente a lo que ella me correspondió.

Sin embargó sentí como sus labios temblaban y dudaban. Suspiré contra sus labios, Kim era muy importante para mí, pero no iba a dejar de hablar con Maka solo porque ella se le había ocurrido sospechar de mí. Al poco tiempo eso se le pasó y me presentó a Ox, era un chico bastante rarito pero me cayó muy bien. El tiempo se me pasó volando.

-Oh miren, ya se hizo tarde- exclamé mirando el reloj.

-Oh vamos Soul- me dijo Kim abrazándome- Quédate un rato más, son apenas las 7 de la noche- exclamó haciendo un puchero.

-lo siento Kim, pero… es que estoy preocupado por Maka- exclamé y ella se tensó.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó con un tono de voz algo duro, tragué espeso.

-Anda medio mal- dije mientras ella se apartaba de mí- y además hoy iban los del gas y la electricidad- exclamé sonriendo para evitar que Kim me matara.

Ella suspiró y me abrazó. Ox y Kim me despidieron en la entrada y yo empecé a caminar con la noche. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Suspiré y aspiré el aire de la noche, tan embriagador y tan reconfortante.

Cuando llegué al departamento golpeé la puerta esperando a que Maka me abriera. Ella me abrió y me reí ante la imagen. Ella con una musculosa negra que decía "Blast", tenía un vaquero de jean algo roto y tenía en la boca un chupetín que le hacía una bola en el cachete.

-Volviste- me dijo sonriéndome, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-Sí querida- exclamé a lo que ella sonrió.

-Cuando Kim se entere te mata- dijo cerrando la puerta.

La miré con carita de perrito abandonado a lo que ella rio levemente. Dejé mi abrigo en el sillón de la sala y me senté en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la enorme ventana y empecé a mirar hacia afuera.

-¿La pasaste bien?- me preguntó sentándose enfrente de mí.

-Sí- exclamé y la miré- ¿Tú estás bien?- Maka me miró sorprendida.

-Ahora sí- exclamó mientras su mirada se volvía algo triste- Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta- exclamó mientras dejaba su chupetín en la mesa.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?- le pregunté sin darle demasiada importancia, pero en el fondo quería saber la verdad, toda la verdad.

-Aún no- exclamó sonriente- no me siento lista…- su mirada jade se posó sobre la luna blanca que se elevaba sobre el gran ventanal.

-No te preocupes- le dije sonriendo e imitándola, dirigiendo mi mirada a la luna.

_El silencio que nos invadió en aquel momento fue muy agradable. Pude sentir con todo mí ser como nos entendíamos y comprendíamos sin necesidad de palabras._

_Oye Maka…_

_¿Crees que esta unión que tenemos es fuera de este mundo? Yo creo que sí, en ese momento lo supe y hasta ahora jamás lo he dudado. La unión que tienen nuestras almas va más allá de toda lógica o razón…_

_Esto jamás se podrá describir con una palabra…_

Un pequeño regalito, adelanto de lo que es el próximo capi:

_Capi 4: "Simplemente sin palabras"_

_Oye Maka…_

_Siempre fue un chico que pudo expresarse a través de las palabras sin ningún problema. Siempre dije lo que pensaba y lo que sentía en el momento exacto. Nunca en mi vida me vi envuelto en una situación en la que no pudiera expresar adecuadamente lo que quería. Nunca, excepto aquella noche…_


	4. Simplemente sin palabras

Buenas y Malas noticias... cuál quieren escuchar primero? Supongo que las buenas no? Así que aquí van... Ya llevo escrito hasta el capi 9, así que creo que subiré dos por semana dependiendo de los reviews que dejen ^^. jejeje. Mencionando eso agradezco a todos sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y me permiten escribir capis más seguidos! En fin... Este plan de reserva de capis lo tengo porque no quiero que me pase como en Inteligencia Artificial que me quedé trabada y no se como seguir :P bue no importa...

La mala noticia es que de acá en adelante... en este capi no se si se puede considerar tambien pero bueno, las notitas de arriba y de abajo del fic serán cada vez más nostálgicas... Y voy a decirles un pequeño secretito... pronto se revelarán los pasados de Soul y Maka... si serán en los proximos capis!

Y bueno la otra mala noticia es que quiero tratar de llegar a los 25 reviews si es posible, antes de subir el proximo capi, aunque claro, si son más mejor ^^...

No tengo tiempo así que me despido, nos leemos! cuidensen! A y disfruten este capi!

**Capítulo 4: "Simplemente sin palabras"**

_Oye Maka…_

_Siempre fue un chico que pudo expresarse a través de las palabras sin ningún problema. Siempre dije lo que pensaba y lo que sentía en el momento exacto. Nunca en mi vida me vi envuelto en una situación en la que no pudiera expresar adecuadamente lo que quería. Nunca, excepto aquella noche…_

_Oye Maka…_

_Una de las cosas más importantes que me hiciste descubrir fue el abrumador sentido del desconcierto, del no saber, de sufrir una avalancha de emociones que te dan vuelta la cabeza. Esa sensación sólo la siento en dos casos, y uno de ellos lo sentí aquella noche…_

-Buen Trabajo- nos dijo el jefe esa noche.

Hacía una semana que estaba viviendo con Maka, aunque nos veíamos de vez en cuando por nuestros horarios extensivos. Pero a ella era a la que más veía, puesto que Kim, Kilik y Harvard también estaban muy ocupados y pocas veces se pasaban a visitarme.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Jim, es un chico alto, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, según Maka es atractivo, aunque ella no esté interesada realmente en él.

-Nada- le dije mientras seguía limpiando las mesas de la panadería.

-Ya cerramos- gritó Jim al escuchar como la campanilla de la puerta sonaba- Maka-chan!- gritó alegre e hizo que me volteara.

Maka entraba totalmente abrigada y nos dedicaba una tímida sonrisa por debajo de la bufanda. Noté como por el frío había aparecido un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Jim como siempre dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y fue a hablar con ella. Era evidente que Maka le gustaba, aunque ella simplemente pasaba de sus invitaciones.

-Soul vámonos- exclamó sonriendo.

-Un momento- le dije mientras guardaba mis utensilios de limpieza.

Se le había hecho una costumbre eso de ir a buscarme al trabajo, hacía tres días había tomado un trabajo a medio tiempo cerca de la panadería, y cuando terminaba me pasaba a buscar ya que salía 5 minutos antes que yo.

-Ya está- dije abrigándome, afuera hacía mucho frío como para que saliera con el uniforme de la panadería.

Nos despedimos de Jim y fuimos para al departamento. Afuera estaba helado y había empezado a nevar. Miré de reojo a Maka, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial.

-Qué hermoso- exclamó al viento mientras miraba los copos caer.

-Sí, es muy bonito ¿no?- le dije mirando hacia arriba.

Nos detuvimos un momento para apreciar la nevada, se veía tan bonito. Fue entonces que volví a sentir ese vacío en mi corazón, como si fuera el presagio de que algo malo iba a pasar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó Maka volviéndome a la tierra.

-Ah… siento como si algo malo pasara… como si tuviera mi corazón vacío- le expliqué y ella me miró sorprendida.

-Valla… que precisión- exclamó y me volteé a verla, con los ojos como platos me estaba mirando y yo simplemente me largué a reír.

A los pocos minutos llegamos al edificio y subimos las escaleras lentamente porque estábamos cansados. Maka abrió la puerta del cuarto 808 y ambos entramos. Yo fui a cambiarme y Maka se quedó en la sala una vez se sacó sus abrigos. Cuando salí, me encontré con Maka que estaba sentada en la mesa junto a la ventana. Sin dudarlo me senté enfrente de ella, al lado de la ventana.

El silencio en la habitación era realmente hermoso, cerré los ojos para deleitarme con el ambiente tranquilizador que me rodeaba. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los jades de Maka. Nos quedamos mirando en silencio hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me llamaron la atención, me levante y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- exclamé al ver al chico que estaba delante de mí.

Tenía un extraño color azul en el cabello y sus ojos verdes brillaban con cierta desconfianza hacia mí. Estaba vestido con una playera de color naranja que decía "Black Star" y tenía un pantalón de color azul con algunas estrellas cada tanto.

-Hola… ¿Vive aquí Maka?- me preguntó a lo que yo asentí.

Vi su mirada brillar de felicidad, cosa que me extrañó.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!- Sentí el grito de Maka detrás mío, me día vuelta, estaba furiosa.

-Maquita!- gritó el chico y entró sin pensarlo dos veces para abrazar a Maka.

Mala idea. Maka le pegó una patada y lo terminó estampando contra la pared.

-Eh?- murmuré sin entender nada…

-¡Vete!- gritó Maka acercándose más a la puerta donde yo estaba.

-¿Así me tratas? El GRAN DIOS de Black Star te vino a traer tus cosas y tú me recibes así- dijo haciendo puchero- Yo que te extrañaba tanto Maka- exclamó sobándose la cabeza- Mala amiga- exclamó enfadado.

-Así que a eso viniste- dijo Maka seria- Bueno está bien pasa- lo invitó a pasar y entró tres cajas de cartón que parecían pesar mucho-Black Star este es mi compañero de departamento Soul… Soul este es Black Star un amigo de la infancia- exclamó sonriente.

-Mucho gusto- dije sonriéndole.

-Qué lindo departamento- exclamó Black Star- Yo creí que Kid lo había elegido porque era el número 808… el único en toda Death City- dijo mientras miraba de arriba abajo el departamento.

-Lo eligió por eso- dijo Maka resignada.

-Death City es la ciudad perfecta para un DIOS como yo- exclamó Black Star sonriente.

Me sorprendí al ver que Maka le volvía a pegar sacándolo del departamento.

-Vete! No tienes nada que hacer acá!- exclamó enojada.

-Claro que sí!- le contestó el peliazul en el mismo tono- Voy a volver a formar la banda- ¿la banda?

-Si quieres estar en una banda fórmala en Tokio…- exclamó Maka y pude sentir como su voz cambiaba a una más triste- No puedes dejar todo lo que tienes en Tokio..-

-Tú hiciste lo mismo- le reprochó enfadado.

-YO NO TENÍA NADA- gritó Maka y su voz estaba cargada de dolor.

Black Star se calmó y bajó la mirada. Yo simplemente no entendía nada… ¿qué demonios pasaba aquí?

-Nos tenías a nosotros- exclamó más calmado pero igualmente con un tono de reproche.

-No puedes dejar así a Tsubaki- exclamó Maka y pude ver como escondía sus ojos con su flequillo.

-Ella vendrá en cuanto consiga instalarme- explicó seriamente- No puedes seguir escondiéndote Maka-eso me había dejado de hielo, qué demonios pasaba con ellos.

-¿¡Por qué desperdicias una vida buena como la que tienes arriesgándote a venir aquí para satisfacer un deseo caprichoso!-Maka había explotado completamente, estaba que tiraba rayos, y Black Star no se quedó atrás.

-NO ES UN DESEO CAPRICHOSO… TOCAR LA GUITARRA ES MI VIDA- Black Star hablaba en un tono que nunca se debe usar con una mujer.

-¡Aún así pudiste satisfacer ese estúpido sueño en Tokio!- Maka no parecía muy afectada por el tono que Black Star había utilizado en ella, sino que al contrario, parecía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No, no puedo- exclamó Black Star y bajó la mirada- No me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo- exclamó en un susurro- No quiero tocar para nadie más que para ti- pude ver como el rostro de Maka se transformaba antes de que se diera vuelta.

-Me voy- gritó tomando se abrigo y corriendo por las escaleras.

Black Star lanzó un profundo suspiro de tristeza, frustración e impotencia.

-No ha salido nada bien- me dijo mientras que tomaba una de las cajas- ¿Me ayudas a entrarlas?- Yo asentí y lo ayudé.

Eran al menos 5 cajas, pero cada una pesaba más que la otra, luego de alrededor de 20 minutos las entramos todas y las acomodamos en el centro de la sala.

-¿Quieres algo?- Le pregunté a lo que él negó firmemente- Estoy preocupado- le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa enfrente de él.

-¿Por Maka?- me preguntó y yo asentí- No te preocupes, es una terca cabeza hueca, ya volverá gritando- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y por un momento pensé que era genial.

Dicho y hecho. La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y empezamos a escuchar los furiosos gritos de Maka. Estaba hablando por teléfono y le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a Kid que convenciera a Black Star de volverse para Tokio. Black Star sonrió aún más y murmuró algo como…

-Siempre que está furiosa llama a Kid- yo solo continué viendo a Maka y de un momento a otro se calmó.

Su rostro sorprendido se transformó en un confuso.

-¿nueva canción?- esta vez se volteó a mirar a Black Star que sacó de una de las cajas un CD y un reproductor con auriculares.

Maka colgó sin despedirse de Kid y miró a Black Star enojada mientras le sacaba de una el reproductor y el CD. Se puso los auriculares y empezó a escuchar la música con los ojos cerrados. Yo simplemente me levanté para buscar un vaso de agua. Vi como Black Star le pasaba una hoja con unas palabras escritas en él, Maka la miro y volvió atrás la canción. En ese momento agarró la lapicera que había en la mesa y empezó a corregir lo que sea que estuviese escrito allí. Yo agarré mi vaso y lo puse debajo de la canilla para que se llenara de agua.

-Tócala para mí- exclamó Maka abriendo una de las cajas de la que sacaba un amplificador.

El vaso comenzó a rebalsarse, con razón pesaban tanto las cajas. Ví como Black Star agarraba la guitarra y preparaba toda para tocar.

-Dime lo que piensas- me dijo Maka una vez se subió a la mesa.

Suspiré resignado.

-No me gusta la música- exclamé mientras me llevaba el vaso de agua a la boca y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

El sonido de la guitarra me llamó la atención, había algo que me hizo girarme. En ese momento Maka comenzó a cantar…

- Nagai yume wo mita natsukashii koe ga (Una voz nostálgica con la que había soñado mucho tiempo)- sentí como el vaso de plástico se me resbalaba de la mano-Sayonara wo itta (Me dijo adiós)- la voz de Maka empezó a hacerme latir fuertemente el corazón, tanto así que sentí que se me iba a salir del pecho.

Durante toda la canción me quedé parado sin mover un pelo, no podía. Maka luego de esas dos frases no cantó ni una palabra entera más, solo algunas cada tanto, pero no importaba. La melodía de su voz fue suficiente para maravillarme y dejarme sin palabras. Estaba totalmente confundido ¿Cómo podían abrumarme tanto unas simples estrófas de música que ni siquiera me gusta? No, al contrario... me gusta como canta Maka...

_Oye Maka…_

_Aquella noche no pude articular palabras. Las emociones me abrumaron tanto que ni siquiera yo sabía qué demonios estaba pensando o sintiendo. Por primera vez en mi vida, me quedé completamente en silencio, escuchando la música de la guitarra de Black Star y la melodía de tu voz._

_Esa noche me mostraste tu don para cambiar las cosas con solo estar cerca de ellas. Esa noche convertiste la mesa en tu escenario, el teléfono celular en tu micrófono, la luna en la propia luz de un concierto e hiciste que los copos de nieve que caían afuera le dieran ese toque especial que sólo tú sabes crear._

_Esa noche me mostraste la magia de tu voz._

_Esa noche me mostraste la pación de tu música._

_Esa noche me mostraste lo maravillosa que era tu música._

_Nee Maka…_

_¿Alguna vez te dije que desde ese momento me empezó a gustar la música? _

_Creo que no…_

_Lo lamento…_


	5. Nota Amarga

Bienvenidos a otro capi de The Fourth 808! Aquí su escritora! Leina-chan!

(aplausos y obaciones)

Jajaja muchas gracias! Bueno aquí les traje otro capitulo más de esta historia que parece les gustó bastante... En esta ocación conoceremos un poco más profundamente al personajes de Soul, y el proximo sí será la historia de Maka. Lo cual les advierto que sera muuuy muuuuuuuy larga... bueno no se si tanto, pero si bastante! En fin, los dejo y abajo haré los agradecimientos de los reviews que reciví en el cap anterior! Haré esto en los proximos capis si puedo ^^ NOs leemos abajo!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Nota Amarga"**

_Oye Maka…_

_Aquella noche, con tu canción, volvieron a mí los recuerdos de aquella nota amarga que sonó alguna vez en aquel piano._

_Nee Maka…_

_Acabo de recordar aquella vez que te conté sobre mi pasado. Por favor… como aquella vez, déjame desahogar esta sensación que tengo volviéndote a contar aquella historia. Por favor… una vez que termine cuéntame de nuevo la tuya, quiero volver el tiempo a aquel momento en el que sí podías contarme aquella historia y no te quedabas callada como ahora…_

Aquella noche era viernes, luego de que terminaras de cantar aquel tema sin letra, Black Star se quedó dormido en el cuarto que estaba desocupado. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se acostó a dormir. Con un café en la mano de ambos, nos quedamos en silencio apreciando la nieve que aún caía delante de la gran ventana.

-Nee Maka…- rompí aquel silencio con miedo, volteé a verte notando que había llamado tu atención- dime… ¿cuál es tu pasado?- te pregunté sin siquiera dudármelo.

-Si quieres saberlo…- me dijiste desviando tus jades hacia la ventana- debes primero contarme tu pasado…- la sonrisa que me dedicó en ese momento me hizo confiar plenamente en ella.

-Muy bien- le dije y tomé un sorbo de café- escucha atentamente…- su mirada se chocó nuevamente con la mía- todo comenzó aquel día de primavera…-

_En ese momento tenía apenas 17 años, no tenía idea de que mi vida fuera a cambiar tan drásticamente para llegar a donde estoy ahora. Estoy seguro que, a los 17 años, no te esperabas que te ocurrieran las cosas que te ocurrieron…_

_¿Verdad Maka?_

Al fin era viernes, estábamos saliendo del instituto. Kilik y Harvard miraban a las chicas por última vez en 4 días. Me estiré bajo el sol y comencé a disfrutar el canto de los pájaros. Los tres íbamos caminando hacia nuestras casas cuando nos cruzamos con Kim, la chica más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Hacía tiempo había comenzado a hablarle, ella me gustaba, pero dudaba mucho que yo le interesase de esa forma. Kim nos acompañó durante el camino, los cuatro nos habíamos hecho muy amigos desde que le había comenzado a hablar.

Éramos como los 4 fantásticos, los de la película. Cada uno totalmente diferente al otro pero con una gran amistad que nos unía. Siempre era así, en el camino hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, de las notas que nos habíamos sacado, de lo que íbamos a hacer en esas mini vacaciones y entre otras cosas de nuestros amores. Bueno más bien en los amores de Kilik y Harvard.

A Kilik le gustaba una chica rubia que era un año menor a nosotros, pero lo había rechazado porque en vez de pedirle que fuera su novia, le pidió casamiento. Era obvio que la chica se había asustado, quién en su sano juicio le hablaría a un chico que le pidió casamiento a los 16 años, nadie.

En cambio, Harvard estaba obsesionado con una chica llamada Jacqueline, al parecer era cantante de una banda de Londres, pero decían que hablaba muy bien japonés y que pronto intentaría ir a Death City a debutar. Sé que sonará raro, pero a mí nunca me gustó demasiado la música, no es que la odiara, pero… en fin… es una larga historia que seguro les contaré luego.

En ese momento nos desviamos de nuestro camino porque llegamos a la bifurcación en donde nos dividíamos para ir a nuestros hogares. Nos despedimos y seguimos cada cual su camino. Antes de separarnos, Kilik me recordó que esa noche habría una fiesta en su casa y que no debía faltar. Yo suspiré resignado y le dije que iría por compromiso.

Poco tiempo después llegué a casa y otra vez empecé a sentir la tortura diaria. Mi padre tocando su preciado violín junto a Wes y mi madre tocando el arpa. Nunca paraban, excepto para comer y dormir, era algo tedioso. Si por algo no me gustaba mucho la música era por mi casa. Siempre había algo de música, si no era mi familia tocando, era algún disco o CD que escuchaban a todo volumen y eso me tenía arto. Era imposible comunicarse con ellos, ya que se concentraban tanto en las melodías que olvidaban por completo que alguien más vivía con ellos.

Siempre era lo mismo, a pesar de que muchas veces había intentado que descubrieran la belleza del silencio, ellos no parecía apreciarlo, y eso me fastidiaba de sobremanera. No es que me sintiera frustrado porque me trataran de menos, claro que no. Mi padre siempre insistía en mi maestría con el piano, al igual que mi madre, pero a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaba antes tocar el piano, ahora no le encontraba sentido alguno. Pasé toda mi vida tocando el piano, ya me entraban ganas de revolear todo cuando me mencionaban esa palabra.

Cada día, cuando volvía de la escuela, me encerraba en mi cuarto que había hecho a prueba de sonidos, no había sido muy difícil y esa era mi guarida secreta. En mi cuarto sí podía escuchar temas que me gustaran, como los de jazz que volvían loco a mi abuelo. Sí, el jazz si me encantaba, y era simplemente porque mi abuelo no me había obligado a amarlo como hacían Wes y mis padres.

Me cambié rápidamente, no me quedaba mucho antes de llegar a la fiesta, y para ser sinceros, esta noche la estaba esperando por el claro motivo de declarármele a Kim. Sí, a la chica que me gustaba. Una vez estuve vestido apropiadamente, me di un último vistazo en el espejo y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. Suspiré antes de abrir la puerta y dejarme aturdir por la música que sonaba en ese maldito lugar.

Estaba comenzando a odiar la música, y con mi 17 años de edad, casi 18, estaba casi listo para independizarme en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Atravesé mi casa tan rápido como pude, ignorando completamente el llamado de mis padres.

Una vez llegué a la casa de Kilik me sentí atosigado por la música que sonaba a todo volumen. Lamentablemente me hacía recordar demasiado a mi hogar, por lo que tuve que salir afuera para despejarme un poco. El patio de Kilik era enorme, incluso tenía una pileta con agua para nadar, me sorprendí al ver a Kim afuera también, por lo que fui a donde estaba para hacerle compañía.

-Hola Kim… ¿Qué haces?- le dije haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Ah! Hola Soul- dijo mientras suspiraba cansada- es que odio la música, no la soporto- dijo mientras me veía.

-Ah mira, yo tampoco… que casualidad- mentí para caerle mejor a Kim, ella solo sonrió.

-Lo sabía- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, contemplándonos a nosotros y al paisaje. Sonreí cuando noté que Kim estaba más que sonrojada.

-Oye Kim…- le dije para llamar su atención- tu…-

-Oye Soul!- gritó Kilik mostrándome una lata de gaseosa, suspiré al ver mis intentos de declaración frustrados.

-Pásala- grité en ese mismo momento.

Kilik me lanzó la lata de gaseosa muy fuerte y muy arriba. Cuando intenté agarrarla tuve que saltar y sin querer pisé el borde de la piscina haciendo que me cayera en ella.

-Soul!- gritaron Kilik y Kim una vez salí a la superficie.

-Kilik!- grité enojado haciendo que saliera corriendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Soul estás bien?- me preguntó Kim una vez salí hacia afuera.

-Sí estoy bien- le dije y noté que estaba muy cerca mío- Kim…- la llamé haciendo que me mirara- me gustas mucho- exclamé y vi cómo sus ojos se contraían por la sorpresa.

-Tu… tú también me gustas Soul- admitió ella sonrojada mientras que yo aprovechaba para besarla.

Desde ese momento Kim y yo empezamos a salir. Todo era perfecto, nada nos salía mal. Pasamos muchas cosas buenas y muy pero muy pocas cosas malas. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin… y ese fin, fue un año después de esa fiesta, fue aquella primavera en que me enteré de esa trágica noticia.

-me voy a Death City- me dijo ella contra mi pecho.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le pregunté mientras la abrazaba más contra mí.

-No pensé que me aceptarían- dijo emocionada- mi sueño fue siempre ir ahí, pero… simplemente no creí que fuera posible- me dijo mientras me miraba.

-Entonces me voy contigo- le dije haciendo que ella se separara de mi.

-¿Cómo? Tus padres se negaron a pagarte una universidad que no fuera de música- exclamó un poco enojada- No puedes venirte así como así- noté la angustia de su voz.

-Entonces espérame- le dije sorprendiéndola- me quedaré aquí hasta que consiga ahorrar lo suficiente para irme a vivir a Death City por tres meses, eso es lo que se tarda en encontrar un trabajo ¿no?- sentí como Kim me volvía a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba contra mí.

-Te amo- me dijo y yo solo la abracé de nuevo.

En ese momento nació esa promesa que tardé alrededor de un año en cumplir, y creo que fue gracias a esa promesa que la conocí a Maka. Sin embargo, ese año que estuve sin ver a Kim fue lo más tortuoso del mundo, ya que me aburría como loco y no dejaba de pensar en ella. No podía expresar la frustración que sentía en mi cuerpo por no poder ir con ella.

Frustración que incrementó cuando Kilik y Harvard me comunicaron esa noticia que tanto anhelaba no escuchar.

-Nee Soul, viejo- me llamó Kilik.

Estábamos en casa de Harvard, nos habíamos juntado porque Kilik había insistido en que me tenía que decir una noticia, y yo había ido después de trabajar. Estábamos los tres charlando muy animadamente hasta que Kilik dijo esa frase, y no pude evitar que una sensación de vacío se apoderara de mi corazón. Hacía tiempo que ese vacío sólo significaba algo: "un presagio de que algo malo iba a ocurrir".

-¿Qué te pasa Kilik?- le pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja que me había convidado tan amablemente.

-Me voy a Death City, tengo una beca en una escuela de música- exclamó y yo me quedé de piedra mirándolo- es la misma universidad a la que va Kim- me dijo mientras sonreía.

-Yo también- dijo Harvard- sólo que no voy a ir precisamente a esa universidad- exclamó sonriendo- después de tanto esfuerzo… lo conseguimos-

A pesar del dolor que me vaciaba por dentro, sonreí con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Era verdad, ambos habían trabajado duramente para cumplir sus sueños, entonces… si ellos eran felices yo también.

A partir de ese día abandoné la música sin dudarlo. Me dediqué las 24 hs del día a trabajar, ahorrar y dormir. El viejo piano que había en mi casa quedó abandonado y cubierto por una fina capa de polvo. Así pasaron los meses y fue justo el día antes de que me fuera que llegué por casualidad a ese cuarto. Miré al empolvado piano y levanté la tapa que cubría las teclas. Llevé mi dedo al azar a una de las teclas y esta emitió una amarga nota.

Qué ironía… Una amarga nota… así era mi vida, así era mi vida desde que Kim se fue. Suspiré y tomé mis maletas, sin pensármelo dos veces dejé la carta en la mesa del salón que estaba al lado del piano…

Esa nota amarga aún suena en mi mente cada vez que recuerdo como era todo antes. Cuando recuerdo cómo fue mi vida, antes de conocerte a ti.

_Oye Maka…_

_Me he dado cuenta de que siempre que miraba mi pasado lo veía como una tragedia sin remedio y me veía a mí como el héroe que superó todas las desgracias que la vida le puso delante._

_¿Siempre fui tan tonto?_

_Nee Maka…_

_Ahora te toca a ti contar tu pasado. Adelante, no te interrumpiré, prometo que esta vez…_

_Intentaré no llorar._

Aquí los comentarios de sus comentarios!

**Delirium Land: **me encanta tu nick! es muy lindo! Me desvío. En sí las notas son nostálgicas por una razón... que ya más adelante se sabrá... pero no te preocupes...

Sobre lo del llanto me encanta haber conmovido tu corazón, aunque seguro exageras un poquitin no? ^^. A mi me encanta llorar cuando veo películas o leo libros muy buenos... Amo descargar mis sentimientos así! Espero que este capi te haya gustado!

**Maka Vi Britannia: **Muchas gracias! Relamente me esfuerzo por leer y releer los capitulos para corregir errores, bueno solo en este fic. Así que me alegra que te guste como narro las cosas!

**Mikitsan: **Lástima que te exploten de esa manera... pero me hace feliz que te tomes un poco de tiempo no solo para leer la historia sino que tembién para dejarme un review! Por eso me encanta leer tus comentarios! Jajaja... Si tienes razón Maka es muuy bipolar... pero en fin... emmm siento que olvido algo... a sí (tomando algo de una caja) LLUVIA DE CONFETIS! jajaja típico!

**Kanako: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia, como dije arriba me esfuerzo por conseguir que les agrade ^^.

**Cherry: **No te pongas así! Es una historia nomás... La vida es hermosa! Jajaja...

Lamento lo de los comentarios tan cortos pero me tengo que ir... :S

En fin! nos leemos!


	6. Lagrimas nevadas

**Capítulo 6: "Lágrimas Nevadas"**

_Helado de limón, waffles con dulce de leche, la luz de un nuevo día, café con leche y mucha crema, el calor de una taza caliente, un largo baño de espuma luego de un día duro, el sabor del chocolate derritiéndose en tu boca mientras lo saboreas, la sonrisa de los niños y de las embarazadas, el sonido de un piano, el cantar tus sentimientos y ver la nieve caer desde el cielo…_

_Mis cosas favoritas nunca cambian… así como después del otoño vendrá el invierno con sus nevadas, trayendo con cada copo nevado los recuerdos de aquellas lágrimas nevadas._

_Escucha atentamente Soul… Esta es mi historia…_

El primer recuerdo que tengo, fue el de aquel día, hace 16 años. No recuerdo cómo ni por qué sucedió eso. Solo puedo ver a aquella niña de alrededor de 4 años parada en la vereda repleta de nieve, mirando para la vereda de enfrente con la mirada perdida. Los copos de nieve caer delante de ella, sobre su gorro gris de lana y sobre la bufanda rosa que cubría su boca. El abrigo rosa pálido abrigaba el cuerpo de aquella niña de ojos jade y cabellos ceniza. Parada, quieta en medio de tanta nieve, mirando al vacío mientras que sus ojos se achicaban conforme iba entendiendo la situación.

Recuerdo que en ese momento quise llorar con toda mi alma, pero una parte de mi se negaba a admitir lo que mis ojos veían. Enfrente de esa niña había un edificio completamente derrumbado, rodeado de ambulancias y gente que se había acercado a ayudar. Los bomberos que estaban por ahí ayudaban a sacar los cadáveres de las personas que habían muerto en el derrumbe de aquel departamento viejo. La niña no se movía de su lugar ni emitía sonido alguno, fue entonces que uno de los bomberos se acercó a ella.

-No es un buen lugar para ti, ve a tu casa- le dijo amablemente el bombero que no tenía rostro- tus padres deben estar preocupados- exclamó mientras frotaba la cabeza de aquella niña pequeña.

-Dígame- dice la niña con un dejo de serenidad- ¿a dónde llevan a mis papás?- la niña señala el cuerpo de dos personas que eran sacados por algunos bomberos, un hombre pelirrojo y una mujer rubia.

El bombero simplemente abraza a la pequeña y es entonces que noto como los copos de nieve caen dentro de las lágrimas de la niña que acaba de perder a sus padres, a su hogar, a su todo. Es en ese momento del recuerdo que empiezo a ver por los ojos de la niña, y veo como el bombero me sonríe tristemente. En ese momento soy consciente de que aquella niña de ojos jade alguna vez fui yo…

Luego de ese momento el recuerdo se desvanece y pierde nitidez a medida que los copos de nieve caen lentamente. Quizás siempre estuve destinada a ser como soy, y aunque me duele el pecho al recordar mi pasado, perdí a mis padres de una forma cruel y trágica, siempre me dije que no podría sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido, grave error.

Ese bombero sufrió un grave golpe durante el rescate a los cuerpos dentro del edificio, o eso fue lo que yo escuché, por eso mismo nadie reparó en mí, una pequeña de 4 años que estaba dando vueltas por la ciudad. Sin un lugar a donde ir o donde vivir o donde comer, vagué por todo el pueblo intentando sobrevivir. No tenía a nadie que se preocupara por mí, y todos parecían querer alejarse de mí por mis ropas y mi mirada moribunda.

Recuerdo que pasé semanas sin probar bocado, ni siquiera de pan. Pasé frío y hambre, y también mucha sed. Tener un pedazo de comida en mis manos era la bendición más grande que se podía desear en aquel entonces. Quise buscar trabajo, pero nadie me empleaba pensando que era una niñita que estaba jugando a los pobrecitos o que se yo. Así fue durante dos años completos.

No recuerdo exactamente qué día me enfermé gravemente, tenía fiebre y no podía moverme del dolor y del cansancio de mi cuerpo. Para ese entonces tenía 6 años, y estaba durmiendo bajo un puente por el que nadie pasaba. Me resigné a la muerte, no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y llegué a pensar que era lo mejor, después de todo, no tenía a nadie y nadie me necesitaba, no iba a cambiarle la vida a alguna persona, quizás… todo sería mejor así…

Pero el destino puso una salvación en mi camino. Antes de desmayarme por la fiebre, logré ver a dos ojos ámbar que me miraban y a un hombre alto que parecía un abogado que me levantaba en sus brazos.

Días después me desperté en una gran mansión, la mansión de un importante abogado conocido como "Shinigami-sama". En ese lugar supe lo que era tener una familia, pues allí me crié con el hombre que me salvó y con su familia, entre ellas mi primer amor, Death the Kid. Supongo que Kid me empezó a gustar desde el momento en el que me tomó la mano y me llevó afuera a jugar con él, ambos nos gustábamos, y fuimos novios durante un año. Con Kid tuve mi primer beso, pero nuestra relación no tenía futuro, cuando cumplí 8 años y él 10, nos dimos cuenta de que no nos amábamos, sino que éramos algo así como "hermanos", por lo que continuamos siendo amigos.

El tiempo pasó, y el padre de Kid me inscribió en una escuela pública, ya que me negaba a que me mandara a la misma escuela que Kid, ya que era muy costosa. A diferencia de él, yo no encajé para nada. Así que terminé la primaria sin ningún amigo más que él. Al parecer la gente me evitaba y no quería hablar conmigo, me hacían bromas de mal gusto y se burlaban de mí a mis espaldas. Por lo que me volví cerrada y solo iba a casa y a la escuela, a ningún otro lugar. Me enfrasqué en mis estudios y le di la espalda a la diversión.

Pero la vida me tenía preparada cosas lindas, y una de esas cosas la descubrí aquel primer día de clases de cuando tenía 13 años. Estaba en la escuela "media" y no conocía a nadie de mis compañeros. Me senté sola y empecé a mirar por la ventana el paisaje de aquel lugar. Las clases empezaron y todos prestábamos atención, excepto algunos idiotas que pensaban que era rara por no hablar con nadie. Otros se burlaban de que mi pelo estaba mal teñido, serían tontos, era mi color natural. Había muchas chicas que decían que era imposible que yo fuera la chica que vivía con el guapo de Kid, y otras planeaban acercárseme sólo para conocer a Kid. Simplemente quería matarlos, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que yo había sufrido, siendo siempre la rechazada a la que nadie quiere hablarle. Ellos no sabían que yo podía escucharlos, que me dolía lo que decían.

Suspiré mientras el profesor seguía explicando. No le presté atención, simplemente quería correr y seguir con mi monótona vida lejos de aquel grupo de personas que me trataba mal. Los comentarios aquel día me atravesaban como flechas, lastimándome en lo más profundo de mi alma. Estaba a punto de largarme a llorar cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Vengo a Iluminar sus patéticas existencias simples mortales- gritó un chico de cabellos azules que entraba de lo más despreocupadamente al salón.

-llegas tarde Black Star- le reprochó el profesor.

-Lo que diga- dijo el chico ignorando olímpicamente al profesor.

En aquel momento vi como aquel chico me miraba a mí con una mirada llena de alegría, me pareció que ese chico era alguien muy especial. Y a pesar de que todos se burlaran de él, me parecía alguien tan maravilloso que me dejó deslumbrada.

-¿está libre?- me preguntó ese chico mientras señalaba el asiento a mi lado.

-Sí- le dije sonriéndole, causando un grito de asombro en toda la clase.

-Ignóralos, los mortales son así- dijo Black Star lanzándole una mirada de "yo soy mejor" a todos, yo simplemente reí haciendo que se diera vuelta.

En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento que se me hizo eterno. Desde ese preciso momento ese chico alborotado y egocéntrico se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Él me enseñó lo maravilloso de la música, me mostró que todo el mundo puede ser feliz si se lo propone y me sacó de aquel mundo de nieve que siempre me rodeó, para convertirlo en una primavera. Él fue la persona que me salvó de todo lo malo que me había pasado, y me enseñó que debía vivir en el presente, ni en el pasado ni en el futuro. Y gracias a él pude ser plenamente feliz, al menos en ese entonces…

-Vamos Maka, apúrate- me dijo sonriendo mientras me arrastraba hacia aquel bar de segunda.

-¿Por qué quieres que venga aquí?- le pregunté un poco enojada.

-Hoy tocará la banda de James- me dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿James?- dije atónita.

James era uno de nuestros compañeros de curso, a mi me gustaba mucho y según Black Star yo también le gustaba, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones sobre el tema. James era alto, rubio y con unos hermosos ojos dorados, era todo un caballero rebelde.

-Sí, ven, ven- dijo tirándome dentro de aquel bar.

Estaba medio vacío pero igualmente el gerente del local llamó la atención de la gente presente para invitarlos a escuchar a una banda llamada "Hit the Metal". Todos se quedaron en sus lugares pero estaban atentos al escenario.

-¿Hit the Metal?- le pregunté a Black Star en un susurro.

-Sí, es en inglés, significa golpea el metal- dijo sonriendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viéramos a James subirse al escenario, a su lado estaba su hermano mayor, Justin, un tipo rubio de ojos azules. Y había junto a él dos miembros más. James tomó la guitarra, Justin el bajo, los dos que quedaban tomaron una guitarra y el otro un órgano electrónico.

-¿Quién tocará la batería?- le pregunté a Black Star una vez que localicé el instrumento en el fondo del escenario.

-Un chico llamado Death the Kid- dijo para mi sorpresa- Sólo conozco a James del grupo, y a Justin obviamente, pero es la primera vez que los escucho tocar- en ese momento Kid subió al escenario y al poco tiempo empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos.

Ese día Black Star y yo nos enamoramos completamente de su música. Pero para nuestra mala suerte el grupo se disolvió dos años después. En ese momento Black Star y yo tendríamos alrededor de 15 años, fue entonces que Kid le pidió a Black Star si quería formar una banda con él. Fue en esa reunión que hicieron que yo los acompañé, Justin, Kid y Black Star hablaban sobre temas de la banda. Tenían dos guitarras, un bajo y una batería, era suficiente, sólo que faltaba un cantante con una voz potente.

-¿te diviertes?- me preguntó James en ese momento y yo negué con la cabeza- ¿quieres cantar conmigo?- me preguntó señalándome la guitarra.

No me acuerdo bien que canción canté ese día, solo recuerdo que cuando terminé de cantar me di cuenta de que el sonido de la guitarra había parado hacía rato. James me miraba sorprendido y los demás también.

-¿Qué?- pregunté ante la intensa mirada de todos.

James tiro la guitarra por algún lado del escenario y me tomó de la mano. Su rostro se acercó mucho al mío y me miró con sus ojos dorados.

-¿Quieres ser la cantante de nuestra banda?- me preguntó y los demás asintieron.

En ese momento no entendí el por qué se me habían abalanzado de esa forma, pero cuando me escuché cantar por primera vez noté que tenía una bonita voz. El tiempo pasó y aunque nuestra banda no debutó y seguía sin nombre, todos éramos muy buenos amigos. James seguía gustándome, aún un año después de que me pidiera ser su cantante.

Fue justo un año después de ese día que nos quedamos solos a la orilla del mar. No recuerdo cómo se dio exactamente la situación, porque todo dejó de existir para mí en el momento que James me besó. Como idiota olvidé cerrar los ojos durante el beso y no le correspondí hasta pasados unos 20 segundos.

-Te amo- me dijo cuando nos separamos y fue entonces que reaccioné.

-Yo también- dije mientras nos volvíamos a besar.

Esa noche me entregué en cuerpo y alma a James a pesar de nuestra "corta" edad, pero no me importó, lo amaba más que a mi vida misma y no podía ser más feliz. Esa época siempre la consideré como un oasis en medio de mi dolorosa vida. Pero nunca me imaginé que todo se fuera a destruir en segundos.

-Me voy a Death City con Justin, debutaremos como parte de una banda llamada "Sparto"- me dijo aquella noche mientras abrazaba mi desnudo cuerpo por detrás en la cama.

-¿Y qué hay de mi?- le pregunté mientras me deba vuelta y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Puedes venirte conmigo si quieres, pero tendrás que esperar unas semanas hasta que me acomode- exclamó sonriendo.

En aquel momento me sentí muy feliz por James, a pesar de que la banda se iba a disolver, ambos seguiríamos juntos. Pero lo que no sabía era que esa noticia sí iba a ser mala, aunque lo iba a descubrir una semana después…

-Maka pásame la estrella de Navidad- dijo mi atolondrado amigo Black Star mientras le pasaba la estrella que iba arriba del gran árbol de navidad.

-Black Star, ten cuidado- le dijo Tsubaki que era la novia de Black Star y aún lo sigue siendo.

-Dame, la pongo yo- le dije al ver el frustrado intento de mi amigo que refunfuñaba mientras bajaba de la escalera y me daba la estrella.

Suspiré mientras colocaba la estrella, fue entonces que mi celular sonó y lo atendí aún sobre aquella escalera.

-_Maka soy Justin- _me dijo él un poco alterado.

-¿Justin? ¿Cómo estás? FELIZ NAVIDAD- exclamé sonriendo contra el teléfono.

-_Maka escúchame por favor- _su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse- _Hubo un accidente-_Mis pupilas se contrajeron.

-¿¡Un accidente!- grité llamando la atención de Black Star y Tsubaki- ¿estás bien?-le pregunté desesperada.

-_Yo si…- _dijo en un susurro.

-Que bien, no me des esos sustos- lo interrumpí y lo siguiente que escuche fue silencio- Justin…- lo llamé suavemente.

_-Maka… James murió-_

Esa simple frase hizo que el mundo se me diera vuelta. El corazón se me estrujó y una parte de mi se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado. No me di cuenta cuando me caí de la escalera, tampoco noté cuándo Black Star me sujetó con fuerza para que no me golpeara. Mi mundo había desaparecido y las lágrimas caían por mi rostro sin que me diera cuenta.

Las tres palabras que había pronunciado Justin retumbaban en mi cabeza con un pájaro carpintero golpeando un árbol. En ese momento me paré y miré a Black Star que estaba con mi teléfono en sus manos y una mirada angustiosa dibujada en su rostro. Los brazos de Black me rodearon completamente para brindarme su consuelo al igual que Tsubaki.

El tiempo pasó lento y doloroso, y mi vida había vuelto a ser la de antes, monótona y aburrida. Ya ni siquiera Black Star o Kid podían hacer algo conmigo, era una flor marchita que había caído sin posibilidad de renacer. Incapaz de soportar el dolor, empaqué todas las cosas que tenía y me mudé a otro departamento.

Sin embargo cuando empecé a desempacar encontré una carta que me escribió James y que nunca había leído. Si el destino quería hacerme sufrir más de lo que había hecho anteriormente, son esa carta lo logró.

"_Maka, sé que sonará cruel decirlo de esta forma pero no te amo. Me di cuenta hace poco de esto. Lo que siento por ti es algo cercano a lo que sientes por Kid, un amor de hermanos, algo único, pero no del amor que se tiene una pareja. Seguro me odiarás después de esto, pero la verdad es que no puedo decírtelo en la cara, ya lo he intentado pero no quiero que me odies de por vida._

_Me di cuenta cuando conocí a Jacqueline, estoy enamorado de ella. _

_No quiero que me sigas a Death City porque quieres estar conmigo. Si vienes, espero que sea para patearme el trasero con tu propia banda. Sé que tu sueño siempre fue el de cantar, y con tu canto conmueves a muchas personas. Cuando cantas es como si lo que sientes es transmitido a los que te escuchan, es por eso que me encanta escucharte cantar._

_Espero me perdones, y de lo único que me arrepiento es de no poder decírtelo en persona._

_Te quiero._

_James…"_

Aún tanto tiempo después, cada palabra de esa carta la tengo memorizada. Nunca comprendí si realmente lo amaba, pero de algo estaba segura en ese momento. Recuerdo que cerré la carta con el mayor cuidado posible y me levanté con la frente en alto. No niego que lloré, pero me dispuse una meta en mi vida, un sueño: "vencer a Sparto".

Así fue, como unos años después me decidí a ir a Death City. Y ese mismo día entré a ese tren que me cambiaría la vida. No sé cómo pasó, pero el haber subido a ese tren hizo que la flor marchita que era, reviviera por arte de magia.

_¿Sabes Soul?_

_Definitivamente… _

_Conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado... Y aquí! Comentarios de sus reviews!

**BlueFallenRose: **Jajaja lucharé por hacerte llorar! Espero conseguir hacerlo jajajaja! ejemm... en fin... El suspenso será mayar de ahora en adelante hasta que pase "eso" ajajaja. Pero no diré por nada del mundo lo que es ^^. jejep Espero que te haya gustado este capi!

**Paoooo: **Cuántas "O"! jajaja mira se formó una carita! jajaja... perdón esta es mi hora de delirio -.-¨. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia como para "exigirme" una continuación... y como soy buena, te la traje prontito jaja te gustó?

**Atemisa: **Oh que lindo tu review! me sacó una sonrisa! Si quieres saber por qué Soul le habla así tendrás que esperar hasta que me digne a decirlo :P Pero falta bastante para eso. Te conmovió el pasado de Maka como esparabas? Espero que sí y que no te mueras, así tenog un review más para este capi ^^.

**Anna Albarn Kyouyama: **Si la historia está contada en pasado, porque todo lo que se relata ya pasó. Es como que Soul rememora los momentos y las notitas de arriba y de abajo son aquellas que dice en el presiso momento en el que está. Sé que ahora es un poco complicado pero más adelante espero se solucione toda la confución ^^.

**Mikitsan: **que puedo decirte? Emmm... creo que gracias por lo del coro, aunque los sobornaras y los amenazaras con Patty -.- Pero es un muy lindo detalle de tu parte :D. Emmm... los confetti son infaltables en nuestros reviews! Habría que hacer un club de fans no cierto? Jeje y menos mal que aclaraste que Soul es mio jajaja... aunque te regalo a Kid, :P Ojalá existieran chicos como ellos... y si conoces a alguno me lo presentas si?¨*0*

**Delirium Land: **Conforme con el pasado de Maka? jejeje... espero haberte hecho llorar! Quiero hacer llorar a alguien... emmm... (le pega a la persona que tine al lado)... nop... no lo hice llorar ToT ... Sobre el final... no lo tengo planeado todavía, tengo una ligera idea pero no se si usarla como final o no... pero creo que le haré uno feliz, me gustan más, aunque depende de como se desenvuelva la historia ^-^.

**Knako: **Emmm lamentablemente no puedo revelar el estado de Maka... pero más adelante en las notitas del final se dan muchas pistas ^-^. Pero te digo algo, no, no habla con un fantasma... y me cayo la boca porque sino arruino todo :D

**Namine Deghemetri: **Si la historia de Maka es muy triste, al menos para mi. Fue una recopilación de historias que me han pasado a mi y a mis amigas o conocidos. Además que está basada en algunas pelis y demás, pero quería que fuera muy triste... jejeje... Espero que te haya conmovido... rayos, debo dejar de decir esas cosas... siempre me repito a mi misma juajuajua xD

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen unos lindos reviews! Aunque sean conrtitos!


	7. El comienzo de un sueño

Bueno mis queridisimos lectores, aqui les traigo el siguiente capi de esta historia... Aquí mismo dejaré las respuestas a sus reviews, y si consigo juntar 7 reviews antes del domingo subo el siguiente capi, sino calculo que lo subiré el Martes o el Miercoles... que me dicen?

**Star-cholate:** Si la historia de Maka la traté de hacer lo más triste posible ^^, pero era la idea para que se entienda lo que viene a continuación. Y me pasé por tu profile, he leido todas las historias que tienes escritas y me han gustado mucho!

**Mikitsan: **No culpes a la pobre Maka, Kid y ella no conocían en ese momento a Crona y a Soul... además... sería algo raro que una persona de 20 años como Maka y Kid no hubieran dado su primer beso no? Así que preferí que ellos se dieran su priimer beso juntos antes de que alguna "indeseanda" entrara en escena... no opinas igual? SCA es la ley! jajaja.

**Delirium Land: **En las historias siempre pasan cosas malas y son inevitables. Pero ya verás que no es todo tan malo... Sobre lo de que Maka y SOul se empiezen a gustar, olvidalo ni en broma... na! te asusté? jajaja claro que se van a empezar a gustar, pero de a poco, no me gusta forzar mucho las cosas y necesito crear un clima para que se de todo tal cual quiero que se de, así que por favor suplico que seas paciente! ^^

**Lucy-chan-Evans: **Claro que te perdono, no hay problema! A todos nos pasa! Y tienes razón, el destino tiene todas contra Maka... maldito destino ¬¬... Y a decir verdad me encantan tus fics, creo que estoy leyendo todos los que tienes activos en este momento ^^.

**Mumi Evans Elric: **Esa es justamente la escencia del fic, la de que a pesar de que todo sea malo, todo pasa por determinada razón, no es que lo que pasa en un determinado momento sea un hecho aislado del futuro, sino que va a ser casi determinante en el futuro de Maka y Soul. En fin! Sigue leyendo!

**Paoooo: **Yo tembien amo la nieve! Quizás por eso hice que a Maka le gustara tanto las nevadas... jejeje xD

**Ate-chan: **Al fin hice llorar a alguien! he conseguido mii menta en el mundo jajajaja. Yo también odio a James pero bueno, no se puede amar a todos no?

Espero les guste este capi y recuerden... si hay 7 reviews antes del domingo subo la conti ni bien consiga los 7. Sino tendrán que esperar hasta el Martes o el Miercoles :S. DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "El comienzo de un sueño"**

_Nee Maka…_

_¿Cómo fue esa frase que me dijiste hace no mucho? A sí, ya la recuerdo._

"_Con cada nuevo amanecer, nace un nuevo sueño"_

_Irónico ¿no? Porque fue después de aquella noche negra, cuando el sol nos iluminó, nació el deseo de un nuevo sueño en los tres…_

_¿Acaso lo olvidaste Maka?_

La última palabra de aquella historia que me contó Maka resonó en la habitación. Maka no me miró y yo no la miré a ella.

-Es tarde, voy a acostarme-dije excusándome y yéndome a mi habitación.

Noté como Maka lavaba las tazas de café que habíamos usado. Me recosté contra la puerta, incapaz de sostenerme de pie. Huí de Maka porque no soportaría que me viera llorar. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, era la primera que lloraba así en mi vida. Jamás pensé que Maka hubiera sufrido tanto, y a pesar de eso era una chica tan feliz. Ahora comprendía el por qué ella se había puesto así cuando había escuchado a ese grupo en la tienda de música.

Suspiré y me levanté para tirarme sobre la cama. Me limpié las lágrimas y empecé a mirar el techo.

-lloras muy fácil ¿no?- la voz de Maka me hizo reincorporarme y la miré asustado -Tranquilo, lo tomaste bastante bien…- exclamó mientras me pedía permiso con su mirada para sentarse a mi lado, yo le indiqué que si con la cabeza- Black Star estuvo llorando 3 días seguidos prácticamente- me explicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Black Star?- le pregunté sin creerlo.

-Sí, y eso que cuando le conté mi pasado no había pasado la parte más trágica- su sonrisa era una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia.

-Oye Maka- le dije seriamente, había una duda que me atacaba siempre y quería aclararla en ese momento- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto cantar?-volteé para mirarla, ella tenía una sonrisa diferente en su rostro, pero aún así no era triste.

-Supongo que me gusta cantar, porque puedo transmitirle a la gente lo que siento…- me dijo sin cambiar ese tono de su voz.

-Ya veo- exclamé y nos invadió un silencio un poco tenso.

-Dime…- dijo ella luego de unos segundos- ¿Qué es lo que te encanta hacer?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Supongo que… no se- dije claramente confundido- no tengo ninguna actividad que me fascine o que me encante hacer- volteé a verle y ambos empezamos a reír.

-CAYENSEN!- el grito de Black Star resonó en todo el departamento y ambos nos tapamos la boca para poder reír libremente.

-En fin, buenas noches Soul- dijo Maka levantándose de mi cama y saliendo por la puerta.

-Buenas noches- le respondí una vez que Maka salió de mi cuarto.

Suspiré casado, esa noche no había sido tan fácil como había creído. Había podido escuchar la voz de Maka por apenas dos segundos mientras cantaba, y en esos segundos me había maravillado como nunca. En ese momento había sentido como si el mundo se hubiese parado y solo hubiera estado yo mirándola a ella. El calor que rodeó mi corazón me hizo sentir vivo otra vez, fue una sensación tan difícil de explicar que me dejó mudo y no pude decir nada, no pude pensar. Fue como si mi mente se hubiera puesto en blanco.

Cerré mis ojos y me puse a pensar en lo que Maka había dicho, su sueño era venir aquí a Death City y triunfar en la música, y yo estaba seguro que ella lo lograría. En ese exacto momento lo supe, haría lo que fuera para que la gente escuchara la voz de Maka. Sin darme cuenta, caí en el sueño.

….

….

Amanecí con la sensación de plenitud abrazando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. La sensación de renovación y felicidad que tuve esa mañana solo podía deberse a una cosa: "lo que pasó anoche". El haber escuchado cantar a Maka, el haberme sincerado con ella y que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, me sentía alguien más cercano a ella.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí de mi cuarto para encontrarme con Black Star haciendo ejercicios en medio de la sala.

-Buenos días- le dije algo confundido.

-A Hola Soul!- dejó de hacer ejercicios para acercarse a mi- ¿Viniste a apreciar la grandeza de un DIOS como yo?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Nadie se levanta a las 6 de la mañana para verte la cara- dijo la voz de Maka- nos levantamos por tus estúpidos ruidos- exclamó enfadada.

-¿Qué fachas son esas?- preguntó Black Star extrañado mirando a Maka.

Fue entonces que me giré a ver a Maka. Admito que lo que vi no me desagradó para nada. Maka estaba parada enfrente de la puerta con un pijama bastante revelador. Tenía un Short bastante corto de color negro que mostraba sus piernas y arriba llevaba una remera negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y dejaba notar cada mínima curva que hubiera en su cuerpo. Además tenía los ojos cerrados por el sueño y los pelos sueltos y algo revueltos pero no de forma andrajoso, si no tuviera novia me atrevería a decir… sexy.

-Buenos días- le dije calmadamente.

-Hola- exclamó ella tallándose los ojos con fuerza.

-Si sales así a la calle tendré que golpear a varios idiotas- exclamó Black Star algo molesto.

-Tonto- murmuró ella volviendo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Black Star y yo nos quedamos en la sala mientras Maka se cambiaba.

-Dime…- empezó Black Star- ¿Tú no estarás interesado en Maka no?- preguntó con cierta mirada asesina.

-No para nada- le dije mientras sonreía- ya tengo novia… se llama Kim- le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-Que bueno- exclamó aliviado- la verdad no me gustaría que se aprovecharan de Maka- admitió mientras se sentaba en la otra punta de la mesa- Desde que la conocí tengo ese instinto "protector", soy muy celoso, más que Kid supongo- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado- Maka es como mi hermanita menor, aunque sea unos meses menor que yo- rió quedadamente.

-Me alegra saber que Maka es protegida- le dije sonriendo.

-Más vale que cuando yo no esté, tú la cuides- me amenazó casi a punta de pistola, pero sin pistola- una vez que Tsubaki se venga para acá no puedo estar pendiente de ella siempre- exclamó frustrado.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí, y preocúpate en no darle tantos problemas a Tsubaki- dijo Maka saliendo de la habitación bastante irritada- no sé cómo puede aguantarte…- exclamó antes de acomodarse la pollera a cuadrillé que tenía puesta.

-Estas de mal humor- afirmó Black Star con una cara rara- ¿estás en tus días?- la pregunta me impactó más a mí que a Maka.

Ella lo miró lentamente como si fuera una pregunta estúpida, yo por mi parte me había quedado hecho de piedra. ¿Qué clase de confianza tenía con Maka para hacerle esa pregunta? ¿Acaso él siempre era así?

-No, no estoy- le respondió ella tranquilamente- solo estoy enojada porque no sé de dónde vamos a sacar un bajista y un baterista los suficientemente buenos- dijo mientras bufaba molesta.

-Okey señorita- dijo Black Star- iré a buscar algo de papel y fibrones para hacer anuncios- dijo e inmediatamente salió del departamento a velocidad luz.

-¿Siempre es así?- le pregunté mirando el hilo de humo que había dejado el chico.

-Sí, es un atolondrado- exclamó molesta y con un libro en la mano.

-Me refiero a las preguntas como la de recién- exclamé girándome a verla, eso que tenía en la mano… ¿era un libro?

-Tendrías que haberlo escuchado hace tres o cuatro años, cuando estábamos en plena adolescencia y con las hormonas alborotadas…- exclamó sentándose sobre la mesa y abriendo el libro en una página en especial- esas preguntas sí que eran vergonzosas, se ha ligado bastantes Maka-chops por eso-dijo llevando su vista al libro.

-¿Te gusta leer?- le pregunté mientras señalaba el libro, ella simplemente asintió con total normalidad.

-Otra cosa menos que tenemos en común- le dije mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

-Tampoco te gustaba la música y sin embargo te gusta como canto ¿no?- se defendió mirándome seriamente- Deberías probar cosas nuevas- me dijo dándome el libro.

-Olvídalo, ni en broma- le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y hacía puchero-leer no es nada cool-.

-Como digas- me dijo sonriéndome- tú te lo pierdes- exclamó volviendo su vista al libro.

La observé durante unos segundos, pero ella parecía absorta en aquel libro tan interesante, es una ironía por si no se captó. Suspiré aburrido por cuarta vez en aquellos 20 minutos, Maka seguía con su lectura y Black Star todavía no había vuelto. En aquellos 20 minutos había revisado cada milímetro de la sala y me estaba disponiendo a irme a mi cuarto cuando mi celular sonó. Era Kim.

-Hola amor- le dije mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

_-Hola vida ¿cómo estás?-_ me preguntó ella desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, bien… ¿y vos?- le pregunté más que interesado, hacía días que no podía verla.

_-Bien, te tengo una excelente noticia- _me dijo y se notaba que estaba muy feliz.

-Cuéntamela- prácticamente le ordené que me lo dijera pero a ella pareció no importarle.

_-Mañana Ox se va de viaje por una semana y tengo el departamento para mi sola-_ no tuve que escuchar más para imaginarme lo que venía, pero aún así quise estar seguro- _así que me dijo que no había problema en que te vinieras a pasar esa semana conmigo… los dos solitos-_ lo último lo dijo con un tono seductor en su voz y mi sonrisa no pudo hacer más que ensancharse.

-Me gusta como piensas- le dije y noté como reía levemente.

-_En fin… ¿Qué te parece?-_ me preguntó ya sabiendo lo que le respondería, pero eso poco importaba.

-Está bien… ¿cuándo voy?- le pregunté directamente.

-_Pues se va mañana, prepara todo para entonces, no quiero que haya interrupciones- _yo solo asentí inútilmente con mi cabeza, era una idea muy tentadora como para rechazarla.

-Muy bien, entonces iré allí- le dije seductoramente- cuando termine de trabajar claro- ella me respondió un leve sí y cortamos la comunicación luego de despedirnos.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el departamento, Maka seguía leyendo su libro como si fuese la cosa más entretenida del mundo. Fui a mi habitación y empaqué mis cosas, no mucho, lo suficiente para dos semanas, cuanto mucho podría volver de vez en cuando a buscar ropa y ver cómo estaban Maka y Black. Volví a la sala y estaba de la misma forma que antes.

-Oye, te van a salir hongos en la cabeza si lees tanto- bromeé y logré que ella me mirara molesta.

Admito que me llamó la atención la manera infantil en que frunció el ceño e infló levemente sus cachetes, pero qué más da, todo en Maka me llamaba la atención ¿Por qué será?

-Muy gracioso- comentó volviendo su vista al libro, al verme nuevamente ignorado decidí largar un argumento final.

-"Ratón de biblioteca"- dije aburrido, mala idea.

En un ligero y mortal movimiento, Maka cerró su libro y me lo estampó en la cabeza a velocidades sobre humanas mientras decía algo como "Maka-chop". El dolor se esparció por toda mi cabeza y luego por el resto de mi cuerpo, mi vista se nubló y todo se volvió negro…

….

….

….

Empecé a abrir los ojos cuando el dolor se esfumó. Escuché el ruido de papeles cayendo y luego los sentí sobre mi cara. Me incorporé para sacarme todos aquellos papelitos pequeños que estaban en mi cara y me di cuenta de que había estado acostado en el suelo de la sala. Una nueva ola de papelitos me cayó desde arriba, y cuando giré mi vista para ver de dónde caían me encontré con dos ojos jade que conocía bastante bien desde hacía unas semanas, era Maka.

-Al fin despiertas dormilón- exclamó divertida mientras me sacaba la lengua.

-Te perdiste la diversión de hacer los carteles Soul- dijo una voz a mi lado.

Me giré para encontrarme con Black Star con tres pilas de papeles de tamaño publicitario. Tomé una de ellas y me encontré que estaban hechas a mano, básicamente se estaba buscando un baterista y un bajista que tocara medianamente bien, y debajo estaba la firma de Maka y la de Black Star. Sonreí al ver la de Black, pues ocupaba alrededor del 25% del espacio total de la hoja.

-Hay que ir a pegarlos ¿vienes?- me preguntó Maka y yo simplemente asentí.

-Los acompañaré hasta mi trabajo, dentro de 1 hora empiezo- exclamé divertido mientras los tres nos abrigábamos y yo agarraba mi maleta.

Pegamos los carteles en todos los postes y tiendas que vimos y nos dejaron. Poco a poco llegamos a mi trabajo y me despedí de Maka y Black. Entré y saludé como de costumbre a Jim y al jefe. En eso la puerta se abrió y los tres nos giramos.

-Maka-chan Hola- exclamó Jim muy sonriente, suspiré cansado, era evidente que Maka le gustaba, a Black Star no le gustaría nada enterarse que Maka ya tiene candidatos.

-Hola Jim, hola viejito- exclamó saludándolos a los dos.

-Que aún soy joven- le reprochó cariñosamente el jefe mirando a Maka con dulzura, era impresionante cómo se podía comprar a la gente de fácil, bueno, siendo Maka era claro.

-Jeje lo siento- dijo Maka sacando la lengua infantilmente- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?- le preguntó Maka poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado, rayos, ya me daba cuenta de por qué era tan buena comprándose a la gente- ¿Puedo dejar estos avisos en la panadería? Estamos buscando miembros para la banda- exclamó feliz dándole un montón de papeles en los que anunciaba lo de la banda.

-Claro, claro linda- le dijo el viejo dulcemente.

-Lo que sea por Maka- exclamó un Jim sonriente mientras que Maka sonreía.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez entró Black Star.

-Hola bienvenido- exclamó Jim revisando a Black Star de pies a cabeza.

-Maka vámonos, hace frío y tengo hambre- dijo infantilmente Black mientras empezaba a saltar.

-Ya voy- respondió Maka un poco enfadada.

-Un GRAN DIOS como YO no puede tener hambre… Aliméntame simple mortal- dijo el peli azul haciendo una de sus típicas poses de Dios Todopoderoso.

-Serás molesto- dijo Maka mientras lo agarraba del brazo- Muchísimas gracias, nos vemos… a y suerte con Kim- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Su novio?- me preguntó Jim desganado.

-Su mejor amigo- le dije viendo como prácticamente revivía- Pero es celoso y a pasar de que tiene novia la cuida como si fuera oro- le advertí pero Jim decidió ignorarme, en fin, problema suyo.

Yo dejé mi abrigo y mi maleta en el lugar donde siempre dejamos las cosas y empecé a trabajar.

Una vez finalizada mi jornada fui directo a la casa de Kim. Ella me recibió como siempre y hablamos de muchas cosas mientras pasábamos la tarde juntos. Al llegar la noche, después de comer, aprovechamos el momento a solas y recuperamos todo el tiempo perdido con caricias y besos mientras hacíamos el amor. Una vez acabamos, tomé su cuerpo entre mis brazos y acaricié su cabello para no despertarla. En aquel momento de calma unas dudas horrendas invadieron mi mente. ¿Me dejaría Kim alguna vez? ¿Sería capaz de engañarme? ¿Podría quedarme por siempre con ella? Miles de esas dudas surcaron mi cabeza en ese momento, y mientras besaba la frente de Kim una última pregunta llegó a mi mente: Si eso pasara ¿estarías a mi lado Maka?

Miré nuevamente a Kim y sonreí, no, eso jamás pasaría. Y fue entonces que me quedé completamente dormido.

_Oye Maka…_

_En este momento mi mente me está jugando una mala broma. ¿Sabes? En este preciso momento te estoy viendo aquí, frente a mí, sentada en la mesa que está al lado de la ventana del departamento 808, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad._

_Nee Maka…_

_¿Podrás perdonarme? Por mi culpa no estás hoy aquí junto a mí, y realmente ruego al cielo que regrese, no sabes cuánto te extraño… Sé que es egoísta de mi parte decirlo, pero quiero hacerlo…_

_Me haces tanta falta…_


	8. Gripe

**Bueno, sé que dije que una vez recibiera los 7 comentarios subiría el próximo capi, pero es que no me resistí ^^. En fin, dejo los comentarios de sus reviews y les dejo para que disfruten esta conti...**

**Cherry Baudelaire: **Jaja montañas de tarea, si son horrible :S. En fin, sobre tu duda con Crona. Ella todavía no apareció, va a aparecer en el próximo capi porque necesito que pase cierta cosa antes de que aparezca. Aunque todavía no será un personaje muy influyente... más adelante sí. Como tengo pensado hacer este fic bastante largo, me doy tiempo a que las cosas sucedan porque, aunque no lo crean, todo lo que pasa es infaltable para el desencadenamiento de la historia.

**Ate-chan: **Llorar no es de estúpidos ^^. La historia en sí es nostálgica, pero no te preocupes que ahora empezar la parte más linda... aunque no puedo adelantar más porque sino no tiene caso que siga escribiendo el fic!

**Delirium Land: **Me alegro que te gusten todos los capis, me esfuerzo por que así sea ^^. Me pregunto qué te imaginarás que vaya a pasar? Emmm... pero bueno, no quiero dar muchas pistas, así que mejor me callo ^^ :P

**Star-Chocolate: **perdón por lo del nick, a decir verdad fue un error de tipeo que no me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijiste -.- así que perdón... Traje la conti antes así que espero que eso cuente :D.

**Mikitsan: **No conseguí mis 7 asimétricos reviews...pero bueno! Y como habrás leído antes, Crona aparece en el próximo capi... En fin, ya te daré tu momento de KidxCrona pronto, eso espero...

En fin! Sin más preámbulos la conti del fic que espero les guste y vengan preparándose que se viene algo bueno para mi gusto... aunque para algunos seguramente será triste... o quizás no... quién sabe... solo lean y comenten!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Gripe"**

_Oye Maka…_

_¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te engripaste? Llegaste a tener al menos 40° de fiebre. En serio, no exagero. ¿No te acuerdas? Pues yo sí, fue en los dos últimos días que podía estar con Kim, y los dejé para ir a cuidarte ya que nadie más podía…_

_Nee Maka…_

_Ahora me doy cuenta, si no te hubiera ido a cuidar, quizás "eso" jamás hubiera pasado._

_¿Tú qué crees?_

Eran las 6 de la tarde, hacía más de una semana que me estaba quedando con Kim en su departamento y la verdad nos la pasábamos muy bien. Ya casi ni me pasaba por el departamento, no tenía tiempo, aunque me hubiera gustado ir de vez en cuando para revisar que todo estuviera bien, quizás tendría que haberlo hecho, porque la llamada que recibí en ese momento hizo que toda la felicidad se fuera al traste.

-_Hola ¿Soul?-_ preguntó una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, soy yo… ¿quién habla?- pregunté al no reconocer el tono de voz, ni el número por el cual me llamaba.

-_Soy Black Star-_ me dijo con una nota de felicidad en su voz- _te llamo para, además de Iluminar tu vida con mi DIVINA voz, para ver si puedes ir a cuidar a Maka hoy-_ me dijo de lo más tranquilo.

Los nervios se me pusieron a flor de piel.

-¿¡Qué le pasó a Maka!- le pregunté gritando ante la poca importancia que le daba él al tema.

-_Está engripada desde hace unos tres días- _me explicó calmadamente- _yo estoy un poco ocupado con el tema de la mudanza y no conozco a nadie más para que la cuide, porque digamos que el nuevo miembro es más irresponsable que yo-_ me dijo claramente preocupado, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

-Está bien voy para allá- le dije apurado.

-_Genial gracias!-_exclamó tan alegre como siempre- _prometo que en cuanto puede pasaremos con Tsubaki a visitarla-_dicho esto colgó.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?- me preguntó Kim mientras se terminaba de cambiar para el trabajo.

-Es Maka, está enferma y no hay nadie que pueda cuidarla- exclamé más preocupado que molesto.

-Ya entiendo- me dijo sonriendo- ¿volverás esta noche?- me preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-No lo sé- le dije sonriendo y frotándole la mejilla con la palma de mi mano- Lo intentaré, prometo llamarte- le dije y ella se marchó para el trabajo luego de darme un beso.

Entré a la habitación y acomodé todo para volverme al departamento. Una vez estuve listo salí afuera y tomé un taxi, no es que estuviera lejos, pero quería llegar lo más rápido posible.

Una vez llegué entré, me encontré con la sala totalmente vacía, estaba un poco sucia, y supongo que Black no había tenido la delicadeza de limpiar. Suspiré cansado. Acomodé mis cosas en la entrada y luego de cerrar la puerta me dirigí para el cuarto de Maka. Golpeé unas veces la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entré.

Maka estaba acostada en la cama boca abajo y abrazando la almohada, estaba semidestapada y llevaba puesto el pijama "revelador" como lo llama Black Star. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la fiebre y aunque su rostro lucía cansado, no pude evitar notar que se veía linda sonrojada. Llevé mi mano a su frente, y la retiré enseguida. Estaba ardiendo, corrí buscando un termómetro y cuando lo encontré le tomé la temperatura: 40°. Traté de despertarla, y luego de mucho esfuerzo lo conseguí.

-¿Ehh?- preguntó medio adormilada y confundida por la fuerte fiebre.

-Vamos, te traeré algo, estas ardiendo en fiebre- le dije mientras ella asentía y se sentaba en su cama.

Corrí al baño llené un balde verde que habíamos comprado con agua fría. Al mismo tiempo tomé una toalla limpia y me fui directamente a la pieza de Maka. Maka seguía sentada en su cama, y la obligué a acostarse de nuevo, no opuso mucha resistencia, pero yo tampoco la forcé mucho. Su cuerpo de por sí era fino y delicado, pero ahora que estaba tan débil por la gripe me parecía que ante la mínima caricia se podía romper, como si fuera de cristal.

Humedecí la toalla en el agua del balde y lo escurrí para sacarle algo de agua. La doblé y la coloqué de forma cuidadosa en la frente de Maka. Maka se estremeció al sentir la fría toalla en su frente caliente, y empezó a tiritar mientras se movía un poco, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para quitársela de la cabeza.

Sonreí al ver sus ojos jade mirarme medio entrecerrados. Siempre me parecía que lo que más llamaba la atención de Maka era sus ojos y su sonrisa, pero con todo el rostro colorado, sus ojos jade resaltaban de una manera especial, y estos me miraban con un brillo de agradecimiento que supe apreciar.

Sin detenerme por más tiempo, busqué una frazada y tapé a Maka con ella. En ese momento dejó de tiritar y por lo visto se había dormido. Fui hasta la cocina y revisé la heladera, estaba llena de alimentos, por lo que no debería preocuparme por ello. Suspiré y empecé a pensar qué otra cosa podía hacer para aminorar el estado deplorable de Maka. Según había escuchado, era importante mantener hidratado al paciente, hice una mueca de fastidio, ya me estaba pareciendo a un médico.

Llené una de las jarras de agua y busque los sobres de jugo en polvo que Maka me había dicho que había guardado por ahí antes de que me fuera. Suspiré nuevamente mientras encontraba los sobres y elegía uno de los tantos sobrecitos de diferentes sabores. Había extrañado a Maka durante esa semana y media, y aunque suene egoísta de mi parte decirlo, agradecía mentalmente que Maka estuviera enferma para darme la excusa de poder visitarla.

Empecé a revolver el polvo que había echado dentro de la jarra y sin quererlo empecé a pensar en Kim. Últimamente estaba odiosamente celosa, no tenía razón para estarlo, digo, no solo yo me preocupo por mi compañero de departamento, antes de que viniera, ella había cancelado varios viajes que eran con el fin de visitarme con el excusa que su compañero estaba mal u otra cosa. Me golpeé la cabeza con la mano, esos pensamientos eran estúpidos, egoístas y para nada fundamentados. Si nuestra relación había sobrevivido un año lejos el uno del otro, los celos no iban a separarnos.

Dejé mis pensamientos para otro momento cuando sentí que Maka se quejaba fuertemente. Me dirigí a su habitación con la jarra de jugo y un vaso de plástico en la mano y una vez estuve dentro los dejé apoyados en la mesita de luz que tenía Maka. No hice más que dejar las cosas que Maka se quejó otra vez. Le saqué la toalla de la cabeza y la humedecí en el balde. Luego de escurrirla se la puse sobre la cabeza y ella volvió a estremecerse para luego caer profundamente dormida.

Repetí ese mismo teatrito cada 2 horas, y cada 4 horas la despertaba para que tomara un poco de líquido. Maka dormía todo el rato, excepto cuando la despertaba o cuando iba al baño a hacer sus necesidades. El sueño me invadía por momentos y me costaba mucho mantenerme despierto. Últimamente no había dormido casi nada, entre el trabajo, las actividades del día y las actividades nocturnas con Kim, la verdad estaba completamente agotado, y aunque Maka no me exigiera que me quedara con ella a todo momento, no podía dejarla sola, parecía que cada vez que me tomaba un poco de tiempo para mí su estado empeoraba.

Esa noche no dormí nada, y me pasé toda la mañana y tarde al pendiente de Maka. Juro que ya no aguantaba más, rogaba a dios que Black Star llegar y me suplantara unas horas al menos, pero él no llegaba. No es que odiara cuidarla, pero tenía tanto cansancio encima que sentía que en cualquier momento me quedaría dormido y para cuando me despertara todo sería un caos total, y eso les aseguro que no quería que sucediera ni en un millón de años.

Cabeceé por quita vez en diez minutos. Me encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Maka. Esta seguía con fiebre, lo notaba por sus mejillas coloradas y su respiración entrecortada. Quería llamar a un médico, pero era obvio que una gripe solo se cura con cuidados y descanso… Mucho descanso…Quiero dormir…

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando el timbre sonó, me levanté pesadamente y fui a abrir la puerta. Me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida al encontrarme con Kid y no con Black Star como yo creía.

-Valla Soul, parece que llegué justo a tiempo- exclamó señalando mi rostro- las ojeras en tu rostro lo hacen ver más asimétrico- declaró mientras entraba sonriente.

-Kid- logré articular como pude.

-No te preocupes- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro- ve a dormir, de ahora en más yo me encargo- la simple sonrisa que me dedicó fue suficiente para dejarle a Maka en sus manos.

Fui a mi cuarto y me acosté tan rápido que ni siquiera me saqué la ropa. Ni bien toqué la almohada me dormí tan profundamente que ni siquiera sé si soñé.

Desperté 32 horas después. Ni yo sé como dormí tanto, la cosa es que ni bien desperté y salí de mi cuarto, me encontré con la mejor cosa que podría haberme encontrado, Maka me estaba sonriendo. Su rostro estaba de su color natural y sus ojos brillaban como normalmente lo hacía, estaba parada con una taza de café con mucha espuma entre las manos.

-Buenos días!- exclamó feliz con su voz tan feliz.

-Me alegra que estés mejor- le dije mientras me tallaba el ojo.

-Jajaja- su risita inocente hizo que la mirara confundido- Te queda bien el estilo "desarreglado"- exclamó señalándome, me giré y me vi en el espejo de mi habitación.

Mi pelo estaba totalmente alborotado y tenía una musculosa blanca arrugada y desarreglada. El pantalón de jean que tenía estaba aún más arrugado que mi musculosa y parecía que había salido de una prensa. Sonreí al ver mis ojos un poco cerrados a causa del sueño.

-Tienes razón… me favorece- le dije burlonamente y ella me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Nos sentamos juntos en la mesa, los dos solos.

-¿Y Kid?- le pregunté observando que estábamos solos.

-Se fue a su departamento, se ha mudado permanentemente a Death City, aunque vive completamente solo- exclamó con una sonrisa de satisfacción que dudaba que algo pudiera borrar.

-¿Tan feliz estas?- le pregunté sonriendo y ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Black Star no te dijo?- me preguntó con una sonrisa irónica y yo negué completamente- Pues te informo que en tu ausencia hice más que engriparme- exclamó Maka burlonamente- Ahora con Kid la banda está completa, conseguimos bajista el otro día- me contó y no pude evitar sonreír torcidamente.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunté sin creerlo.

-Claro- exclamó ella feliz- ¿Quieres venir esta tarde a escucharnos? Una vez conseguimos al bajista empezamos a ensayar en un estudio que alquilamos cerca de aquí- me comentó contenta.

-Claro que iré- exclamé más que entusiasmado de la idea- ¿Pero no tendrían que ensayar ya que Kid se unió recientemente?- le pregunté un poco confuso.

-Kid es el mejor… ya estamos acostumbrados a su forma de tocar- me comentó pensando un momento- Además- una sonrisa de impaciencia se apoderó de su rostro- Quiero que escuches cómo terminé la letra de la canción que compuso Black- en sus ojos brillaba un deseo de mostrar un logro personal y no pude negarme, Maka no lo sabía, pero podía manejarme casi a su antojo si se lo proponía.

-Oh no!- exclamo asustada mirando la hora en su celular- Los chicos ya nos deben estar esperando en el estudio- no me dio tiempo a cambiarme, me sujetó de la mano sin cuidado alguno y me arrastró hasta el pequeño estudio a dos cuadras del departamento.

Entramos y no había nadie, por lo que me limité a observar el lugar. Era un salón un poco amplio con un escenario y algunas sillas por ahí. Había unos parlantes y unos micrófonos, creí haberlos visto en las cajas de Maka, por lo que supuse eran de ella, también había una batería de color negra muy bonita y nueva. Miré hacia mi derecha y noté que había una gran cantidad de instrumentos de viento y de cuerda. Y mi vista se posó por unos segundos en el piano de cola negro que estaba por ahí.

-¿Qué tal?- me preguntó Maka desde el escenario señalando el lugar.

-Bonito- exclamé y ella sonrió.

-Lo alquilamos exclusivamente nosotros- dijo orgullosa.

-Hola el GRAN Black está aquí para iluminar a los mortales con SU talento con la guitarra- exclamó el peliazul entrando por la puerta seguido de una chica de pelo negro que entraba tímidamente.

-Hola soy Tsubaki- se presentó las chicas de ojos azules sonriendo- Soy la novia de Black Star y amiga de Maka- exclamó inclinándose levemente.

-Así, he oído hablar de ti- eso pareció sorprenderla un poco- Yo soy Soul, el compañero de departamento de Maka- sonreí torcidamente.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Soul-kun- exclamó sonriente- Maka me ha hablado mucho de ti- no sé exactamente qué demonios me sucedió, pero haber escuchado que Maka hablaba de mi me alagó, aunque yo también hablaba mucho de ella.

-Simétricos días- saludó Kid entrando por la puerta y saludó a todos como siempre, deteniéndose a hablar un poco con Tsubaki, al parecer se conocían y se tenían bastante cariño.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe, pero ninguno le prestó atención. Todos estábamos sumidos en nuestras respectivas charlas hasta que…

-JIRAFAS!- un grito infantil rompió el ambiente y todos nos giramos a ver a la autora de aquel grito.

-Patty!- gritaron Black Star y Maka sonrientes mientras por la puerta entraba una chica rubia de ojos celestes y cabellos dorados.

Estaba bastante desarrollada y si no hablaba parecía una chica de alrededor de 23 años, pero cuando hablaba parecía una niña de 5 años.

-Al fin llegó nuestra bajista- exclamó Maka y miré aún más sorprendido a aquella chica.

-Patty, él es Kid, el baterista, Soul, mi compañero de departamento y Tsubaki, la novia de Black- dijo haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes- Chicos ella es Patty, nuestra bajista- no sé porqué pero la chica empezó a reír como una boba.

-¿Te aprendiste la canción que te dimos?- le preguntó Black sonriendo y Patty asintió mientras sonreía.

-¿Y tú Kid?- le preguntó Maka a Kid.

-Sip, me fascinó, es una melodía muy simétrica- exclamó sonriente mientras todos lo mirábamos con pena.

-Muy bien, comencemos a ensayar-dijo Maka y cada uno se puso en su puesto.

_Oye Maka…_

_Te debo tantas cosas que no se si alguna vez podré pagarte, pero creo que una de las cosas más importantes que te debo, fue el de haberme presentado a gente tan especial como Black, Tsubaki, Patty, Kid y los demás…_

_Nee Maka…_

_Las explosiones siempre maravillan a los hombres, les causan temor y los sorprenden, dejándoles una sensación de pequeñez que los hace sentir vivos…_

_¿No crees que la mejor explosión, son ustedes?_


	9. Inicio de la explosión

Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Aclaro que la canción que aparece es llamada: **"Heavy Sterry Chain" de Tommy Heavenly6**, realmente se las recomiendo escucharla. Yo la baje por un programa llamado "Ares" pero seguro que en internet se consigue facilmente... En fin...

Respuestas de sus comentarios:

**Cherry Baudelaire: **Jajajaja así que se te pegó el fanatismo por Crona de Mikitsan? jajaja se... a todas nos afecta en cierta medida... :P A y Liz no apareció todavía porque en realidad está muerta O.O na mentira... jajaja la verdad es que aparecerá pronto, creo... como llevo muy adelantada la historia no me acuerdo bien algunos detalles, pero aún así, cada vez que subo un capi lo releo jejeje. Espero que te conformes con la breve aparición de Crona en este súper largo capi que hice... me llevó como 10 hojas del world...

**Delirium Land: **No te preocupes, como soy medio sorda no me molestan tus gritos, jaja, na, escucho bien, pero estoy acostumbrada a los gritos... Es increíble cómo gritan mis amigos y lo peor es que lo hacen apropósito, casi siempre cuando dibujo... Ah eso me hizo acordar a algo, más abajo lo cuento! Muchas gracias por tus elogios, me hacen sonrojarme n/n... pero aún faltan ciertas personas por conocerse, aunque van a aparecer más adelante todavía!

**Ate-chan: **Aclaro tu duda, Maka acudió a Soul porque Kid no estaba en Death City. Recién cuando Soul se lo encuentra en la puerta es cuando se enteran de que Kid se mudó a Deth City, pido disculpas si me olvidé de explicarlo, lo que pasa es que mi mente maquina a mil por hora y mis dedos no aguantan mi capacidad de pensamiento e imaginación -.- Bueno, a ver... Más abajo, en el capi, vás a ver cuántas babas se le caen a Soul al escuchar a la banda! Kyaaaaaaa! perdón se me escapó :P Lso celos de Kim ya van a venir por supuesto ^^.

**Star-Chocolate: **Sip, seguro que a ninguno le cae muy bien Kim, a mi la verdad me da igual... porque yo sé lo que va a pasar! muajajaja porque yo controlo todo a mi gran antojo! Y hablando de antojos... quiero un alfajor... nadie me convida? jajaja Y bueno, como ya dije antes, este capi es largo... espero que te guste... la verdad es que los haría muy largos, pero si los hago así se cansarían de leer, así que prefiero partirlos en dos de ser posible... jejeje

**Mikitsan: **Veo que tuviste una crisis blacksatristica-soulistica-kidistica extrema... jajaja... y por lo que llego a deducir te gustó eso de "simétricos días"... Y sí, has acomplejado a la pobre Cherry jajaja... bueno... no tengo mucho más que decirte excepto que seguramente terminas en el hospital de nuevo... como en algunos reviews anteriores, pero te digo que si eso pasa tendré que modificar una parte en la cual estoy haciendo de este fic porque sino... sí, definitivamente morirás xD jajajaja... na broma... espero que te guste este capi, aunque Crona no participa mucho.

**mumi evans elric: **Estoy tan enojada que no quiero hablarte... ... ... na mentira... como voy a enojarme por algo como eso? Todos estamos ocupados, tampoco este fic es el centro del universo no? Aunque lo leas un poco tarde o no lo leas no te vas a morir! Sólo que si lo lees me hacesmás feliz a mi, nada más jajjaa... Sé que es dificil escaparse del infierno de la escuela, por suerte en mi caso no estoy tan atada a eso, bueno, no tanto como el año pasado... así que no importa! Espero que aunque sea te diviertas con este capi y que te ayude a olvidar temporalmente tu encierro... jejej nos vemos!

Ahora sí, noticia global... Na mejor los dejo con la intriga hasta más adelante! Nos vemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Inicio de la explosión"**

_Oye Maka…_

_Quizás fue una simple unión de casualidades la que hizo que el nombre de la banda se creara, sin embargo le viene como anillo al dedo. Nunca te lo dije, y nunca te lo diré porque simplemente no sé cómo expresarme adecuadamente… _

_Nee Maka…_

_Dime exagerado si quieres, pero cuando estas a punto de cantar, me preparo para la explosión que se desata dentro de mi cuerpo. Sé que no me crees, sinceramente no me importa, porque a pesar de que te he escuchado cantar miles de veces, cada vez que te paras en el escenario con los chicos, mi cuerpo empieza a intuir que el inicio de la explosión está cercano…_

Tsubaki y yo colocamos unas sillas delante del escenario y nos sentamos para observarlos. Maka estaba probando el sonido del micrófono. Black Star conectaba su guitarra eléctrica blanca y azul con algunas estrellas negras a uno de los amplificadores que había por ahí. Kid hacia girar sus baquetas en sus dedos, y Patty conectaba su bajo rojo con una carita de jirafa en el traste, en el otro amplificador que estaba al lado del que usaba Black Star.

-Bien toquemos "Heavy Sterry Chain"- dijo Maka mirando a Kid- ¿Te la aprendiste?- Kid asintió y Maka tomó su lugar mirándonos a nosotros- 5, 6, 7 y 8- el ritmo de la batería, de la guitarra y del bajo sonó como si fuera hecho por unos profesionales.

Me deleité con la breve introducción que hicieron los tres al tocar sus instrumentos, fue entonces que abrí los ojos para escuchar la dulce melodía de la voz de Maka.

Negai yume wo mita natsukashii koe ga

(Una voz nostálgica con la que había soñado mucho tiempo)

Sayonara wo itta

(Dijo adiós)

"A wishing apple" in my hands

(La manzana de los deseos en mis manos)

Budou iro no ame hibiwareta sora wo

(la lluvia de color uva parte el cielo,)

Tape de fusaida

(Y lo arreglé con celo)

"A wishin apple" is a fake…!

(La manzana de los deseos no existe)

Maka dejó de cantar un segundo para tomar aire y los instrumentos de los demás cobraron cierto brillo mientras el silencio de la voz de Maka se extendía, o quizás sea solo mi imaginación.

Nani ka wo matte itai wake janakute

(No es que quiera estar esperando algo)

Mae ni susumenai…

(Es sólo que no puedo continuar…)

Where is my Heaven?

(Dónde está mi paraíso?)

You are my "heavy starry chain"

(Eres mí "pasada cadena estrellada")

Kimi ga nozomu nara, akuma ni sae nareru

(Me convertiría en el demonio si tú me lo pidieras)

Baby for you

(Nene, por tí)

Mou dou natte mo kamawanai yo, my dear

(No me importa lo que me ocurra, querido…)

Sono amai hohoemi wo torimodoseru no nara

(Si pudiera hacer volver esa dulce sonrisa…)

Luego del estribillo el sonido de la guitarra destacó más que los demás instrumentos, jamás pensé que Black fuera tan bueno tocando la guitarra, y al parecer Tsubaki estaba orgullosa de él por la sonrisa que mostró al escucharlo tocar. Sentí que la letra de la canción estaba referida a Jemes, por lo que una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en mi rostro, era casi palpable el dolor de Maka en esa canción.

Yabureta kumo kara parachute no kage

(La sombra de un paracaídas baja de las rotas nubes)

Isoide omocha no heitai wo atsume

(por lo que recogí rápidamente mis soldaditos de juguete)

Sakeda please, wake me up!

(Grité "por favor, despiértame!")

Pink no sensha ni kakurete naiteita

(Escondí mi tanque rosa y me puse a llorar)

Ano hi kara zutto

(Desde ese día)

Heya ni hitori de itai wake janukute

(no es que quiera estar sola en mi habitación)

Shiru no ga kowai no

(Es sólo que tengo miedo de saber…)

So…Our love is dead?

(Así que… ¿nuestro amor ha muerto?)

You´re my "Heavy starry chain"

(Eres mi "pesada cadena estrellada")

Kimi no teme ni nara, kamisama ni mo somuko

(Desafiaría a Dios por ti)

Darling for you

(Querido por tí)

Moshi ki ni iru nara ano hoshi wo tsunade

(Atraparé esas estrellas si las quieres)

Sono kami ni, sono mune ni, kazatte agetai no

(Me gustaría decorar tu pelo, tu corazón)

Maka dejó de cantar y la batería y el bajo también, sólo quedaba la guitarra de Black Star sonando débilmente mientras tocaba algunos acordes cada tanto. Sentía que se me partía el corazón, el estallido de emociones que me abrumaba cada vez que Maka cantaba era fácilmente comparado con una explosión. Poco a poco se escuchó un pequeño coro cantado por Patty.

/I belive in you… I belive in you…/

(Creo en ti… Creo en ti…)

/Where´s my heaven? My fate hate me?/

(¿Dónde está mi paraíso? ¿Me odia mi destino?)

Una vez terminó de cantar la guitarra de Black Star chilló y Kid empezó con el ritmo de la batería al igual que Patty con el ritmo del bajo. Unos segundos después Maka empezó a cantar mientras que Patty le hacía coro en la última parte.

You know… Sou Baby, my blood freeze

(Lo sabes… Así que nene, mi sangre se congela)

Without you, I can´t breathe

(Sin ti, no puedo respirar)

"I´m fed up" in my bad dreams

("Estoy harta" en mis pesadillas)

Because of you

(Por tu culpa)

Baby please… Wake me up!

(Nene, por favor… ¡Despiértame!)

You are my "heavy starry chain"

(Eres mi "pesada cadena estrellada")

Kimi ga nozomu nara, akuma ni sae nareru

(Me convertiría en el demonio si tú me lo pidieras,)

Baby for you

(Nene, por tí)

Negai no ringo ni te wo nobashita kedo

(Intenté alcanzar la manzana de los deseos)

Dame datta tabun mou aenaku naru kedo

(Pero no lo logré, seguramente no te volveré a ver)

Mata dokuiri demo kamawanai yo my dear…

(ni siquiera me importa si está envenenada, querido…)

Sono amai hohoemi wo torimodoseru no nara…

(Si pudiera hacer volver esa dulce sonrisa…)

La voz de Maka se terminó perdiendo en la última frase entre la guitarra y la batería que poco a poco fueron terminando de tocar los últimos acordes. Kid terminó la canción con unos golpes en la batería y todo lo siguiente fue silencio.

Tuve que esperar unos segundos antes de que mi cuerpo se recompusiera de aquella canción para poder levantarme y aplaudir fuertemente el talento de los cuatro. No podía creerlo, apenas se conocían y ya tocaban ese tipo de música juntos sin ningún problema. Si noté algo mientras tocaban juntos era que cada uno emanaba la pasión de la música en cada movimiento que hacían, era impresionante.

-Somos buenos ¿no?- dijo Maka con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues claro… la banda de un DIOS como YO es la mayor- exclamó Black Star largándose a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¿Y cómo se llaman?- les pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Aún no tenemos nombre- exclamó Patty pensando- ¿Qué tal si nos llamamos las jirafas?- preguntó inocentemente y todos la miramos serios.

-No, hay que llamarnos Simetría!- exclamó Kid con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ni loca- exclamó Maka.

-Los Black Star!- dijo Black Star sonriendo y ligándose un golpe de Maka.

-Eres un egocéntrico- le gritó mientras le pegaba, aunque al parecer él estaba más acostumbrado a ser golpeado que yo.

-Si no utilizan mi nombre me voy de la banda- amenazó aunque a Maka no la iba a intimidar.

-Que no- gritó enfadada.

Yo me quedé pensando un minuto.

-Blast- dije sin pensarlo y todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Me preguntó Patty seria.

-Blast… si combinas las tres primeras letras del nombre de Black o sea "Bla" y le sumas las dos segundas de su apellido, o sea "St" queda "Blast"- expliqué fácilmente.

-¿No mirabas un animé en el que había una banda con ese nombre?- le preguntó Kid a Maka.

-Sí, los Black Stone de Nana- exclamó pensándolo- Si no mal recuerdo significa explosión- todos se miraron entre sí.

-BLAST- gritaron Maka, Kid, Black Star y Patty al mismo tiempo encantados.

-Desde ahora seremos la explosión!- gritó Patty emocionadísima lo puedo confirmar pues saltaba de un lado a otro sin parar.

-Blast… muy simétrico- comentó Kid sonriendo satisfecho.

-Blast, un nombre con las iniciales de un DIOS como YO- exclamó Black Star antes de sonreír.

-Blast, tiene mucho poder- dijo Maka mirándome y sonriéndome- Ahora sólo nos falta el logo- dijo mientras se estiraba.

-¿Por qué no vamos al departamento y lo diseñamos?- ofrecí yo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Por casualidades del destino no me fijé por donde caminaba y choqué con Tsubaki, haciendo que tirara unas hojas y se desparramaran por el suelo.

-Lo siento- me disculpe y la ayudé a juntar los papeles que tenían muchos dibujos.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritó Maka mirando una de las hojas que se le habían caído a Tsubaki- Es perfecto- exclamó pasándole la hoja a los demás miembros.

-Aprobado- gritaron sonrientes al mismo tiempo y me pasaron la hoja.

En ella había una boca con una línea que la cruzaba por el medio y que hacía tres picos en el medio, era genial y muy sencilla. Todos gritaron de felicidad y yo no pude evitar unirme a la diversión.

-Fue… fue mu-muy bu-bueno- dijo una vocecita detrás nuestro.

Cuando nos giramos nos encontramos con una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos celestes. Tsubaki sonrió y la saludó.

-Hola Crona… ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó amablemente la pelinegra.

-B-bien- dijo tartamudeando.

-Chicos ella es Crona, la hija del dueño del estudio que alquilamos- exclamó señalándola mientras la chica pelirosa se inclinaba levemente en señal de respeto- Crona ellos son Black Star, mi novio y el guitarrista de la banda-

-Es un placer para Ti- exclamó Black Star de lo más egocéntrico.

-Ella es Patty, la bajista de la banda-señaló a Patty que estaba corriendo como loca sin motivo alguno- Ella es Maka, la cantante y mi mejor amiga- explicó mientras Crona sonreía complacida.

-Tienes una voz muy bonita- dijo sin tartamudear.

-Gracias- exclamó Maka sonriendo- Y este que está aquí es Soul, es mi compañero de departamento- me presentó a lo que yo la salude con la mano.

-¿So-son novios?- preguntó tímidamente y sentí como Maka me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos estallamos en risas y casi, casi nos morimos por la falta de aire.

-Ellos no son novios, son amigos- exclamó Kid mientras que nosotros seguíamos riendo sin parar- Mucho gusto, soy Death the Kid- dijo Kid tendiéndole la mano a Crona mientras esta asentí tímidamente y la tomaba.

Las risas de Maka se detuvieron en ese momento y miró a Kid de forma extraña. Me detuve al ver que Crona se sonrojaba notablemente ante el contacto con la mano de Kid, y este tiró levemente los hombros para atrás. En ese preciso momento una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Maka. No fue una sonrisa como la de siempre, fue una de felicidad, dulzura y orgullo. Su mirada verde miraba a Kid y Crona, unos segundos después se giró hacia mí aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se gustan- exclamó susurrándome.

-De Crona no lo dudo… pero ¿Kid?- le pregunté aún en secreto.

-Claro, cuando Kid tira sus hombros para atrás quiere decir que está nervioso, y generalmente no es así con las chicas- me confesó y rió bajito.

Me gustaba verla así, sonriendo y feliz. Mi cuerpo parecía alegrarse cada vez que Maka me sonreía, aunque a decir verdad no sabía la razón exacta para eso.

-Bueno, vamos al departamento- exclamó Tsubaki sonriendo- ¿Vienes Crona?- le preguntó riendo.

-No, lo siento, estoy ocupada- se excusó tímidamente.

-Muy bien, nos vemos- exclamó Maka y se llevó a Kid a la rastra.

Vi como le susurraba algo al oído y este se ponía más rojo que un tomate. Supuse que lo estaba cargando con Crona, y no pude evitar sonreír. Todos juntaron sus cosas y salimos sin dudarlo rumbo al departamento. Maka y Kid no se separaron en todo el camino, y Black fue junto a Tsubaki, mientras que yo conversaba con Patty sobre boludeces. Al poco tiempo que salimos del estudio llegamos al departamento y nos sentamos en la mesa junto a la ventana. A decir verdad no creí que pudiéramos sentarnos todos en la mesa pero entrábamos perfectamente. Maka se sentó entre Black y Kid, y yo me senté al lado de Tsubaki. Patty se despidió diciendo que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas pues tenía que comer con su hermana. Todos la despedimos y volvimos a nuestros lugares.

-¿Jugamos al truco?- preguntó Tsubaki mientras sonreía como siempre.

-Claro- gritaron todos.

-¿Truco?- pregunté confuso.

Nunca había sentido ese juego. Maka rió quedadamente mientras tomaba un mazo de cartas y empezaba a mezclarlas.

-Luego te enseño -dijo Maka sonriéndome cariñosamente.

-Ve y aprende- exclamó Black Star sonriendo a sus anchas.

-Esperen, a ver con quién jugamos…- dijo Maka tirando una carta a Black, otra a Tsubaki, otra a Kid y otra a ella.

Repitió ese proceso varias veces hasta que a Tsubaki le tocó un 12 de espada. Maka siguió repartiendo, salteando a Tsubaki, hasta que a Kid le salió un 12 de copas.

-Bien, entonces Kid y Tsubaki contra Maka y YO- gritó contento el chico-dios.

-Yo anoto- dijo Tsubaki antes de que Kid se ofreciera.

-Bien cambiémonos de lugar- dijo Maka intercambiándose por Tsubaki.

Estábamos formados así: Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Maka y yo. Todos nos pusimos alrededor de la mesa y Maka empezó a mezclar las cartas. Una vez mezcló le pasó el mazo a Kid para que este lo cortara. Una vez Kid lo cortó a la mitad, Maka las intercaló y se dispuso a repartir. No imaginé cómo Maka podía ser tan hábil con las cartas, en menos de un segundo le había dado a cada quien tres cartas. Todos se miraron en silencio.

Vi como Maka miraba a Black Star y le guiñaba un ojo seductoramente, Black Star alzó las cejas, como sorprendido y Maka rió quedadamente. Kid miró confuso a los dos pues no había visto sus movimientos. Un extraño malestar me llenó, era como si me molestara esas señas entre ellos.

-¿Tenés para primera Kid?- preguntó Tsubaki que era mano (es decir que ella empezaba, o algo así me explicaron), Kid negó con la cabeza. Tsubaki suspiró y tiró un 5 de basto.

-¿Mato?- preguntó Black mientras Maka miraba a Kid.

-no, dejala pasar- dijo sonriente a lo que Black se encogió de hombros y tiró un 5 de oro.

Kid no hizo comentarios y tiró un diez de oro. Maka lo miró sorprendida.

-La puta…- exclamó enojada- perdón, me hizo saltar la carta el HDP- exclamó Maka tirando el 1 de basto que tenía en la mano.

Kid rió y esperó a que Maka volviera a jugar una carta.

-Así nomás te lo digo- dijo poniendo sobre la carta que había tirado un 7 de basto.

-Lindo envido- exclamó Kid- lástima que no cantaste.

Yo no entendía que era el envido ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me quedé mirando cómo se miraban con odio y analizaban los movimientos de los demás. Parecía que había un debate interno entre ellos, pero no hablaban, simplemente se miraban y hacían gestos de enfado o alegría.

-Tonto- le contestó Maka enojada.

-Voy- dijo Tsubaki tirando un uno de copa- vas- dijo señalando a Black.

-no puedo matarla- dijo tirando un caballo de oro.

Okey ahora me acabo de recibir de idiota total… No entendía absolutamente nada. Veía como jugaban a las cartas sin ningún problema entre ellos, tendría que pedirle a Maka que me explicara cómo jugar, la verdad me sentía un tonto al cuadrado. Kid tiró un 5 de espada y se cruzó los brazos.

-Va la tuya Tsubaki- le dijo unos segundos después.

-Ah sí- exclamó la pelinegra tirando un 11 de oro.

-La puta-exclamó Maka tirando sobre la mesa enojada un 4 de oro.

-Iba Black Star Maka- rió Kid complacido ante la reacción de la oji jade.

¿Por qué Maka estaba enojada? ¿Por qué Kid estaba contento? ¿Quién de los dos estaba ganado? Creo que Kid por su sonrisa.

-Truco- cantó Black a Kid.

-Quiero retruco- le contestó Kid sin apartar su vista de los ojos de Black.

-Quiero vale cuatro- exclamó seriamente el chico de cabellos azules.

-Quiero- dijo Kid luego de meditárselo un segundo.

Black Star se llevó dos dedos a la boca y les pasó la lengua, luego se pasó esos dos dedos por la frente y se pegó encima la carta del 1 de espada que le quedaba.

-¡TOMÁ ASIMÉTRICO!- gritó emocionado el peli azul.

Kid no pudo evitar golpear la mesa con todas sus fuerzas por el enojo, Maka y Black empezaron a reírse y chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté a Maka.

-Ganamos- me contesto y señaló la carta que tenía Black Star aún pegada en la frente- Esa carta es la más alta de todas, ninguna la puede matar- me dijo sonriendo- luego te enseño a jugar, si quieres- sonreí brevemente.

Kid se levantó de su lugar como alma que trae el diablo y empezó a perseguir a Black Star.

-AL MENOS PONÉ SIMÉTRICAMENTE ESA CARTA EN TU FRENTE ABOMINACIÓN HUMANA!- gritó el pelinegro tratando de alcanzar a Black.

-Nyajajajaja- rió Black Star mientras escapaba de las garras de Kid- nadie puede golpear a un DIOS como YO… rayitas- este último comentario pareció hacer enojar más a Kid por lo que pudo alcanzarlo y golpearlo a muerte.

Tsubaki corrió preocupada junto a su novio una vez Kid acabó con él. Black Star apenas podía hablar y lo único que dijo fue que él era el dios más grande de todos y que esas caricias no le hacían daño. Tsubaki suspiró aliviada mientras que Black Star hablaba incoherencias de todo tipo. Kid estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y trataba de ordenar todo lo que había desacomodado en la persecución y yo sonreí ante la extraña sensación de calidez que me inundó al ver aquella escena.

Pero mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escuche esa melodía tan linda. Era dulce, cálida, suave y delicada, y por sobre todo estaba cargado de una felicidad contagiosa que me hizo buscar su procedencia. Me quedé sin habla con la imagen que tenía en esos momentos. Maka estaba a mi lado y pude comprobar que esa linda melodía era su risa. Sonreí al ver como sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus pestañas negras y largas se humedecían con lágrimas de felicidad. Más mi sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar cuando observé detenidamente las facciones de su cara cambiar ante la risa. Sus labios se curvaban levemente hacia arriba mientras se separaban levemente uno del otro. Sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado carmín y sus cabellos se mecían levemente ante las carcajadas.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un acosador obsesionado con Maka, pero no era así. La verdadera razón de que observara a Maka era que la admiraba y que continuamente me sorprendía, era la única hasta ahora que podía hacerlo, y eso me encantaba…

_Oye Maka…_

_En ese momento no sabía lo que realmente pasaba por mi cabeza, no lo comprendía como ahora lo hago. Que buenos momentos vivimos juntos ¿no? Espero que hayan sido para ti casi tan buenos como para mí. Si en algo tengo que darte la razón es en eso que una vez me dijiste: "Para ser completamente feliz, primero hay que llorar de tristeza"_

_Nee Maka…_

_En estos momentos sólo quiero una cosa para ser completamente feliz, dile al destino que me la dé, llevo bastante tiempo llorando de tristeza y de dolor…_

_Vamos Maka…_

_Lo único que quiero en este momento es escuchar tu risa otra vez…_


	10. Noche Alcoholizada

Bueno queridisimos lectores... Lo hiba a preguntar en el otro capi pero decidí dejar la pregunta para este...

¿Les gustaría que haya un fic paralelo a este pero desde el punto de vista de Maka?

Esa simple pregunta, en base a lo que me digan lo haré o no, todo depende de lo que digan... Obviamente, no dejaré de escribir este, sea cual sea su respuesta...

Pero si les gusta la idea y dicen que sí, me gustaría saber si quieren que lo empieze ahora o cuando termine esta historia, lo cual no veo muy pronto porque va a ser realmente larga...

No sé, ustedes deciden, en base a lo que me digan yo veo ^^.

Los comentarios de sus reviews los hago para la próxima si? Ahora no tengo muchas ganitas! Pero los hago para el próximo sin falta!

Si no quieren dejar review, pueden avisarme por Mp. Y si alguien no registrado lo lee y quiere opinar, hagalo por review que tengo habilitado los reviews anonimos! En fin, nos leemos!

Disfruten del capi!

No se olviden de votar y dejarme su comentario!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "Noche Alcoholizada"**

_Hey Maka…_

_Creo que de mi mente jamás se borrará aquel recuerdo del piso del departamento lleno de alcohol y pétalos de rosa. Era una imagen bellísima y aunque tú no lo recuerdes, yo lo tengo presente en mis recuerdos… _

_Como cada segundo que te involucre a ti…_

Esa noche era el fin del invierno y el comienzo de la primavera, se notaba claramente que era así porque por la mañana estaba frío y por la noche el clima era agradable. En aquel momento estaba en el supermercado de a la vuelta, estaba allí simplemente para comprar un poco de bebida y algo de comer. Los miembros de la banda y algunos más se reunían esa noche en la sala del departamento 808, puesto que Kid insistía que como manager tenía que dar una pequeña noticia sobre la banda en cuestión.

Contra toda posibilidad de rechazo, Kid nos había ordenado a Tsubaki y a mi ir a comprar las cosas para la cena. No es que los demás no pudieran ir, pero dejar a Black Star con las bebidas era como planear cometer un suicidio.

La cola de la caja estaba a punto de llegar a nosotros, adelante nuestro sólo había una vieja cascarrabias que contaba las monedas para pagar exacto la cantidad de la compra. Me pregunto ¿es que acaso no sabe que para algo se inventó el vuelto? Luego de unos minutos la vieja terminó de pagar y nos tocó a nosotros.

La cajera era una chica joven y bonita, tendría unos 20 años, como nosotros. Me sorprendió que pasara las cosas de manera tan lenta y se pusiera a hablar con nosotros.

-¿Son novios?- preguntó sin mirarnos a la cara.

-No, amigos- la corregí con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió de inmediato.

-Ambos ya tenemos respectiva pareja- comentó Tsubaki metiendo las compras en una bolsa a medida que la cajera se las alcanzaba.

-Ah- dijo la cajera pasando rápidamente las cosas y dándonos el ticket- Son 1000 yenes(N/A: no se cuanto es en verdad pero bueno)-yo me apoyé en la caja y entonces saqué me billetera y pagué la compra, nos despedimos y salimos caminando hacia el departamento.

-Valla pobrecita- comentó Tsubaki sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté acomodando un poco las bolsas en mi mano.

-Le gustaste… ¿no te diste cuenta?- me preguntó con una mueca graciosa en su rostro.

-No- admití desinteresado.

-Menos mal que no viniste con Maka- comentó llamando mi atención- ella te hubiera cargado todo el viaje de vuelta con lo cruel que eres con las mujeres- exclamó riendo bajito.

-¿Eso hubiera hecho Maka?- le pregunté riendo, me imaginaba por completo la escena y quedaba muy graciosa- Oye… tengo una duda Tsubaki… ¿qué le viste a Black Star?- le pregunté haciendo que se pusiera colorada.

-Bueno, Black Star es un impulsivo, desordenado, adicto a la comida y un bromista nato- exclamó sonriendo- supongo que me gusta por el hecho de ser como es…- dijo dejándome más confundido- él le da ese toque de aventura a cada segundo de esta vida, y comparado como era mi vida antes, ahora es mucho más divertida- exclamó dulcemente.

-Es un gran chico- comenté por lo bajo y sonreí torcidamente como suelo hacerlo.

Entramos al edificio y empezamos a subir las tediosas escaleras hasta la 8° planta.

-¿Sabes Soul?- me dijo Tsubaki una vez llegamos a la quinta planta.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté girándome y encontrándome con su rostro sonriente y con un brillo de cariño en las ojos.

-Me alegro de que Maka te haya conocido- exclamó subiendo unos escalones de la escalera, quedando más alta que yo- Maka tiene mucha suerte- dijo mientras volvía a subir.

-Te equivocas, yo soy el que tiene suerte de conocerla- le comenté mientras subía la escalera- No se lo digas ¿sí?- le comenté con una sonrisa de cómplices.

-Tranquilo-dijo mientras me devolvía la sonrisa y subimos la escalera a la par- Pero lo digo enserio, hace tiempo que no veía a Maka tan feliz como ahora- eso que dijo me hizo parar en seco.

Las imágenes de aquella noche en donde Maka me había contado su pasado se amontonaron en mi mente como queriendo quedarse allí para siempre. Maka había sufrido mucho en su vida, aún así era capaz de ser tan buena y tan agradable. Suspiré enfrente de la puerta de la habitación 808 y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con todos los chicos allí.

-SOUL- gritó Maka tirándose encima de mí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ma-Maka?- le pregunté al no reconocerla, actuaba muy extraña.

Entonces caí en la cuenta, sus mejillas estaban extrañamente rosadas, y sus ojos me miraban penetrantes. Sentí nervios al darme cuenta de que estaba a punto de besarme, quería alejarla, pero mis brazos no respondían. El aroma de su pelo hizo que los nervios en mí aumentaran, pero entonces sentí otro aroma proviniendo de la boca de Maka. Eso era… ¿Alcohol?

-¿Estás borracha?- le pregunté mientras mis brazos respondían a mi cerebro y la apartaba de mi.

-Jajaja- rió ella graciosamente y vi como Tsubaki iba a retar a Black Star.

-¿Qué demonios le diste? Maka nunca bebe alcohol- exclamó enojada mientras Black Star señalaba una botella de cerveza.

Maka seguía abrazada a mi cuello y solo se soltó cuando Kid la agarró por la cintura y la alzó en brazos. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que levantaba a Maka, y ahora que lo pensaba, yo nunca había levantado a Maka en brazos, por lo que seguramente sería muy livianita. Me sorprendió lo que vi, Maka besó sin ninguna vergüenza la mejilla de Kid. Fue más una caricia que un beso y Kid pareció ni inmutarse.

-Oye Soul- me gritó una voz aniñada y me encontré con Patty que me sonreía.

-Hola Patty- la saludé y enseguida reparé en la chica que estaba atrás suyo.

Alta, rubia, bien formada y vestida igualita que Patty, con un traje de vaqueros.

-Ella es mi one-chaan- señaló a la chica que estaba atrás suyo.

-Hola soy Liz un gusto- exclamó sonriendo y tendiéndome la mano, yo correspondí su saludo.

-Soy Soul, el gusto es mío- dije al tiempo que mirábamos como Patty se tiraba sobre Black Star para robarle la botella de cerveza.

Reí ante la imagen. Kid regañando a Maka y dándole un café negro, mientras Maka protestaba que no le gustaba y que no quería tomarlo. Patty y Black Star peleaban por la botella de cerveza, mientras que Tsubaki trataba de pararlos para que no se lastimaran. En ese momento sonó el timbre y yo fui a abrir, me sorprendí al encontrarme con Kilik.

-¿Kilik?- murmuré confundido al verlo delante de mí.

-Perdón que venga así, pero justo pasaba y pensé en saludarte- dijo sonriendo hasta que se escuchó algo romperse.

-Llegas justo a tiempo- inmediatamente lo dejé pasar adentro-La fiesta acaba de empezar- Kilik sonrió al encontrarse con aquella cómicas escenas.

Volví a mirar a mis amigos y noté que ahora Patty estaba corriendo de un lado para el otro y Black Star se lamentaba la botella de cerveza rota. Suspiré, Tsubaki buscaba enérgicamente algo para limpiar aquel desastre. Kilik no tardó en unirse a la diversión y luego de tomar una lata de cerveza se puso a seguir a Patty mientras ambos tiraban pétalos de rosas por todo el lugar. Black Star le subió el volumen a la música y tomó la mano de Maka para sacarla a bailar. Reí quedadamente al ver cómo los dos bailaban torpemente, al parecer ninguno de los dos era muy habilidoso en esto del baile.

Kilik dejó de tirar pétalos de rosa y tomó a Patty de la mano y empezaron a bailar. Sonreí instintivamente ante le escena, pues no duró mucho y ambos empezaron a hacer competencia de quién bebía más. Tsubaki había encontrado unos trapos y se disponía a limpiar el suelo, por lo que fui con ella para ayudarla, ella me sonrió complacida. Antes de empezar a limpiar, me giré a mirar hacia el sector bailable del grupo. Kid y Liz estaban bailando también, aunque bastante mejor que Maka y Black.

Tomé el trapo y en ese momento es cortó la luz, por lo que quedamos en silencio. Miré hacia el suelo y la escena que presencié fue de película. Los pedazos de vidrio que se mezclaba con la cerveza, brillaban levemente con la luz de la luna. Los pétalos de rosas que habían tirado Kilik y Patty, bailaban lentamente sobre aquel líquido burbujeante. Aún hoy esa imagen está guardada en mi cabeza, y aunque suene tonto decirlo, fue muy bonita.

Desperté de mi ensoñación en cuanto Tsubaki empezó a limpiar. Yo la ayudé al tiempo que todos se sentaban en algún lugar en medio de aquella oscuridad.

-Tengo sueño…- murmuró la voz de Maka.

-Pues vete a acostar- le contestó Black Star- Oye!- gritó llamándonos la atención a todos- Un GRAN DIOS como YO no es tu almohada!- continuó gritando enfadado a lo que todos reímos.

Me giré a mirar a Tsubaki que terminaba de limpiar.

-¿No te dan celos?- le pregunté llamando su atención.

-¿De Maka?- me preguntó a lo que yo asentí- No para nada- dijo sonriendo y escurriendo el trapo de sus manos- Maka es mi mejor amiga y es normal que tenga una relación así con Black después de todo lo que pasaron juntos- exclamó sonriendo.

-Ya veo- comenté analizando esa información en mi cabeza.

Tsubaki era una chica muy cool, era tierna y dulce. Aceptaba a las personas por cómo eran, sin pedirle explicación de nada. Era perfecta para Black Star, de eso estaba 100% seguro. Y mirándola a los ojos, uno sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en ella.

-Oigan… Maka de verdad se durmió- exclamó Black Star con un tono preocupado en su voz- ¿y si le dio un coma alcohólico? Yo le obligué a beber mucha cerveza y ella no está acostumbrada- se sentía desde lo lejos el tono de arrepentimiento de su voz.

-No te preocupes, le di de beber café- contestó Kid sonriendo, o eso me imaginé, la verdad no veía nada- Aunque no es el primera vez que Maka se pone así- comentó sonriendo.

-¿Ponerse cómo?- preguntó Kilik levemente interesado.

-Maka se vuelve una seductora imparable cuando está borracha- dijo Kid riendo junto a Black Star.

-Menos mal que te agarró a vos hoy, y apenas fue un beso en la mejilla… ¿te imaginas que hubiera hecho lo que le hizo a Justin?- ambos empezaron a estallar en risas sin sentido mientras veía como Tsubaki suspiraba apenada.

-¿De qué hablan?-les pregunté mientras ellos dejaban de reír un poco.

-Algún día lo sabrás Soul- yo suspiré sin entender mucho de lo que decían.

-Bueno creo que me voy- comentó Liz mientras se paraba- Mañana tenemos trabajo… anda Patty- dijo arrastrando el cuerpo de su hermana por la sala, lo supe por los ruidos que se escuchaban.

-¿De qué trabajan?- les preguntó Kid desde la oscuridad.

-Patty es mi asistente, soy estilista privada- dijo muy feliz- trabajo para la empresa de mis padres, pero a Patty no se le da nada bien todo eso- dijo riendo- Adiós- se despidió rápidamente.

-Nos vemos- les dije una vez cruzaron la puerta.

-Nosotros también nos vamos- le dijo Tsubaki a Black Star- mañana el "DIOS" debe trabajar- dijo mientras le ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza a Black.

-Ufa- protestó él y se levantó en cuanto Kid cargó a Maka en sus brazos- ¿Nos lleva señor abogado asimétrico?- le preguntó Black Star sonriendo de manera idiota provocando que Kid se enfadara.

-Tómala- dijo depositando el cuerpo de Maka en mis brazos y saliendo a perseguir a Black Star.

-Nos vemos Soul- comentó Tsubaki sonriendo- Adiós Kilik-kun- dijo y salió por la puerta.

Observé a Maka en mis brazos, su cuerpo era pequeño y delicado, pero entraba justo en mis brazos. Me sorprendió lo ligera que era, y sonreí cuando la dejé acostada en su cama. Se movió de forma incómoda y se abrazó fuertemente a su almohada mientras suspiraba. Le quité las zapatillas y las tiré por algún lado de la habitación. En ese momento reparé en los pequeños pies de Maka. Bueno, eran pequeños comparados con los míos. La tapé para que no pasara frío y me fui lentamente de su cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Tus nuevos amigos son divertidos- dijo una voz sobresaltándome.

-Kilik!- dije sonriendo al ver que me esperaba con una taza de café recién hecho-Gracias- le dije mientras me llevaba el líquido caliente a mi boca.

-Has cambiado Soul- me dijo riendo suavemente- Antes ni aguantabas la música y hoy te vi sonriendo mientras todos bailábamos- exclamó mi amigo imitándome y tomando su café.

-Dime… ¿qué es de tu vida?- le pregunté para desviar un poco el tema.

-No mucho…- admitió sonriendo- Hoy estuve en casa de Kim…- su mirada se oscureció levemente.

-¿Pasó algo?- le pregunté un poco sorprendido.

Noté que se tensaba y luego negaba fervientemente con la cabeza.

-No, es solo que…- su mirada se hizo seria- ¿Te gusta Maka?- la forma en la que me lo preguntó me hizo entender que no era una broma.

-Claro que no ¿por qué preguntas?- le dije igualmente serio, el vacío en mi corazón empezó a hacerse notorio otra vez.

-Es sólo que hace tiempo que Kim no te ve, y me contó que cancelaste el tiempo con ella por Maka- la forma en que me lo decía era extraña, no me estaba recriminando nada, pero parecía molesto.

-No puedo verla porque nuestros horarios no coinciden, y la última vez tuve que dejarla plantada porque Maka tenía 40° de fiebre y nadie podía venir a cuidarla- mi voz sonó demasiado diferente al tono que quería darle, pero Kilik no pareció darle importancia.

-Me hubiera gustado que no fuera así- admitió en un susurro pero alcancé a oírlo.

-¿Qué pasa Kilik?- mi voz estaba cargada de preocupación y Kilik lo sabía.

-No es nada Soul, nada que me concierna- dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- deberías hablar con Kim, mañana sale del trabajo tarde, justo una hora después de que salgas de trabajar- comentó mientras abría la puerta- Nos vemos- Poco después me quedé sólo en la sala del departamento.

Las palabras de Kilik resonaban en mi cabeza, no sabía qué demonios había querido decirme con eso… ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Acaso… No, ¿o sí? Kim me había dicho muchas veces que estaba celosa de Maka, pero… ¿se había enfadado tanto por una estupidez como esa? No, Kim no era así, ella confiaba en mí como yo en ella. ¿No es verdad? El vacío en mi corazón hizo que todas las plegarias se fueran a la basura. El pecho me dolía a horrores, no podía soportarlo. Caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor, era como si las emociones se agolparan en mi corazón y quisieran salir todas a la vez. Esa sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir no me dejaba solo ni un segundo desde hacía tiempo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo?

El suelo aún conservaba aquel olor a alcohol de la cerveza derramada. Aún había rastros de los pétalos que habían caído al suelo. Y el dolor en mi pecho seguía estando allí sin aminorar su paso, haciéndose cada vez más y más intenso e insoportable. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué me sentía así? La oscuridad parecía que me estaba envolviendo, una nube tapaba la luz de la luna dejándome en medio de una oscuridad sin precedentes. No podía ver nada, ni quiera era consciente de lo que había a mi alrededor.

Cuando ya no parecía poder soportar más, la luz regresó y con ella mi dolor se fue. La música empezó a sonar en el reproductor de música y yo me levanté del suelo. Apagué la música y miré a mí alrededor. No sabía qué demonios había sido eso, pero el miedo me había consumido por esos breves instantes, suspiré y medité sobre lo que había pasado. Me acosté en mi cama y me dormí sin siquiera darme cuenta.

_Oye Maka…_

_Gracias a ti conocí a todas esas personas tan especiales que me ayudaron en aquellos momentos tan difíciles. En todos los malos, incluso ahora. _

_Nee Maka…_

_Nada, olvídalo. Aunque te lo gritara, no sé si me escucharías…_

_¿Dónde estás?_


	11. Debilidad e Impotencia

Hello! Bueno a la mayoría le gustaría leer la parte de Maka, por lo que voy a hacerla, pero... solo la subiré una vez termine este fic, porque como bien dijo Cherry se arruinaría el efecto de misterio de la historia. Lo que sí, la subiré como una historia aparte, por lo que pueden no leerla aquellas personas que no tengan interes en conocer el punto de vista de Maka, aunque si creo necesario hacerlo para una mejor compresión del fic, porque seguramente van a quedar muchas cosas dando vuelta y me gustaría mostrar como vivió Maka todo esto. Les advierto que tardará en subirse porque lo haré cuando termine a este y todavía falta para el final. En fin... las respuestas a sus comentarios...

**Mikitsan: **Emmm el review del capi 10 me quedó algo confuso... pero supongo que ya lo verás ^^. Y te comento que en los capis que estoy haciendo hay KidxCrona, leve pero importante ^^.

**Ate-chan: **Te diré algo, los comentarios del principio y del final soy importantísimos para más adelante. Estoy segurísima que este capítulo te encantará, o al menos tengo ese presentimiento, puede ser que no te guste también... A ver que me dices :P

**Star-Chocolate: **Calma, calma... todo a su tiempo ^^... si se los digo ahora pierde la gracia, porque me encanta verlos retorcerce con suposiciones muajajaja.

**Delirium Land: **Ya pronto empezará el romance, aunque no lo creas ya empezó aunque en grado 1, y poco a poco va a ir aumentando jijijiji... Bueno no adelanto más... aunque te diré que yo tambien quiero que el romance empieze de una bendita vez... ^^

**mumi evans elric: **tienes el premio al review más largo que he recivido, y por eso te agradezco ^^. Tu respuesta no voy a contestarla aún, porque como bien dijiste, sería adelantar el final. Con el estudio voy bien, aunque tengo unos problemillas ultimamente, pero nada grave. Gracias por preguntar ^^.

Aqui les dejo el capi! Espero que les guste aunque sea cortito! Cuidense!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Debilidad e Impotencia"**

_Maka…_

_¿No crees que el peor sentimiento que se puede sentir sea el de la impotencia? Creo que sí, y creo que tú también lo piensas. Esa noche, ambos lo sentimos. De diferentes formas pero lo sentimos. _

_Nee Maka…_

_¿Lo recuerdas?_

Desperté por el grito de una mujer a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Sin dudármelo ni un segundo salí corriendo de mi habitación rumbo al lugar de donde venía ese grito. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con un caminito de sangre que iba del cuarto de Maka hasta el baño. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y corrí hasta la puerta del baño mientras la golpeaba enérgicamente.

-Maka! Maka!- gritaba preocupado- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté en el mismo tono de voz.

-_Sí-_ La voz de Maka sonaba como los de esos fantasmas de ultratumba- _Problemas menstruales-_ exclamó tan sincera como siempre.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que estaba sonrojado, casi había olvidado que convivía con una chica de 20 años. Y escenas como estas tendrían que pasarme más de una vez. Suspiré y me rasqué la cabeza. Fui hasta la cocina y empecé a preparar unas tazas de café. Tomé un trapo y, mientras el café se terminaba de hacer, comencé a limpiar el rastro de sangre de Maka. Refunfuñé al darme cuenta de que en su habitación también había, por lo que entré y seguí limpiando.

Ahogué un grito cuando vi la cama de Maka. Había un gran charco de sangre que cubría desde las sábanas hasta el acolchado. Por Dios… ¿Las mujeres podían sangrar tanto? Ahora comprendía un poco la razón por la que no estaban de buen humor en sus días. Sabía, por comentarios que me habían llegado, que el dolor podía ser muy insoportable, y eso las ponía de mal humor. Por el hecho de que estuvieran sangrando por ahí… debía ser realmente incómodo.

-Perdón- dijo la voz de Maka desde detrás.

-Eh… ¿por qué?- le pregunté girándome a verla.

Estaba con su típico pijama, pero sus ojos estaban un poco dolidos.

-Por las molestias- me dijo mientras sacaba las sábanas de su cama y su acolchado- al menos no se manchó el colchón- exclamó rezongando.

-Vamos a tomar un café, luego te encargas de eso- le dije sonriéndole.

-Ve tu, si no limpio enseguida esto, no saldrá- exclamó frunciendo un poco la boca haciendo que yo riera.

-Okey- le dije arrebatándole las sábanas- Déjamelo a mí, después de todo, tú fuiste la que ayer bebió sin control- exclamé sonriéndole y llevando las sábanas al lavarropas que habíamos comprado hace no mucho.

-Serás un excelente marido- comentó Maka divertida mientras yo la miraba confundido, ¿a qué había venido eso?- Lo digo porque la mayoría de los chicos, le da cosa eso- inmediatamente señaló las sábanas y yo me reí, era algo natural, tampoco era para tanto, va creo yo.

-No es nada- dije mientras salíamos de su cuarto, y yo ponía la ropa en la maquina y empezaba a ver los botoncitos.

-Con agua fría- comentó Maka mientras me miraba desde la mesa con su taza de café.

-Okey- dije programando aquel aparato y haciéndolo funcionar.

-Ven señora de la casa y tomate un café conmigo- me dijo burlonamente ella mientras me sacaba la lengua y escondía sus ojos jade con sus párpados.

-No te burles!- le grité mientras me sentaba enfrente de ella.

-Lo siento- dijo ella riendo.

Bufé mientras me llevaba la taza de café a la boca. Me deleité con el suave olor del café y con el amargo sabor de este. Me tomé unos segundos para apreciar la calidez de aquel líquido, mientras cerraba los ojos y soplaba un poco del calor que sobraba en mi boca.

-Eres raro- la voz de Maka me sacó de mi ensoñación.

Fruncí el ceño mientras ella reía divertida.

-No te quejes cuando yo te diga algo- le reclamé a lo que ella apartó la vista fingiendo enojo.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana en silencio, apreciando quién sabe qué. Cerca de las 12, Maka se levantó y empezó a hacer el almuerzo mientras yo me sentaba a ver la tele. Estaba aburrido, pero los dos estábamos muy concentrados como para dirigirnos la palabra. Miraba sin mirar la tele mientras hacía zapping. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero no me di cuenta cuándo Maka se paró adelante mío y me miró con esos ojos jade que te intimidan si quieren hacerlo. Me fulminó con la mirada y me hizo saber que la comida estaba lista.

Comimos y hablamos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Maka me confesó que no se acordaba de nada y que cuando estaba muy bebida tenía lagunas en su mente. Yo reía ante sus gestos al explicarme las cosas y ella se divertía burlándose de mi forma de reírme. Vivir con Maka era muy divertido, y me la pasaba genial. Eso hizo que una imagen viniera a mi mente…

La de una familia. ¿Sería igual de divertido pasar todos los días con Kim? Una puntada atravesó mi corazón. De alguna forma no quería que ese día llegara, porque si llegaba, tendría que mudarme de este departamento y alejarme de Maka. Definitivamente, no quería eso, o por lo menos no estaba listo aún. Antes ni me lo hubiera dudado, pero ahora… No lo sé…

-Ups, debo irme- me dijo sonriente al ver la hora en el reloj- empecé con un nuevo trabajo cerca de donde me dijiste que trabaja Kim- me explicó y una idea cruzó mi cabeza.

-Maka… ¿A qué hora sales?- le pregunto y ella me indicó con la mano que salía a eso de las 8- ¿Te paso a buscar?- le pregunté un poco tímido a lo que ella se volteó confundida.

-En vez de buscarme a mí… ¿no sería mejor buscar a tu novia?- me preguntó acomodándose la gorra que se había puesto hacía unos minutos.

-Sí, pero quería que me acompañes- le dije algo apenado- Ayer Kilik dijo algo extraño y no quiero ir solo…- en ese momento no miré a Maka puesto que me daba vergüenza, pero sentí como sonreía.

-Claro!- gritó antes de salir- Pero me vas a tener que comprar algo-sonreí nuevamente mientras el vacío en mi corazón empezaba a volver a nacer.

Suspiré cansado y me tiré en la cama, y estuve así un buen rato, por lo menos hasta que se hizo la hora de trabajar. Me levanté y me vestí para ir a trabajar.

-Hola Soul, te ves cansado- comentó Jim al verme la cara.

-Sí, no me siento muy bien que digamos- le expliqué poniéndome detrás del mostrador mientras él preparaba todo para abrir.

-¿Dormiste mal?- me preguntó dando vuelta el cartelito de abierto/cerrado.

-No, pero no tuve un buen despertar- exclamé frustrado al recordar la escenita de hoy con Maka.

-Jajaja- rió Jim mientras venía al otro lado del mostrador- ¿Te peleaste con Maka?- me preguntó divertido.

-No, ni hablar- dije descartando esa hipótesis de su mente, a saber qué pensaba ese pervertido- Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento desde anoche- Enseguida entraron unos clientes que tuvimos que atender, por lo que dejamos nuestra charla para después.

El tiempo se pasó volando, para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya había salido del trabajo y estaba esperando a Maka con dos refrescos en la mano. Suspiré al tiempo que el miedo me empezaba a invadir, tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, algo muy pero muy malo. Sentí que algo se caía a mi lado y me giré para ver que había un bolso tirado.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté firme mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Wa-ta-shi (Yo en japonés)- dijo una voz tenebrosa detrás mío, haciéndome sobresaltar y tirar al suelo uno de los refrescos.

-MAKA!- grité enfadado al ver su cara sonriente como si realmente disfrutara de la escena.

-Perdón- dijo falsamente mientras me ayudaba a pararme y me quitaba el refresco de la mano- ¿Para mí? Qué considerado- exclamó llevándose la lata a la boca.

-No hay de qué- exclamé mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia donde Kim trabajaba, aún quedaba media hora para que saliera, así que no me preocupe por el paso lento que llevábamos.

-¿Quieres un poco?- dijo ella dulcemente mientras me tendía la lata.

Pude ver en sus ojos un leve sentimiento de culpa, por lo que le sonreí torcidamente para calmarla y negué con la cabeza. La verdad estaba demasiado nervioso como para beber algo.

-Dime… ¿a qué hora sale Kim?- me preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco.

-Ahora mismo- dije mirando mi reloj y viendo que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Enfrente de nosotros había un restaurante bastante conocido, era en el que trabajaba Kim. Aún nos faltaba una cuadra para llegar al restaurante, cuando vimos que Kim salía por la puerta de empleados y se acomodaba la ropa y la cartera.

-Ki…-iba a terminar de gritarle cuando lo vi.

Kim sonreía a más no poder y gritaba mientras iba corriendo a los brazos de un chico. Ambos empezaron a girar y pude ver como ese chico era no otro que Ox. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato al ver como se besaban de la forma más descarada y repugnante que vi en mi vida, o eso fue lo que me pareció en aquel momento.

El corazón se me vació completamente y sentí como me mataba del dolor con cada latido y cada segundo que pasaba. La imagen de Kim al verme me destrozó completamente. Estaba pálida, como quien es descubierta cometiendo un pecado. Y creo que eso mismo era lo que estaba pasando allí.

-Soul…- dijo Kim con su voz de culpa- yo… lo siento- quise salir corriendo, quise gritarle que la odiaba, pero no me pude mover.

No, no pude moverme, no pude decir nada. Estaba fijo allí, como clavado al suelo. Viendo como Kim era detenida por Ox mientras los dos me miraban. Kim estaba con los ojos llorosos, y no pude ver la cara de Ox porque sus lentes no me lo permitían. Tampoco me importaba mucho.

-Soul lo siento- me habló Ox quedadamente- mátame si quieres pero… me enamoré de Kim sin darme cuenta- Siempre había pensado que si algo así me pasaba, le rompería la cara al tipo que lo hiciera.

Pero ahora no podía, no me sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para nada. Era un inútil, un impotente que no podía hacer nada más que quedárseles mirándolos. Estaba en un trance hipnótico del cual no podía despertar, estaba sumido en un mundo diferente.

Desperté en el instante en que un líquido de color naranja bañó a Kim y a Ox. Impulsivamente me giré a ver a Maka que tenía la lata de refresco vacía en su mano y miraba furiosa a Kim.

-MALDITA!- le gritó y vi como sus jades empezaban a ponerse brillosos.

-Vámonos Maka…- le dije como pude, mi voz sonó dolida y distante- No valen la pena- tomé a Maka de la mano y me la llevé ante los gritos de perdón de Kim y Ox.

No podía permitírselos, no les iba a perdonar. Me dolía, me dolía el que me haya engañado, me dolía todo lo que había pasado. Cuando llegamos al departamento cerré la puerta detrás de mí con odio y frustración. Me quedé callado solo para escuchar unos sollozos. Me giré y la imagen que vi me destrozó por completo, muchísimo más que saber que Kim me había engañado.

Maka estaba llorando. Las lágrimas plateadas cruzaban su rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba de la furia. Estaba apretando sus puños y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Su imagen me borró toda furia que tuviera hacia ellos por lo que había pasado antes, ahora estaba enojado, sí, pero por hacerle recordar a Maka lo que ese idiota de James le había hecho. Sin pensármelo dos veces la estreché contra mi cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Quería llorar yo también, pero si lo hacía no conseguiría que Maka sonriera en aquel momento.

-Ya tranquila- dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Pero… ella…- dijo entre sollozos- ella… es imperdonable…- dijo rompiendo en llanto.

-Lo sé- dije elevando mi cabeza para evitar llorar- Pero tú lloras muy fácil- exclamé bromeando.

Noté como sonreía levemente contra mi pecho.

-Lo siento… ¿Soul?- dijo mientras me miraba preocupada.

La vista se me empezó a nublar, ya no podía distinguir las facciones de su rostro. No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por mi rostro sin control. Sin darme cuenta me lancé contra Maka buscando refugio en sus brazos. La situación se había invertido ahora. Yo lloraba mientras ella me abrazaba y me consolaba. Las caricias de sus manos recorriendo mi cabello me permitían desahogarme sin ningún pudor. Sus finas manos se entrelazaban con mis blancos cabellos, y yo solamente continuaba llorando.

Esa noche dormí en el cuarto de Maka, con sus delicados brazos abrazándome la espalda y la cabeza, con mis brazos en su cintura y mi cabeza en el hueco que hay en su cuello. Me dormí llorando, descargando todo el dolor que tenía dentro. Sintiendo como las agujas se clavaban en mi corazón y como todos mis sentimientos se acumulaban en mi garganta, impidiéndome gritar…

_Si no hubieras estado conmigo esa noche, estoy seguro de que me hubiera quitado la vida yo mismo… _

_Maka…_

_Siempre me pregunté ¿por qué nunca dijiste que odiabas a Jemes? En ese momento lo supe. Es imposible odiar a alguien que alguna vez quisiste tanto…_

_¿No es verdad?_

_Maka…_


	12. Salvación

bueno lamento la tardanza, y voy a decir que por cuestiones del cole y falta de inspiración tardaré un poco más en subir los capis hasta que se normalice la situación si? Por lo tanto no podré contestar a sus reviews ahora mismo, pero intentaré que para el proximo capi si?

Sin más que decir porque toy sin tiempo, les dejo el capi, disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "Salvación"**

_Oye Maka…_

_Una vez me dijeron que la mejor forma de ayudar a otro a superar una mala experiencia, era basarse en la suya propia y mostrarle que nada es tan malo como parece._

_Y es la pura verdad._

_Pero eso ya lo sabías Maka…_

_Después de todo…_

_Así me salvaste aquella vez…_

Desde aquella fatídica noche, habían pasado varios días. El tiempo transcurría lento y si apuro, como queriendo detenerse para que mi dolor continuara. Porque sí, el tiempo no cura las heridas, al menos, no esta clase de heridas. Porque estas son de ese tipo que se abren cada vez más, y cuando ya no pueden abrirse más, comienzan a sanar, para luego volver a abrirse ante la mínima caricia.

No salía de mi cuarto, no quería comer. Al principio Maka había irrumpido en mi cuarto varias veces para consolarme, pero había dejado de hacerlo cuando le grité un "tú no puede ayudarme". En cierta forma tenía razón, y en otra no. Aunque no fue la única que lo intentó, todos los chicos también iban a visitarme.

Tsubaki siempre se mostraba comprensiva respecto al tema, incitándome a levantarme de la cama y a olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Black Star simplemente se mantenía en silencio, como tratando de compartir mi dolor. Harvard al igual que Black se mantenían en silencio mirándome y suspirando. Kid siempre iba y ordenaba la casa simétricamente, según él eso me animaría. Aún Liz y Patty trataban de animarme y eso que me conocían poco, y aunque apreciaba sus esfuerzos, todos ellos estaban errados. Ninguno me hacía sentir mejor, a decir verdad, nada me importaba. La vida carecía de colores, y no podía confiar en nadie. Aún recuerdo cuando Kilik me visitó hace dos días…

-oye Soul- me llamó Kilik desde la puerta, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté desganado.

-Vamos, levántate… tú no eres así…- exclamó enfadado.

-No quiero…no tengo fuerzas… tú no sabes nada de nada- le reclamé dándome vuelta en la cama.

-No te hagas la víctima en esto- me reprochó enfadado- Desde hace tiempo las cosas entre tú y Kim no han estado muy bien que digamos- exclamó sentándose en el borde de mi cama.

No lo miré, no tenía el valor suficiente. Yo sabía bien eso, pero aún así… no quería admitirlo.

-Tú tuviste tanta culpa como ella- me dijo serenamente- una pareja es de dos personas y últimamente la única palabra de tu diccionario era Maka- me reclamó y yo me levanté furioso.

-Eso no es cierto!- grité con todas mis fuerzas- Tú sabes bien que cuidé de Kim mucho- Kilik suspiró y se tendió en la cama.

-Lo sé, lo sé- admitió derrotado- pero Ox te ganó la partida viejo, él supo ganarse el corazón enamorado de Kim- comentó haciéndome callar- Desde un principio ella quiso decírtelo, pero no veía cómo hacerlo… estabas tan ocupado…- dijo al viento y entonces reaccioné.

-Lo sabías desde siempre…- concluí mirándolo sin creerlo- Lo has sabido siempre y no has sido capaz de decírmelo- le reproché enfadadísimo- Me traicionaste!- le grité y él se giró igualmente enfadado.

-Soul tu sabes…- empezó a decir pero yo lo corté…

-VETE DE AQUÍ! NO QUIERO VERTE!- le grité y lo saqué de mi cuarto.

Desde entonces han pasado dos días, y nadie ha vuelto a molestarme.

Miré de nuevo mi habitación, oscura como siempre. Hacía días que no la limpiaba, y el polvo estaba comenzando a acumularse. La puerta de mi cuarto estaba cerrada por dentro y solo yo tenía la llave, por lo que nadie me molestaría en un tiempo.

Quería estar solo, y así poder encontrarle un significado a todas las imágenes que veía en mi cabeza. Kim abrazando a Ox, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Acaso jamás me amó?

Toc toc (ruido de la puerta)

-Soul….-me llamó la voz de Maka desde detrás de la puerta.

-Vete- le dije desganado, no quería que me viera en ese estado.

-¿Vas a quedarte toda tu vida ahí?- me preguntó ligeramente molesta.

-Eso planeo- exclamé girándome en la cama como si así pudiera ignorar mejor a Maka.

-Pues no te dejaré- exclamó golpeando fuertemente la puerta- Ábreme o derribo la puerta- gritó desaforadamente golpeando muy fuerte la puerta.

-Te lastimarás si sigues así- le dije desinteresadamente.

-Soul… no puedes seguir así- me dijo como por 15° vez desde que había pasado aquello.

-Sí, sí puedo! Tu no entiendes como me siento!- exclamé enfurecido- Tú no encontraste a James con otra- le grité con toda mi fuerza y luego me arrepentí.

Silencio, Maka no me hablaba. ¿Estaría llorando? El temor de haberla herido me inundó y me levanté de la cama para abrir la puerta y comprobarlo. Pero ni bien toqué el suelo ella empezó a gritar.

-¿Y eso qué? Eso solo lo dicen los cobardes para huir de sus temores- me gritó dejándome enfadado y aliviado en cierto sentido.

-¿Cobarde? YO NO SOY UN COBARDE- le grité golpeando la puerta desde mí lado fuertemente.

-Claro que lo eres!- siguió gritando Maka desde el otro lado, estaba enojada- Todos te apoyan y tú los ignoras- exclamó un poco triste.

-Sus consejos son ridículos, no es tan fácil olvidarla como ustedes piensan- grité metiéndome a la cama de un golpe.

-Idiota- escuché que suspiraba para que luego nos invadiera el silencio, llegué a pensar que se había ido, pero me equivoqué- Nadie te está diciendo que la olvides, yo mejor que nadie lo sé, eso es imposible…- me levanté al escuchar eso de Maka, al fin y al cabo, ella era la única que me comprendía- pero … la vida es un constante tropezar, debes levantarte y continuar para poder encontrar realmente lo importante- me explicó sonriéndome, pude sentirlo- mírame a mí, con cada cosa mala que me pasó conseguí algo importante- me respondió haciéndome reflexionar.

No le respondí, no podía hacerlo. Ella tenía razón, ella estaba en lo cierto, pero yo aún no podía convencerme del todo de aquello. Era imposible que Maka con algunas palabras cambiara mi mundo gris a uno de color.

-Por favor Soul…-me suplicó recargándose en la puerta- Ven conmigo un momento al estudio… quiero mostrarte algo- exclamó haciéndome suspirar.

Me vestí tan rápido como pude y salí para encontrarme con los ojos de Maka. Ella me miraba con dulzura y sin darme tiempo a nada, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a rastras hacia el estudio.

Adentro estaban Black Star, Kid y Patty. Los tres sonrieron al verme. Maka me obligó a sentarme en una silla enfrente del escenario.

-Escucha atentamente- me dijo Maka poniéndose delante del micrófono.

-Muy bien- dije tirándome sobre la silla.

Maka marcó el ritmo y empezaron a tocar. Me sorprendió el hecho de que Maka empezara a tararear al poco tiempo de empezar con un "larara, larara… larara ah ah aaah" o algo así, mientras que todos tocaban sus instrumentos bastante contentos. Esta no era la misma canción que habían tocado antes, era nueva y me sorprendió mucho. El ritmo era más alegre o por lo menos eso parecía transmitirse hacia mí.

Fue entonces que Maka, que en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y empezó a cantar.

Let´s go out! Open mi mind

(Vamos! Abre mi mente)

Let´s go! Sweet Dream other side

(Vamos! Al otro hay un sueño dulce)

Ima toki hanatsu kago no soto he

(Ahora estoy libre, fuera de mi jaula)

Sabi tsuita kagi nari yamanu kodou

(Una llave oxidada, y mi impulso no dejara de golpear)

Kiduiteta "Mou…modore nai"

(Sé que, "no puedo… regresar más")

Miré a Maka y sentí esa abrumadora sensación de siempre que escuchaba sus canciones. La sensación de que la letra te transmite lo que Maka siente, su gracia al moverse en el escenario. Algo difícil de explicar con palabras. Algo simplemente fantástico. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Maka y siguió cantando, pero esta vez acompañada en los coros por Patty.

Ushinawareta hibi ga

(Esos días perdidos están…)

/Hey Baby why?/

(Oye nene, ¿por qué?)

Aoku tsunagatteku

(Entrelazados en azul)

/I want to cry/

(Quiero llorar)

Kowagaru jibun ni maketaku

(No perderé el miedo a mí misma)

Unmei kara nige nai

(No huiré del destino)

"Hitori ja nai"

("No estoy sola")

La guitarra de Black Star empezó a sonar con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que Maka tomaba aire y se preparaba para cantar con todas sus fuerzas. Ella había escrito esa canción para mi, para demostrarme que no estaba solo, que no debía huir de lo que me pasaba, que debía enfrentarlo y seguir adelante.

Soba ni iru tatoe donna ni

(Estamos tan cerca)

Kanashii yume da toshite mo kamawa nai

(Así que no importa si son tristes sueños)

Kimi no namida ni furetai yo… baby

(Quiero tocar tus lágrimas… nene)

I pray… "Shinjite"

(Rezo…"Cree")

Tsumetai kioku no yami kiri saite

(Desgarrando la oscuridad de los fríos recuerdos)

La voz de Maka era potente en ese momento. Luego de cantar esa estrofa empezó de nuevo con el "larara… larara… larara… ah… ah ah". Maka era increíble, su forma de apoyarme era escribiéndome una canción que me llegaba al alma. Ella quería demostrarme que debía creer en mí mismo, que debía superar los recuerdos amargos del pasado y convertirlos en lo que se llama "experiencia de vida". Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, pero no iba a permitirles salir, Maka estaba dando el 100% de ella para ayudarme, tenía que demostrarle que yo podía.

Kizutsuita hane yasumaseru izumi

(Deja que tus alas dañadas descansen en la primavera)

Tobikomu sube ga wakara nakute

(y no comprendo la forma de sumergirme)

Taikutsu na basho iradachi ya fuan

(Un lugar aburrido, irritante y molesto)

Bokura wa kyou mo nayamu kedo

(De nuevo hoy estamos con problemas)

Kurai sora wo miage

(Admira el oscuro cielo)

/Baby… for you/

(Nene… para tí)

Susumu kao wo agete

(Y muévete… la cabeza en alto)

/I´m here for you/

(Estoy aquí para ti)

Aku naki omoi wo kaban ni tsumete

(Puse mi interminable amor en una bolsa)

Fumi dasu

(Doy un paso adelante)

Kokoro no yami wo furi harai

(Sacudiendo la oscuridad de mi corazón)

Esa era la solución, y Maka me la daba. Debía apreciar el cielo oscuro, apreciar lo malo que me había pasado para que no volviera a ocurrir. Levantarme con la cabeza en alto, seguir caminando por la vida, ese era el mejor castigo que podía hacerles a ellos. Y si no funcionaba, y si volvía a caer, sabía que Maka estaría allí conmigo. De eso estaba seguro.

Semeru ame no oto

(Si el sondenado sonido)

Kanashiku naru nara

(de la lluvia te pone triste)

Yasashii kimi no tate ni Naru

(me convertiré en tu dulce escudo)

Shinjiru koto wo yame nai de always

(No dejes de creer, siempre)

I pray… sono me ni

(Rezo… muéstrame un pequeño milagro)

Chiisa na keseki wo utsushite misete

(Reflejado en tus ojos)

Ah…ah…ah…ah…

Claro que sí Maka. Sé que me cuidarás y yo te mostraré que puedo continuar después de esto, como tú lo hiciste. De ahora en más, puedes mirar mis ojos si quieres, estarán brillando, porque tú eres la luz que los iluminas. Eres mi mejor amiga, y gracias a ti ahora me siento mejor. El sonido de la música parece que hiciera énfasis en tus palabras. Gracias Maka! Luego de que Maka terminara, Patty empezó con el coro.

/Hey baby why?/

(Oye, nene ¿por qué?)

/I want to cry…/

(Quiero llorar…)

/Hey baby why?/

(Oye, nene ¿por qué?)

/Hey baby why?/

(Oye nene ¿por qué?)

/I want to cry/

(Quiero llorar)

/I´m here for you… yeah!/

(Estoy aquí para ti… ¡Oh, sí!)

/belive youself/

(Cree en ti mismo)

En las dos últimas frases la canción cobró ritmo y anunció que Maka iba a continuar cantando.

Soba ni iru soko ga donna ni

(Estamos cerca)

Kanashii yume no naka dema kamawa nai

(Así que no importa si son tristes sueños)

Onaji toki wo ikite itai with you…

(Quiero vivir en el mismo momento contigo)

I pray… "Kotaete"

(Rezo… "Respóndeme")

Moshi yurusareru nara

(Si me lo permites)

Kimi no namida ni furetai yo… baby

(quiero tocar tus lágrimas… nene)

I pray… "Shinjite"

(Rezo… "Cree")

Tsumetai kioku no yami kiri saite.

(Desgarrando la oscuridad de los fríos recuerdos)

Maka tarareó un poco más hasta que la música terminó. Suspiré mientras agachaba la vista. Yo también quería eso… quería superar todo y vivir en el mismo momento que Maka, ni en el pasado, ni en el futuro. En un momento sin dolor, donde solo pudiéramos llorar de felicidad. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con los ojos jade de Maka. Sí, fui un idiota.

A pesar de las veces que ella me dijo que nada era imposible, pues yo no le creí y continué catalogando ciertas cosas de imposibles. Pero ahora me daba cuenta, Maka había hecho algo que yo había pensado imposible, con unas simples palabras, encendió la luz de mi vida de nuevo y me mostró que el mundo es de colores, no gris.

-Gracias- logré articular con una sonrisa verdadera en mi rostro.

Maka solo sonrió y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que yo le devolvía el abrazo.

-Gracias a Dios- susurró contra mi oído-Me alegra que estés mejor-puse sentir como sus finos brazos ejercían un poco más de presión a mi alrededor.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, apreciando el silencio que nos rodeaba. Porque aunque Patty y Black estuvieran allí, ambos estaban callados, permitiéndonos disfrutar de aquel pequeño instante en nuestras mentes.

_Aquel día me dije que tú eras mi mejor amiga, lo cual hasta ahora no ha cambiado. Aquel día tú me salvaste, solo tú, y nadie más. No importó que Black o Patty te ayudaran, el mérito es solo tuyo, porque la canción la escribiste vos y aunque la hubieras cantado sin coros o instrumentos, hubiera dado el mismo efecto en mí._

_Así es Maka, acéptalo…_

_Eres mi salvación._

_Y al mismo tiempo…_

_Eres mi perdición._


	13. Mi mundo de colores

Holas de nuevo! Aquí les traigo otro capi, espero que les guste, ando poco inspirada, pero creo que la inpiración está volviendo de a poco! Así que espero que les guste! Aquí habrá bastante SoulxMaka, aunque no sea nada directamente. En fin, dejo los comentarios a sus reviews y les dejo el capi!

**Mikitsan: **Estuviste ocupada, no es tu culpa... yo tambien he estado ocupada, maldita escuela ¬¬ a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre dar como tarea tallar en madera una máscara? Dime porque yo no tengo idea ¬¬ pufff en fin, por suerte tengo hasta el Lunes, sino iba frita :P. Espero te guste este capi!

**Candy-san:** Me alegra que cada vez más gente se interese por mi fic! la verdad es que me divierto mucho haciendolo, sobre todo porque puedo darme el tiempo de escribir todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza al hacerlo largo. Lo que es mejor para mí, porque cada vez se me ocurren más cosas importantes y sobre todo, quiero tener tiempo para pensar en el final, tengo tres o cuatro opciones en mi mente y no puede decidirme :S Y sobre lo que dices de Soul, es una de las razones por lo que lo puse como narrador principal, a veces me es más facil escribir así, desde el punto de vista de los chicos que de las chicas... alguien me entiende? No, pues yo tampoco xD.

**Star-Chocolate: **Suele pasar lo que le pasó a la pobre Maka, siento pena por ella pero así es la vida. Gracias a eso descubrió que Soul va a ser un excelnte marido no? bujajaja.

**mumi evans elric: **Soul al final del otro capi dice: "Aceptalo Maka, eres mi salvación pero también mi perdición" ¿No? Como dije antes, las notitas del principio y del final están contadas desde el presente por Soul, porque él ya vivivió todo lo que está contando y sabe lo que para nosotros va a pasar. No se si me explico. Por esta razón, él dice que Maka es su salvación, porque evidentemente lo salva, pero además aclara que es "su perdición" ¿qué nos está adelantando con esto? Según yo, como lectora y no como escritora, obviamente, algo malo pasó y creería que... o Maka hizo algo malo que lastimó a Soul o lo condenó a algo... aunque no digo que eso sea lo que va a pasar, todo depende de mi retorcida mente, y es la conclusión a la que yo llegaría si estuviera leyendo el fic y no fuera la autora... se entiende? Sino mandame un mp y te lo explico mejor ^^.

**Ate-chan: **No importa que sea cortito, todo aporte me ayuda muchísimo! Al fin Soul quedó en brazos de Maka... ¿qué pasará ahora? Soul se enamorará de ella o la considerará una amiga más... mmm si quieres saberlo sigue leyendo! Nos leemos!

**Geet: **Muchas gracias, no se que tiene de especial mi forma de narrar pero me agrada que te guste y que te hayas tomado el tiempito de dejarme un comentario. A mí también me encanta el capi 6! No puedo evitar adorar a Maka, quizás por eso elegí a Soul para narrar el fic, o quizás no... valla a saber uno.

**Maka Vi Brittania: **Si pobrecito Soul, todos lo queremos mucho como para verlo sufrir, pero es necesario ¿no? Me pregunto yo tambien qué va a pasar, a claro soy la autora, ya se lo que pasara! quieres que te diga? Ni loca :P Broma, broma! Espero que este capi te guste!

**Delirium Land: **Al fin Kim va a desaparecer de esta historia! bujajaja... el abrazo que se dieron Maka y Soul me pareció tierno así que lo puse! En fin, te dejo para que leas el capi!

**Lizie chan:** No llores! No llores! o estropearás el teclado de tu compu! jajaja... perdón, no sabía que decir -.- . Sin más dejo el capi!

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 13: "Mi mundo de colores"**

_Ahora me doy cuenta, de lo diferente que fuiste tú respecto a Kim. Siempre había dicho que Kim era mi salvación, pero tú también lo eres._

_Kim siempre me tendía una mano y me levantaba._

_Tú te parabas frente a mí y con una simple sonrisa me animabas a continuar._

_¿Quién crees que hizo mejor? ¿La que me levantaba ahorrándome trabajo o la que me enseñaba a levantarme por mi mismo?_

_Yo creo que la segunda opción, y no, no estoy diciéndolo por lo que me haya hecho Kim. Eso forma parte del pasado, es una experiencia más de mi lista. Ya no me importa, y no te preocupes, ya no me duele el recordarlo._

_¿No me crees, Maka? Pues entonces, la tonta eres tú._

El calor del abrazo de Maka era realmente hermoso, y era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Escuché como la puerta del estudio se abría y se cerraba de golpe. Fue entonces que Maka me soltó y ambos notamos que estábamos solos en el estudio.

-Bueno, parase que lo malinterpretaron- exclamó Maka suspirando y cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué tal el nuevo tema?- me preguntó sonriente mientras tomaba unas hojas y unas partituras que había sobre el escenario.

-Me encantó… ¿cómo se llama?- pregunté yo acercándome a ella para ayudarla a juntar las hojas, aunque para cuando llegué ya las había juntado todas.

-"Pray"- exclamó sonriente- la presentaremos junto a "Heavy Sterry Chain"- comentó calmadamente y yo la miré confuso- ¿Qué?- me preguntó al verme la cara de confusión.

-Presentarla… ¿Dónde?- le pregunté levantando una ceja y ella rió.

-Te lo dije, aunque no me escuchaste por lo visto- yo la miré más confundido mientras ella se acercaba a mí y chocaba nuestras frentes en un golpe cariñoso, aunque doloroso- Kid nos consiguió unos minutos en un concurso de bandas en un bar llamado "Porter" o algo así- exclamó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cuándo?- le pregunté entusiasmado.

-Dentro de 3 semanas- dijo para mi desilusión.

Suspiré refunfuñando, la verdad es que quería que Maka debutara pronto. Ella me miró con una sonrisa.

-Así que tienes 3 semanas de vacaciones- exclamó riendo y yo la miré confuso.

-En el trabajo me dan alrededor de 1 mes cuando quiera, claro que tengo que pedirlo antes- le expliqué y ella sonrió- oh no… ¿las pediste por mí?- le pregunté y ella asintió.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, y le iba a protestar, pero entonces recordé que había estado encerrado como una semana entera. Sonreí dulcemente mientras la miraba y entonces noté como sus ojos brillaban levemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Los padres de Tsubaki nos invitaron a su hotel en las afueras de Tokio- me comentó impaciente- A mí, a Black Star, a Kid, a Crona, a Patty, a Liz y por supuesto a ti también- me sorprendí de que nos hubieran invitado a todos, a Patty seguramente era por estar en la banda, pero… ¿a mí, a Crona y a Liz? Se me hacía que eran muy buenas personas- Nos iremos mañana por la tarde- me explicó y yo me crucé de brazos como para pensarlo- Será una semana y media- Maka puso su carita de perrito abandonado para convencerme- y además iremos a ver a "Sparto" que está de gira- okey, lo admito, eso me descolocó.

Miré a Maka sin creerlo, ella solo sonreía. No era una sonrisa falsa, yo sabría distinguirla si lo fuera. Estaba emocionada por ir a verlos, ¿por qué?

-Está bien…- fue lo único que pude decir mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta para irnos a casa.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por ahí?- me preguntó sonriéndome y yo solo asentí.

Ambos salimos una vez cerramos el estudio y fuimos a un parque por ahí. Nos sentamos en las bancas mirando a los niños jugar y a una que otra madre mirando a sus hijos sonriendo y acariciando su vientre en señal de que estaban esperando a otro. Las risas eran la música que nos rodeaba y pude ver como Maka sonreía mientras se dejaba envolver por el abrazo de ese sonido.

-¿No te parece mágico?- me preguntó de repente atrayendo mi mirada hacia ella- Unas de mis cosas favoritas es escuchar las risas de los niños y las embarazadas- me confesó mientras volvía a esconder sus ojos jade detrás de sus párpados.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sin siquiera darme cuenta, Maka no me respondió, supuse que no me había escuchado, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron, pude ver el brillo de alegría que estos me transmitían.

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente contra mi pecho, como experimentando una alegría que se salía de la común. Miré a Maka por un instante y entonces comprendí lo que ella quería decirme.

-No puedes explicarlo- le comenté y ella sonrió triunfante.

-Cuando los veo, siento que el mundo es maravilloso, que todo pasa por algo…- comenzó a decirme claramente- son como un refugio, en donde puedo escapar de mis sentimientos y olvidar todo dolor-por un momento empecé a pensar en que ella hacía el mismo efecto sobre mí.

¿Qué sentía por ella? Eso se me vino a la cabeza en aquel momento, y por más que la miré no supe describirlo con palabras. ¿Qué era ella para mí? Tampoco lo sabía con exactitud.

-¿Sabes Soul?- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- Hay veces que me pregunto… ¿qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera conocido en aquel tren?- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero yo lo oí fuerte y claro, y mi cuerpo se puso nervioso en consecuencia.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo- le comenté logrando que ella sonriera.

-Me das fuerza Soul…-me confesó mirándome seriamente a los ojos- Es por eso que quiero que vallas conmigo a ver a Sparto… no sé si podría estar allí si no estás conmigo- su mirada mostraba una preocupación y un miedo enorme, y hasta me vi tentado de abrazarla nuevamente- Quiero vencer a Sparto… pero no soy lo suficientemente buena- exclamó irritándome.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!- le grité asustándola, ya que me vio sorprendida y temerosa- ¡Eres increíble! Sobre el escenario eres la mejor, no me vengas con estupideces- la regañé enojado- Si no enfrentas tu miedo no seguirás adelante, ve por todas y no te arrepientas de nada de lo que has hecho…- la mirada de Maka se serenó en ese instante y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Jajaja- empezó a reír estrepitosamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la panza para contener la risa.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- le pregunté con una gotita en la nuca, al puro estilo de un animé.

-Es que… ¿El chico "cool" anda regañando a su compañera de departamento, la "ratón de biblioteca" con la misma frase que ella lo regañó anteriormente?- me preguntó aún entre risas.

Un calor leve inundó mis mejillas y contraataqué con un insulto.

-pecho plano- las risas de Maka pararon.

Un aura negro empezó a rodearla y entonces se giró con el ceño fruncido y sacó de quién sabe donde una enciclopedia de tamaños bestiales, solo para levantarla y apoyarla en mi cabeza con toda su brutal fuerza. Instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi cabeza para evitar que el dolor aumentara, y luego me regañé mentalmente al recordarme que eso era inútil.

Maka por su lado estaba con los brazos fruncidos y miraba enojada hacia adelante, ignorándome completamente. La miré con un solo ojo y reparé en un detallito que no había notado antes. Maka no estaba usando un pantalón, sino que en su lugar llevaba una falda negra con una calavera blanca pintada a un costado. En sí, eso no importaba mucho, lo único que me había sorprendido era el notar las bien formadas piernas de Maka, era la primera vez que recordaba verlas de esa forma, o eso creía al menos.

Disimuladamente seguí protestando por debajo y observando el panorama completo que esa falda me permitía. Al parecer Maka no había notado mi indiscreta mirada, porque no me había golpeado, por lo que me paré y empecé a caminar junto a ella tratando de convencerla de que me perdonara.

-Uh que bonita chica- murmuró un chico cuando pasó a nuestro lado.

Me giré para verlo y efectivamente miraba a Maka. Sin darme cuenta, observé a mi alrededor mirando que más de un chico se volteaba a ver a Maka, aún los que estaban con alguna chica que parecía ser su novia. Los fulminé a todos con la mirada, pero aún había unos idiotas que osaban pasarse por delante de ella y mirarla sin discreción alguna. Una ira incontrolable me invadió, ya entendía cómo se sentía Black Star, una cosa es mirar a una chica linda como Maka, pero otra era babearse delante de ella.

Hubo en particular un idiota que me hizo enfadar más que nadie. Se nos acercó demasiado y empezó a hablarle a Maka.

-Disculpe señorita- nos interrumpió con una voz dulce- ¿le importaría decirme dónde está la calle 7?- pregunto y Maka le empezó a dar las indicaciones.

¿Era tonta o se hacía? El tipo claramente sabía dónde estaba esa calle, solo había preguntado para iniciar una conversación. Es bien sabido que a nosotros los chicos no nos gusta pedir indicaciones cuando estamos perdidos, y si lo hacemos le pedimos a un chico, no a una chica. Eso resultaría embarazoso para nosotros.

-Oye idiota- interrumpí la explicación de Maka y la tomé de la mano, me acerqué al idiota con el puño en alto- Te acercas de nuevo a mi novia para coquetear con ella y te mato- lo dije en la forma más amenazadora que pude y me llevé a Maka de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

-Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos "mi amor"- dijo Maka burlonamente, pero sus palabras de cariño hicieron que me sintiera raro.

-Se escucha raro- le comenté sin pensarlo.

-Lo mismo va para ti- exclamó divertida mientras separaba nuestras manos.

-Lo siento- me disculpé al haber hecho tal escenita delante de ella.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada- sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me sacaba la lengua.

-¿Black Star?- le pregunté sonriendo y ella asintió con inocencia, yo solo suspiré mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

-Kid es igual, solo que no insulta…- dijo Maka llevándose un dedo al mentón para pensar- Black Star les rompe la cara si no se intimidan con el primer insulto- dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

-Típico de él- exclamé riendo.

-Ya ves por qué no tengo novio- me comentó sonriendo y yo me detuve en seco.

-¿Es por eso?- le pregunté extrañado a lo que ella asintió- Pensé que era…-

-No- me interrumpió como si hubiera leído mi mente- Luego de leer esa carta comprendí que no amaba a James- me explicó pensativa- o por lo menos no como yo creía…-sus ojos se opacaron un poco.

A mi mente vinieron recuerdos de Kim y sentí como las lágrimas luchaban por salir. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? Ya lo había superado, Maka me había ayudado. Levanté mi mirada y vi el dolor de Maka. No, no me mentiría a mí mismo. Olvidar lo que había pasado con Kim iba a ser imposible, y era muy temprano para superarlo. Sonreí inconscientemente. Maka no había iluminado mi oscuridad y me había salvado del dolor. No, ella me había mostrado una luz, y que esa luz podía ser alcanzada por alguien como yo. Ella me quería mostrar que YO debía esforzarme por conseguir lo que quería, porque sino… era cierto, si todos mis problemas y dolores los solucionara otro, ¿quién viviría mi vida? ¿Yo o el que me solucionaba todo?

Esa era la diferencia entre Kim y Maka. Aunque seguramente esté tratando de poner a Kim en segundo lugar por lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó Maka señalando el cielo que se estaba oscureciendo.

-Sí- le dije y entonces su mano se unió a la mía otra vez.

La calidez de las manos de Maka llegaba siempre hasta mi corazón.

Esa noche comimos y nos fuimos a acostar temprano. Mañana tendríamos que preparar todo para viajar a Tokio. La idea de conocer el pueblo de Maka me hizo alegrarme en cierta forma, estaba ansioso de conocer cómo había vivido Maka y todos los lugares donde ella había pasado su triste infancia. Quería recorrerlos junto a ella y demostrarle que ella podía contar conmigo para lo que fuera. Inconscientemente me dormí.

….

…

-Soul… Nee Soul…- la suave voz de Maka me despertó de mi maravilloso sueño.

Me tallé los ojos y me senté en la cama para encontrarme con sus jades mirándome angustiados.

-¿Qué pasa Maka?- le pregunté un poco dormido viendo que eran las 5 de la mañana.

-Tuve una pesadilla- me dijo como una niñita chiquita.

-¿Y?- le pregunté sin darle importancia.

-Y… y…- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, somos si haciendo eso pudiera parar esas traicioneras lagrimas- Puedo…¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- cualquiera se hubiera puesto nervioso con el solo hecho de que una chica de 20 años le pidiera eso.

Digo… Cualquiera, excepto yo, hubiera entendido esa frase como que esa noche iba a pasar algo "especial". Yo también lo hubiera pensado, de no ser que era Maka quien me lo pedía, y que estaba llorando asustada. Sea lo que fuese que la hubiera asustado tanto, quería saberlo, aunque no se lo podía preguntar ahora, no cuando estaba tan frágil.

-Ven- le dije haciéndome a un lado para dejarle lugar en mi cama.

Ella se acostó y me miró con sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

-Gracias- susurró con una débil sonrisa.

-Tranquila- dije acariciando su cabello, realmente era suave.

-Soul…- me llamó suavemente.

-¿Sí?- le pregunté para que continuara.

Noté como apretaba sus mandíbulas y sus labios como temiendo preguntar.

-Vamos, pregunta- le dije sonriéndole torcidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño?- me preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Sueño?- le pregunté confuso.

-Sí, tu meta en la vida- la miré sorprendido un momento y ella continuó- Mi sueño es cantar y ganarme la vida con eso, el de Black es tocar su guitarra…. ¿y el tuyo?- continuó preguntándome dejándomelo pensar unos instantes.

Me giré para mirar el techo y suspiré pesadamente mientras pasaba mis dos brazos por detrás de mi cabeza. Mi sueño… ¿cuál era mi sueño? Antes, mi sueño había sido vivir con Kim y formar una familia. Pero ahora ese sueño estaba deshecho y sinceramente no me interesaba de momento relacionarme amorosamente con alguien. ¿Cuál era mi meta en la vida? Como si una luz me iluminara, lo vi tan claro como el agua.

-Mi sueño… es estar presente y ver con mis propios ojos cuando Blast se convierta en la mejor banda del mundo- exclamé sonriendo y recibí un pequeño golpe de parte de Maka.

-Deberías buscar un sueño que puedas conseguir por tus propios esfuerzos- comentó enojada y al ratito se dio vuelta para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Miré la espalda de Maka, y noté como su respiración movía su espalda de arriba abajo, como una melodía. Maka era tan especial, su alma brillaba con una luz tan bonita y con una melodía que encantaba al que la escuchara. Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Esa era la respuesta, ese era mi sueño ahora. Todos conocían la melodía de Maka, menos ella. Entonces… ¿cómo podría mostrársela? Quizás si lograba componer una melodía que se asemejara a la que yo escuchaba cuando estaba con ella… sí, esa era la única forma. Mi sueño es ese, lograr componer una melodía que cambie el mundo como lo hace Maka, que transforme el mundo gris en el que vivimos, en un mondo de colores como es el mío cuando estoy con Maka. Porque aunque un mundo tenga colores, siempre tendrá negros y blancos que formarán grises y penas… Pero un mundo gris no tiene ni amarillo, ni rojo ni azul, que forman todos los colores del mundo y todas las alegrías y sentimientos que hay. Quiero que Maka conozca un mundo a colores, quiero que ella vea el mundo como yo lo veo cuando estoy con ella.

_Nee Maka…_

"_Lo que se aprende nunca se olvida" ¿Conoces la frase?_

_Eso es verdad, porque aún ahora sé como mirar el mundo a colores y no en blanco y negro._

"_Hay que vivir en el presente, ni en el pasado ni en el futuro" ¿Lo recuerdas, tú me lo dijiste?_

_Sin embargo, en la vida, siempre, en algún momento, se vive en los tres tiempos… Sólo mira…_

_Antes, cuando estaba con Kim, vivía mi vida pensando en el futuro._

_Cuando te conocí Maka, empecé a vivir en el presente._

_Ahora que te perdí, vivo en el pasado._


	14. Torta de Chocolate

Hi hi! les he traido nuevamente la conti aunque hace poquito actualicé, pero lo hago porque no estoy segura de subir conti durante la semana :S

**noh-chan: **NO! no quiero que los seguidores de mi fic mueran de un ataque cardíaco! Por eso traje la conti! Wiii!

**Mikitsan: ***recogiendo los confetis especiales de madrugada* *guardandolos en un frasco* *etiquetandolos y recervandolos para futuros reviews* *sonrisa estúpida* MIKITSAN! De verdad tienes que cocinar todo eso? O.O Lamentablemente voy a decirte que en este capi por lo menos no va a pasar nada pervertido... bueno quizás si, quizás no... valla uno a saber... jejeje. La estancia en el hotel no va a ser más de 3 capis, ya voy a decir por qué... esperen por que dije eso? En fin, no importa! Chausito!

**Ate-chan: **En espero que con este capi tus dudas se aclaren jajaja. Pero te seguiré haciendo sufrir!

**mumi evans elric: **que lastima que estés engripada, se lo feo que es :S. Sobre tu nueve duda, se explicará de una mejor forma en el otro fic, todo tiene su magnífica explicación, sobre todo el portazo que dan Patty y Black, aunque sólo lo dió Patty y me cayo la boca ^^. Espero que te mejores! Chausito!

**Delirium Land: **Algo me dice que este te gustará más que el otro, lo que sí, este tiene un poco de "relleno" pero también sus partes fundamentales en la historia ^^.

**Maka Vi Brittania:** Ya te traje la conti bien rapidita! Jaja espero la disfrutes!

* * *

**Capitulo 14: "Torta de Chocolate"**

_Maka…_

_Voy a decirte algo muy importante…_

_Si lo escuchas bien, y sino también…_

_Quiero comer una torta de chocolate hecha por ti…_

_¿Acaso es mucho pedir?_

-Guaaaaaaaaau- fue todo lo que pudimos exclamar al ver el hotel que tenían los padres de Tsubaki.

Era enorme y muy lujoso, en el cartel de adelante tenía dibujadas 5 estrellas de oro y debajo, con letras doradas el nombre del lugar. La fachada era la de una mansión pero por dentro era como las típicas cabañas de las montañas. Era realmente hogareño, la verdad no pensé que Tsubaki fuera tan rica.

-Buenas, buenas- saludó Maka entrando como si fuera la dueña de la casa.

-EL GRAN DIOS HA LLEGADO A EMBELLECER ESTE HOTEL DE MENOS ESTRELLAS QUE ÉL- gritó Black Star a todo lo que su garganta podía y yo tuve el repentino impulso de querer matarlo con todas las letras.

-Maka-chan, Black-kun- dijo la gerente del hotel con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro- Bienvenidos- acto seguido los abrazó a ambos como si fueran sus propios hijos y vi como Tsubaki que estaba a mi lado sonreía.

-A veces parece que los quiere más que a mí- comentó la pelinegra yendo a abrazar a la que supuse era su madre.

-Tiempo sin vernos Naoki- saludó Kid a la mujer mientras dejaba las maletas en la recepción.

-Jajaja al fin te dignas a no tratarme con respeto pequeñajo- exclamó la madre de Tsubaki para ir a abrazarlo.

Me quedé mirando la escena, eran como una familia algo extraña. Maka y Black Star compartieron una mirada cómplice mientras Naoki abrazaba a Kid y en un momento de distracción de la mujer, agarraron un puñado de caramelos que había en la caramelera de la entrada.

-Los caramelos son para los clientes- gritó Naoki una vez dejó de abrazar a Kid y se giró hacia los dos para regañarlos- Sólo uno, no quiero que después tengan caries- dicho esto les quitó los caramelos que ambos tenían en los bolsillos.

Reí quedadamente mientras que Maka y Black Star ponían esa típica cara de "niño regañado" y la señora Naoki los miraba dulcemente pero sin ceder en su palabra. Cuando esta se giro para devolver los caramelos a la caramelera, ambos bufaron al mismo tiempo y pusieron una cara que decía "me cacharon, ufa".

-Valla se notan que son muy unidos- exclamó Liz a mi lado que también reía ante la actuación de todos.

-Unidos! Unidos!- canturreteó Patty a su lado.

-¿Ustedes son los nuevos amigos de Tsubaki?- preguntó la tal Naoki señalándonos y acercándose para mirarnos detalladamente.

-Sí, soy Soul, el compañero de departamento de Maka-me presenté y en ese instante quise volver el tiempo atrás y presentarme de otra manera.

-Oh…así que Maka-chan tiene novio! Y no me dijo!- gritó sorprendida y enfadada mirando a Maka que negaba con la cabeza, mientras que Black se descostillaba de la risa por lo que había pasado.

¿Por qué todos malinterpretaban nuestra situación? Que un hombre y una mujer compartan departamento a los 20 años, no significa que sean novios… Bueno está bien, casi siempre es así, pero este no era el caso. Maka era solo una amiga, ¿cómo podría ser su novio? Para eso tendría que besarla y…

-Oh lo siento- exclamó Naoki sacándome de mi monólogo interno- ¿Y ustedes?- le preguntó cortésmente a Liz y a Patty.

-Yo soy Liz, y esta es mi hermana gemela Patty, aunque es menor que yo- se presentó cortésmente, por la sonrisa de Naoki supuse que le había caído bien.

-Ella es Crona Makenshi- dijo Kid señalando a Crona que estaba temblando y murmuraba cosas que no llegué a escuchar claramente.

-Así que esta es la famoso Crona- exclamó Naoki con una mirada pícara, mientras se acercaba a Kid y levantaba las cejas mientras reía.

-Maka te voy a matar- exclamó Kid mientras miraba con odio a Maka que sonreía como niña pequeña que vendió a su hermano mayor- Prepárate porque te voy a hacer la vida imposible- susurró tan terroríficamente que me asusté mucho.

Jamás había visto esa faceta de Kid, y ahora me había shockeado completamente, pero por lo visto a Maka ni le afectaba y parecía causarle gracia todo el asunto.

-Lo siento, pero…- respondió al instante Tsubaki- Sólo hay 4 cuartos libres y nosotros somos 7- exclamó angustiada Tsubaki, yo la mire algo triste, al parecer le estábamos causando muchos problemas.

-No te preocupes- comentó enseguida Maka- Kid tiene su casa cerca, por lo que no necesita quedarse y Crona puede ir con él- hizo una breve pausa sin perder la seriedad, estaba hablando en serio- después de todo, ella parece estar más cómoda con Kid, y él fue quien la invitó- exclamó apoyándose contra la mesa de recepción.

-Sí es cierto, y Kid tiene como 5 habitaciones para huéspedes- Dijo Black Star sonriendo- Sin contar con la habitación de Maka, perdón ex- aclaró Black sonriendo.

-Que venga Maka a quedarse, Crona puede estar cómodamente en el hotel- repuso Kid un poco sonrojado.

La idea de dejar a Maka y a Kid solos en su casa me revolvía el estómago, no me gustaba para nada, y hubiera lanzado algo a la cabeza de Kid por esas "ideas" si Maka no hubiera contestado tan segura un…

-Ni hablar!- gritó enfadada- No quiero regresar precisamente allí- exclamó algo sombría.

Kid se detuvo en seco y reflexionó unos segundos.

-Muy bien, ¿vamos Crona?- le preguntó y esta sonrió tímidamente antes de que Kid se la llevara del hotel.

La risita de Maka nos sacó las preocupaciones de encima, en especial cuando chocó su mano derecha con Black Star como si hubieran logrado completar un plan con éxito.

-¿Por qué no van a sus habitaciones a acomodarse? Los llamaré cuando esté la cena- exclamó divertida Naoki.

-Aquí tienen sus llaves- nos dijo Tsubaki mientras nos daba las llaves de las habitaciones- Patty y Liz compartirán habitación, al igual que Black y yo- murmuró sonrojada- Maka y Soul tendrán sus habitaciones separadas- sonrió mientras le daba la llave a Maka- Tu favorita- exclamó al tiempo que Maka sonreía infantilmente.

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones con nuestras maletas. La mía era la número 8 sonreí casi al instante, ese número me perseguía a donde quiera que fuese. Suspiré una vez entré a la habitación. Era muy linda, tenía una linda ventana que daba a un patio interno, a la derecha se veía la ventana de otra habitación ya que entre la pared de la mía y la suya se formaba un ángulo de 90°. En ese ángulo había una saliente en donde había una maseta con unas lindas flores blancas. Respiré el aire fresco y me dispuse a registrar la habitación.

Tenía un baño propio con bañera y todo, en cierta forma se parecía a la que había en el departamento. La cama era grande, de dos plazas y había una mesita de luz de madera a cada lado de la cama. Tenía un reproductor de música, un televisor con cable y una mini heladera. Me sorprendió el encontrarme con unos chocolates sobre las almohadas.

-¿Me das uno?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré sólo para ver a Maka sentada en la ventana mientras me miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro y me señalaba uno de los dos chocolates que había en las almohadas.

-¿no tienes uno tú?- le pregunté extrañado.

-Nop, Naoki no me los dio porque dicen que me van a engordar… y que hasta que no consiga novio no puedo comer tanto chocolate- me dijo encogiéndose los hombros y bajándose de la ventana.

Naoki seguramente estaba bromeando, Maka podía tener al chico que quisiera si se lo proponía, simplemente no estaba lista aún para amar a nadie, no después de lo que pasó con Jemes.

-Claro toma uno- le dije tirándole uno para que lo atrapara y entonces vi que la puerta estaba cerrada y con seguro desde adentro- ¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunté mirándola meterse el chocolate en la boca.

-Por la ventana- exclamó como si nada y yo lo miré sin creerlo.

-Estamos en el segundo piso…- le dije shockeado.

-Lo sé, para algo está la saliente que une nuestros cuartos- exclamó mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

-TE PUDISTE MATAR!- le grité sin darme cuenta y ella rió fuertemente.

-Lo he hecho mil veces con Black y Tsubaki, siempre que me quedaba estas eran nuestras habitaciones- comentó y su mirada se perdió en la habitación como recordando viejos tiempos- Jemes también venía con nosotros- largó aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me sentí mal de repente pero Maka estaba muy concentrada masticando el chocolate que parecía disfrutar más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Dime…- dije tratando de llamar su atención, consiguiendo mi objetivo sin problema- ¿por qué no quieres ir a tu antigua habitación?- le pregunté sonando lo más serio posible.

Me senté en la cama y Maka se acostó a mi lado. Su mirada estaba fija en el techo como si tuviera un debate interno que quisiera controlar.

-¿Sabes que mi primera vez fue con Jemes no?- me preguntó y yo asentí.

La rabia que me inundaba al escuchar su nombre era enorme, y al hacerme esa pregunta estuve a punto de asesinar a la almohada que tenía a mi lado.

-Pues fue en mi cuarto- exclamó sonriendo tontamente.

-¿Tanto te duele?- le pregunté sin pensar y ella me miró extrañada.

-No me duele, aprendí a vivir con ello- exclamó sonriente- Amé a Jemes con toda mi alma, y por eso me niego a ver todo lo que pasé como algo malo…- me dijo mientras terminaba de comerse el chocolate- Sólo que Kid interpretó eso que dije como que no quería ir por eso motivo, lo cual a mi particularmente no me molesta por el simple hecho de que quiero que pasa la noche con Crona- dijo sin detenerse en ningún punto, casi no le entendí nada de lo que dijo.

-No sé si puedo hacer lo mismo- le contesté al recordar a Kim.

-Tienes lo que hace falta- exclamó sonriente- La amaste de verdad, aceptaste lo que pasó y quieres seguir con tu vida- dijo sin dejar de mirar el techo- sólo te falta una cosa…- exclamó riendo tontamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté intrigado y ella aprovechó para levantarse de un saltito.

-Luego te lo digo- dijo divertida desde la puerta.

La miré desaparecer y me quedé pensando en todo lo que habíamos hablado. Estas charlas profundas con Maka no se daban muy seguido, pero cada vez que se daban, me dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca. Sentía que cuando estaba a punto de comprender mejor a Maka algo siempre destruía ese vínculo que estaba logrando crear. Pero aún así, era maravillosa la forma en la que ella me alegraba el día con una simple sonrisa.

Salí de mi cuarto y me encontré con Black Star en el pasillo. Él me sonrió y me dijo que quería hablar de algo conmigo. Yo simplemente me limité a seguirlo al patio del hotel, donde había un gran bosque. Nos detuvimos en un claro del bosque y Black se sentó delante de un tronco. Me hizo señas de que me sentara a su lado y yo le obedecí.

-Oye Soul… ¿cómo estás?- me preguntó claramente apuntando a ese tema en particular.

-Bien, aunque hay veces que me duele recordar a Kim- le comenté y él sonrió.

-Realmente te admiro- exclamó mirándome de reojo- Yo no podría aceptarlo con tanta facilidad…- admitió mientras empezaba a jugar con el pasto- que alguien que amas te haga eso… no creo poder soportarlo- exclamó riendo.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo pensaba, pero Maka me demostró que sí- le dije mientras tomaba una hoja del suelo y la pasaba entre mis dedos.

-¿Realmente la amabas?- me preguntó cautelosamente, me di cuenta enseguida de que estaba tanteando el terreno.

-Sí, de eso estoy seguro- exclamé sonriente y sentí de nuevo una puntada de dolor en el corazón.

-¿Y qué sientes por Maka?- me preguntó sin rodeos y yo me lo quedé mirando sin entender- ¿A quién de las dos quieres más?- reformuló sin despegar su vista del suelo.

-No lo sé- respondí en ese mismo momento.

Llevaba tiempo dándome cuenta de que lo que sentía por Maka era algo diferente a lo que había sentido por otras chicas. No era igual a lo que sentí por Kim, era algo completamente diferente, no sabía cómo demonios definirlo, después de todo no era una simple amistad, no era un enamoramiento era… algo mucho más diferente.

-¿No sabes lo que sientes?- me preguntó Black Star levantándose de su lugar.

-Lo sé- dije tomando aire- Solamente no sé darle un nombre en particular- le contesté mientras me levantaba.

-Son iguales- murmuró sonriendo y me tendió la mano-Vamos que está oscureciendo y Tsubaki me va a matar si no vuelvo pronto- exclamó señalando el cielo.

Estaba cubierto de estrellas, cada una brillando por sí sola. Seguí a Black Star hasta el hotel y me fui a mi cuarto para darme un baño. Negué ir a comer con los demás porque no tenía hambre, la charla que había tenido hacía unos minutos no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza. Luego de salir de la ducha, me cambié y encontré un curioso papel sobre la cama. Lo desdoblé y me encontré con una peculiar caligrafía que conocía de memoria.

"_Sube al techo, si lo haces te diré que te falta para continuar con tu vida_

_Watashi"_

Sonreí como idiota al leer la firma, era claro como el agua quién me había mandado esa nota. Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí de un golpe. Me paré en ella y me trepé por la cornisa hasta que llegué al techo. Hice un último impulso con los brazos para subir mis piernas al techo y me sacudí un poco la tierra de mis pantalones una vez pude pararme.

Levanté mi vista y fui testigo de su don otra vez, pues delante de mi estaba Maka sentada y sonriendo, iluminada por la luna y con sus ojos jade reluciendo de emoción. Mi cuerpo empezó a actuar solo y me dirigió a su lado para sentarme junto a ella.

-Bien… ¿qué me falta?- le pregunté mirándola a los ojos, estábamos muy cerca y eso me puso un poco nervioso.

-olfatea- me ordenó y yo la obedecí.

Me sorprendió que el primer olor que captara mi nariz fuera el perfume de Maka, tan dulce y tan atrapante. Sin embargo, cuando por fin pude salir del trance hipnótico en el que me puso el perfume de Maka, logré detectar un dulce aroma en el aire.

-¿Chocolate?- pregunté mirando la cara seria de Maka.

-Lo único que te faltaba-exclamó mientras me sonreía dulcemente y sacaba algo de su espalda- es… UNA TORTA DE CHOCOLATE!- gritó como una niña en navidad.

Extendió con sus manos un pastel cubierto de chocolate que tenía en sus manos. Estaba perfectamente cortado en 8 porciones y yo lo tomé mientras las babas prácticamente se me caían. Ese pastel se ve tan tentador que dudo que pueda resistir más de 3 minutos en mis manos.

-Espera…- le dije mientras ella me daba un pedazo en una servilleta- ¿8 pedazos? Eso es muy de Kid- exclamé molestándola y ella solo me sonrió.

Su sonrisa me dejó helado, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente contra mi pecho, como si se fuera a salir en cualquier momento. Por primera vez en mi vida, la calidez del cuerpo de Maka me abrasó. Estaba tan cerca que estaba a punto de quemarme.

-¿Vas a comer?- me preguntó y yo me llevé un pedazo a la boca como pude.

Estaba temblando, o eso me parecía a mí. Miré nervioso a Maka que degustaba su pastel con los ojos cerrados. Fue entonces que lo sentí… Toqué el cielo con mis papilas gustativas. El chocolate se mezclaba con la masa, el dulce de leche se fundía con estos de una manera perfecta. No llegaba a ser empalagoso, pero tampoco era seco. No era una masa pesada pero tampoco liviana. Era el punto justo, era perfecta. No pude evitar lazar al aire un sonoro "Mmmm" y Maka al escucharme se rió bajito.

Pum….wiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. puuumm.

Ambos nos miramos confundidos por aquellos ruidos. Unas luces de colores nos iluminaron las caras y ambos nos giramos para ver el cielo. Nos sorprendimos al ver los fuegos artificiales iluminando nuestro pequeño momento juntos.

-Guaaaaau!- Exclamó la alborotada voz de Black Star desde el patio.

-Es bellísimo- dijo Tsubaki tomando la mano del peliazul y disfrutando juntos de la vista.

Me asomé al patio y vi que también estaban Kid, Crona, Liz, Patty, Naoki y dos hombres más. Ninguno nos miraba, sino que todos nos daban la espalda para ver los fuegos artificiales. Sentí la mano de Maka rozar la mía, y en cuanto me giré a verla sentí como tomaba la mía entre la suya. No me dirigió la mirada, sus jades estaban mirando el cielo lleno de luces de colores.

Si tuviera que describir lo que siento en este momento, sería algo semejante a mil fuegos artificiales estallando juntos. Un sonido abrumador, acompañado de millones de luces de colores descendiendo del cielo, así es como me siento en este momento. Las luces no son otra cosa que sentimientos, y el sonido abrumador es el que me impide escuchar otra cosa que no sea los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. En este preciso momento siento como si todo un universo nuevo se abriera ante mí, como si me quisiera dar permiso de explorarlo sin restricciones.

Sonreí torcidamente mientras dirigía mi vista al cielo y apretaba la mano de Maka más fuerte contra la mía. Creo, que esta noche no la olvidaré en toda mi vida…

_Oye Maka…_

_Me encanta pronunciar tu nombre, aunque en estos momentos me deje un mal sabor en la boca…_

_Quizás por eso quiero una de tus tortas de chocolate…_

_Para calmar la amargura de mi alma…_

_Hey Maka…_

_Es graciosa la forma en la que me siento invencible cuando estoy a tu lado, y como me debilito si te alejas de mi. _

_Si pudieras verme ahora te darías cuenta._

_Porque tú no estás conmigo… y tengo ganas de llorar._


	15. Tour de Recuerdos

Mi momento favorito! Respondiendo Reviews!

**Cherry Baudelaire: **No importa! Espero que te la hayas pasado súper bien en tu viaje! Respecto a tu pregunta... El final no será tan triste como suponen o eso creo, la verdad no tengo ni idea de qué te imaginas, pero supongo que no es tan malo como piensas ^^. Así que tranquila!

**Delirium Land: **Bueno, ya poco a poco empezará el "amor" jejeje aunque todavía no terminará. Black Star y Tsubaki son novios, aunque Tsubaki demuestra estar más enamorada de Black Star que él de ella. Aunque los dos se aman ^^.

**Maka Vi Britannia:** Sí a todo el mundo le dió hambre el capi ^^.

**Mikitsan:** Mikitsan! te extrañaba tanto! Jajaja me alegra no haberte deprimido y haberte sacado de una depreción! *lluvia de confettis alegres con caritas sonrientes* Espero que te guste este capi!

**noh-chan:** Aquí el nuevo capi! Gracias por comentar! ^^.

**Ate-chan: **Simplemente sin comentarios, no te diré nada de lo preguntaste! Te dejaré con la duda jajaja. En fin, acertaste en algo, Maka hablaba por teléfono con Black Star en el tren.

**Namine Deghemteri:** Si hacen re linda pareja!

**Anna Albarn Kyouyama: **Que bueno que te gustó el capi, como he dicho varias veces, me esmero mucho en hacerlos! Espero te guste este tanto como los otros!

**mumi evans elric: **Tú y tus súper reviews siempre me alegran! Son tan graciosos que cada vez que los leo empiezo a reirme y a sonreirme jajaja. Lastima que te hayan prohibilo los dulces, yo me hubiera matado hace tiempo -.- En fin, espero que te hayas mejorado o que te mejores, depende de tu situación actual. Es rarísimo pero hay mucha gente enferma, o al menos hay muchos que dicen estarlo ^^.

**Nadiva Evans Albarn:** Una nueva lectora! Súper me pone muy feliz! Comentaste justo a tiempo para la respuesta de los comentarios ^^. Espero que leas este capi y te guste ^^. No te sientas mal, todos se sienten así como dices, siempre les da tristeza las palabras del final de cada capi. ^^.

Sin más distracciones les dejo el siguiente capi! Disfruntenlo! No se olviden de dajer reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 15: "Tour de Recuerdos"**

_El momento en el que más cercano me sentí a ti Maka, fue en aquella excursión que hicimos los dos solos a Tokio. Mientras Black Star, Tsubaki y los demás se divertían, tú y yo recorrimos aquellos lugares de tu infancia…_

_Maka…_

_Tu mano siempre estuvo cálida cuando tomabas la mía, aquella vez lo descubrí…Porque a pesar de lo frío que estuviera el ambiente o de lo triste y doloroso que pudiera ser aquel recuerdo para ti, tu alma seguía emitiendo esa calidez que la caracteriza…_

_Aquella calidez que derrite el hielo más frío pero no quema…_

_Y es la misma calidez que ahora me falta…_

Empecé a toser desesperadamente en busca de aire, la sangre se estaba acumulando en mi rostro y por más que lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas, mis pulmones no parecían reaccionar. Los sonidos de la habitación comenzaron a hacerse lejanos y confusos, los gritos de horror y las carcajadas se mezclaban en un solo ruido. Mi vista empezó a nublarse, los objetos empezaron a perder forma y a convertirse en un sinfín de manchas de colores, todas dispersas, alineadas de cualquier forma menos la correcta. Unos manchones verdes acapararon toda mi atención, mientras que me perdía en su brillo, tratando de distinguir qué era lo que veía. Sentía que iba a morir, hasta que una fuerte presión en mi estómago y un dolor inmenso recorrió mi garganta hasta que el impulso de esa presión logró hacer que ese objeto saliera por mi boca, otorgándome el preciado aire que tanto extrañaba. Los sonidos y figuras volvieron a sus respectivas formas luego de unos segundos.

-¿Qué idiota se atraganta con una aceituna?- preguntó riendo cierto peliazul desde una punta de la mesa.

-Black Star- le reprochó una pelinegra que estaba a mi lado levemente preocupada por mi estado.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó la melodiosa voz de Maka mientras me acariciaba levemente la mejilla y yo asentía mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

-Todo es tu culpa asimétrico- le gritó Kid mientras Crona trataba de frenarlo diciendo algo como "no sé cómo lidiar con tus peleas".

Yo me empecé a reír mientras todos me miraban sorprendidos, sin embargo no tardaron en unirse a mi risa, aunque no duró por mucho tiempo, porque Patty y Black se emocionaron y empezaron una guerra de comida con Liz y Kid. En la mesa ya no había pavo, ni aceitunas, ni puré, ni pizza ni nada de comidas o bebidas, ahora todas eran manchas completamente desfiguradas que aumentaban con cada "bomba de comida" errada por alguno de los participantes de aquella inútil guerra.

-Black Star…- lo llamó Tsubaki para intentar detenerlo, pero recibió una bomba de pastel de papas y sin dudarlo se unió a la guerra.

Me sonreí al ver esa faceta tan desconocida de Tsubaki, en el fondo era igual o peor que ellos. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y por ella entró Naoki bastante enfadada. Todos se quedaron quietos, Liz y Patty temblaban al ver su cara y yo también me asusté mucho. Sin embargo, Tsubaki y Black Star, ignoraron olímpicamente a Naoki y continuaron con su guerra.

-Me molesta que no me hayan avisado- gritó la mamá de Tsubaki parándose sobre la mesa y uniéndose a la guerra de comida.

Me carcajeé al ver como todos reanudaban sus puestos, pero dejé de reír cuando sentí una bola de crema impactar contra mi rostro. Sin haberlo visto, sabía quién había sido el culpable… o mejor dicho LA culpable.

-Maka…- murmuré tomando un puñado de puré de papa que había cerca-Maka…- volví a llamarla y ella rió como una niña de 5 años-Toma!- grité y le lancé la bola de puré que impactó contra su rostro cubriéndolo completamente.

La guerra de comida continuó por un rato más, hasta que nos cansamos y nos fuimos a bañar para salir a recorrer Tokio. Una hora después estábamos todos abajo discutiendo a dónde iríamos. Black Star quería ir al parque de diversiones, Liz estaba empecinada en ir al centro comercial y yo no tenía ni idea de dónde ir.

-Hagamos así- comentó Kid frustrado- Vamos a separarnos- sugirió al tiempo que todos se callaban- Crona, yo y Liz, iremos al centro comercial- dijo mientras señalaba a los nombrados- Black Star, Patty y Tsubaki irán al parque de diversiones…Y…-el ruidito del chicle de Maka parecía estar poniéndole los pelos de punta a Kid- Maka…- le advirtió en un tono de voz algo irritado y ella a propósito hizo un globo y lo reventó- Ya!- gritó haciendo sobresaltar a Maka- Tú irás con Soul a no sé donde- gritó enfadado y se llevó a la rastra a Crona y a Liz.

Rápidamente nos quedamos solos porque Black y Patty se llevaron a Tsubaki en unos microsegundos. Suspiré mientras Maka empezaba nuevamente a hacer globos y reventarlos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- me preguntó ella desinteresadamente.

Me encogí los hombros y entonces fue cuando una idea atravesó mi cabeza. Miré a Maka con duda, no tenía el valor suficiente para preguntarle. Quería ir a esos lugares, pero… ¿podría preguntárselo?

-Nee Maka- la llamé como siempre y ella solo emitió un sonido para darme a entender que me escuchaba, estaba dándome la espalda y el único sonido que había en la recepción del hotel era el de sus globos reventándose- ¿Puedes mostrarme todos esos lugares de los que me hablaste?- mi pregunta sonó demasiado seria y segura para lo que en realidad sentía.

El silencio que se propagó por la recepción se vio roto por el globo de Maka romperse y luego siguió roto por el suspiro de Maka.

-Está bien…- murmuró cansada- Pero prométeme algo…- me dijo en un tono extraño.

Ella no se dio vuelta a verme en ningún momento, y los nervios comenzaron a invadirme. Prometerle algo a Maka… jamás lo había hecho… y de alguna forma, quería llenarme de promesas, pero mi voz no respondía, mi cuerpo no se movía. No sé si fue temor a lo que fuera a pedirme lo que me incapacitó, quizás fue la sensación de que me costaría horrores cumplir esa promesa.

-Está b-bien- murmuré sonriéndole y entonces ella se giró con una gran sonrisa en su delicado rostro.

-Quiero conocer a tu familia…- A pesar de que la propuesta de Maka me había shockeado y seguramente hubiera gritado de poder, su sonrisa me calmó de tal forma, que hizo que aquella aterradora idea me pareciera la mejor de todas las ideas.

Asentí como idiota y ella me sonrió tan cálidamente, que olvidé por un momento el frío que hacía afuera. Tokio era una ciudad fría, a pesar de estar en primavera, el tiempo estaba horrible. Caminaba junto a Maka con rumbo desconocido, y estaba tan confiando con ella que no reparé en ningún punto de referencia. Si en aquel momento me hubiera separado de Maka, seguramente me hubiera terminado perdiendo.

El barrio por el que estábamos era bastante lujoso, pero poco a poco, las casas y los edificios comenzaron a volverse más viejos. Me detuve al ver a Maka parada mirando a un punto específico. Desvié mi vista hasta ese lugar sólo para encontrarme con dos edificios antiguos que encerraban un terreno lleno de escombros.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- le pregunté mirando los dos edificios que se alzaban, imponentes cada uno por su lado.

-Lo único que queda de mi primer hogar…- murmuró y sentí como que todas las piezas encajaban en ese momento.

Volví mi vista al terreno lleno de escombros y recordé aquel relato de Maka. Aquel era el lugar donde se produjo el primer recuerdo de Maka, aquel lugar donde vio como sacaban a sus padres de los escombros, y como se quedó sola en el mundo.

-Valla…- fue lo único que alcancé a murmurar-Lo siento…- me disculpe y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no tengo recuerdos de ellos, así que no me duele recordar la escena- me confesó mientras continuaba caminando- ¿Vienes?- me preguntó y yo asentí mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado.

Sin embargo, un grupo de personas se nos cruzó en el camino y perdí a Maka entre la multitud. Para cuando me di cuenta, estaba perdido y no sabía a dónde ir. Busqué con mi mirada alguna referencia, pero no la encontré. Así que comencé a vagar alejándome cada vez más de la ciudad. Miré mi celular, por supuesto sin señal. Caminé y caminé hasta que llegué a un puente semi abandonado, era de concreto, pero aún así había algunas malezas a los costados. Vi que había una escalera para bajar a un costado, y bajé para mirar al rio que estaba casi extinto por la poca agua que había.

-Soul!- sentí que me llamaba una voz, y sin darme vuelta supe que era Maka.

-Maka!- grité al ver que ella estaba debajo del puente.

Me quedé parado allí mirándola. Por alguna extraña razón siempre encontraba a Maka, estuviera donde estuviese. Era como si mi alma siempre estuviera buscándola sin que yo me diese cuenta. Ella me miró con sus ojos jades húmedos, estaba llorando. Di un paso hacia ella y ella empezó a correr hacia mí. Se escondió entre mis brazos y empezó a sollozar de una manera que me pareció tan linda.

-Tenía tanto miedo de perderte- exclamó ella mirándome a los ojos y luego bajó la vista para volver a enterrarse en mi pecho.

Quise alejarla de mí en ese momento, el miedo de que escuchara como mi corazón latía fervientemente contra mi pecho me hacía quererla tenerla lejos. Pero aún así, mis brazos la abrazaron más fuertemente para pegarla más a mí. Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en el pecho y sus cabellos, mecidos por el viento, me hacían caricias en las manos.

-tranquila…- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello y ella me miraba a los ojos con una sonrisita-Ven, vamos a sentarnos- le dije mientras le indicaba unos bloques de cemento que había ahí cerca en los que podíamos sentarnos.

Una vez nos sentamos ahí, el silencio nos invadió por un momento. Maka miraba sin mirar el paisaje, y yo como estúpido la miraba a ella, como tratando de pensar en alguna manera de iniciar una conversación.

-Naoki es cool- murmuré llamando la atención de Maka- me gustaría tener una familia tan cálida como la que tiene Tsubaki- le dije mientras miraba el paisaje.

-¿Cómo es tu familia Soul?- me preguntó ella y yo simplemente largué una carcajada irónica.

-Son buenas personas, aunque tengan un grave problema- le dije divertido y ella me miró con curiosidad, me encantaba poder ver ese brillo que tenían en momentos como este, donde su mente maquina a mil porque quiere hacer una pregunta- Son adictos a la música- le contesté e hice una mueca de asco.

Maka me pegó suavemente con su puño, en señal de que estaba descontenta con mi comentario.

-Me gustaría conocerlos- me confesó sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté yo sin pensarlo.

-Me gustaría conocer a las personas que te criaron Soul- murmuró tímidamente, pocas veces había visto ese lado de Maka, y aún así me encantaba- Supongo que es porque nunca conocí a mi familia…- murmuró nostálgica pero con una sonrisa en el rostro- Además tengo una leve idea de cómo es tu familia, y quiero corroborarla- dijo con un tono de esos que usan los investigadores o científicos cuando quieren corroborar una hipótesis.

La vi tan feliz con la idea de conocer a mi familia que no pude evitar acceder a esa propuesta.

-Muy bien, está bien que vallamos cuando terminemos aquí en Tokio- le pregunté y ella sorprendida asintió- Okey- le dije y tomé mi celular, al fin tenía señal así que lo que iba a hacer era de vida o muerte, pero por Maka me arriesgaría.

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba, hasta que escuché como del otro lado alguien levantaba el teléfono.

-Hola Wes, soy Soul- le dije y enseguida los nervios se apoderaron de mí.

_-Hermanito! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Irte de esa forma preocupó mucho a mamá y a papá… y a los abuelos- _me regañó mi hermano como siempre, odiaba que se hiciera el responsable a estas alturas.

_-_En estos momentos estoy en Tokio- le expliqué y escuché un sonido de admiración del otro lado del parlante- Lamento haberme ido así, pero si les decía algo no me iban a dejar irme- le expliqué tratando de calmarlo.

-_Está bien, ¿quieres que te pase con mamá así le explicas?-_ me preguntó aun conociendo mi respuesta.

-No, oye Wes… necesito un favor- le dije y él mantuvo silencio para escuchar mi propuesta- Voy a ir a Londres en unos días para pasar unas mini vacaciones… yo le explicaré a mamá todo- le dije e intenté reunir el valor suficiente para decírselo- Voy a ir con una amiga así que me gustaría que nos prepararan dos habitaciones, vamos en dos semanas…- el momento de silencio se me hizo eterno.

_-ESE ES MI HERMANITO! YA QUIERO CONOCERLA!-_Gritó del otro lado y pude escuchar como Maka reía, seguramente porque alejé el celular de mi oreja e hice una mueca de disgusto-_ Dime… ¿es bonita?-_ me preguntó y eso me enojó totalmente.

-No es un potencial de novia para ti ¿entiendes?- le amenacé- Si se te ocurre hacerle algo yo y su hermano te matamos- dije recordando que seguramente tendría el apoyo de Black Star.

_-Valla… así que ya conoces a su hermano-_ murmuró y entonces me di cuenta de que en realidad Black y Maka no eran hermanos, pero yo los veía como si lo fueran, eran tan unidos-_ Vas más rápido de lo que pensaba-_ ese comentario me hizo sonrojar, por lo que desvié inútilmente mi mirada-_ Bien le diré a Mamá-_ Me comentó y hubiera jurado que el tono que usó fue uno de felicidad- _ya quiero conocerla! Nos vemos!-_ se despidió y yo solamente susurré un chau.

-Lo siento, es mi hermano mayor- exclamé apenado, me sorprendí al ver la sonrisa de Maka.

-Creo que ya me cayó bien- me contestó ella de una manera dulce e infantil- Será mejor que volvamos, está oscureciendo y estos no son lugares muy seguros- me informó mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Bien- le dije mientras ella tomaba sorpresivamente mi mano- Eh?- murmuré confundido al sentir la calidez de su mano contra la mía.

No dije más al ver como una lágrima recorría su rostro. No estaba seguro de por qué ella estaba llorando, pero apreté su mano contra la mía con más fuerza y utilicé mi mano libre para limpiar esa lágrima que se le había caído. Ella no se dio vuelta para mirarme.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo…- le dije y le acaricié la cabeza.

Maka podía ser una niña pequeña cuando se disponía a hacerlo, y quizás ese era uno de sus mayores encantos. Caminamos en silencio hasta el hotel, donde todos nos esperaban.

-Hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas- nos comentó Tsubaki mientras nos indicaba que comeríamos afuera.

-Un montón de estrellas no opacarán a un DIOS como YO- bufó molesto Black Star mientras la pelinegra iba a calmarlo.

-Muchas estrellas simétricas- murmuró Kid mirando a Crona y entonces me di cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano, mientras que Liz reía por lo bajo.

-Miren!- gritó Naoki señalando el cielo estrellado.

Una luz lo atravesó, una exclamación de admiración nació en la garganta de cada uno de nosotros. Sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y vi que esa era Maka.

-Mira Soul…es hermoso- me comentó mientras señalaba el cielo- Pide un deseo!- gritó mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía pícaramente.

Mire el sinfín de estrellas caer desde el cielo hasta quién sabe dónde. Mirando el cielo, me di cuenta de que en estos momentos sólo quería una cosa, que Maka se quedara conmigo para siempre. La miré con la mirada seguramente triste y suspiré dándome cuenta de una gran verdad. Al principio no sabía cómo definirlo, y aún ahora tampoco estoy seguro de lo que siento. Sin embargo sé, que una palabra tan simple como amor, no puede definir lo que siento por Maka. Porque lo que siento por ella es una mezcla de deseo, admiración, envidia, alegría, tristeza y muchas otras cosas más. Pero supongo que amor, es la palabra más cercana que existe, para explicarme lo que mi corazón siente por ella.

_Maka, Maka, Maka…_

_Los sentimientos que descubrí esa noche, no son los mismos que tengo ahora. Porque por increíble que suene, cada día te quiero un poco más._

_Maka, el amor duele…_

_Y cuanto más amas, más sufres ¿no es así?_

_Pues quiero que sepas que no creo que sea así…_

_Porque lo que siento por ti, es lo único que me mantiene con vida…_

_Es lo que me impide creer que todo terminó y que te perdí para siempre… _


	16. Siempre a tu lado

**Capítulo 16: "Siempre a tu lado"**

_Maka…_

_Sé que eres una persona fuerte y decidida, y que tienes mucha confianza en ti misma y en los demás. Pero por más dura que sea la roca, siempre puede partirse. Quiero que recuerdes, que incluso tú, puedes derrumbarte…_

_Maka…_

_No sufras tú sola._

Hacía varios días que estábamos en el hotel de los padres de Tsubaki. Hoy era la gran noche, después de tanto tiempo de espera, al fin iríamos al concierto de Sparto. Internamente me sentía nervioso, el ver en vivo a la banda que Maka quería derrotar me hacía tener los nervios a flor de piel. Suspiré pesadamente en un vano intento de aliviar el nerviosismo de mi cuerpo. Miré por onceava vez la entrada que estaba sobre mi cama, Kid me la había regalado. La guardé en mi bolsillo y tomé mi celular.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me dirigí al cuarto de Maka y toqué su puerta, los demás todavía se estaban preparando.

-_Abre Soul-_ me dijo desde el otro lado reconociéndome enseguida, sin verme.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme que en la habitación estaba sonando una canción que sonaba algo triste, pero la cantante cantaba con una voz potente, como si estuviera descargándose. No entendí la letra, excepto la parte que hablaba en inglés, me impactó una frase en especial: "Tú tienes la oportunidad ahora, tú tienes el poder". La canción siguió y entonces vi como Maka estaba sentada en su cama, mirando hacia donde me encontraba con los ojos cerrados. La canción terminó en ese mismo instante y comenzó otra un poco más triste pero con el mismo poder.

-¿Entiendes la letra?- le pregunté y ella asintió.

-Son dos canciones de mi cantante favorita…- exclamó abriendo los ojos lentamente- "Lucy" y "Rose" de Anna Tsuchiya- sin detenerse mucho me sonrió y me indicó que me sentara- Ella hace las canciones de la serie Nana que tanto me gusta…- me explicó mientras cantaba una estrofa de la canción- Me gustan estas letras porque me hacen sentir confianza en mí misma, y es lo que más necesito ahora que veremos a Sparto- suspiró apesadumbrada.

-¿No quieres verlos?- le pregunté mientras volteaba a mirarla.

Maka tenía la mirada llena de miedo, realmente no entendía bien el por qué de esta situación, pensé que ya había superado el hecho de que Jemes la hubiera engañado. Quizás no lo había superado y lo único a lo que le temía era a enfrentarse cara a cara con el hermano de la persona que amó tanto y de la chica de la cual se había enamorado.

-Tengo miedo de que sean buenos…- exclamó mientras la pista cambiaba a una un poco más terrorífica, o eso me pareció a mí.

-¿Temes que sean mejores que ustedes?- le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Sí- contestó ella sin mirarme.

No pude evitarlo y largué una carcajada. ¿Era una broma? ¿Quién podía ser mejores que ellos? Digo… Maka era la mejor cantante, Black Star el mejor guitarrista (había que admitirlo, tenía mucho talento), Patty es la mejor bajista y Kid toca la batería como un Dios. Era matemáticamente imposible que ellos no fueran lo suficientemente buenos, según yo, si ellos debutaban, iban a ser los mejores en nada de tiempo…

-No te rías- gritó mientras me tiraba un almohadonazo derribándome, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama- No es gracioso- volvió a gritar mientras que yo seguía riendo- Soul!- me llamó mientras con la almohada me asfixiaba.

Seguí riendo debido a que Maka no estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza y podía respirar con normalidad. Me recorrió un escalofrío cuando sentí como un peso se apoyaba suavemente en mi torso y me aprisionaba. Mis instintos me hicieron lanzar la almohada lejos y tomar como rehenes a las muñecas de mi atacante. Maka sonreía divertida. Otro escalofrío me recorrió al tenerla sobre mí y ella de lo más feliz, agradecí que tuviera los ojos cerrados porque seguramente estaba sonrojado. En un movimiento increíble, invertí posiciones, quedando yo en cuatro patas arriba de ella. Mala decisión. Tenerla así, debajo mío y totalmente indefensa, llamaba a un instinto que me estaba dominando por completo.

-Soul…- me llamó ella con su melodiosa voz, me deleité con su sonido y cerré los ojos para disfrutar más de él.

Sentía que mis manos aún estaban sobre las muñecas de Maka, ella sin embargo no estaba poniendo resistencia, a pesar de que nos encontrábamos en esa "comprometedora" situación. ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que yo quería y no iba a negármelo? Imposible, ahora que lo pienso… ella se crió con Black Star desde su "pre-adolescencia" por lo que con él, debieron quedar en esta posición en más de una vez de forma inocente. Pero Maka tenía 20 años por dios… Seguramente sabía lo que "esto" significa si esta con un hombre. Aunque quizás… solo me vea como un simple amigo y por eso no opone resistencia al juego, no creo que ella sea del tipo de mujeres que se deja de esta forma. Suspiré pesadamente y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los de ella, me miraban curiosos y expectantes, como si estuvieran esperando a que les dijera algo.

-Yo creo que son los mejores, nadie vencerá a Blast- murmuré sonriendo y Maka correspondió mi sonrisa.

Me tumbé a su lado cansado mientras ella se sentaba en la cama. Cruzó sus pies a modo de indiecito y se empezó a balancear de un lado a otro, como una niña aburrida.

-Ya va siendo hora- murmuró algo preocupada, su voz sonaba… sin confianza.

-Vamos- dije tomando su mano y sacándola de su cuarto.

Bajamos las escaleras los dos juntos, abajo, todos nos esperaban un poco fastidiados.

-¿Desde cuándo te tardas tanto en arreglarte?- le preguntó Black Star y luego miró cómo Maka iba vestida- ¿Por qué no te comportas como una chica un día en tu vida? Me gustaría verte con un vestido puesto- exclamó enfadado recibiendo un ligero golpe de Tsubaki.

-Lo siento… te ves muy linda Maka- murmuró la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Vámonos! El concierto empieza en exactamente 80 minutos- exclamó fastidiado Kid mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo!- gritó Maka imitando el tono de voz de Patty, sin darme cuenta, mi rubia amiga había desaparecido junto a Kid.

-Bien parece que los impacientes se fueron en el primer auto- murmuró Naoki mientras nos sonreía a los que quedábamos- Suban- nos indicó mientras abría el auto.

Adentro era muy espacioso, había lugar para 5 personas. Naoki manejaba, Tsubaki iba a su lado en el asiento de acompañantes. Crona, Liz y yo íbamos en los asientos de atrás.

-Que pesada…- bufó Liz semi molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté mientras la miraba interesado.

-Maka me metió en este auto porque quería hablar con Kid de quién sabe qué- murmuró molesta- Yo quería obligarla a que se pusiera otra cosa… sólo se viste "decentemente femenina" para los ensayos- reí ante ese comentario.

Lo más femenino que le había visto puesto a Maka eran sus polleras. Ahora que lo pensaba, compartía una meta con Black Star: "ver a Maka en vestido". Sonreí al imaginármela vestida con docenas de vestidos diferentes.

-Black Star ha salido corriendo y me ha obligado a quedarme- comentó Tsubaki sonriendo amargamente- me dijo que iba a hablar cosas que una dama no podía escuchar- suspiró pesadamente- Pero le dejó entrar a Patty y a Maka… no es justo- se quejó Tsubaki por primera vez en la vida.

Me extrañó sentirme celoso de aquella maniobra que había hecho Black Star. Digo, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

-Creo que quiere hablar sobre cierto asunto con Kid- explicó Naoki sonriendo- Ha estado actuando diferente desde que está con esa chica- murmuró sin decirnos quién es.

-¿De quién hablas?- le preguntó Tsubaki y Naoki revoleó los ojos para atrás- ¿CRONA?- gritó sin poder creerlo.

Crona se encogió en su asiento y miró a todos con terror.

-Y-yo no sé l-lidiar co-con esto- murmuró más para sí misma que para los demás.

-Ya veo… por eso dejó pasar a Maka…- dijo Tsubaki muy reflexiva- ¿Pero a Patty?- preguntó sin comprender esa parte del asunto.

-Es obvio que porque no la ve como una dama, Patty parece más una nena de 5 años que una de 20- dijo mientras reía afectuosamente.

-No entiendo- dije yo, ya me había perdido en la conversación-¿Por qué dejó pasar a Maka?- le pregunté y Tsubaki me miró dulcemente.

-Ambos, Kid y Black Star- comenzó volviendo a su posición normal- consideran a Maka una hermanita menor, pero cuando se trata de hablar de temas amorosos, sueños o deseos…Maka pasa a convertirse en una amiga irremplazable que los aconseja desde su punto de vista- explicó sonriente- Cuando conocí a Maka, la odiaba- me confesó sorprendiéndonos a los tres de atrás- Ella estaba tan a unida a Black Star que me entraban unos celos de muerte y no quería verlos juntos, porque él siempre la buscaba y viceversa- comentó un poco apenada.

-Pero entonces te diste cuenta de que no era así- le dije y ella asintió.

-Fue un día en el que estábamos los tres, Black Star estaba bobeando como siempre y Maka no apartaba la vista de él. Como era de esperarse me enojé y quise irme de allí, por lo que me despedí de los dos y me dispuse a irme- comentó y dejó de hablar cuando doblamos en una curva.

-¿Y, qué pasó?- le cuestionó Liz impaciente.

-Pues… Black me dijo que estaba bien y entonces Maka lo golpeó, admito que me quedé sorprendida cuando ambos empezaron a pelear sin razón- Tsubaki sonrió al recordar la escena, ya me imaginaba la pelea de los dos- entonces se quedaron callados y en silencio, como comunicándose con la mirada, entonces Black Star suspiró derrotado y me dijo que yo le gustaba desde hacía tiempo- susurró un poco sonrojada- y yo no me lo podía creer- exclamó mirándonos con una sonrisa.

-Qué lindo!- comentó Liz con estrellitas en los ojos-Entonces por eso Maka se empezó a pelear con él- dijo Liz emocionada, no pudimos evitar contener una risa ante la actitud de la rubia mayor.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Naoki mientras nos dejaba ver el Teatro donde tocaría Sparto.

Era bellísimo y muy importante en Tokio. Una vez mi hermano había tocado allí y por consecuencia, me habían llevado allí a mí también. Reprimí un sonido de admiración al entrar al edificio, no recordaba que fuera tan grande.

-Se nos hace tarde- murmuró Kid mientras nos arrastraba a todos a nuestros asientos.

Estábamos en primera fila, las butacas estaban ordenadas numéricamente, y estábamos así: 8-Kid 9-Patty 10-Crona 11- Liz 12- Black Star 13- Tsubaki 14- Yo 15- Maka. El asiento de Maka daba exactamente al pasillo, y entonces me di cuenta de que ella no estaba con nosotros.

-Maka no está- exclamé mirando a los chicos.

-Tranquilo, seguramente está pensando un poco- dijo alegremente Black Star mientras le hacía unas extrañas señas a Kid que se ponía todo colorado.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron levemente, dejando a la vista sólo algunas siluetas desdibujadas. Empecé a sentir frío, era como si el lugar de al lado me estuviera congelando. Siempre he dicho que tengo un corazón frío porque tengo manos frías, pero ahora el frío que sentía era glaciar. Una melodía algo rara empezó a sonar en el lugar, una voz masculina presentó a la cantante y esta empezó a cantar. La luz se concentró en la vocalista, era una chica de cabellos negros muy largos, mirándola se podía apreciar que era muy bella. Su apariencia combinaba muy bien con la canción que estaba cantando.

A pesar de que todos gritaban de alegría, yo solo quería llorar. Lo vi allí, parado junto a la cantante, a ese tipo llamado Justin, el hermano de Jemes. Se movía con gracia sobre el escenario, aunque no concordaba del todo su vestimenta con su apariencia madura. Sus ojos azules se fijaron por un momento en mí y sonrió levemente mientras volvía a concentrarse.

Sentí una oleada de calor invadirme desde la izquierda, no tuve que voltearme para saber que la mano que tomaba la mía con desesperación era la de Maka. Tampoco tuve que mirar a Maka para darme cuenta de que estaba llorando, y en cierta forma podía comprender un poco su dolor. Estar allí parados, frente al lugar donde pudo haber estado esa persona que tanto quisiste y que encima fueran mejores de lo que se creía, podía partirle el alma a cualquiera.

A pesar de que tan fuerte sean las personas, todas se derrumban en algún momento de su vida, y supongo que este era el momento de Maka. Ella trataba de que nadie la viera así, en ese estado, pero ella más que nadie tenía derecho a caer si quería.

Apreté fuertemente su mano para después soltarla, logré que ella se girara hacia mí desconcertada y entonces pasé uno de mis brazos por su cuello y con el otro la atraje hacia mí. Pude sentir el frío de sus lágrimas caer en mi remera.

-Llora si quieres…Siempre que estés mal…- le susurré en el oído- estaré siempre a tu lado…lo prometo-dije mientras ella se aferraba a mí, liberando su dolor.

-Soul…- me llamó con su delicada voz rota- Gracias…- exclamó sonriente.

No me importaba prometerle algo así a Maka, si ella me hubiera dicho que le prometiera algo, lo haría sin rechistar. Porque era lo único que podía hacer por ella. A pesar de que esté enamorado de ella, no puedo hacer nada para que ella me ame, después de todo, su corazón sigue perteneciendo a Jemes, estoy seguro de eso. Así que lo único que puedo hacer, es tratar de que sea feliz.

El concierto continuó sin que me diera cuenta, poco caso podría hacerle a aquellas canciones, con el bellísimo calor que me albergaba al sostener la mano de Maka contra la mía. El frío de mi corazón había desaparecido en ese momento, y ahora sólo había una bella primavera que me hacía disfrutar. No me importaba que Maka siguiera amando a Jemes, siempre y cuando yo pudiera estar así, junto a ella, nada más me haría feliz.

_Hey Maka…_

_¿Por qué la gente promete cosas que no puede cumplir a fin de cuentas?_

_Creo que es porque quieres demostrarle a la otra persona que tú puedes hacerlo y que puede confiar en ti. Pero generalmente, las promesas no son cumplidas… Y no siempre es porque uno no quiera cumplirlas, es sólo que el destino se empecina en evitarlo…_

_Dime Maka…_

_¿Acaso yo también he incumplido mi promesa?_

_Maka, en estos momentos…_

_¿Estás sonriendo o llorando?_

_Dímelo…_

* * *

Respuestas a sus dudas y otros... xD

**Delirium Land: **Definitivamente Soul ya admitió que está enamorado de Maka, te habrás dado cuenta en este capi que está loquito por ella, aunque él está seguro de que Maka jamás le corresponderá :S Será así? Quien sabe ^^.

**Cherry Baudelaire: **Así que estás aprendiendo a manejar? Em una duda... quién es Byan? O.O jajaja... Es verdad eso que dijiste sobre Wes! Wes es lo máximo, siempre me lo imaginé como un hermano mayor pesado y cariñoso! De esos que te hacen pasar papelones ^^.

**Ate-chan: **Pobre tu dios... el mio se llama Black Star y el tuyo? xD Si te gustó el capi anterior por lo picante, quizás este te haya gustado más no? Dime que si! jajaja.

**Candy-san:** Sabes lo mucho que me costó pronunciar esa palabra tan rara que me escribiste? Pues muchoooo! La había escuchado en la película esa de Marie Poppins o algo así, y con unos amigos siempre jodiamos con eso... que bueno tiempos jajjaa ^^. Soul es lo máximo, no sé porqué lo dije pero en fin... jajaja. Saludos!

**noh-chan: **Te traje conti, te gusto? Espero que si! Besitos!

**Mikitsan: ***Corriedo hacia ella imaginariamente y abrazandola con fuerza* ¡¿Por qué robaste mis confettis? jjaja na broma! Tu sexy y tu más sexy han hecho cosas malas... na no se... en realidad si pero no se va a saber hasta más adelante, aunque se dan bastantes pistas en este capi :P Soul es un colgado que no tiene mucha idea de la vida de Kid, pero Makita-chan lo sabe tooodo jajaja, así que en algún momento le dirá! Espero que te haya gustado el capi que te "debía".

**mumi evans elric: **Estoy bien y gracias a dios no estoy muy estresada ^^ en fin, Maka pretende muchas cosas de Soul, O.O emmm ¿quién dijo eso, yo no? Jajaja. Estoy medio loca, tengo sueño... y eso que es re temprano... en fin, te diría algo más pero no sé que decir... excepto idioteces, pero no creo que quieras leerlas jajajaja, en fin... espero que te haya gustado el capi! Nos leemos!

No dejen de leer! Nos leemos! Cuidensen!


	17. La familia Evans

Ya estamos por el capítulo 17! Y ni siquiera llegamos a la mitad de la historia! juajuajuajua! bueno eso puede ser bueno o malo... depende de cómo lo vean ^^. En fin, ahora dejo los comentarios de sus reviews del capi anterior!

**Nadiva Evans Albarn: **Wiiii nueva lectora! O nueva lectora conocida... va da igual! Wiiiii! Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos! Espero que sigas leyendo y nos sigamos leyendo! mmm que dije? ni idea! Besos!

**mumi evans elric: **No sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero no es tan malo ser sentimental ... a mi me encanta ser sentimental... Con una amiga, generalmente vemos series de animé solamente para llorar, y aunque las veamos una y otra vez lloramos como la primera... Has visto RomeoxJuliet? No sabes cómo se me caen las lágrimas cada vez que la veo... en fin... Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Son muy divertidos! Y me encanta contestarlos, aunque a veces no tengo ni idea que responderte, como por ejemplo ahora mismo! Espero que te guste este capi! Nos leemos!

**Miyoko-chibi: **Te lo leiste todo de una vez? O.O valla... no digo que yo no lo he hecho con algunas historias, pero es que son muy atrapantes, no creí que alguien se leyera 16 capitulos de una sola vez... Me sorprendes, eres asombrosa ^^. Si todos odiamos a Kim, pero después no la vamos a odiar tanto cuando desaparezca de la historia por completo... espera, ya lo hizo buajajajajaja... aunque quizás la meta por algún lado... quien sabe... espero que te guste este capi! Nos leemos!

**"...": **Te digo algo? Ni siquiera Soul sabe que demonios le pasó a Maka... jajaja. Ya lo van a entender más adelante, pero bueno... Al menos traten de olvidarse un poquito de los encabezados y de los finales para disfrutar de la historia, pero cuando llegue el momento "X" van a entender todo y se van a querer matar por no darse cuenta buajajajaja... Na, no se si pasará eso :P Valla a saber lo que se me ocurre escribir!

**Mikitsan: **No, no creo que tengas un corazón frío, y creo que el rayo fue una simple coincidencia... jajaja... en fin te dejo con una caja de confettis especiales. *Leina le da una caja* *Mikitsan la abre* Espero que te gusten! *sonrisita boluda* *La caja se abre y deja ver millones de confettis de Kid y Crona dándose un beso* Usalos para un momento especial ^^. Saludos!

**Candy-san:** Si yo los hubiera visto en esa pocisión me hubiera escondido en un rincón y hubiera aplicado las reglas "del mirón" de Black Star... de allí hubiera sacado buen meterial para el fic, pero como no los vi, tuve que cortar la escena así -.-

**Ate-chan: **Sparto no le llega ni a los talones a Blast, pero aún así, maka cree que sí. Más adelante creo que lo explicaré... en fin... los hago cortitos a los comentarios porque me tengo que ir!

**Delirium Land: **Sí! Que gane Blast! Pronto será su debut así que no te impacientes, mientras tanto te dejo con cómo los padres de Soul conocen a Makita!

**Cherry Baudelaire: **De Sparto, el único que conoce a Maka es Justin, los demás se criaron en Londres por lo que no la concen del todo. Y sí, Justin vió a Maka, es por eso que le sonrió a ellos, porque se alegró de que fuera a verlos. Más adelante explicaré más ^^.

Ahora sí, les dejo con el capi! Hasta el finde no voy a actualizar, y quiero aclarar que no estoy segura de continuar **"El extraño caso de Firo Doyle" **ya que estoy trabada y no sé como segurilo! Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 17: "La familia Evans"**

_Siempre dije que tenías un don para comprarte el corazón de la gente Maka…_

_Y sé que lo sabes bien…_

_Mi familia no fue la excepción._

_Por ser bonita, dulce y una maravillosa cantante…_

_Te ganaste el cariño de toda mi familia._

_Aunque la verdadera razón de que todos te adoraran,_

_No fue exactamente esa…_

_Y aún hoy… No la conoces a ciencia cierta…_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, estaba demasiado cansado como para moverme, pero no podía seguir durmiendo. A decir verdad, ni bien terminó el concierto de Sparto, Maka y yo empacamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la estación de tren para subirnos al tren que nos llevaría a Londres. Todos nos habían ido a despedir y no faltaron las amenazas de muerte de parte de Kid y de Black Star que si le pasaba algo a su "preciosa" vocalista, simplemente me mataban. Sentí algo removerse contra mi hombro, al voltearme a ver me encontré con una Maka dormida. Al parecer se había apoyado contra mí para poder dormir mejor, sonreí al verla así, se veía muy tierna.

Inconscientemente le acaricié el pelo, lo llevaba atado en una única coleta alta. Levanté el brazo en el que estaba apoyada Maka y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho mientras la abrazaba. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al notar como Maka encajaba perfectamente en el hueco que había hecho con mi brazo. Sentí la necesidad de acariciarle la cara y me deleité con la suavidad y la calidez de ésta. Sin duda alguna, Maka era especial, al menos para mí lo era.

-Me haces cosquillas- exclamó su voz dejándome helado.

¿Cuándo había despertado que no me di cuenta? Me quedé con mi mano suspendida en el aire, debatiéndose entre seguir acariciando su rostro o volver a su lugar. Mis debates internos se fueron de viaje cuando Maka levantó su rostro para mirarme.

-Lo siento pero… ¿puedes seguir haciéndolo?- me preguntó un poco apenada, mi mano no esperó más y siguió rozando levemente la suave piel de Maka-Gracias- me dijo mientras se pegaba más a mí.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté cuando empezó a tararear una melodía.

-Kid me encargó que tengo que escribir una nueva canción para el concurso, una banda canceló y nos dieron ese tiempo a nosotros si logramos agradar al público- exclamó sin abrir los ojos- Estoy tratando de pensar en una pero no se me ocurre nada- dijo volviendo a su posición normal y me miró seriamente para dedicarme una sonrisa- Cuando me acariciaste vino una frase a mi cabeza…- me comentó y yo me acomodé un poco para preguntarle ¿cuál era?

-¿Qué frase?- le pregunté y ella se acercó para decírmelo en la oreja.

-"No te lo diré"- exclamó mientras reía suavemente, sentí las cosquillas de su aliento en mi oreja y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-Mala- le dije y ella se sentó en su lugar mientras empezaba a jugar con sus manos.

-¿Cómo es tu familia Soul?- me preguntó ligeramente nerviosa.

-Normal, supongo- le comenté y noté que disimulaba un suspiro- ¿estás nerviosa?- le pregunté y por un momento me sentí el novio de la chica que va a conocer a los padres de él.

La idea de pronto no me desagradó nada, hasta que se formaron las imágenes de Wes y sus burlas, de seguro malinterpretaría todo y nos veríamos en más de un lío. Noté que Maka tenía un Cd en su mano y que lo miraba.

-¿De qué es?- le pregunté y ella saltó de su asiento ante mi repentino llamado.

-Etto…- comenzó a decir mirando al CD- Aquí están las melodías de las canciones que hicimos y de otras canciones que nos gustan, Kid insistió que debíamos llevar uno cada uno por si se nos presentaba alguna oportunidad- murmuró apenada- mi CD es el único que no tiene mi voz grabada, ya que según Kid, mi voz pierde gracia cuando está grabada- suspiró pesadamente.

-Creo que tiene razón- exclamé haciendo que ella volteara a verme- Su música es grandiosa, pero la sensación que transmites cuando cantas es inigualable, me pregunto cómo serías en un escenario- le dije y ella rió entre dientes.

-Pronto lo averiguarás- exclamó y yo solo asentí.

El resto del viaje lo mantuvimos en silencio, me sentía tan bien estando al lado de Maka que no pude evitar sostener una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro todo el tiempo. Empecé a recordar el día en que la conocí, tan inocente… En aquel momento no era consciente de cuánto había sufrido ella, hasta llegué a pensar que era una quinceañera malcriada.

Sin darme cuenta, llegamos a la estación de Londres, nos bajamos con nuestras valijas y fuimos a pedir un taxi. Luego de decirle la localización de mi casa al taxista, este nos llevó. Me sorprendió el excelente dominio del inglés de Maka.

-Estudié inglés para poder escribir canciones… después de todo es común quelas letras sean en japonés e inglés- me explicó y yo le sonreí.

Una vez llegamos, bajé mi maleta y la de Maka. Toqué el estúpido portero y mientras esperaba que me abrieran estuve muy nervioso. No tenía precisamente planes de volver, así que no me había puesto a pensar que haría cuando los volviera a ver, aún no me había mentalizado del todo. Eso me ganaba por ser un impulsivo, esperen ¿desde cuándo soy impulsivo? Siempre pienso las cosas con calma y detenimiento, analizando los pros y los contras de cada situación, entonces ¿por qué tomé esta decisión tan impulsivamente?

El recuerdo de la cara de Maka al pedírmelo vino a mi mente como un rápido Flash Back. Reí inconscientemente, era increíble pero… Desde que había conocido a Maka sonreía casi todo el tiempo, también me había vuelto más impulsivo y había aprendido a disfrutar de ello. Porque me encantaba sorprenderme con alguna nueva canción de Maka, porque me encantaba reír junto a ella.

-Señorito Evans, bienvenido- murmuró la voz formal de el mayordomo en jefe, por alguna razón detesté ese tono formal que usó conmigo.

-Gracias, Maka vamos.. eh?- exclamé al darme vuelta y mirarla, estaba con la boca abierta mirando mi casa- ¿Maka? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté y le chasqueé los dedos delante de su cara, ella reaccionó por un momento.

-Increíble- exclamó y no pude evitar reírme- No te rías Baka! Nunca me dijiste que eras ultra millonario!- gritó enfadada.

-Lo siento, lo siento!- dije tallándome los ojos para quitarme las lágrimas de mis ojos-Es que debiste haber visto tu cara- le dije y ella infló los cachetes molesta, amaba que hiciera eso.

-Pasen- exclamó el mayordomo y Maka lo siguió tímidamente.

Por un momento me puse a pensar en mi familia, eran buenas personas, aunque mi abuela era demasiado refinada. Oh, no… seguramente Maka haría el ridículo a la hora de comer, me reí al imaginarme la escena, sería muy divertido ver a Maka suplicándome con la mirada que la salvara. Mmm bien, quizás no fuera del todo tan mala la idea de no advertirle.

Cuando entramos, Maka no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de asombro. Yo no recordaba que esa decoración estuviera puesta del mismo modo que la otra vez, pero sinceramente me daba igual.

-Pasen por aquí, en un momento los señores Evans vendrán, están atendiendo unos asuntos con el mánager- explicó el mayordomo mientras nos daba paso a la sala, me sentía como un intruso en mi propia casa.

Miré a Maka, miraba todo y no tocaba nada, como si tuviera miedo de romper algo, me extrañaba que fuera así, después de todo en el hotel de Naoki ella y Black Star casi destruían todo a su paso con sus estúpidos juegos. Sentí que la sangre me venía al rostro al recordar aquella escena que tuvimos el otro día, cuando yo terminé arriba de ella y ella no se había inmutado. Carraspeé para llamar su atención.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté mirándola y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me siento fuera de lugar- dijo con cara de terror total- Me hubieras dicho y me traía puesto algo más formal- exclamó y yo solo le sonreí.

Maka tenía un pantalón de jean un poco gastado, una musculosa negra con el símbolo de Blast, las hizo Liz al ver el logo, me lo contó Maka, al parecer fue en mi etapa de "depresión". En sus pies llevaba unas zapatillas negras que eran como botas, y en su mano derecha tenía una correa atada al brazo.

-Estás linda así- dije sin darme cuenta y noté que Maka se sonrojaba un poco.

-G-Gracias- exclamó sonriéndome.

Mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría, creo que adoro también hacerla sonrojar. Meneé mi cabeza fuertemente, no podía estar pensando en eso, porque las ideas que venían a mi mente eran imposibles. Maka no me amaría nunca, y eso ya lo tenía en claro.

-oh…por dios…- exclamó una voz demasiado conocida para mí- ¡MI HERMANITO NO ES NINGÚN ESTÚPIDO!- gritó la odiosa voz de Wes desde una de las puertas.

Maka se nos quedó mirando mientras Wes se lanzaba a atacarme. Primero me abrazó y luego empezó a revolverme el cabello, odiaba que me tratara así. Sin embargo, en nuestro forcejeo él se acercó a mi oído y me susurró algo…

-Es muchísimo más bonita de lo que pensé- algo en mi se encendió y quise darle un golpe en la cara a mi hermano.

No es que lo odiara, ni siquiera me molestaba su comentario, pero no sé explicar lo que sentí.

-Hola!- gritó Wes alejándose de mí y yendo a donde estaba Maka parada, ella todavía me miraba sorprendida y apenas se volteó a ver a Wes cuando la agarró del brazo.

-Hola- respondió ella todavía sorprendida.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- la voz preocupada de mi madre me causó un sentimiento que hacía tiempo no sentía- ¿Soul? ¡Soul!- gritó al verme en el suelo, me abrazó llena de felicidad, sus cabellos negros me impidieron seguir vigilando a Wes.

-Así que ya llegaste hijo- murmuró mi padre al tiempo que mamá me soltaba y podía ver una sonrisa en el rostro de los abuelos.

A pesar de mi familia ser bastante refinada, cuando se trataba de mi madre y Wes, ellos rompían esa regla cuando estaban emocionados. Suspiré al ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión de Maka, algo me decía que no se esperaba esto.

-¿Cómo se llama la lindísima amiga de mi hermano?- preguntó Wes y todos se voltearon a ver a Maka.

Ese comentario me molestó, pero Maka lo estaba pasando aún peor que yo. Creo que la repentina aparición de mi familia y sus muy penetrantes miradas le habían apagado la voz. Observé con sorpresa la mirada de sorpresa de mi abuela y mi madre, quizás se imaginaron que venía con Kim, después de todo no les dije que terminé con ella. Sin embargo me sorprendió que ambas sonrieran con ternura, algo me decía que Maka ya había empezado a liberar su magia.

-Qué sorpresa- murmuró el mánager de mi familia, la famosa Yumi Azusa, mientras todos se giraban a verla- Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí Maka Albarn-

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó mi padre sorprendido.

Sin decir nada, cada uno ocupó un lugar en los sillones de la sala. Yo me senté con Maka, mi padre y mi madre en otro, mis abuelos y Wes en el más grande, y Azusa en el pequeño.

-Perdón, pero no creo conocerte- habló Maka al ver que nadie se decidía a hablar.

-Pues yo sí, fui una vez a Tokio con una de las bandas a las que represento y fuimos a comer a un bar- comenzó a contar Azusa- inesperadamente tu banda tocó en aquel bar- noté como toda mi familia miraba a Maka sorprendida- Aunque tu banda no tenía nombre y…- antes de que siguiera hablando Maka la interrumpió.

-Es que el grupo se separó, nuestro bajista se unió a Sparto y el guitarrista murió en un accidente- murmuró con un leve tono de dolor en su voz.

-¿Estuviste en una banda con Justin?- preguntó Wes anonadado, seguramente mi familia se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Sí… quise darte mi número de teléfono, tienes una grandiosa voz, de seguro triunfas como solista- explicó Azusa y mi padre miró con interés a Maka.

Era bien sabido por mi familia, que Azusa tenía un oído excelente cuando se trataba de encontrar nuevos talentos. Y el hecho de que estuviese tan interesada por Maka era algo de por sí muy raro. Maka negó con la cabeza y yo la miré un poco confundido.

-Muchas gracias… pero tengo una banda actualmente y no me interesa trabajar como solista- explicó Maka con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien, como digas…- exclamó Azusa y sonrió dándole un papel con su número de teléfono- Cuando te presentes en algún lugar, por favor avísame, quiero ver qué tan buena es esa banda tuya- acto seguido se despidió de todos y se fue.

Maka largó un suspiro al aire y sentí como el ambiente se tensaba, decidí que lo mejor era hacer las respectivas presentaciones.

-Maka, él es mi padre, Sininchi Evans- dije al tiempo que mi padre asentía- ella es mi madre, Liliam Evans- dije señalando a mi madre que estaba con mi padre sonriéndole- Y ellos son mis abuelos, Carl y Samanta Evans- Mi abuela sonrió con total dulzura, yo simplemente me quedé mirando a Wes intentando fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Y supongo que tú eres Wes Evans ¿no?- preguntó Maka a Wes que asintió muy feliz.

-¿Mi hermano te habló de mí?- le preguntó y yo sonreí con malicia, Maka era siempre muy directa.

-Un poco- mintió y se le notaba en la cara- Yo estaba presente cuando Soul te llamó, así que solo tuve que unir hechos- exclamó lo más dulcemente que pudo, y lo logró, se compró a mi familia entera.

-Bueno Wes!- exclamó mi madre levantándose del sillón-Lleva a nuestra invitada a conocer su habitación- Wes asintió y educadamente acompañó a Maka al piso superior.

Iba a acompañarlos, cuando mi madre me retuvo por la fuerza, a pesar de ser alguien fina y educada, conmigo era una niña de 7 años.

-Es muy linda tu ¿"amiga"?- me preguntó picaronamente mientras me veía con una cara de "sé que me mientes".

-Es sólo una amiga mamá- dije alargando cada palabra lo más que pude.

-¿Y qué pasó con esa chica Kim?- me preguntó mi padre señalando un papel que reconocí como la carta que le había dejado el día que me fui.

-A ella… terminamos porque me metió lo cuernos- dije lo más despreocupadamente posible mientras veía la carta que tenía mi padre en sus manos.

-¿¡Cómo!- preguntó histérica mi madre mientras corría a abrazarme- Mi pobre bebé-gritó haciendo que mi padre carraspeara molesto.

-Tenemos visitas Liliam- la reprochó mi padre y ella simplemente le sacó la lengua molesta.

-Nuestro hijo está sufriendo y a ti lo único que te importa es la "apariencia" familiar- le regañó y yo solo pude reírme por lo bajo-¿Hace cuánto te enteraste?- me preguntó mi mamá y yo me puse a sacar cuentas.

-Hace como… emmm… ¿3 semanas?- pregunté al ver que Maka bajaba junto a Wes y ella me miró confusa- Terminé con Kim hace 3 semanas ¿no?- le volví a preguntar y ella asintió.

Mis abuelos seguían sentados y sin poder creerlo.

-¿La Señorita Albarn lo sabe?- preguntó mi padre ligeramente sorprendido.

Maka no pudo evitar reír y yo también, mi padre me miró reprochándome la risa y yo lo miré mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Maka.

-¿Señorita Albarn? Ella tiene menos de dama que un burro- comenté graciosamente mientras Maka me fulminaba con la mirada.

-No lo entiendo- me dijo mi madre mientras me tomaba de los cachetes y me miraba preocupada- ¿no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella?- yo asentí y me encogí los hombros.

-Probablemente me hubiera suicidado ese día en el que la vi con Ox- comenté helándole la sangre a mamá- pero gracias a Maka no lo hice- comenté y le agradecí con la mirada a Maka, mi mamá hizo lo mismo que yo y Maka rió levemente.

-No me des tanto las gracias, que estuviste en cama una semana más o menos- me reprochó ella y yo le di la razón.

-Pero me hubiera quedado allí si no me hubieras cantado esa canción y no me hubieras llevado de viaje a Tokio- le contraataqué y ella rió infantilmente.

Mamá me miraba sorprendida, papá y los abuelos también.

-Oye Soul… ¿has visto mi CD?- me preguntó revisando su bolso.

-¿Cuál de todos? Tienes como un millón- le comenté y ella frunció levemente el seño, seguramente se contuvo de golpearme porque estaba mi familia.

-El de Anna Tsuchiya- exclamó frustrada.

-A sí- le comenté recordando que se lo había sacado para escucharlo…- Lo iba escuchando durante un rato en el viaje, así que debe estar en tu reproductor portátil- le comenté y ella se disculpó para ir a buscarlo arriba, ya que los mayordomos habían llevado sus cosas arriba.

-Soul…- me llamó Wes al tiempo que todos me miraban curiosos- ¿Escuchas música?- me preguntó sorprendido, ahora entendía su comportamiento raro.

Después de todo, yo siempre dejé en claro que odiaba la música y que no quería saber nada de ella. Y mis padres eran consientes de esto.

-Sí, a decir verdad- exclamé mientras una boba sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro- Maka me hizo darme cuenta de que la música es increíble, y ahora quiero conocer cada tipo de música que haya- respondí provocando una sonrisa en todos, menos en mi padre.

-¿y cuándo surgió este repentino interés?- seguramente estaba frustrado porque él quiso mostrarme lo que Maka había logrado.

Sin responder rápidamente pero a la vez sin demorar mucho, les di mi respuesta a todos a la vez.

-Desde el preciso instante en el que escuché a Maka cantar- exclamé y escuché como sus pasos sonaban en la escalera.

Tac-tac…. Tac-tac….-tac-tac…

Una actitud infantil de parte de Maka, el bajar a saltitos la escalera… pero eso era precisamente lo que más me gustaba de ella, porque podía ser tan diferente que siempre estaba sorprendiéndome. Porque ella, era la única que le daba emoción a mi aburrida vida.

_Maka…_

_Hay tantas cosas que quise decirte, y sin embargo no tengo el valor para hacerlo…_

_¿Sabes? Mi ser aún no se acostumbra a tu ausencia…_

_Delante de mí está la taza de chocolate caliente que te acabo de preparar y que pronto de enfriará…_

_¡Vamos!… ¡Ven rápido!…_

_¿O es que acaso no quieres calentarte las manos con el calor de la taza?_

_Maka…_

_¿Cuánto más te tardarás?_


	18. Melodías sin papel

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el error del capi anterior. No tengo ni idea de por qué lo publiqué en el otro fic, pero ya lo arreglé así que no importa tanto... jajaja. Sorry de verdad no me dí cuenta hasta que volví a mi casa, nunca más voy a subirlos apurada -.- jajajaja.

Comentarios a sus reviews:

**mumi evans elric: **ejem... me alegro que no hayas llorado! Aunque estoy casi segura que llorarás con este *risa malvada* aunque también te reirás. Este es el último capi en el que aparece la familia de Soul "por ahora", más adelante seguirán apareciendo! Es que los adoro *0*

**Ate-chan: **Sí sería bueno que Naoki y la mamá de Soul se conocieran, seguramente complotarían para hacerle la vida imposible a todos los chicos ^^. Emmm Sobre lo otro que dijiste, lo verás en este capi, aunque no fue mi intención que el papá de Soul pareciera celoso, aunque es buena idea ^^.

**lizie chan: **puedo saber con qué te traumaste? xD jajajaja me encanta escuchar los traumas de la gente, soy toda oidos si quieres jajaja.

**Candy-san: **jajajaj tu olfato no falla... y de ahora en más cada vez apestará más a eso jajajaja... en realidad no "apestará" de apestar=olor feo, sino que es un "apestar" de apestar=olor romántico... jajaja... emmm... y sí, cada vez serán peores las notitas, o eso creo yo, la verdad no se... quizás me plantee el hecho de no hacerlos sufrir mucho a ustedes los lectores ^^

**noh-chan: **Esa era la idea, que se vallan haciendo la idea no? Ojalá en el manga pasara algo así... cada vez me deprime más u-u jajajaja... aunque no aseguro que se vallan a casar en el fic, fue un comentario como "Fanatica del Soul x Maka" xD

**Nadia Evans Albarn: **No te mueras! jajaja ya traje la conti así que no esperaste demaciado, va creo yo... ¿verdad que no?

**Delirium Land: **Si estoy en la misma situación que vos... el maldito nos hace sufrir continuamente... ¿qué le cuesta poner un besito entre Maka y Soul? Nada, un simple cuadrito de mierda... hay veces que me fastidia, pero no puedo evitar seguir leyendo, y el día que pongan un beso de ambos podré morir en paz... neee :P

**Miyoko-chibi: **No exageras un poquito con lo del monitor? O.O jajajaja... Cada vez los trato de hacer más largos, pero a veces me cuesta horrores llegar a las 3.000 palabras que tienen mis capítulos, generalmente tienen algunas más... pero supongo que eso no hace gran diferencia ^^. Seguiré esforzándome para que te siga gustando... *anotando eso en su lista de objetivos*

**Mikitsan: **Te tardaste! *mirada de profundo odio* Na mentira! Sál de ese maldito rincón y disfruta de la vida junto a Kid y Crona! jajajaja... la escuela te consume, a todos nos pasa en estos días, sólo espero que en las vacaciones nos liberemos un poco más ¿no crees? :P

**: **Nueva lectora! *lluvia de confetis de bienvenida* Bienvenida a la sacción "respondiendo a los mensajes desesperados de los lectores"´o también conocida como "respuestas a sus reviews" jajajaja... Siempre me imaginé que Maka y Black Star como "hermanos", como ambos son los únicos hijos únicos de los principales, me imaginé algo así como que ellos se querían de esa forma. Ya sé que Kid también es hijo único, pero por la relación que tiene con Patty y Liz, no lo considero así ^^. Espero que sigas leyendo!

**Cherry Baudelaire: **Si te comprendo. A eso de las tres de la mañana me pasa lo mismo, o cuando recién llego al colegio. Mis amigos me gastan con que no puedo hablar coherentemente y que digo puras burradas... ellos son los que no comprenden mi sofisticado sentido del humor no crees? jajaja :P

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el fic...

Ah casi me olvido! Quiero agradecerles a todos ya que sinceramente este fic superó mis espectativas!

115 Reviews- 16 favoritos- 8 alertas

Son los mejores números que he visto en mi vida! Espero que se vuelvan aún mejores ^^. En fin ahora sí les dejo el capi! Nos leemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 18: "Melodías sin papel"**

_Mi padre siempre me dijo que para hacer una bella melodía había que trabajar duro en ella y que llevaba mucho tiempo componerla…_

_Entonces… ¿por qué mi mejor obra ni siquiera fue pensada ni escrita en papel?_

_Quizás fue que la estaba escuchando en ese mismo momento cuando la toqué por primera vez, porque no hay melodía más hermosa que la de tu alma Maka…_

Las gotas de agua de la ducha golpeaban mi cuerpo relajándome los músculos. Como había predicho, mi familia se enamoró completamente de Maka. Mi padre insistía en que quería escuchar cantar a Maka cuanto antes, pero Maka siempre se escabullía a último minuto. Sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que llegamos, y apenas habíamos terminado de comer, pero Wes había hecho mil y una travesuras para hacer reír a Maka y está estaba completamente encantada con mi hermano. En cierta forma me enfermaba verla con Wes, él siempre ha sido un mujeriego sin intención, es demasiado seductor con las mujeres, pero es tan idiota que no se da cuenta de cuándo maravilla a una mujer.

Cerré la llave de la ducha y me sequé con la toalla. Me puse un pantalón viejo y una remera que me quedaba suelta. Miré mi cuarto, no había cambiado desde la última vez. Las paredes revestidas de ese material aislante que me aislaba del mundo exterior. Antes había amado ese silencio en mi habitación, pero ahora, me hacía sentir una inmensa tristeza. ¿Por qué sería? Quizás, sea porque siempre que el silencio me gusta, Maka está conmigo mostrándome la melodía de su alma.

Suspiré y sonreí, en solo 3 meses mi vida había cambiado completamente y todo era culpa de Maka. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y sentí como algo caía sobre mí. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que lo que me había golpeado no era un qué, sino un quién… y ese quién no era otro que Maka.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías?- le pregunté curioso al tiempo que ella se daba vuelta y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Te estuve llamando pero no me abrías- exclamó y yo salí mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto para sonreírle pícaramente- ¿Qué tienes que no me quieres mostrar tu cuarto?- me preguntó curiosa cayendo directamente en mi trampa.

-Conocerás mi cuarto el día que me muestres el tuyo-le dije sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente- A menos que quieras que nos acostemos a hacer cosas "chanchas" en este preciso momento- Maka me miró seriamente.

-Si tu quieres no hay problema- dijo sin dejar esa mirada inexpresiva, mi cuerpo se tensó, pero mi cara no dio paso a ningún otro gesto.

-No pensé que fueras tan fácil- le espeté y ella se encogió los hombros.

Nos seguimos mirando por unos segundos y ambos estallamos en risas. Jamás me imaginé que Maka me siguiera el juego de esa manera. Tomé la mano de Maka entre la mía y la guié al salón del piano. A esa altura todos estarían durmiendo, por lo que no nos molestarían. La indiqué que hiciera silencio hasta que llegáramos, una vez allí le señalé el imponente piano de cola negro.

-Siéntate- le pedí mientras le hacía un lugar en el taburete y ella se sentaba sin siquiera dudarlo.

Acaricié todas las teclas del piano tratando de contener la emoción que me llenaba. No tenía partituras, por lo que toqué algunas teclas despacio, pensaba un poco la melodía que quería conseguir, pero no me detuve demasiado a pensar cada compás. Sin darme cuenta, mis dedos empezaron a bailar sobre las teclas de piano, lentas, firmes, seguras… Como si conocieran la melodía de memoria. No pude recordar nada más desde ese momento hasta que toqué la última nota.

-Bellísima- exclamó Maka un rato después.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y tenía una mano sobre su pecho. Su respiración era agitada y sonreía tontamente.

-No sabía que supieras tocar el piano tan bien- exclamó mientras abría sus ojos y me sonreía calurosamente.

-Desde niño toco el piano, solo que hace unos años dejé de hacerlo- le expliqué mientras me giraba para verla.

-Sin embargo no perdiste tu toque- exclamó riendo bajito.

-Supongo- le dije desinteresadamente- ¿te gusta el piano?- le pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Siempre me ha gustado la melodía del piano, es mi instrumento favorito, pero como nunca tuve dinero no pude aprender a tocarlo- exclamó y una puntada oprimió mi corazón- ¿Cómo la llamas?- me preguntó y la miré sin comprender mucho- A la melodía- aclaró haciéndome reír.

-Mmmm no tiene nombre, la acabo de inventar- le dije y ella sonrió.

-Es raro, pero te entiendo, cuando lo haces del corazón, no necesitas papel-comentó y yo sonreí.

-Sí, oye ya sé que nombre ponerle- le dije y ella me miró mientras me apoyaba discretamente en el piano.

-¿Cuál?- me preguntó y yo me levanté del taburete.

-Maka's melody- exclamé y ella se rió mientras me miraba con una cara que decía "¿de verdad?"- Sí, de verdad Maka- le comenté y ella siguió riendo.

Una sonrisa de cariño se formó en mi rostro al ver caer a mi musa del taburete. Estaba en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, descostillándose de risa. La fulminé con la mirada mientras me sentaba a su lado. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se calmó.

-Oye Soul, necesito ayuda- exclamó y yo la miré atentamente- tengo una melodía en la cabeza para la nueva canción, pero no tengo ni idea de la letra- la miré seriamente, intercambiamos una mirada y me senté junto a ella mientras nos apoyábamos en una pared.

-A ver… ¿cómo es la melodía?- le pregunté y ella empezó a tararearla.

La melodía era un poco tétrica, fuerte y hermosa. Mantenía el estilo de las canciones de Maka, pero a su vez tenía algo diferente que me gustaba mucho.

-¿Algún título?- le pregunté y ella empezó a mirar a todos lados.

Su mirada se detuvo en una de las ventanas del cuarto y sonrió infantilmente.

-PAPERMOON- gritó y yo le tapé la boca, ya de por sí era un milagro que mis padres no se hubieran despertado.

-¿Luna de papel?- le pregunté y ella asintió.

Medité un poco, me gustaba el nombre… Aunque era difícil a la hora de unirlo de alguna forma para que quedara coherente y llamara la atención. Las letras de Maka siempre hablaban del amor y de la fuerza de voluntad, de que uno debe luchar por lo que quiere y demás. Y a mí me gustaría conservar ese estilo, era la marca característica de Maka.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de dos personas que viven separadas?- me preguntó y yo la miré para que me explicara- Hablo de que, podría ser que dos personas vivieran distanciadas, pero a la vez sus almas estuvieran unidas…- comenzó a decir con la mirada perdidas.

-¿Quieres hablar de una unión más allá de lo físico?- le pregunté y ella asintió- Mmmm… me suena a cuentos de hada- le comenté y ella me miró un poco enfadada.

-Todas mis canciones mencionan cuentos de hadas- explicó y yo asentí.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal si empiezas con una breve introducción onda cuentos de hadas?- le pregunté y ella se lo pensó un poco.

-¿Algo como esto?- dijo mientras tarareaba una pequeña parte y cantaba una frase- I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow ("Estoy cayendo dentro de mi sombra")- Okey ese comienzo no me lo esperaba, era algo… diferente a lo que pensé- Iki wo hisomete matteiru Deadly Night (Aguantándome el aliento, la noche mortal espera)- me gustaba, sonaba aterrador como la melodía, realmente a Maka se le daba bien esto de componer letras- ¿Qué piensas?- me preguntó y yo salí del trance hipnótico de la letra.

-Me gusta… podríamos agregarle esto- comenté mientras ambos empezábamos a discutir la letra de la canción.

Pasamos horas charlando animadamente, sin que el sueño nos venciera por completo. Luego de tanto esfuerzo, al fin habíamos completado la letra que se ajustaba a la melodía perfectamente. Sonreí al ver el rostro de Maka iluminarse al saber que al fin podría debutar.

El teléfono de Maka sonó y lo cogió para atender.

-Es Kid- comentó y entonces reparé que eran las 10 de la mañana.

Me sorprendí al notar que habíamos pasado la noche en vela, aunque no me sentía para nada cansado. Mis padres y mi hermano entraron por la puerta en ese mismo momento y nos miraron extrañados. Pero la mirada de Wes indicaba un discreto "He picarón… ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche?"… esperen ¿dije discreto? Retiro lo dicho.

-Estuvimos componiendo música- le dije a mi padre que miraba sorprendido el piano con la tapa abierta y unos diccionarios en el suelo.

-¿Pasaron la noche acá?- preguntó mi madre en un susurro al notar que Maka hablaba seriamente por teléfono.

-Sí, luego me iré a acostar, no pude dormir nada- le comenté y ella sonrió.

-Yo pensé que se irían a tu cuarto a hacer "esas" cosas- comentó Wes sólo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía mía.

-Oye Soul- me llamó Maka- No me ayudas a mostrarle a Kid la melodía y la letra que hicimos anoche- me preguntó y yo asentí- Podré en alta voz, graba la melodía- le ordenó a Kid por el celular.

Mi padre tomó asiento entre mi madre y mi hermano. Los tres estaban emocionados.

-5, 6, 7 y 8- contó Maka al tiempo que tocaba unos acordes en la guitarra y yo tocaba el piano.

La melodía no sonó tan bien como las otras, debido a que faltaban la batería y el bajo. Maka no tardó en empezar a cantar:

I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow

(Estoy cayendo dentro de mi sombra)

iki wo hisomete matteiru Deadly Night

(Aguanta el aliento, la noche mortal espera)

Don't scary majou ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo

(No te asustes por ese carruaje de calabazas que la bruja dibujó)

sono me ni utsuseru kara

(puedo verlo en tus ojos)

See you in your dreams Yeah Baby

(nos vemos en tus sueños, si cariño)

kowai yume dato shitemo

(aunque sean pesadillas)

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki

(Hada azul solo por ti estoy aplastando estrellas)

Kasaritsuketa

(Y te las voy a enseñar)

Black Paper Moon

(Luna negra de papel)

shinjitekureta nara

(Si crees en mí)

When you're lost here I am

(Cuando te pierdas, aquí estaré)

Forever with your soul

(Por siempre con tu alma)

miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni

(Mira hacia arriba, está la luna brillante)

amai shinku no JAMU mo

(Un símbolo se eleva)

otoshita KA-DO ni ukabi agaru moji

(En la carta que tiré en esa jalea dulce)

Your Destiny kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo

(Tu destino, si es lo que deseas)

sono te ni tsukameru kara

(cualquier mundo, se volverá tuyo)

madowasarenai de

(Por favor no me confundas)

dare ni mo kowasenai

(Nadie puede romperme)

Fairy Blue

(Hada Azul)

kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu eien

(me diste una razón para vivir en una eternidad captiva)

sakende kureta nara I will find you, My dear

(Si gritas por mí, seguro te encuentro cariño)

doko ni ite mo

(donde quiera que estés)

karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte

(Y te liberaré de esa maldición)

dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru

(Nadie cree en mí, hay veces degradantes)

soredemo kimi no kotoba ha

(Aún así tus palabras)

itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru

(Siempre harán eco en mi corazón)

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni

(Hada azul solo por tí)

hoshi wo kudaki kazaritsuketa mejirushi

(Estoy aplastando estrellas, y se volverán una señal)

yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki

(Cuando pierdas esa duda y tus sueños)

miagete hoshii

(Quiero que mires arriba)

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu shinrai

(Hada azul, me diste una razón de vivir, una fe llamada cautividad)

kimi ha hitori janai

(no estás solo)

When you're lost here I am

(Cuando te pierdas aquí estaré)

Forever with your soul

(Por siempre con tu alma)

tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara

(Podemos hacerlo, si tú crees)

Una vez Maka finalizó de cantar, tomó el celular y continuó hablando normalmente con Kid. Suspiré y envidié a Black Star, a Kid y a Patty, ellos podían experimentar de primera mano las sensaciones que yo experimenté en esos momentos. Una cosa era vivir esas canciones como espectador, pero otra era tocarlas junto a Maka. La adrenalina era doble, y la satisfacción de tener una cantante tan buena era gratificante.

Mis padres miraban a Maka boquiabiertos, sonreí al ver a mi padre sin palabras, generalmente siempre critica algo, pero ahora no podía decir nada. Me encantaría ver la cara que pondría si viera un concierto de Blast en vivo y en directo. Un estadio lleno de personas adorando todos al mismo tiempo a Maka, ese sería un sueño hecho realidad.

-Soul debo salir un momento a hablar con Kid- me comentó y yo asentí.

-Es asombrosa- comentó mi padre que apenas había salido de su trance.

-Lo sé- le respondí mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-¿Tiene novio?- me preguntó mi mamá y yo negué con la cabeza- es que es… simplemente muy hermosa y talentosa… no entiendo por qué no tiene novio- comentó mi madre apesadumbrada, algo me decía que ella sería igual que Naoki y le haría la vida imposible hasta conseguirle novio.

-Pues para que sepas hay 3 razones- le dije y ella me miró interesada.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó mi hermano con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-razón 1:- dije levantando un dedo- Sus mejores amigos son terriblemente celosos y alejan a cualquier posible candidato- Wes se empezó a reír entre dientes.

-Sin embargo a ti te aceptaron ¿no?- me preguntó pícaramente y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Nunca tuve interés por ella- exclamé frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que sí, se nota a la legua que estás coladito por la oji jade- dijo mi hermano mayor sorprendiéndome- Por ella te gusta la música, y a ella le compusiste una melodía en el piano, cosa que no hacías nunca, ni siquiera a Kim- me reprochó y tuve que admitir que tenía razón, aunque me negaba a creer que fuera tan obvio.

-En fin, razón 2:- dije levantando otro dedo- Ella no parece estar interesada en chicos, casi siempre está absorta en su propio mundo y no mira a los chicos que se le acercan- les dije y mi madre sonrió tontamente.

-pero se ha acercado a ti ¿no?- Me preguntó y yo la miré seriamente.

-Vivimos juntos, es obvio que se acercase a mí- le dije y ella se encogió los hombros, al parecer estábamos 1 a 1.

-¿Y la tercera razón?- preguntó mi padre sin mirar nada fijamente.

-Ella estuvo enamorada hace unos años- comenté y ellos parecieron interesarse un poco- él falleció hace 3 años- Mi madre se asombró mucho.

-Eso quiere decir que no se involucra porque aún lo ama- concluyó ella y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Hace un tiempo, descubrió que no la amaba y que estaba enamorado de otra, eso la destruyó y estoy seguro que le cuesta confiar- no me di cuenta cuánto me dolían esas palabras a mí.

-Pero, ella se abrió contigo ¿no?- me preguntó Wes tratando de levantarme el ánimo.

-Claro que sí, porque me ve como un amigo, como a Black Star y a Kid- les comenté y entonces me di cuenta de la cruel realidad- Ella solo me ve como un amigo…- me había dicho a mi mismo infinidad de veces que si estaba con Maka de esta forma iba a estar bien.

Pero no entendía por qué me dolía tanto el saber que no tenía esperanzas con ella.

-¿Soul?- me llamó su dulce voz preocupada, me giré a verla y esta me dedicó una sonrisa.

Ese pequeño gesto me hizo volar y todas las preocupaciones desaparecieron. ¿Qué importaba que yo sufriera si ella podía sonreír? Aguantaría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa, porque Maka era mi fuerza de voluntad, con sus sonrisas, iluminaba mi día, con sus palabras me indicaba el camino correcto. No sé qué haría si perdiera a Maka.

Me limité a sonreírle mientras admiraba el brillo en sus ojos jade.

Sin darme cuenta, los tres días pasaron en un momento. Entre las cenas con mi familia, las trasnochadas que tuve con Maka hablando de pavadas y tocando el piano, y las días llenos de excursiones y visitas, todo pasó muy rápido. Al fin, era el último día, eran las 12 de la noche, y mañana saldríamos a eso de las 7 de la mañana para poder llegar a Death City antes de que anocheciera. Yo estaba en mi cuarto junto a Maka, estábamos jugando a las cartas, al fin me había enseñado a jugar al truco y realmente me emocionaba.

-Gané- exclamó ella mientras terminaba de ponernos los puntos ganados.

-Bastante bien para ser principiante- le dije orgullosamente y ella se rió.

-Sí claro- comentó y me sacó la lengua- Oye Soul ¿podrías tocarme esa melodía otra vez?- me preguntó y yo asentí.

Bajamos al piso de abajo y nos sentamos uno en cada punta del taburete.

-¿por qué te gusta tanto?- le pregunté y me tensé al sentir su cabeza apoyarse en mi hombro.

-No lo sé, me encanta el sonido del piano, y me gusta escuchar como tocas- exclamó cerrando sus ojos y preparándose para escuchar la melodía.

Mis dedos se deslizaron por las teclas del piano, desconectándome del mundo. Lo único que existía en ese momento era el calor del cuerpo de Maka contra mí y su bella sonrisa. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo había descubierto la pasión de tocar el piano, porque uno toca por alguna razón, y la mía era Maka, siempre ella, ella es mi todo en este mundo, ella es el centro de mi universo…

_Melodías sin papel…_

_Ese fue el apodo que le pusimos a nuestras melodías favoritas, porque son aquellas melodías que escuchamos cuando estamos en silencio ¿no Maka?_

_Hoy el frío congela la habitación… La taza de chocolate sigue allí frente a mí, totalmente fría. La luna ilumina la deshabitada sala del departamento 808 y la radio está emitiendo "PAPERMOON"._

_Puedo verte Maka, sentada frente a mí mientras me sonríes como siempre que estoy preocupado por algo. Te veo aquí, aunque por momentos tu cuerpo se desfigura entre mis lágrimas. Porque inconscientemente sé, que todo es una ilusión. _

_¿Qué te pasó Maka? ¿Dónde estás?_

_El dolor de la incertidumbre me está matando, mi corazón no me permite creer que lo que me dijeron es verdad y se aferra a esa pequeña esperanza que brilla en algún lado. No sé si podré continuar por más tiempo Maka, me duele tanto el alma que apenas puedo soportarlo…_

_Solo espero… que estés sonriendo… con eso me basta…_


	19. Champaña y limón

Bueno bueno, hoy no tengo tiempo por lo que no podré contestar a sus review porque no tengo tiempo hoy, pero en el próximo capi estarán contestados lo prometo ^^.

Ahora sí les dejo una sorpresita en mi perfil, espero les guste, si no les gusta se joroban ¬¬ xD

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 19: "Champaña y Limón"**

_La sala del departamento 808 fue testigo de millones de cosas, de secretos, lágrimas, dolores, amistades, amores, pero sobre todo de festejos y risas._

_Los recuerdos de todos aquellos momentos se arremolinan en silencio, se esconden en cada hueco, se cuelgan en cada telaraña y vuelan sobre el viento._

_Nee Maka…_

_Aquel día, al comienzo del verano, se creó uno de los recuerdos que se graban en este lugar…_

Sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón, últimamente no había visto ni a Maka, ni a Kid, ni a Black Star, ni a Patty porque estaban ensayando para la noche en la que tocarían en público en un famoso bar de los alrededores, y hoy era esa tan esperada noche. Estábamos llegando al lugar, había bastante gente. Solamente éramos Crona, Tsubaki y yo, los demás se estaban preparando junto a Liz que se había ofrecido como estilista para la banda. Nos sorprendimos de la cantidad de gente que había esperando a que abrieran el local, por lo que mis nervios no hicieron más que aumentar.

-Valla, que nervios- murmuró Tsubaki mientras que yo mantenía mi pose cool con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Te-tengo mi-miedo… no sé li-lidiar con esto- comentó Crona apenada.

-Vamos, no es tan malo- comenté mientras nos parábamos en la fila.

-Hey Soul!- gritó una voz conocida, y cuando me giré a ver quién era, me encontré con Kilik.

-Hey Kilik amigo!- le dije mientras chocaba mi mano con la de él- cuánto tiempo- exclamé sonriente.

-¿Te olvidas de mí?- me preguntó Harvard apareciendo de quién sabe dónde.

-Claro que no Harv!- le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunté y ellos compartieron una mirada aburrida.

-Salimos a pasear, la verdad no tenemos nada que hacer ¿y tú?- me preguntó Harvard mirando la fila.

-Mi compañera de departamento toca hoy con su banda- comenté señalando la puerta con mi pulgar- vine con dos amigas, ellas son Tsubaki y Crona- les comenté señalando a las mencionadas que se habían quedado allí tímidas- Ellos son amigos de la infancia, Kilik y Harvard- diciendo esto finalicé las presentaciones.

-¿Eres la novia del peliazul no?- le preguntó Kilik a Tsubaki mientras la saludaba.

-Sí, nos vimos en casa de Soul y Maka ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella y Kilik asintió.

-Ya están entrando- exclamó Crona señalando la fila que estaba avanzando.

-¿Quieren venir con nosotros?- les pregunté y ellos asintieron.

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer- murmuró Harvard mientras entrabamos al local.

En unos segundos entramos, pero estaba completamente lleno. No podíamos movernos mucho y apenas podía verse el escenario desde donde estábamos. La gente se amontonaba adelante del todo y se empujaban por los lugares. Suspiré molesto al notar que nos había tocado la peor posición de todas.

-Bueno a esperar- comentó Tsubaki.

La primera banda no tardó en aparecer, saqué la lengua varias veces en un gesto de completo asco. Realmente apestaban, era la peor música del mundo, y lo peor era que la gente gritaba emocionada como si fuera lo mejor que vieron en sus vidas, realmente les admiraba el entusiasmo. Una vez terminaron ellos pasaron dos bandas más, la última que pasó tocaba medianamente bien y al parecer eran los favoritos de todos. Sonreí cuando desaparecieron del escenario, pero en ese momento la gente empezó a salir del lugar como si hubiera peligro de derrumbe.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté completamente confundido mientras la gente nos empujaba para salir.

-Se van porque Blast no es muy conocido- murmuró Tsubaki frustrada.

En el salón quedó el escenario con los instrumentos, y cuatro personas más. Me llamaron la atención dos personas que estaban adelante, estaban vestidos muy raros. La chica tenía el pelo recogido y un sombrero negro bastante raro, llevaba un tapado bastante grueso teniendo en cuenta la época. El chico en cambio, tenia lentes de sol puestos y también parecía estar demasiado abrigado, es más, hasta llevaba una bufanda verde oscura. Vi mi oportunidad de llamar la atención.

-¿Han escuchado de Blast? Me dijeron que era una banda excelente- grité llamando la atención de un grupo de chicos que aún no habían salido del lugar.

-La cantante es impresionante, tiene una voz muy potente- comentó aún más fuerte el chico de gafas y por un momento me pareció conocido.

La chica de negro me dedicó una sonrisa y me quedé petrificado en mi lugar.

-Están volviendo- murmuró Tsubaki a mi lado.

Era verdad, la gente estaba volviendo, no eran tantos como antes, pero el salón estaba casi lleno. Las luces se apagaron levemente mientras mis amigos se colocaban a mi lado. Al parecer ya estaban por entrar. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en mi pecho, sentía que pronto estallaría.

Unos pasos se escucharon entre el silencio, de una de las entradas del escenario entró Black Star completamente serio, llevaba una chaqueta larga de color negra y debajo de esta llevaba una remera blanca con una estrella en el medio de color negra, sus jeans eran de color gris. Detrás de él entró Kid con la misma mirada seria, llevaba un saco color gris con las solapas grises y una camisa blanca con corbata negra. Más tarde, entró Patty con una campera gris con detalles en blanco y un short color blanco con detalles negros y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Los tres emanaban una seriedad única y una concentración absoluta, por un minuto no fui capaz de reconocerlos.

-Guaaaaaaaaau- fue todo lo que exclamó el público una vez cada uno tomó su instrumento.

-Se ven geniales- exclamó Kilik.

-Lo que realmente importa es el sonido- acotó Harvard.

La chica de negro que estaba a mi lado sonrió y entonces noté que tenía una rosa negra en la mano. La guitarra de Black Star ganó toda la atención del público, luego entre los tres empezaron a tocar un "tanana…ta…taaaaaaaaaaaa…" que se disolvió en el aire mientras las luces se concentraban en Maka que estaba entrando por detrás.

Una nueva ola de suspiros nació en la habitación. Maka llevaba una remera blanca con un escote en U y las mangas cortas pero grandes, además traía una pollera negra a tablas y unas calzas negras que nacían en las rodillas y terminaban en sus pies. Como accesorio tenía un cinto fino que estaba inclinado hacia su derecha y tenía colgando el símbolo de la banda. Su mirada estaba seria y el público parecía no respirar.

La introducción de "Heavy Sterry Chain" empezó a sonar al tiempo que Maka llegaba a la parte delantera del escenario donde estaba el micrófono, justo delante de donde me encontraba. La chica de mi lado se estiró y le alcanzó a Maka la rosa negra y esta la miró con sorpresa para luego ver a su acompañante y sonreír. Sin detenerse más tiempo, Maka tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar con los ojos cerrados.

A medida que el público iba asimilado la canción de Maka, empecé a sentir que el suelo estaba vibrando. La gente empezó a saltar y a gritar eufóricos, incluso más que con las otras bandas. Hubo dos o tres chicas que se largaron a llorar y hubo tres o cuatro chicos que se quedaron quietos sin palabras. Pero todos retomaron el ritmo una vez empezaron a cantar "Pray". Me sorprendí a mi mismo al unirme a la gente que saltaba de un lado a otro, y sin darme cuenta todo terminó.

¿Tan poco había durado? Mi cuerpo no parecía asimilar del todo lo que mis ojos habían visto. Demasiado genial, demasiado cool.

Esperamos a que Maka saliera con los chicos por la puerta de atrás para felicitarlos.

-Pues es obvio que un GRAN DIOS como YO puede hacer lo que quiera- exclamó Black Star totalmente agrandado- Todos se encandilan con mi presencia- murmuró mientras se echaba a reír.

-Son realmente increíbles- murmuraron Kilik y Harvard al unísono.

-hemos estado bien- comentó Kid alegremente mientras tomaba indiscretamente la mano de Crona.

-¿Están saliendo?- le pregunté a Maka que estaba a mi lado.

-no es oficial, Crona es todavía muy tímida para admitirlo- comentó sonriéndome.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba!- gritó una voz de mujer a lo lejos, cuando nos volteamos a ver, notamos que era la misma mujer que le dio la rosa negra a Maka.

-Has conseguido un buen grupo… me sorprende que el cabeza hueca de Black toque tan bien la guitarra- bromeó el chico que estaba a su lado.

-Idiota… ¿Cómo osas insultar a un GRAN DIOS simple mortal?- le gritó Black Star el tiempo que se le acercaba con clara intención de pegarle.

El tipo no se movió, Tsubaki y yo íbamos a detenerlo pero Maka nos detuvo. El puño de Black Star iba a impactar de lleno con la cara del tipo de las gafas cuando lo detuvo.

-No puede ser…- exclamó Black Star al tiempo que se apartaba y lo miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Viniste a molestar Justin?- preguntó Maka burlonamente mientras todos mirábamos como los dos sujetos se sacaban la ropa "extra".

Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos con Jacqueline y Justin de Sparto.

-Un placer conocer a la famosísima Maka Albarn, he escuchado maravillas de ti- comentó Jacqueline mientras saludaba a todos enérgicamente.

-¿Vamos al departamento y allí hacemos las presentaciones?- preguntó Kid mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Claro, los periodistas pueden encontrarnos- murmuró Justin espamentosamente mientras todos reíamos.

…

…

Debido a la falta de sillas, todos nos sentamos en el suelo haciendo una ronda para presentarnos.

-Yo soy Liz Thompson, la hermana mayor de Patty- se presentó Liz quien estaba fascinada con la belleza de Jacqueline.

-Yo soy Patty! Soy baterista!- gritó emocionada.

-No Patty, tú eres la bajista- le corrigió su hermana.

-¿La bajita? Mentira, Maka es más baja que yo- todos empezamos a reír menos Maka que le pegó un codazo a Patty.

-Yo soy el gran BLACK STAR!-gritó el peliazul riendo- Es un placer para ti conocerme- le dijo a Jacqueline mientras que Justin le pegó en la cabeza a Black.

-Yo soy Tsubaki la novia de Black Star- comentó apenada ante el comportamiento de su novio.

-Yo soy Death the Kid, baterista y mánager de la banda, un placer conocerte Jacqueline- comentó mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica.

-Yo, so-soy Cro-Crona Ma-Makenshi, soy amiga de los chicos- murmuró completamente colorada.

-Yo creo que eres más que amiga de uno de nosotros- murmuró burlonamente Maka solo para recibir una mirada fulminante del oji ámbar y hacer que Crona se volviera roja.

-Yo soy Kilik y él es Harvard, somos amigos de Soul- comentó y entonces todos me miraron a mí.

-Soy Soul Eater Evans- comenté y Jacqueline me miró sorprendida.

-¿De la familia de músicos?- preguntó sin rodeos y yo asentí.

-Sí, soy el compañero de departamento de Maka y un gran amigo- aclaré para que no pensaran otra cosa.

-Qué lástima-comentó Jacqueline desilusionada- Hacen linda pareja- yo suspiré cansado mientras que Black Star empezaba a reír estrepitosamente.

Odiaba que dijeran esas cosas, ¿no veían lo difícil que se me hacía aceptar que Maka no quería nada conmigo? Black Star y Maka se levantaron y se fueron hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué se siente ser famosos?- les preguntó Liz indiscretamente a lo que ambos suspiraban cansados.

-Es difícil- murmuraron los dos al unísono.

-¿Quieren jugar a algo?- les preguntó Kid mientras sacaba una baraja de naipes españoles.

-Sí, supongo que sigues sabiendo jugar al truco ¿no?- lo desafió Justin.

-Claro que sí- murmuró Kid mientras echaban chispas por los ojos.

-Idiota! Guarda algo para mí!- el grito de Maka desvió mi atención hacia la cocina.

-Okey, okey- murmuraba resignado Black Star- Te dejo este pote, pero esto es mío- gritó mientras tomaba en sus manos unos vasos con un líquido raro- ¿Quieren?- preguntó ofreciendo.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó Kilik, eso era raro, ya que él es un experto bebedor.

-Champaña con helado de Limón- dijo mientras le daba un vaso- Prueba- Kilik probó un poco y se relamió.

-Está buenísimo- exclamó mientras empezaba a tomar.

Todos tomaron un vaso menos yo, el alcohol no me interesaba demasiado.

-Vete al sector "aguafiestas"- me respondió Black Star mientras me señalaba la mesa en donde estaba Maka comiendo helado de limón.

-Menos mal que no tomas nada Maka, no vaya a pasar lo de la otra vez- comentó Justin divertido.

-Ya quisieras que te besara de nuevo!- gritó Maka desde su lugar y yo me quedé estático a medio camino.

¿Maka había besado a Justin?

-No, si vuelves a hacerlo hazlo completo… con desnudaje incluido- comentó burlón y Maka le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Mi corazón estaba comprimido, me dolía de una forma insoportable el saber eso.

-¿Soul?- me preguntó ella viendo mi estado.

-Estoy bien- le comenté y me senté a su lado.

Abrí la boca para suspirar y enseguida ella me metió una gran cucharada de helado en la boca. Me asusté tanto que tragué muy rápido y me atoré. Maka se tentaba de la risa mientras que yo estaba buscando mi precioso aire.

-Lo siento- se disculpó una vez dejé de toser y ella de reír.

-No importa… ¿es verdad que lo besaste y te desnudaste frente a él?- le pregunté y ella sacaba la cuchara que se había metido a la boca de manera lenta, disfrutando el sabor del helado.

¿Por qué hacía todo endemoniadamente sexy?

-Sí, aunque sólo me desabroché tres botones de la camisa- comentó volviendo a llevarse una cuchara cargada de helado- luego caí dormida- me reí ante su comentario, parecía una niña de 5 años.

-¿Qué tal es Justin?- le pregunté tratando de re direccionar el tema a lo que realmente me interesaba.

-Es un buen chico- exclamó mirándolo- y muy guapo… se parece a Jemes- comentó seriamente y un leve rubor apreció en sus mejillas.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté y entonces el miedo me invadió.

-Sí- me respondió ella segura, haciendo que mi alma saliera momentáneamente de mi cuerpo- me gusta como persona, es un buen amigo, sólo que nos distanciamos- mi alma volvió de golpe a mi cuerpo, produciéndome un alivio indescriptible.

Lancé un suspiro al aire al tiempo que miraba a todos sentados peleándose por las cartas, al parecer no estaban jugando al truco. Me di cuenta de que los más afectados por el alcohol eran Patty, Kilik, Black Star y Justin. Sonreí al ver al rubio con los demás, era extraño, pero a decir verdad me alegraba que Maka no le guardara rencor a Justin, eso quería decir que se había olvidado completamente de Jemes ¿no?

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunté al ver a Maka con los cachetes inflados y un brillo de travesura en sus ojos.

No pude evitar reír ante la imagen de ella a mi lado con la boca llena de helado. De la cuchara una gota de helado blanco bajó por su mentón, por su cuello y cayó en su escote. No pude evitar seguir el recorrido de aquella gota. Maka estaba muy ocupada buscando una servilleta como para darse cuenta de mi intensa mirada, no podía apartarme de su cuerpo, era tan… atrayente. Desvié mi mirada hacia abajo con la clara idea de romper aquel contacto místico. Cada vez que veía a Maka algo me hacía no poder apartar la mirada de ella y temía que se diera cuenta y se sintiera incómoda.

Escuché un sonoro golpe contra es suelo y lo hice justo a tiempo para ver cómo el GRAN DIOS caía ante un golpe de Kid por su "asimetría". La imagen fue tan graciosa que incluso Jacqueline, Harvard y Kilik se rieron a más no poder. En aquel momento la departamento se llenó de risas, la felicidad estaba presente en todos los rincones, incluso en las cartas que estaban caídas en el suelo, o en los vasos de champaña con limón.

Me levanté y tomé a Maka de la mano para llevarla con los demás. Puse música y nos pusimos a bailar, Maka se movía torpemente y tenía un fuerte sonrojo en la cara.

-Tranquila, yo te guio- dije mientras tomaba su mano derecha y colocaba mi mano en su cintura para hacerla girar lentamente.

-Confío en ti, Soul- exclamó y yo sonreí torcidamente.

Black Star bailaba con Tsubaki más descuidadamente que de costumbre, el alcohol parecía afectarlo bastante. Jacqueline se puso a bailar con Harvard que estaba menos nervioso gracias a lo que había tomado. Patty y Kilik eran los peores, se movían si gracia alguna, pero se toqueteaban intensamente sin darse cuenta de ello, Liz estaba bailando con Justin y Kid con Crona. Sonreí al verlos a todos tan felices.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me tomé un trago de uno de los vasos de Champaña con helado de limón. El gusto dulce de la bebida se contrarrestaba con lo agrio del helado de limón. Dejé el vaso en el suelo y continué bailando con Maka.

Hoy era una noche especial, después de todo, Blast había tocado por primera vez en Death City y había enloquecido a todo el mundo. Hoy había que celebrar, había que dejarse llevar y disfrutar la vida ¿no? Entonces podía permitirme tomar algo de alcohol y bailar desenfrenadamente con Maka, era una oportunidad única e irrepetible, porque no sabía cuándo podría volver a estar con ella de esta manera.

Maka me miraba mientras la hacía girar y nos movíamos al compás de la música, yo la guiaba y ella no oponía resistencia. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era notorio, y aumentaba cuando descuidadamente me pisaba un pie, sonreí como idiota al verla disculparse. La amaba, la amaba con locura, y eso me impedía sentir el dolor de sus pisotones.

-Déjate llevar- le susurré y ella asintió.

La música continuó sonando en la habitación, mientras las risas y los golpes se le sumaban. Creo que en mi vida, no tuve un momento más feliz que este, quizás, aquel en el que te conocí.

_Maka, aquella noche el departamento se llenó de risas y buenos ratos ¿verdad?_

_Es cierto ¿no?_

_Dime que no es una mentira, dime que no estoy loco en realidad… Dime que todo lo que te cuento es verdad y que no es otra de mis ilusiones…_

_¿Por qué todo eso me parece tan lejano ahora?_

_Viendo ahora lo que se ha convertido el departamento, me parece imposible creer que vivimos tantas alegrías aquí y eso me hace pensar…_

_¿Realmente exististe Maka?_

_Si no fuera por la foto que tengo entre mis manos en este momento, me hubiera considerado el mayor loco de la historia… Maka… ¿A quién engaño? Estoy completamente loco, después de todo…_

_Aún espero que vuelvas…_


	20. Tanabata

Nuevo Capi! Nuevo Capi!

Espero que les guste este capítulo, a mi parecer es muy gracioso ^^

La canción que canta Maka es una canción tradicional de esa fecha, y todo lo que se cuenta de la leyenda y eso es cierto! Sacado de la página de salvación de los estudiantes vagos como yo, el ídolo máximo: "WIKIPEDIA" jajaja.

En serio, disfrutenlo, luego voy a responer sus reviews por Mp si puedo, porque me cansé de hacerlo por los capis ^^. Nos leemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 20: "Tanabata"**

_Maka…_

_Soy un chico que nunca se interesó por nada más de lo que pasara a su alrededor y no lo involucrara. Si he de admitirlo, soy egoísta, siempre pienso en mí mismo y no puedo evitarlo. Sin embargo, desde que te conocí soy un poco más abierto y no tan egoísta, aunque dentro de mí sigo siéndolo._

_Hubo momentos en los que no me importó lo que pensaras o sintieses, simplemente te quería a mi lado para siempre, aunque te estuviera condenando. Pero aquella noche dejé de lado mi egoísmo para sumergirme de lleno en aquel festival de las estrellas que tú llamas…_

_Tanabata._

Habían pasado apenas una semana desde el semi-debut de Blast, pero el éxito que tuvieron fueron tan grandes que en internet ya figuraban un montón de páginas sobre ellos. Muchos se debatían los orígenes de los misteriosos miembros de la banda. Me reía mucho al leer esas historias ridículas que inventaban la gente, pero la verdad era que Blast se había vuelto muy popular y Kid recibía muchas llamadas pidiéndole que Blast tocara en sus locales. Era increíble que muchos fans habían subido videos de lo que habían filmado en el concierto, y esos videos habían recibido más de 30.000 visitas en menos de una semana, cosa realmente rara.

-Soul… ayuda- gritó Maka desde la puerta de entrada, su voz sonaba necesitada pero no era algo realmente urgente.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta me encontré con que Maka estaba completamente rodeada de bolsas de plástico. La miré extrañado y la ayudé a levantarse ya que estaba sentada en el suelo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- le pregunté al tiempo que se fregaba su espalda, al parecer se había llevado un gran golpe.

-Las cosas para el Tanabata, Black Star, Tsubaki y Kid vendrán a celebrarlo- comentó levantando las bolsas.

-¿Qué es el Tanabata?- le pregunté y la bolsa que tenía en sus manos se cayó ruidosamente al suelo.

-¿No sabes lo que es el Tanabata?- exclamó totalmente boquiabierta.

-No… supongo que es una costumbre japonesa- supuse debido a que jamás había escuchado sobre ella.

-Pues sí, ah cierto- dijo pareciendo recordar algo- Tú naciste en Londres, es por eso que no conoces la costumbre- protestó en voz baja- bueno siéntate que te explico- murmuró mientras buscaba algo en las bolsas.

Me senté en la mesa y la miré disimuladamente, se veía muy bonita hoy. Rayos, debía concentrarme en mis cosas, sino ella se daría cuenta y todo entre los dos se arruinaría definitivamente.

-Verás, el Tanabata es… el festival de las estrellas- me dijo confundiéndome- Está basado en una leyenda de amor muy bonita… ¿quieres que te la cuente?- me preguntó y yo asentí como idiota, sus ojos brillaron de una manera que nunca había visto antes, justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más bonita- La leyenda cuenta que la hija del Rey Celestial, llamada Isayohi, tejía espléndidas telas a las orillas de la Vía Láctea. Al Rey le encantaban las telas de su hija y esta trabajaba duro día a día, pero ella estaba triste porque por su trabajo no podía conocer a alguien del cual enamorarse- empezó a contarme con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro- El Rey, preocupado por su hija, organizó un encuentro entre ella y Menomaru, un guerrero que ganó una importante guerra contra el ejército chino- comentó mientras posaba su vista en la ventana- Vivía al otro lado de la vía Láctea, pero cuando se conocieron, se enamoraron al instante el uno del otro y poco tiempo después se casaron- exclamó tristemente, cosa que me extrañó, después de todo, Maka parecía ser de aquellas que les gustaban las historias de amor que terminaban bien- Sin embargo, luego de casarse, Isayohi descuidó sus tareas y dejó de tejer para su padre, al tiempo que Menomaru descuidó las guerras y su entrenamiento como guerrero y dejó que las estrellas se dispersaran por el cielo- Dijo y su sonrisa se volvió a una triste, algo me decía que esta historia de amor no iba a tener un final del todo feliz- El Rey de los cielos se puso furioso y los separó, dejando uno a cada lado de la Vía Láctea. Isayohi se entristeció tanto que suplicó a su padre el ver una vez más a su marido, y este, conmovido, aceptó que lo viese una vez por año si cumplía con todas sus tareas- comentó y luego largó un suspiro- Sin embargo, a la fecha de su reencuentro, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar la Vía Láctea porque no había un puente. La princesa lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudiera cruzar. Es por eso, que si un año en ese día está lloviendo, las urracas no podrán venir y ambos tendrán que esperar hasta el año siguiente- Finalizó Maka mientras me miraba-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó y entonces reaccioné.

-Es muy triste- le comenté y ella sonrió divertida.

-Es solo una leyenda- exclamó mirando hacia la ventana otra vez.

-Dime… ¿y para qué todo lo que compraste?- le pregunté y ella me miró feliz, creo que le encantaba hacer de maestra.

-En esta fecha, se preparan ramas de bambú y se le colocan decoraciones, luego de esas cañas de bambú se cuelgan pedazos de papel, también conocidos como Tanzaku- explicó mostrándome un papel de color- Aquí escribes un deseo y se dice que se te va a cumplir- exclamó sonriente.

-Con que un deseo- murmuré tomando la hoja de papel, sonreí tontamente mientras las ansias se apoderaban de mí- Suena divertido! Vamos a preparar todo!- grité eufórico mientras Maka reía ante mi actitud infantil.

-Pareces un niño en navidad- exclamó arrebatándome el papel de mis manos- Yo me quedo con esto hasta que termines de preparar la comida- exclamó señalando unas bolsas con alimentos.

-Está bien- accedí a regañadientes, sabía que tardaríamos mucho más si intentaba ayudarla con los preparativos del bambú.

-Oye Soul…- me llamó sonriente- ¿qué deseo vas a escribir en el papel?- me preguntó inocentemente.

"Que seas mía" Me moría por decirle eso, pero no, no lo haría.

-Una novia que me quiera y no me engañe- la verdad es que sí quería eso, siempre y cuando Maka fuera esa chica.

-Está bien- murmuró sonriendo mientras se ponía a acomodar las cosas y yo me internaba en la comida.

Maka terminó unos minutos después de que yo terminara de hacer la comida, no era muy difícil hacer sushi y se me daba bastante bien, aunque me sorprendía la poca comida que habíamos hecho para los que éramos.

-¿Estás segura de que alcanzará con esto?- le pregunté al tiempo que veía que entraba a su habitación.

-Sí, Tsubaki trae comida desde su casa- exclamó sonriendo- ¿Puedes decorar la torta que hay en la heladera? Ponle los confites de estrellas que hay en la alacena- me dijo desde su cuarto.

Fui a la cocina y encontré los confites de estrellas, era chocolate blanco con forma de estrellitas. Fui a abrir la heladera y me encontré con una torta de chocolate como la que Maka me había dado en el hotel de los padres de Tsubaki. Suspiré al tiempo que veía salir a Maka de su cuarto con una pila de lo que supuse era ropa y toda tapada por una toalla.

-Entro a bañarme- exclamó metiéndose al baño- _Los chicos están por venir, ábreles- _me gritó desde adentro y me quedé mirando la puerta.

¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer? ¿Dejarlos afuera? Sé que soy bastante despistado, pero cualquiera sabe que si invita a alguien debe abrirle la puerta. Que idiota… Hay veces que Maka me saca de quicio, aunque… Esa parte también me gusta de ella. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué podría pedir para Tanabata? No es que no hubiera nada que deseara, pero son tantas cosas las que se me vienen a la cabeza que no sabía exactamente cuál elegir.

En aquel momento el timbre sonó y fui a atender, no me sorprendió encontrarme con Kid, él siempre era el más puntual.

-Simétricas noches- saludó tan adicto a la simetría como siempre.

-Hola Kid, pasa- lo saludé y lo hice pasar.

Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa y le ofrecí algo para tomar pero se negó.

-Esperaré a los demás- exclamó formal como siempre.

-Qué raro que no estés con Crona- comenté y él inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-¿Te contó Maka?- me preguntó mientras miraba asesinamente a la puerta del baño.

-no, lo supuse, desde que la conociste actúas raro con ella- exclamé sonriente, de alguna forma, me alegraba por Kid.

-Pues la verdad es que me gusta mucho, aunque no sé lo que ella sienta por mí- me explicó seriamente- te lo digo porque confío en ti Soul, más de lo que tú crees- la mirada seria que me dedico me hizo sentirme presionado, aunque en cierta forma me alagaba- El hecho que te haya confiado el cuidado de Maka demuestra toda la confianza que te tengo, ni siquiera confío tanto en Black Star y eso que lo conozco hace más tiempo- me comentó burlonamente.

-Nadie puede confiar en Black Star cuando se trata de responsabilidad- exclamé mientras Kid reía conmigo- es un buen chico y se preocupa por Maka…- comenté al recordar las historias que me había contado Maka.

-Sí, al principio pensé que sólo alejaba a sus pretendientes porque era celoso pero ahora estoy convencido de que no- exclamó seriamente mientras me miraba- él también te tiene un gran aprecio- la sonrisa que me dedicó me hizo congelarme por un momento.

¿Qué significaba esta sensación? Siempre pensé que a Kid y a Black Star no les caía bien por el hecho de vivir en el mismo departamento que su "hermanita", pero ¿es que de verdad me tenían aprecio? A mí particularmente, ambos me caían muy bien, pero no pensé que ambos me tuvieran tanta confianza. Me sentí especial por un momento, ni siquiera Kilik o Harvard me habían confiado algo tan importante como Maka era para ellos. Escuché el timbre de nuevo por lo que me levanté a abrir.

-Pasen- les dije aburridamente, aunque en el fondo me puso nervioso ver a Black Star parado frente a mi puerta-Bienvenidos- exclamé una vez entraron.

-Buenas noches Soul- me saludó Tsubaki al entrar- Aquí está la comida- dijo mientras Black Star levantaba unas bolsas con la comida y las llevaba en la mesada.

-Es un placer para ti tenerme en este departamento- saludó Black Star mientras Tsubaki y yo nos sentábamos a la mesa con Kid.

-¿Cómo estás Tsubaki?- le preguntó Kid mientras la seguía con la mirada.

-Bien, aunque estoy un poco ocupada con los logos que me pediste- suspiró cansada- Entre eso y Black Star no tengo tiempo para hacer las cosas- exclamó sonriendo.

-¿Puedo saber qué le pediste hacer?- le pregunté y Kid asintió.

-La verdad le pedí que pintara en los parches más grandes de la batería el símbolo de Blast y que escribiera "Blast", más por promoción que por otra cosa- exclamó sonriente.

Pum!

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, haciendo que todos nos giráramos para encontrarnos con la puerta del baño abierta.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó Maka desde adentro.

-Un GRAN DIOS como YO quiso saber por qué te tardabas tanto y tengo que hacer mis necesidades- se escuchaba la voz dolida de Black Star que aparentaba estar bien.

-¡VETE!- Le gritó Maka furiosa.

-Vamos Maka! No voy a verte nada que no tengas o no te haya visto antes!- le replicó el chico- Y tu no me verás nada que no hayas visto en algún momento- le respondió el peliazul frustrado.

-¿Se vieron desnudos?- pregunté totalmente sorprendido mientras veía a Kid.

-Cuando teníamos 14 años solíamos ir a los baños termales mixtos juntos y nos bañábamos desnudos obviamente- dijo seriamente.

Yo simplemente me quedé callado, realmente Kid y Black Star tenían suerte. El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala.

-Esto no me gusta- murmuró Tsubaki mientras Kid se levantaba para ir al baño y traer a Black Star.

-Sal de ahí asimétrico…- se detuvo al abrir la puerta del baño.

-¿¡Tú también!- gritó Maka colérica, un montón de cosas salieron volando por la puerta y Black Star y Kid se escabulleron como pudieron de aquella situación.

Tsubaki y yo nos reíamos fuertemente mientras veíamos al trío de hermanos pelear. Era verdad que no eran hermanos de sangre, pero comprendí el porqué Tsubaki no se ponía celosa de Maka, y esa razón era que los tres parecían realmente hermanos, y ninguno se iba a fijar en el otro de una manera "diferente".

-Rayos, me dolió ese golpe que me dio con el frasco de Shampoo- comentó Black Star al tiempo que se sentaba con Tsubaki y pasaba una mano por su cintura.

-Sí, Maka está bastante violenta últimamente- coincidió Death mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la mesa.

Black Star bufó molesto.

-¿Pasa algo Black?- le preguntó cariñosamente Tsubaki.

-Voy a tener que patearle el culo a más de uno- respondió cortante mientras miraba la puerta del baño- ¿Viste cómo le crecieron?- le preguntó a Kid mientras que con su mano libre hacía una seña mostrando cierta parte que las mujeres tenían y los hombres no, más precisamente el busto.

-Sí, me sorprendió la última vez que la vi estaba casi plana- comentó sin ninguna vergüenza.

Miré a Tsubaki que estaba sonrojada y por su mirada noté que yo también.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea el busto de Maka?- le preguntó Tsubaki a Black Star que la miró con duda.

-¿Quieres que hablemos del tuyo?- Los colores aumentaron en el rostro de Tsubaki y Kid no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente.

-Dejala- ordenó la voz de Maka mientras salía del baño con un traje japonés que supuse era un kimono.

Era negro con algunos detalles en rojo. Además tenía mariposas dibujadas en algunas partes de color gris y era corto. Maka llevaba el pelo atado en una cola de costado y tenía atravesados dos palitos. En los pies simplemente llevaba unas zapatillas negras.

-¿Quién unas un "yukata" con zapatillas?- se burló Black Star.

-No es para nada simétrico- protestó el pelinegro mirando de pies a cabeza a Maka.

No veía el menor inconveniente en su vestimenta, estaba más que adorable.

-Soy moderna- exclamó mientras inflaba sus cachetes, eso la hacía ver muy infantil.

-A mí me gusta cómo te queda… ¿verdad Soul?- me preguntó Tsubaki mientras me sonreía.

-Está preciosa- dije sin pensar y todos se rieron bajito, Maka se quedó cayada y pude notar un leve rubor en su rostro.

-Deberían aprender de él- señaló Maka refiriéndose al par de idiotas que estaba sentado en la mesa.

-Claro, claro- comentó Kid burlonamente.

-¿Vamos a pedir nuestros deseos?- preguntó Tsubaki y todos asentimos.

-A ver… ¡ya sé!- gritó Black Star mientras escribía en el trozo de papel- "Quiero ser el más BIG de todos lo más pronto posible"- dijo mientras reía y Tsubaki suspiraba resignada.

-Yo quiero… "que todo sea absolutamente simétrico"- comentó Kid mientras escribía en su papel.

-"Ser la mejor cantante del universo"- escribió Maka y yo simplemente miré mi papel.

Miré a todos reír felizmente ante los deseos de los otros, y por un momento sentí que era parte de aquello. Reí con ellos mientras jugaban con los papeles que habían quedado. Tomé la lapicera y el papel. Escribí claramente mi deseo de ese día "Quiero que lo que Maka más desee se le haga realidad". Dejé el papel en la mesa y me uní a sus risas de nuevo.

-Tengo calor!- gritó Black Star mientras iba a prender el ventilador de pie que había comprado Maka hace no mucho.

-Black no!- gritaron Maka y Kid al mismo tiempo.

Lamentablemente Black Star ya había prendido el ventilador y las hojas que habíamos escrito salieron volado por los aires y se filtraron por la ventana, perdiéndose en el viento que las llevaba a algún determinado lugar. Todos suspiramos y sonreímos, para luego empezar a reír.

Maka empezó a cantar una linda canción que no conocía, pero cerré los ojos para disfrutarla.

Sasa no ha sara-sara

(Las hojas de bambú susurran)

nokiba ni yureru.

(Meciéndose en el alero del tejado)

Ohoshi-sama kirakira,

(Las estrellas brillan)

kingin sunago.

(En los granos de arena dorados y plateados)

Goshiki no tanzaku,

(Las tiras de papel de cinco colores)

watashi ga kaita.

(Ya las he escrito)

Ohoshi-sama kirakira,

(Las estrellas brillan)

sora kara miteiru.

(Nos miran desde el cielo)

Cuando terminó de cantarla, todos hicimos silencio hasta que Tsubaki habló.

-Vamos a comer- dijo Tsubaki mientras que con ayuda de Maka llevaba a la mesa la comida.

-Que se aproveche!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo y empezamos a agarrar la comida.

-¿No quieres pescado?- le pregunté a Maka que negaba con cara da asco.

-Odio el pescado, en especial el salmón- comentó haciéndome reír.

Era japonesa y no le gustaba el pescado, Maka sí que era rara.

-Oye, nos invitaron a todos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Justin- comentó Kid mientras sacaba unas invitaciones- Me pidió que no faltásemos.

-¿No hay nada para tomar?- preguntó Black Star tristemente.

-¿No era Kid el encargado?- preguntó Maka mirando a Kid que negaba.

-Yo voy a comprar al súper de la vuelta, ahora vuelvo- exclamé saliendo del departamento.

Salí del edificio y empecé a caminar por al lado del parque rumbo al supermercado. En ese momento distinguí las hojas de colores que habíamos escrito antes. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y las leí, aunque ya sabía lo que habían puesto, o eso creí.

"Quiero que nos pasen cosas buenas este año- Tsubaki"

"Quiero que esa chica se fije en mí- Death the Kid"

"Que la insignificante mortal de mi hermanita Maka se consiga un novio que la quiera y no lo lastime, y de ser posible que sea él- Black Star"

"Quiero que Soul consiga una novia bonita que lo ame y no lo engañe- Watashi"

Vi dos papeles volar por los aires y uno distinguí que era el mío. Quizás el otro era uno de los que quedó sin escribir. Sonreí ante el mensaje de Maka, por alguna razón me sentí muy feliz de que quisiera mi felicidad, pero por otro lado, me rompía el corazón el saber que ella no quería ocupar ese puesto. Suspiré entre feliz y triste, continuando con mi recorrido hacia el supermercado.

_Maka…_

_En mi primer Tanabata deseé que tú fueras feliz. Aún sigo deseándolo…_

_Aunque en ese momento jamás me imaginé las cosas que iba a vivir junto a ti. ¿Por qué el tiempo no se detuvo en aquella época de mi vida? Eh Maka?_

_Tú siempre me dijiste que lo único que se podía hacer con las malas experiencias es aprender a vivir con ellas y continuar adelante, porque quedarse estancado en un momento es perder tiempo de vida._

_Pero dime Maka…_

_¿Tú tienes idea de cómo me siento?_


	21. Primer Gran Paso

Primero que nada perdon por el retraso... problemas con mi compu, si hay errores lo siento, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo :s. Hoy a la tarde haga actualización de mis fics.

**Capítulo 21: "Primer gran paso"**

_Maka Albarn…_

_Así te digo cuando estoy enojado contigo. _

_Así te dije por primera vez aquel día de Tanabata…_

_Aquella noche en donde dieron el primer gran paso, hacia su sueño…_

Cuando regresé al departamento, encontré todo en silencio. Al entrar me di cuenta de que no había nadie, supuse que todos se habrían ido a sus casas, pero me extrañé al darme cuenta de que Maka no estaba ni en su cuarto, ni en el baño, ni en ningún lado. Busqué en la heladera, en la mesa y en toda la sala alguna nota que me dejara, generalmente eso hacía, pero no la encontré.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo dispuesto a llamarla, pero por más que intenté no pude localizarla. Algo me dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, mis llaves y las de ella estaban sobre la mesa, eso era lo más extraño. ¿Dónde estaba Maka? Busqué en la agenda de mi celular el número de Black Star, sin dudarlo un minuto llamé.

-¿Hola Black?- pregunté y del otro lado hubo un sepulcral silencio- ¿Black?- volví a preguntar y en ese momento alguien atendió del otro lado.

-_¿Soul?-_ Preguntó extrañada la voz de Tsubaki- _¿Sucede algo?- _Volvió a decir enseguida.

-Cuando volví no los encontré en el departamento y me preocupé… ¿está Maka con ustedes?- le pregunté tratando de calmar la puntada que había en mi corazón, algo me decía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-_No, nosotros fuimos los primeros en irnos ya que Black Star cayó dormido en el suelo, quizás esté con Kid… ¿lo llamaste?-_me comentó tranquilamente, por lo visto la había despertado.

¿Qué hora era? A mirar en el reloj que eran las 2:00 a.m. ¿Tan tarde? Era imposible que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en ir y volver del supermercado.

-No ahora lo hago- exclamé un poco desorientado- Gracias Tsubaki- le agradecí y ella se despidió tranquilamente.

Tomé de nuevo mi celular y busqué el número de Kid. Empecé a llamarlo pero no me respondía. Corté y volví a intentarlo. El corazón se me salía del pecho, no aguanté más y salí corriendo del departamento con rumbo incierto, no pensé en mis acciones, pero no podía quedarme parado esperando a que me atendieran el celular.

-Demonios!- maldije en voz baja al darme con la casilla de voz de Kid.

Marqué su número de nuevo, no podía detenerme sin haberlo intentado hasta el fin. Suspiré cuando Kid atendió mi llamado.

_-¿Soul? ¿Pasó algo?-_preguntó confundido mientras silenciaba a alguien.

-¿Estás con Maka?- le pregunté y entonces sentí como se formaba un silencio tenso.

-_No, hace unos diez minutos nos separamos, como no volvías salimos a buscarte hace media hora, me crucé con Crona y dejé a Maka a una cuadra del supermercado… ¿No ha vuelto?-_su voz estaba cargada de preocupación.

-No, no volvió y no se llevó llave… ¿qué hago?- le pregunté desesperado.

_-Primero que nada, tranquilízate-_ exclamó suspirando- _Conociéndola debe estar con una taza de café en algún parque de por ahí… le gusta quedarse en la noche viendo la luna cuando está nublado- _me dijo cansado- _Vuelve a casa, quizás ya esté allí-_ me frené en seco y me despedí de Kid.

Suspiré cansado mientras pegaba la vuelta para volver al departamento. Estaba preocupado, pero seguramente Kid tenía razón y estaba paranoico. Odiaba volverme tan impulsivo, aunque a veces era divertido. Gracias a Dios tenía a Kid para acudir a él, después de todo él era muy maduro y responsable.

-Jajaja ¿viste? Aquella chica era preciosa- dijo un tipo corpulento que estaba sentado en el parque junto a otros dos o tres.

-Sí, nos divertimos bastante con ella- exclamó riendo.

No sé por qué esa charla me llamó la atención, pero cuando pasé por al lado de ellos hubo algo que me llamó poderosamente la atención y me rompió el corazón a pedazos.

-Tiene un lindo departamento- exclamó otro de ellos.

-Sí, lástima que viva sola- comentó el más grande de ellos- Creo que la he visto antes… ¿No era la cantante de aquel grupo llamado "Blast"? Son geniales- no escuché nada más.

Mi cerebro se congeló, mientras que mis piernas empezaron a moverse rápidamente sin que me diera cuenta. El frío golpeaba mi rostro, mi corazón se encogía y cada vez que latía un dolor infernal invadía mi cuerpo. Sentí que mi mundo era cada vez más grande, y que nunca llegaba a mi destino. Casi cuando perdí el aliento, llegué a la puerta del departamento 808. Me detuve unos segundos, y abrí la puerta de par en par.

Allí estaba ella, parada en medio de la sala mirándome sorprendida. Estaba como si nada, estaba bien y a salvo. Suspiré aliviado, pero entonces una oleada de ira se apoderó de mí, haciendo que golpeara fuertemente la puerta al cerrarla.

-¿Soul?- me llamó ella confundida y entonces la fulminé con la mirada.

-Maka Albarn- le grité mientras que empezaba a apretar mis dientes en un vano intento de calmarme- ¿¡Eres tonta o qué!- le grité mientras me acercaba a ella a paso lento y firme- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir a estas horas de la noche?- le grité totalmente histérico.

Maka me miró sorprendida al principio pero enseguida frunció su ceño.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?- me reprochó igual de enojada-¡No tengo 5 años! ¡Soy mayor de edad y sé cuidarme sola!-me gritó mientras se acercaba a mí, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Pues si sabes cuidarte sola… ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hablarle a unos desconocidos?- le grité y ella se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Cómo supiste…?- me preguntó pero no la dejé continuar, la ira me impedía ver mis acciones con claridad.

-¡Los escuché!- le grité enfurecido.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa lo que hago con mi vida?-Me preguntó firmemente.

No pude contenerme y le tomé de los hombros, apretando mis manos sobre ellos. La miré con la mirada más enfadada que tenía y me acerqué un poco más a su rostro para decirle lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-No me importa! Mátate si quieres! Me harías un favor- esperen, ¿qué dije?

No quería decirle eso, solamente quería decirle un "me tenías muy preocupado", ¿por qué le mentí de esa manera?

Mi rostro no cambió su expresión, pude notarlo en los ojos de Maka que me miraban asustados. En ese momento algo en mi interior se relajó y quise morirme en ese preciso instante. Estaba llorando, Maka estaba llorando. Su cuerpo temblaba débilmente mientras sus músculos estaban tensos. La mirada de dolor que me comunicó, hizo que mi corazón se partiera en dos nuevamente, pero esta vez, sentí cómo se desgarraba.

La solté, tratando de pensar en alguna palabra de disculpa, pero lamentablemente no me salía la voz. Me horroricé al darme cuenta de las marcas que le había dejado en los hombros, ¿qué había hecho? Por dios, soy un monstruo. Maka se secó las lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, yo me quedé parado allí, en el centro de la sala. Mis piernas no aguantaron mi peso y se derrumbaron, haciéndome caer.

Sentí que iba a morir, Maka de seguro me odiaba ahora mismo. Yo sólo quería su felicidad, pero la había lastimado demasiado, era imperdonable. ¿Por qué tenía que amarla tanto? ¿Por qué no podía amarla un poco menos? ¿Por qué tenía que quererla al punto de sentir tal terror porque desapareciera unas horas de la casa? ¿Por qué al punto de enfurecerme tanto por la malinterpretación de algo? Era una basura, los celos no eran nada cool, y yo tampoco lo soy.

Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Olvidarla? No. Alejarme de ella, sí, quizás eso era lo mejor después de todo. Sentí que las fuerzas volvían a mi cuerpo, aunque pocas al fin y al cabo. Me paré y me dirigí al cuarto de Maka. La puerta estaba cerrada y podía escuchar aún sus sollozos.

Me atrevería a apostar que estaba sentada contra la puerta, encorvada, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, desahogándose. Yo le había prometido que estaría con ella en aquel momento en el que se derrumbara, y este era uno de ellos, aunque estaba así por mi culpa. Me recargué contra la puerta de su cuarto y suspiré pesadamente.

-Maka…- la llamé de forma dulce mientras miraba el marco de la puerta y sentía como se fregaba los ojos para secarse las lágrimas- Maka…- volví a insistir cansado.

-_¿qué quieres?-_ me preguntó ella con un tono de voz tan dolido que me rompía más el corazón, si eso era posible.

Hice una breve pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para transmitir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Lo siento- exclamé mientras suspiraba arrepentido- Yo…- no pude continuar porque la puerta se abrió y me hizo caer hacia atrás, llevándome un buen golpe en la cabeza, ya que con esta había aterrizado.

-Lo siento- murmuró la voz de Maka desde arriba.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una sonriente Maka mirándome desde arriba. Se notaba que tenía los ojos inflamados por el llanto, pero su sonrisa era sincera, y en cuanto abrió los ojos pude notar que brillaban de alegría.

-Perdóname- exclamé mientras me levantaba y la abrazaba impulsivamente-Yo…- no sabía qué decirle exactamente, así que escondí mi rostro en su hombro para infundirme valor- Yo estaba muy preocupado- le dije y mi voz transmitió mucho dolor acumulado.

Los brazos de Maka me envolvieron en un pequeño y dulce abrazo, aún así, fue suficiente para que mi corazón empezara a latir locamente en mi pecho. Estaba feliz, aunque no entendía por qué Maka me había perdonado tan rápidamente.

-Yo lamento haberme ido sin avisar, pero cuando Kid me dijo que una discográfica quería grabar con nosotros, no pude evitar salir a buscarte- exclamó haciendo más intenso el abrazo.

-Espera…- le dije sorprendido mientras la aparataba un poco de mí- ¿Una discográfica les ofreció contrato?- le pregunté totalmente sorprendido.

-Sí nos van a pagar bastante bien, Kid dice que estamos casi a la altura del contrato de Sparto, así que debemos aprovechar la oportunidad- una sensación realmente extraña surgió en mi interior y abracé a Maka con más fuerza, sólo para después levantarla un poco y empezar a girar con ella.

-Soul…. Soul! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella comenzando a reír y pasando sus brazos por mi cuello para no caerse.

-Celebrando ¿no es obvio?- le pregunté burlonamente mientras me detenía y le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres raro- comentó ella sonriendo como a mí me gusta.

-Así que pronto serán profesionales- exclamé sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, aunque luego la cambié a una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó ella confundida.

-Cuando sea famosa, tendrás tantos admiradores que te olvidarás de mí- le dije mientras hacía un leve puchero y la hacía reír.

-Tonto! ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de ti?- me preguntó mientras reía- Eres alguien muy importante para mí- exclamó mientras continuaba con su risa.

Maka se detuvo al tiempo que yo la miraba seriamente. Ella se preocupó un poco, lo supe por la forma en la que me miró.

-Tú también eres muy importante para mí- exclamé y ella se sonrojó un poco.

Me dedicó una tímida sonrisa y nos quedamos mirando en silencio, un silencio un tanto incómodo para los que regularmente frecuentamos.

-¿Quieres que veamos la tele?- le pregunté mientras le señalaba el sillón y ella asintió.

Era tarde, pero no tenía sueño. Nos sentamos en el sillón grande y prendimos la tele. Empecé a hacer zapping mientras me concentraba en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Maka, era tan reconfortante.

-Deja eso un momento- me ordenó Maka señalando la pantalla del televisor.

Me giré para ver qué demonios estaba viendo y entonces me di cuenta que era una pelea de Boxeo. Los dos boxeadores estaban en plena pelea.

-¿Te gusta el boxeo?- le pregunté confundido, era raro ver a una mujer viendo boxeo, generalmente les aterra el que alguien salga lastimado.

-Cuando pasas tanto tiempo con Black Star dejas de impresionarte fácilmente- exclamó concentrada en la pelea- Y las peleas de boxeo son generalmente emocionantes- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Yo no entiendo nada- dije mientras arrojaba el control remoto a la mesita que teníamos en frente.

-Ya casi termina, cuando termine cambiamos- me comentó mientras sonreía- Van por el round 10 y son un total de 12...- dijo mientras volvía su atención a la pantalla- Es una pelea por el título Nacional de los peso pluma (*)- dijo señalando a los competidores- Aunque es obvio que ganará el campeón- suspiré derrotado.

Me sorprendía la cantidad de cosas que sabía Maka que yo ignoraba completamente. Acaso es que tenía tanto cerebro como para absorber todo lo que veía… Pues por lo visto sí. La miré cuando movió impulsivamente sus puños, estaba emocionada, empezó a moverse de un lado al otro levemente mientras bajaba y subía la cabeza. Era una niña, y eso me encantaba más que nada en el mundo. Cualquiera diría que esos minutos los estaba perdiendo, por el simple hecho de estar viendo algo que no quería por la tele y no estar haciendo otra cosa, pero el hecho de estar con Maka, hacía que hasta la tortura más grande fuera más interesante que cualquier otra cosa, siempre y cuando, ella la disfrutara.

-¿Te aburres?- me preguntó sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-No, para nada- exclamé sonriendo- Dime… ¿Cuándo será su gran debut?- le pregunté y ella giró su cabeza un poco para dedicarme una tierna sonrisa.

-Dentro de una semana- comentó sonriente- Kid está ajustando los últimos detalles- exclamó contenta mientras volvía su rostro al televisor- ¿Irás a la fiesta de Justin?- me preguntó y yo me quedé helado de la sorpresa.

-¿Me invitó a mí también?- le pregunté totalmente sorprendido, no pensé que una súper estrella me invitara a su fiesta.

-Claro bobo- me comentó ligeramente enfadada- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- me preguntó cómo si fuera totalmente obvio.

-¿Por qué no me conoce?- le pregunté irónicamente mientras ella me veía incrédula.

-Serás idiota- comentó luego de reflexionarlo un minuto- ¿Nunca te dijeron que "el amigo de mi amigo es mi amigo"?- me preguntó muy seria y no pude contener una carcajada- No te rías idiota!- me gritó y acto seguido me pegó un Maka-chop muy fuerte.

-Auch- me quejé mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-Te lo mereces por burro- me dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se iba a su cuarto- Buenas Noches- me gritó mientras me sonreía.

-No se vale, me dijiste que me dejarías ver tele- le grité haciendo que ella saliera de su cuarto con un semblante confuso.

-¿Y? Ya tienes el televisor a tu disposición- me dijo sin cambiar su expresión mientras señalaba el televisor y luego miraba el control remoto.

-Quería ver una película contigo, no me gusta ver películas solo- mentí para que se quedara conmigo un rato más.

Ella bufó algo molesta, pero accedió rápidamente. Nos sentamos nuevamente en el sillón y puse una película de terror. Fue una buena estrategia, después de unos minutos tenía a Maka abrazada fuertemente a mi torso y ocultando su cara en mí pecho. Sonreí al recordar lo bueno que había sido este día. Aunque hoy, Maka estuviera más cerca de ser la mejor cantante del mundo, yo estaba un paso más cerca de que se enamorara de mí, y eso me ponía muy contento, porque ambos, habíamos dado el primer gran paso hacia nuestros sueños.

_Maka…_

_¿Sigues soñando lo mismo que en aquel entonces?_

_No lo creo, aquellos sueños infantiles que teníamos en ese momento, carecen de sentido en estos momentos ¿no lo crees?_

_Ya no quiero que me ames, te juro que no me importaría si me odias. Mi sueño ahora es que regreses sana y salva… ¿es imposible? Tal vez…_

_Lo que más me molesta de todo esto es que no sé qué demonios te pasó…_

_Maka…_

_Házmelo saber de una bendita vez…_


	22. Entrevista a Blast

Juju nuevo capi! Solo que esta vez les hacen una entrevista a los miembros de Blast! Es un capítulo bastante alegre, aunque a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán un poquito difíciles para todos. En fin, no adelanto más... lean y disfruten.

Nos vemos! Dejen sus lindos reviews!

Me voy a ver Lie to Me

* * *

**Capítulo 22: "Entrevista a Blast"**

_Nee Maka…_

_El verdadero encanto de Blast, es la manera en que sus integrantes se transforman al pisar el escenario y junto a ellos, el público también lo hace._

_Todo el mundo los admiraba por su actitud serena y calmada…_

_Ahora los admiran por su sinceridad y su buen humor…_

_Luego de esa entrevista, tuvieron muchos más fans que antes._

Nos encontrábamos casi todos allí, en la casa de Tsubaki. Estábamos mirando la tele, hoy los estudios Gaia darían a conocer en una entrevista en vivo y en directo, la firma del contrato que habían hecho con Blast. Había sido una semana agotadora, los fans que Blast había cosechado con una simple presentación en ese bar, estaban completamente emocionados porque su banda iba a firmar y pronto lanzarían los videos de sus sencillos.

Las radios habían estado pasando las canciones de Blast continuamente en los últimos dos o tres días a pedido de la productora, ya que con eso, se aseguraban de tener a más fans a la expectativa de querer conocer los nuevos dos temas en los que estaba trabajando la banda. Nadie conocía exactamente los nombres de las canciones, ni siquiera nosotros. Además, las personas se morían por escuchar curiosidades de los miembros de la banda, aunque obviamente los chicos habían pactado esconder ciertos temas, como por ejemplo el de Jemes, entre otros.

-Aquí hay unos pequeños aperitivos- dijo Tsubaki trayendo unos bocadillos a la mesa que estaba enfrente mío.

-Gracias- le dijimos todos mientras empezábamos a picar lo que había.

Tsubaki se sentó conmigo en el suelo, mirando fijamente el televisor. Con nosotros estaban Liz, Crona y Kilik, todos esperando pacientemente a que empezara la entrevista a los miembros. Últimamente me juntaba bastante con Kilik, nos encontrábamos por casualidad en muchas oportunidades y entre una de ellas lo había invitado aquí, con el obvio permiso de Tsubaki, yo jamás he sido un chico que invita a amigos a casa de otros amigos, eso no es para nada cool.

-Está empezando!- gritó Liz mientras señalaba el televisor emocionada.

Ahogué un grito al ver en la pantalla a los 4 miembros de la banda sentados en un sillón grande. Maka estaba sentada en el medio, vestida tal cual como en la presentación del otro día, Black Star y Kid estaban recargados en el sillón a su lado, y Patty estaba enfrente de ellos pero sentada en el suelo. Todos estaban muy serios y realmente tenían una actitud verdaderamente cool.

-Se ven geniales- exclamó Tsubaki en un suspiro.

-Todo gracias a mi "exquisito" gusto por la moda- fanfarroneó Liz mientras Tsubaki le dedicaba una sonrisita.

En el televisor el presentador empezó a hablar.

_-Bienvenidos! Aquí estamos con Blast, la nueva banda de Gaia… Acaban de firmar su contrato y ya están trabajando en sus nuevas canciones…-_ presentó el entrevistador mientras se hacía una toma _de todos los miembros de la banda- díganme, ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Qué papel desempeñan dentro de la banda? Y ¿Por qué se interesaron por la música?-_ les preguntó el tipo al tiempo que enfocaban a Kid.

Este se lo meditó por un segundo y entonces empezó a responder sus preguntas.

-_Mi nombre es Death The Kid, tengo 23 años, soy el mayor-_ aclaró sonriente-_Soy el baterista y mánager de la banda_ _- _exclamó Kid mientras hacía un breve silencio-_ Me interesé en la música porque un amigo me pidió si podía tocar la batería en su banda y como se me dio bien empecé a tocarla, pero principalmente me encantó la simetría de una batería-_ en ese momento algo golpeó la cabeza de Kid haciendo que este bufara molesto.

A su lado, estaba Maka con los cachetes inflados y con el puño alzado avisando que no continuara o se ligaría otro golpe. Black Star estaba tratando de contener su risa pero en cuanto vio que Patty estaba en el mismo estado que él ambos largaron una sonora carcajada.

-Adiós actitud genial- comentó Liz desilusionada pero sin apartar la vista del televisor.

_-Idiota!-_ le gritó Maka mientras Kid la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos- _¿No dijimos que no mencionarías la palabra "simetría"?-_ exclamó molesta mientras echaba chispas por los ojos.

-_¿No dijiste tú que no nos golpearías?-_ le preguntó Black Star con una sonrisa burlona y esta se volteó para fulminarlo con la mirada- _Admítelo, tú eres agresiva, y Kid tiene problemas psicológicos con la simetría-_señaló Black Star de una forma bastante graciosa.

-_Tú no te libras de nada "Gran DIOS de la guitarra"- _la recriminó Kid mientras se tiraba encima de él y le agarraba los cachetes de forma infantil-_Asimétrico! Compórtate de una vez por todas-_ le gritó mientras se lanzaba contra él y empezaban a revolcarse por el suelo.

_-Ignórelos por favor, yo no los conozco-_ comentó Maka seriamente mientras hacía una seña con su mano moviéndola de adelante para atrás.

_-Bien, Maka ¿siempre son así?-_ le preguntó el entrevistador mientras todos suspirábamos al mismo tiempo.

_-Sí siempre son así- _dijo calmadamente- _es por eso que son mis amigos, no soporto a la gente aburrida- _comentó alegremente mientras miraba de reojo a los chicos.

-_Dime Patty ¿Cómo se conocieron los miembros y tú?-_ le preguntó el tipo mientras que inútilmente trataba de llamar la atención de Patty.

Esta reaccionó en cuanto sintió la mano de Maka en su hombro.

-_Pues… respondí a una solicitud, estaba aburrida y mi hermana me dijo que tenía que venir-_ exclamó desinteresada mientras ladeaba su cabeza de un lado para el otro.

-_Ah! Tienes una hermana-_ alegó sorprendido- _¿Cómo es tu hermana?-_ le preguntó y entonces los ojos de Patty brillaron fugazmente.

-_Mi one-chan es genial!- _exclamó emocionada- _Se llama Liz y es muy bonita! Tiene un excelente gusto por la moda y es increíblemente fuerte y valiente! Es mi modelo a seguir!-_dijo muy entusiasmada mientras que dirigió su mirada a la cámara- _Te quiero One-chan!-_ canturreó mientras le lanzaba un beso a la cámara.

Pude notar cómo en el fondo Liz se derretía. Estaba un poco sonrojada y tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro. No conocía mucho a Liz, pero podría jurar por mi vida que quería mucho a Patty y que siempre la estaba cuidando.

-Patty es increíble- murmuré al tiempo que Liz se volteaba a verme.

-Lo sé- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-_Dime Patty ¿tienes novio o estás solterita?-_ la preguntó el entrevistador mientras esta sonreía infantilmente.

-_No tengo novio, pero me gusta un chico que conocí hace no mucho-_ exclamó sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, nos quedamos en total silencio, incluso creo que Black Star y Kid dejaron de pelear al escuchar ese comentario, Patty abrió los ojos sorprendida y gritó- _JIRAFAS!-_ dicho esto la cámara enfocó a donde Patty señalaba, había una gran jirafa inflable, Patty no lo dudó y se lanzó hacia ella.

-_En fin, Maka… ¿y los demás? ¿Cómo se conocieron?-_ le preguntó el hombre mientras que Maka se giraba a mirarlo a la cara.

-_Pues, conocí a Kid cuando este me sacó de la calle. Perdí a mis padres de muy pequeña y tuve que sobrevivir sola desde los 4 años en la calle. Cuando tenía 6 años, me enfermé y Kid y su padre me encontraron y me adoptaron, aunque no formalmente- _comentó sonriendo- _es por eso que conservo mi apellido natal- _dijo mientras se lo pensaba un poco- _A Black Star lo conocí en la secundaria, nos volvimos amigos porque se sentó a mi lado- _comentó mientras que el entrevistador había quedado mudo.

-_Espera un momento…-_ dijo pacientemente- _¿Quedaste huérfana a los 4 años?-_ preguntó incrédulo mientras Maka asentía desinteresadamente- _Increíble- _exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Maka quedó huérfana de tan pequeña?- preguntó Kilik asombrado.

-Sí- le respondí yo y vi como Liz me miraba seriamente.

-Patty me había contado algo así, pero no le creí, suele inventar esas cosas- dijo lanzando un suspiro de arrepentimiento.

-Pero… Maka debe tener familia por ahí ¿no? Digo, abuelos, tíos, algo…- murmuró Kilik y esa idea me sorprendió.

-Puede ser, aunque no lo creo… sino la hubieran ayudado- contesté firmemente.

-No te creas- objetó Tsubaki seriamente- nadie se hizo cargo de Maka porque nadie pensó que la niña había perdido sus padres en el derrumbe, es más, Maka huyó de allí en cuanto el bombero se apartó de ella- comentó tristemente- igual ya no importa, después de todo ya es mayor de edad- exclamó mientras dirigía su vista al televisor.

En la tele, se mostraban a Black Star y Kid un poco desarreglados que miraban al entrevistador, mientras que Maka estaba sonriendo de manera cariñosa.

-_Díganme… ¿Cómo son sus nuevos temas? ¿De qué hablan?-_ les preguntó el entrevistador a los tres que compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-_Pues… No queremos adelantar mucho-_ explicó Kid mientras se revolvía los pelos en un gesto de vergüenza- _Pero los temas que tocamos son totalmente distintos-_ comentó mientras sonreía levemente.

No pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa cuando vi como se sonrojaba Crona y lanzaba un suspiro que decía claramente un "estoy enamorada". Quizás no conociera demasiado bien a Kid o a Crona, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que se gustaban mutuamente. Aunque según Maka ninguno tenía el valor de admitirlo.

-_¿Y cuáles son esos temas?- _Preguntó el entrevistador mientras se acercaba un poco más a los chicos.

-_Pues una de las canciones trata sobre las cosas de la vida- _comenzó a decir Maka- _No sé bien cómo describirlo, las letras me salen según el estado de ánimo en el que esté- _exclamó sonriendo- _Y la otra cuanta la historia de una chica que perdió a su amigo, aunque como no están terminadas no puedo decir nada más- _explicó calmadamente mientras Black Star se arrodillaba detrás de ella y la tomaba por los hombros.

-_EL GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR QUIERE HABLAR!- _gritó el peliazul mientras zarandeaba a Maka de un lado para el otro.

Todos los que estábamos mirando la tele nos caímos de nuestros lugares, sin embargo Tsubaki y yo nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

Maka y Black Star habían empezado a discutir sobre quién sabe qué cosa, y Kid parecía querer mediar entre los dos con la ayuda del entrevistador. Por otro lado, Patty estaba corriendo de un lado a otro buscando algo con lo cual entretenerse.

-Son increíbles- murmuró Kilik mientras se golpeaba la frente.

-Sí, no sabes con qué van a salir- lo apoyó Liz mientras ambos miraban la tele decepcionados.

-Yo no sé lidiar con peleas, Kid-kun es maravilloso- dijo Crona sin trabarse y todos nos quedamos en silencio observándola- Y-yo no sé li-lidiar co-con mi-miradas- murmuró sonrojada y nerviosa, hay que ver cómo se pone por cosas como esta.

-Es que es la primera vez que hablas sin trabarte- le comentó Liz ya que fue la primera en salir de su asombro.

-Pues su-supongo que sí- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se sonrojaba un poco más y chocaba sus dedos índices.

-oye Crona- la llamé para hacerle la pregunta crucial que tenía desde hace tiempo, ya lo sabía, pero no me hacía daño volver a confirmarlo- ¿Te gusta Kid?- en cuanto terminé mi pregunta, Crona tomó un almohadón y se fue a una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Tsubaki confundida, pero sin perder ese tono amable que tiene con todo el mundo.

-El Sr. Rincón me ayuda a pensar- exclamó mientras nosotros compartíamos una mirada de confusión total.

-En fin, ¿te gusta Kid?- le volví a insistir, solo para ligarme un golpe de Kilik.

-Supongo- al decir esto Liz la tomó de los hombros y la giró en un movimiento violento y aterrador.

-¿Por qué demonios no nos dijiste?- le reprochó- Hay que salir de compras, lo conquistarás en la fiesta de Justin- amenazó muy segura de lo que decía- Haremos una salida de chicas, después de todo nosotras estamos invitadas y necesitaremos vestidos- exclamó indiferente a lo que las chicas pensaran.

-¿Tú iras Kilik-kun?- le preguntó Tsubaki y él asintió.

Esperen… ¿Kilik también está invitado?

-¿Tú también?- Le pregunté extrañado mientras él me miraba indiferente.

-Sí a mí y a Harvard nos invitaron, aunque Harv es el más emocionado- exclamó y entonces recordé algo.

-¿A Harv no le gustaba Jacqueline antes de que fuera famosa?- mi pregunta desconcertó a todos menos a Kilik.

-Sí, después de todo se enamoró cuando la vimos cantar en aquel bar, pero sabes cómo es él, pensé que no era en serio- exclamó mientras se encogía los hombros.

-Sí te comprendo- coincidí.

-_Bueno, estos fueron los miembros de Blast! Dentro de unos meses darán un concierto a gran escala, no dejen de estar atentos a las fechas! Nos vemos en la próxima edición!- _Se despidió el entrevistador mientras que Tsubaki apagaba el televisor.

-Bueno, yo voy volviendo a casa, tengo trabajo que hacer- comentó Liz mientras se estiraba- Soul, avísale a Maka lo de la tarde de compras- me comentó sonriente.

-Okey, aunque dudo que le guste- exclamé y Tsubaki asintió dándome la razón.

-Eso no importa realmente- Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia mientras un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda- Nos vemos- se despidió sonriente.

-Yo también me voy- avisé mientras que miraba a Kilik- ¿Vienes conmigo?- le pregunté y él asintió- Nos vemos Tsubaki- me despedí alzando la mano.

-Adiós Soul! ¿Esta noche vamos a tu departamento a cenar al final?- me preguntó un poco dudosa.

-Claro- le confirmé sonriente.

Nuestro departamento se había convertido en el centro de reuniones del grupo, y siempre que ocurría algún suceso importante lo celebrábamos allí. Hoy, luego de la entrevista, los miembros de Blast acordarían unas cosas con los estudios Gaia y luego ensayarían en el estudio de esa empresa. Una vez terminaran allí, irían a casa a celebrar la firma de su contrato.

-¿Quieres venir esta noche a casa?- le pregunté a Kilik y este negó con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, Harvard ya me invitó a cenar y le dije que iría- dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire- Además irán Kim y Ox- me tensé al escuchar sus nombres otra vez, pero sacudí la cabeza para alejar las imágenes de la cabeza.

-Ya veo- comenté más para mí mismo que para Kilik.

Es cierto que Kilik era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y estoy seguro que él supo que no quería seguir tocando el tema. No es que me importara realmente que Kim estuviera con Ox, pero me hacía recordar el dolor que sentí aquella noche y que por mi culpa Maka también había sufrido bastante. Suspiré en un vano intento de liberar los sentimientos que me aquejaban en ese momento, odiaba sentirme de esa manera.

-Aquí nos separamos- comentó Kilik bajándome de mi nube de pensamientos.

-Vale, adiós- le dije mientras le sonreía y me despedía.

Seguí con mi camino hacia el departamento. Tendría que preparar unas cosas antes de que Maka y los demás llegaran o me vería en problemas a la hora de comer. Revisé mi billetera y encontré el dinero que tenía, no era mucho pero me alcanzaría para comprar suficientes bebidas para que no tuviéramos que ir a comprar a medianoche como siempre suele pasar. Suspiré y me dirigí al supermercado para comprar las cosas que necesitaba.

…

…

Llegué al departamento hecho trizas, las bolsas de las compras parecían estar cargadas de plomo, pero eso me había ganado por comprar tanto y no buscar ayuda. Abrí la puerta de golpe y metí una por una las bolsas del supermercado. Las acomodé todas en sus respectivos lugares y antes de hacer nada decidí darme una ducha. Mis músculos se relajaron gracias al calor del agua, a tal punto mi cuerpo se relajó que estuve a punto de caerme porque mi cerebro parecía haberse desconectado también. Me tomé unos segundos para ponerme en sintonía con mi alrededor y una vez vestido, fui a la cocina a cocinar lo que íbamos a comer en la noche, cosa que no estaba tan lejana.

Eran las 6:00 p.m. en una hora vendrían los chicos y empezaríamos a charlar mientras la comida se terminaba de hacer y luego la comeríamos en un segundo. La cantidad de comida que preparé esa noche fue algo jamás visto, no se me daba mal la cocina y realmente había puesto todo mi empeño en que saliera perfecta.

Lo que no sabía en ese momento era que todo mi esfuerzo se iría por el caño esa noche, y que nadie probaría bocado de lo que había cocinado, y que aún así yo no me sentiría mal por eso, porque lo que pasaría en unas horas iba a ser peor.

_Oye Maka…_

_¿Tú crees en las coincidencias?_

_Yo ya no…_

_Nada pasa porque sí, todo tiene una razón y un desencadenamiento… Aquella noche lo descubrí…_

_Nee Maka…_

_¿Por qué justo tuvo que ser esa noche en que nos divertíamos tanto? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar precisamente eso? ¿Por qué me quedé parado a tu lado mientras te veía llorar y no hice nada por consolarte?_

_Ahora ya no importa, porque ya encontré la solución a todos esos interrogantes, pero por cada duda resuelta nace otra ¿No es así? Bueno, la verdad en este momento solo una se me viene a la cabeza…_

_¿Por qué no estás conmigo Maka?_


	23. Oscuridad Total

Aquí la conti de este fic, ultimamente anduve muy ocupada con el tema escuela y una obra de teatro que tuve que dirigir, por lo que no pude adelantar mucho la historia, gracias a dios tenía hachios tres capis de "reserva" como yo los llamo. Espero que les guste este capi.

Cuidensé!

* * *

**Capítulo 23: "Oscuridad total"**

_Nee Maka…_

_Una vez llegué a pensar que nada era totalmente blanco, y que nada era totalmente negro…_

_Que siempre que haya luz, habrá oscuridad. Aquella noche luego de su entrevista, fue totalmente oscura. Las lágrimas negras mancharon el piso del departamento, la luna no se atrevió a salir y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Las respiraciones se cortaron._

_Casualidades quizás…_

_Sin embargo, pareció que todo el universo se apagó en cuanto la puerta del departamento se cerró._

Como en toda celebración, no faltaron las risas de todos, en especial las de aquel "Dios guitarrista". Los miembros de Blast aún estaban con las ropas de la entrevistas, y ahora que miraba mejor, el maquillaje que tenía puesto Maka la hacía ver realmente madura, aunque su actitud decía otra cosa. Ella estaba peleando con Black Star porque este quería devorarse todo y la oji jade decía que debía esperar un poco más. Tsubaki lo estaba regañando, pero él parecía no hacerle mucho caso. Kid y yo estábamos poniendo la mesa, mientras que Patty y Crona le daban el último toque a la comida que había traído Tsubaki por las dudas. Al principio me había enojado un poco, ya que había trabajado bastante preparándola, pero Maka me dijo que quizás faltaría más comida si Black Star no se moderaba.

Al parecer tenía mucha razón, Black Star estaba más que impaciente por comer algo, y Maka estaba luchando con él tratando de que no se devorara todo. Kid empezó a colocar todo en la mesa simétricamente, y enseguida llegaron las chicas y colocaron la comida. La mesa parecía de las de los banquetes profesionales, por lo que me vi tentado de hacer una foto antes de que todo se arruinara.

-Voy por la cámara, esto merece un foto- exclamé sonriente al tiempo que escuchaba un bufido molesto de parte de Black Star.

-QUIERO COMER!- gritó a los cuatro vientos y Patty se le unió enseguida.

-Comer! Comer!- empezaron a repetir ambos en una cancioncita molesta.

-Okey, no saco nada la foto- me rendí mientras los dos "niños" celebraban.

El sonido de los golpes en la puerta hicieron que fuera hacia la entrada arrastrando los pies. No tenía ni idea de quién podría ser, los invitados ya habían llegado. Abrí la puerta de mala gana y me encontré con dos policías que estaban enseñando su placa. Uno rondaba los 40 años, de pelo negro y ojos marrón oscuro, el otro tendría 20 años, y tenía ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

-¿Se les ofrece algo señores?- pregunté al tiempo que abría más la puerta.

Algo me decía que los vecinos se iban a quejar por los ruidos que estábamos haciendo.

-Está el señor Black Star- preguntó el mayor y yo asentí mientras miraba a Black Star.

Los chicos estaban tan confundidos como yo por lo ocurrido. Los policías intercambiaron una mirada decidida y entraron a la sala sin pedir permiso. Me quedé parado junto a la puerta mientras noté que Kid se paraba al tiempo que los oficiales se acercaban a Black.

-Señor Black Star- empezó a decir uno mientras sacaba unas esposas de su cinturón- queda arrestado como sospechoso del asesinato a Michael Mayer- le informó mientras le colocaba las esposas.

El terror se dibujó en el rostro de Kid y Maka, aunque Black Star se mantuvo sereno, lo único que hizo fue lanzar una maldición al aire.

-Maldito hijo de puta- dijo en un susurro que solo yo oí.

-Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra- completó el otro.

Esta escena me parecía de esas que salían en las películas.

-Esperen! No pueden llevárselo! Él no hizo nada!- gritó Maka mientras salía corriendo hacia los dos oficiales.

-Detente- le ordenó Kid mientras la sujetaba de los brazos.

-Tranquila Maka… es otra confusión… Volveré en unos segundos…- exclamó Black Star con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo iré con él- dijo Kid mientras soltaba a Maka y le dirigía una mirada un tanto extraña.

Los pies de Maka empezaron a temblar y se derrumbó en el suelo como una bolsa de papas.

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó el oficial menor a Kid mientras se detenía a unos pasos de la puerta.

-Death the Kid, un abogado de Tokio- informó el policía mayor- supongo que él es su cliente- murmuró el anciano mientras Kid asentía muy profesionalmente- Está bien, vámonos- le ordenó mientras salían por la puerta del departamento.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y el departamento se sumió en un silencio total.

La luna se escondió tras las nubes…

Las estrellas se apagaron por arte de magia.

La luz se contó dejándonos en penumbras.

Los sonidos dejaron de existir.

El aire se cortó como si fuera algo sólido.

Unas gotas golpearon contra la madera.

Me di vuelta para encontrarme con lo evidente, Maka estaba en el suelo llorando, el maquillaje de sus ojos volvía aquellas lágrimas de color negro, y estas golpeaban contra el suelo, formando de a poco una mancha negra.

No pude moverme, no pude ir a abrazarla. Mi cerebro no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y al parecer Crona, Patty y Tsubaki se encontraban de la misma manera que yo. Todos mirando a Maka, mientras esta se deshacía entre sollozos.

-Ma…Maka- murmuró Patty repentinamente seria- ¿Q-Qué pasó?- preguntó haciendo reaccionar a todos.

-¿Quién es Michael Meyer?- preguntó Crona realmente preocupada.

-¿por qué se llevaron a Black Star? Él no tiene por qué ser sospechoso!- gritó histérica mientras unas lágrimas asomaban en su rostro.

-Te equivocas, él es el principal sospechoso en esto- murmuró Maka limpiándose las lágrimas- Y todo es mi culpa- gritó mientras se paraba a mirarnos a todos.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Tsubaki confusa.

-Black Star una vez casi mata a ese tipo, y amenazó con buscarlo y terminar lo que había empezado- la voz de Maka sonó tan seria que no dejó duda alguna de que era verdad.

-¿Q-qué qué?- preguntó Tsubaki dejándose caer en la silla, incapaz de mantenerse en pie- Eso es imposible- murmuró pero al ver la cara de Maka nuevamente, se convenció totalmente de ello- ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron?- interrogó sorprendida, Patty y yo estábamos en la misma situación.

-Fue mucho antes de que te conociéramos- comentó Maka aún en el suelo- Y no era algo de lo que Black Star se enorgullezca- murmuró mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Cómo pasó?- le pregunté y Maka me mandó una mirada cargada de dolor.

Me estremecí, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando me habló de su historia.

-Por favor, si van a escucharlo, prometan no odiar a Black Star- exclamó con una sonrisa falsa.

-Adelante- murmuró decidida Patty.

Maka levantó su vista como esperando la respuesta de Tsubaki, después de todo, era lo más lógico que la única respuesta que le llegara a interesar era la de ella.

-Hazlo por favor… prefiero saber a morirme de la intriga- exclamó Tsubaki apartando la mirada.

Pude notar que estaba conteniéndose para no llorar, seguramente le debía de doler demasiado. Maka no levantó la vista para verla, por lo que no lo notó. A veces me parece increíble que sea tan vulnerable, pero el hecho de que sea frágil me da la certeza de que no es inalcanzable.

-Okey- dijo Maka en un suspiro y comenzó su historia.

"**Hacía dos años que había conocido a Black Star, estábamos en la secundaria con 16 años. Por aquel momento no tenía novio, y Black Star tampoco conocía a Tsubaki, fue exactamente un año antes de conocerla. Como todos los días, estábamos saliendo de la escuela, pero Black Star fue llamado por un profesor por sus notas tan bajas. Debido a que no me quería ir sola, me quedé esperándolo afuera."**

"**Recuerdo que el viento golpeaba mi cara y levantaba la pollera que llevaba en ese entonces. Era parte del uniforme, pero a mí me fastidiaba, a mi criterio ese uniforme había sido diseñado por el pervertido director para verle las piernas a sus alumnas. Pero había muchas chicas que adoraban ese tipo de uniformes, y los lucían con orgullo, mostrando más de lo debido a los alumnos que para ese entonces estaban empezando a tener las hormonas alteradas."**

"**Una corriente de aire más fuerte, hizo que toda mi pollera se volara y se me viera todo. Justo estaban pasando unos chicos mayores por ahí. Me bajé la pollera y como en ese entonces era muy tímida me sonrojé y me quedé en mi lugar, rezando por que esos chicos se fueran. Cada tanto lanzaba una mirada a su grupo para ver si se habían ido, pero lamentablemente no era así, sino que se reían y me miraban."**

"**Tenía ganas de irme, por lo que tomé mi mochila dispuesta a entrar al colegio a buscar a Black. Pero cuando levanté mi cara, uno de esos tipos estaba frente a mí, sonriendo socarronamente mientras me miraba sin ningún pudor."**

"**Me dijo: "Oye linda, ¿cuánto cobras?". Admito que estaba tan confundida que aparté mi cara hacia otro lado, apestaba a alcohol, y a cigarrillo. Estaba a punto de evitarlo e irme cuando me acorraló contra la pared de una manera tan agresiva que la mente se me puso en blanco. Lo siguiente que escuché fue su voz decirme: "Vamos, sé bien que vendes tu cuerpo a todo el mundo… ¿Acaso te compró ese peliazul que te acompaña a todos lados?" me preguntó mientras reía de una forma burlona "Yo puedo hacerte mucho más mujer que ese idiota" agregó susurrándome en la oreja."**

"**Grité aterrada, el tipo empezó a manosearme mientras sus amigos se iban felicitándolo. Obviamente traté de resistirme, pero estaba tan débil por el terror, que él podía manipularme como si de una muñeca se tratase. Sonreía constantemente mientras sus manos asquerosas viajaban por mi cuerpo, "No te hagas rogar putita" me dijo haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera y empezara a temblar."**

"**Quise llorar, quise gritar, morderlo y patearle en donde más le doliera, pero no pude. Cerré los ojos, resignándome a lo peor. Sentí como el aire se cortaba y mi cara se manchaba con unas gotas de un líquido algo espeso. De repente, mis manos se liberaron, no sentí dolor y mi sangre empezó a circular hacia mis manos."**

"**Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Black Star a mi lado, fulminando con la mirada al tipo que estaba en el suelo con la boca llena de sangre. Me di cuenta que lo que había en mi rostro era sangre. "Vuelve a tocarla y te mato" le amenazó Black Star mientras limpiaba la sangre de mi cara y me dedicaba una sonrisa. "Así que tú eres el idiota que anda divulgando esos rumores infundados" exclamó Black Star mientras se tronaba los dedos. "No son rumores infundados" le contestó el tipo que se estaba levantando del suelo "Tu amiga es una vendida" dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente."**

"**Black Star perdió el control y se tiró sobre él, lanzando una golpe a su cara, dando en el blanco con una precisión total. "¿Quién te crees para golpearme a mí, el gran Michael Meyer?" preguntó el tipo mientras trataba de contraatacar con un golpe. "No me llegas ni a los talones" comentó Black Star hecho una furia "No tienes el derecho de llamarte GRANDE" dijo mientras continuaba golpeándolo."**

"**Me quedé de piedra al ver a Black Star peleando así, siempre lo había visto pelear y no me afectaba, pero en ese momento no pude reconocerlo. Me acerqué cuidadosamente hacia él y puse una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo "Black Star… para por favor" le supliqué. Él se dio vuelta y su mirada me horrorizó. Parecía un animal descontrolado, juro por dios que me caí en ese mismo momento por el miedo que su mirada me transmitió. Pensé que saltaría y me golpearía a mi también."**

"**En ese momento un grito hizo que Black Star apartara su vista de mí "Black Star, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" preguntó el director mientras iba corriendo y trataba de separar a Black Star de su presa a la fuerza. Tuvieron que ayudar tres profesores más, y apenas lo lograron. "Te juro que te buscaré y te mataré" le amenazó Black Star en ese momento a Michael."**

"**Los profesores los separaron y llamaron a una ambulancia en cuanto vieron el deplorable estado de Michael. Black Star se quedó rezagado en una esquina, sentado en las escaleras con la mirada fija en el suelo. Como pude, me acerqué a él, le tenía miedo, pero algo me impedía alejarme de él. "¿Me odias?"Me preguntó seriamente sin dirigirme la mirada, me senté a su lado y le respondí "No, no te odio" exclamé y él siguió en su anterior posición "¿me tienes miedo?"Preguntó y pude notar un leve toque de dolor en su voz. "Sí" le respondí no pudiendo mentirle. Él levantó su cabeza y me miró seriamente, su rostro estaba tranquilo, a diferencia de antes "¿Entonces por qué está aquí?" dijo mientras me miraba intensamente. "Eres mi mejor amigo, no, eres mi hermano… supongo que te quiero mucho como para no aceptarte tal y cual como eres" le respondí y entonces sentí que me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas "perdóname Maka" me dijo mientras sus lágrimas golpeaban contra mi ropa "No quise hacerlo, simplemente me enfurecí mucho por lo que dijo" no pude evitar abrazarlo y llorar junto a él."**

-Black Star tuvo que pasar unos meses en la cárcel por agresión, pero nada más- exclamó Maka finalizando su relato- Pero el idiota ese de Michael Meyer siempre estuvo diciendo que Black Star lo seguía amenazando y todas esas cosas- finalizó en un suspiro.

Empecé a sentir la falta de oxígeno, mi cerebro se había olvidado de hacerme respirar. Al parecer, Tsubaki, Patty y Crona estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que yo. Tsubaki se paró lentamente mirando a Maka.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Tsubaki sonriendo aliviada- ¿No mató a nadie?- exclamó clavando su mirada en Maka.

-No- respondió ella sorprendida.

-Es verdad, es malo, pero… siempre me imaginé que Black Star haría algo así una vez en su vida- dijo mientras se sentaba y una sonrisa tímida aparecía en su rostro- Te quiere mucho y es muy celoso, era normal que pasara algo así- exclamó mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Maka de total cariño.

-Lo amas mucho ¿verdad?- le preguntó Maka a Tsubaki sonriendo de la misma forma.

No faltaron palabras entre las dos. Sonreí contemplando la imagen que tenía enfrente mío, era como la de las películas en las que la hermana del chico empieza a llevarse bien con la novia de este, aunque en este caso, era como que ambas habían descubierto algo de la otra que desconocían por completo.

La completa oscuridad siguió rodeándonos inminentemente, casi de forma psicótica y acosadora. Sentí como Maka buscaba mi mano en la oscuridad y una vez que la encontró se guió con esta para terminar entre mis brazos. Patty abrazó a Crona buscando un poco de afecto en aquella sombra total.

La luz del celular de Maka brilló de forma casi cegadora en aquella oscuridad. Mi mano alcanzó el celular, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alejarme de aquel calor que me contagiaba. Le di el celular y le dediqué una sonrisa dulce. Ella tomó su celular y contestó, no se escuchó más que un leve murmullo del otro lado del celular, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Maka, mientras que ponía el teléfono en altavoz, la voz de Kid llenó el lugar.

-_Tenemos que quedarnos a declarar unas cosas, pero Black Star está libre de toda sospecha, al parecer la asesina fue la esposa de Michael, confesó justo cuando llegamos…- _Exclamó en una voz aliviada- _Estaremos ocupados hasta mañana… pero todo está en orden-_ Tsubaki no tardó en empezar a llorar de alivio.

-¿Puedes pasarme con Black Star?- preguntó Maka sonriendo contra el teléfono.

Enseguida tomó el celular y se acercó a Tsubaki.

-Black, les conté todo lo que pasó con Michael- dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente- hay alguien que quiere decirte algo- escuché el sonido de protesta de Black Star a pesar de que Maka estaba lejos de mí.

Maka le tendió el celular a Tsubaki y está lo miró dudosa aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró a Maka y le suplicó con la mirada que la ayudara, esta solo le guiñó un ojo y Tsubaki le arrebató el celular mientras cerraba los ojos buscando el valor necesario para decirle lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle.

-TE AMO IDIOTA!, VUELVE PRONTO!- gritó mientras su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas se apoderaban de su cara.

Hubiera pagado por ver la reacción de Black Star en ese momento. Tsubaki, incapaz de continuar hablando le regresó el teléfono a Maka, y esta se lo llevó a la oreja.

-Oye Black… vuel…- se detuvo mientras su cara se tornaba en sorpresa- ¿estás llorando?- le preguntó y alejó el celular de su oído al tiempo que empezaba a reír- Que desconfiado que eres con tu novia… Pobre Tsubaki!- lo regañó con una clara sonrisa idiota en su cara.

Me llené de una extraña felicidad que no había sentido nunca antes. Siempre fui egoísta y me alegraba solo por lo que me pasara a mí y los logros que tuviera. Pero acababa de darme cuenta de que no sólo podía alegrarme por las cosas que le pasaran a Maka, sino que Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Patty y los demás, empezaban a entrar en esa categoría también.

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí lo que era ser feliz, por primera vez comprendí lo que era la amistad, y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que esa luz que iluminaba levemente la oscuridad de mí alma, se hacía un poco más grande. Abracé a Maka inconscientemente y ella me devolvió el abrazo como festejando la buena noticia. En aquel momento llegué a creer que la oscuridad total no existía.

_Maka…_

_¿Por qué cuando uno es joven es tan iluso y tan idiota?_

_No ha pasado tanto desde esa noche, quizás menos de un año, pero aún así, siento que soy completamente diferente a aquel entonces._

_Me siento más perdido que antes de conocerte, porque antes creía que mi vida tenía el rumbo correcto, y cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que no era así. Sin embargo, ahora me siento totalmente perdido en esta oscuridad que abarca todo el departamento 808._

_No tengo ninguna luz que me indique a dónde tengo que ir, no tengo ningún punto a dónde dirigirme…_

_Nee Maka…_

_La oscuridad total sí existe… Estoy viviendo en ella en este mismo momento…_


	24. Salida de Chicos

Bueno, lamento si el fic es muy muy largo, pero es que la trama en si es compleja y hay cosas que sí o sí tienen que pasar... no se si me entienden...

En fin... el proximo capitulo será clave para la historia y algo me dice que les va a gustar.

Además, tengo planeado hacer mi primer leemon en este fic, así que no se que opinen, aunque sería para más adelante...

Ultimamente no ando muy inspirada con este fic, así que me gustaría, si no es mucho pedir, que me dejaran algun lindo review!

siempre me da animos para continuar! En fin, espero que les guste y calculo que el domingo subo la conti! Nos leemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 24: "Salida de chicos"**

_Maka…_

_Siempre me consideré un hombre firme en mis decisiones, incorruptible e insobornable._

_Pero un hombre al fin y al cabo._

_¿No me entiendes Maka?_

_Pues te lo diré claramente…_

_Lo único que hace que cambie de opinión, eres exclusivamente tú…_

_Maka._

No sabía exactamente dónde me encontraba, era una sala totalmente blanca, sin paredes ni puertas, sin ventanas ni objetos. Solo estaba yo, yo y mi alma, nadie más, nada más. Intenté hablar, pero o las palabras no salían de mi boca, o mis oídos no lograban distinguir mi propia voz. Todo estaba sumido en un completo silencio, y sin embargo, no me sentía incómodo. Mi cuerpo temblaba cada tanto al sentir el calor que tocaba mi cuerpo, primero mis mejillas, luego mi labio inferior y por último mi nariz. Una leve caricia, que carecía de significado, de propietario, pero que era capaz de erizarme hasta el último bello de mi cuerpo. Me dejé llevar por esas sensaciones, cerrando los ojos…

!

Un sonido ensordecedor me hizo levantarme de mi cama de un salto, logrando que me cayera de la cama y aterrizara con mi cara. Un quejido involuntario salió de mi garganta y se apoderó de todo mí ser. Había estado soñando, y lamentablemente algo me había despertado.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, casi saltando de mi pecho. Mis oídos se agudizaron para captar aquella melodía que acababa de formarse en mi cuarto y que hacía que mi cuerpo se derritiera. No tuve que abrir los ojos para saber quién era el causante de ese sonido que me había despertado.

-Maka Albarn!- grité al tiempo en que me incorporaba y la veía frente a mí descostillándose de la risa.

No tardé en lanzarme contra ella, derribándola en el suelo. Su alma tocó una nota de preocupación en cuanto vio mi rostro iracundo, aún estaba sensible por lo de anoche. Suspiré mientras me levantaba y le tendía la mano. Ella la miró dudosa y yo volví a entregársela mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida. Odiaba que me temiera, odiaba que llorara. Me dedicó una sonrisa mientras que tomaba mi mano y el calor de su mano me inundó.

-¿estás enojado?- me preguntó como una niña que está esperando ser regañada.

-Nop- le contesté divertido mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cerrara sus ojos levemente.

-¿Vas a ir con los chicos?- me preguntó y la miré confuso.

¿Ir con los chicos? ¿A dónde y por qué? Mi mirada de confusión ocasionó que ella cerrara los ojos y suspirara pesadamente.

-Me refiero a ir con Black Star y Kid a comprar la ropa para la fiesta de Justin- me dijo seriamente.

Había olvidado por completo la fiesta de Justin, miré de reojo mi calendario. Mañana sería la fiesta, el día de Haloween. Me resultaba irónico que alguien hubiera nacido el día de los muertos, pero uno puede nacer cualquier día del año.

-Pues la verdad no tengo muchas ganas- exclamé mientras me daba vuelta para ir hacia mi cama.

No vi las sábanas que estaban caídas en el suelo, por lo que no alcancé a reaccionar cuando mis pies se enredaron en ellas. Manoteé lo primero que tenía al alcance para no caerme, pero aún así no pude evitar caer contra el suelo, con el peso del objeto al que me había agarrado.

-Auch- murmuré mientras me intentaba levantar.

Al ver mis planes frustrados, levanté un poco la cabeza y note que Maka estaba arriba mío. ¿Es que estas escenas increíblemente tentadoras no se iban a acabar? La mirada jade de Maka me miraba fijamente, y noté que estaba levemente sonrojada. Entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía puesta una remera.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?- me preguntó pasando sus dedos por aquel surco que atravesaba todo mi pecho.

Por dios, el tacto de sus dedos por aquella cicatriz era… indescriptible. Sin darme cuenta contuve el aliento y cerré los ojos intentando maximizar todas las sensaciones que hacían temblar mi cuerpo en aquel momento. Cuando abrí mis ojos no pude evitar sentir la tentación devorar los labios de Maka. ¿Cómo sabrían? ¿Serían dulces? ¿Serían suaves? No tenía ni idea, pero eran increíblemente tentadores. Quise gritar, y tuve que morderme el labio inferior con fuerza para reprimirlo.

-¿Te duele?- me preguntó preocupada mientras se alejaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

Por un momento agradecí que se alejara un poco, pero la sensación del frío golpeando mi cuerpo me hizo retractarme. Amaba el calor del cuerpo de Maka, quería tenerlo cerca, aunque me quemase y ardiera para siempre, era como una adicción.

-Un poco- mentí para tratar de justificar mi comportamiento- Me la hice cuando me caí del tejado de mi casa sobre una chapa- le expliqué mientras su cara se tornaba en puro horror- Tranquila, quedé inconsciente por lo que no recuerdo que me haya dolido- dije mientras sonreía, tratando con este simple gesto que ella se tranquilizara, y por lo visto, lo había logrado.

-Ya veo… en fin, yo hoy saldré con Liz y las chicas- exclamó fastidiada, su ceño se frunció e hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Si te molesta ¿por qué vas?- le pregunté casi al instante.

-Tengo que comprarme algo de ropa, pero lo que me molesta es que Liz quiere obligarme a usar un vestido- dijo mientras fruncía mucho su ceño.

-Ya veo…-murmuré y entonces me asombré de la realidad de lo que Maka había dicho.

Si eso pasaba, Liz cumpliría el sueño que comparto con Black Star y ese es ver a Maka con un vestido puesto. Un minuto, si no voy a la fiesta de Justin no podré ver a Maka con un vestido, es una oportunidad única que no pienso desaprovechar.

-Bien… ¿los chicos dijeron que me pasaban a buscar?- le pregunté y ella asintió extrañada.

-Hace unos 20 minutos me llamaron para avisarme, así que no deben de tardar en llegar- murmuró más para sí misma que para mí.

-Bien, pues sal de mi cuarto- le ordené seriamente.

Maka me miró confundida y sorprendida.

-A menos que quieras ver cómo me cambio- exclamé levantando una ceja y sonriendo de costado.

Los colores rojizos colorearon el rostro de Maka haciéndola lucir verdaderamente tierna. Sonreí al tiempo que ella salía disparada de mi cuarto y cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Aún me costaba asimilar lo diferente que era Maka cuando subía a un escenario, a lo que era cuando estábamos en la casa.

En un escenario, Maka era imponente, misteriosa, segura, fuerte, mística y algunas veces un poco terrorífica.

En casa era… dulce, infantil, vergonzosa, chistosa, bromista, cálida y por sobre todas las cosas alguien amable y considerada.

Ambas eran dos caras de la misma moneda, y casi lo mismo pasaba con Black Star, Kid y Patty. Al subir a un escenario se transformaban, creando un ambiente sumamente atrapante. Eso era lo que distinguía a Blast de otras bandas, eso era lo que les haría triunfar. Porque con solo ver uno de sus conciertos, cada vez que escuchaba una de sus canciones, la imagen de Maka y los demás parados frente a mí se formaba.

Luego de vestirme salí rápido de mi cuarto en el preciso momento que Black Star y Kid llegaban. Sin pensármelos dos veces le dije un rápido adiós a Maka y me fui con ellos. Salimos del edificio en total silencio.

-A ver… ¿por qué el repentino cambio de decisión?- me preguntó Kid, supuse que Maka le había dicho que no tenía idea de ir.

-Es que… digamos que no quiero perderme la oportunidad de ver a Maka en un vestido- murmuré con una sonrisa y noté como los dos se paraban en seco.

Pensé que me iban a matar, pero en cuanto vi sus caras me di cuenta de que estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Maka irá con un vestido?- preguntó Kid asombrado y luego empezó a reír.

-Jajaja pensé que no viviría para verlo- gritó Black Star mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda- Ya tengo una buena razón para ir a la fiesta- exclamó con una sonrisa de "hermano mayo idiota".

-¿Estás sensible por lo de anoche?- le pregunté y Black Star me miró seriamente.

-Pues no lo pasé nada bien, pero…- en el rostro de Black Star, apareció una linda sonrisa de ternura- gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de que Tsubaki me quiere realmente- en aquel momento, sus ojos brillaron de una forma extraña, y por algún motivo, eso me subió los ánimos.

-Sí, tendrías que haberlo visto… lloraba como marrano- bromeó Kid haciendo que Black Star se sonrojara y se enfureciera.

-Cállate rayitas!- exclamó el peli azul iniciando así una pelea con Kid.

Unos minutos después, cuando se calmaron carraspeé un poco para llamarles la atención.

-Bien ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunté mientras que Black Star y Kid compartían una mirada de confusión.

-Ni idea, el "rayitas" es el que conoce las tiendas de ropa- exclamó Black Star seriamente mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, extrañamente Kid ignoró el comentario.

-Vengan, vamos al centro comercial, debe haber algo allí- Black Star y yo le dedicamos una mirada de "no te conocemos" y nos empezamos a reír.

-Jo no sean así- reprochó Kid en el mismo tono que tiene Maka para estas situaciones.

-Sonaste igual que Maka- exclamé y todos empezamos a reír.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al centro comercial y nos metimos en la primea tienda en la que mostraban trajes en la vidriera. Al entrar miramos todos los trajes, buscando alguno cualquiera que pudiésemos comprar.

-Oye Soul! Mira este- gritó Black Star trepándose a una de las estanterías para sacar un traje- Es perfecto para un DIOS como YO!- volvió a gritar antes de resbalar al sacar el traje de su lugar y caer al suelo en un estridente golpe.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó una vendedora a Black Star- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó al verle la cara, Kid y yo corrimos a su lado pensando que se había lastimado gravemente- Eres el guitarrista de Blast!- exclamó la vendedora haciendo que todas las vendedoras del local se nos acercaran curiosas.

-Nyajajajaja un GRAN DIOS como YO soy reconocido por todo el mundo- al decir esto, Kid le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y yo solo solté una risita.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntaron todas al unísono mientras una gotita al estilo anime caía por mi nuca.

Black y Kid eran demasiado populares.

-Sí, estábamos buscando trajes de gala- informó Kid profesionalmente haciendo que más de una se derritiera.

-Oye tú simple mortal- gritó Black Star señalando a una chica que estaba acomodando un poco de ropa, esta se tensó al oír el grito de Black Star- Ven aquí, quiero ese traje que tienes en las manos- las demás chicas se quedaron enfadadas porque no eran ellas a las que se dirigía Black Star, hay que ver lo fanáticas que pueden volverse las mujeres.

La chica que Black Star había llamado no se dio vuelta, era como si quisiera esconderse de nosotros. Había algo familiar en ella, pero aún no sabía exactamente que era. Cuando la chica se dio vuelta dudosa me percaté de quién era…

-Kim…- susurré sorprendido al tiempo que todos fijaban su mirada en mí- Cuánto tiempo… ¿cómo estás?- le pregunté sonriendo a lo que ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien ¿y tú?- me preguntó tímida, supongo que debe sentirse mal por lo que pasó antes.

-Bien, bien- dije mientras revolvía mis cabellos frustrado- necesito un traje de gala pero no consigo ningún que me guste… demonios- murmuré y Kim rió levemente.

-Me alegras que hayas vuelto a ser el de antes- murmuró mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa- Iré a buscar un traje que seguro te gusta- dijo yendo hacia el "almacén" donde guardan la ropa que no exhiben.

-¿La conoces?- me preguntó Black Star confundido.

-Sí, es mi ex novia- comenté haciendo que Black Star me mirara con los ojos abiertos como paltos.

-¿Ella es la que te engañó?- gritó y yo instintivamente le tapé la boca para que no volviera a hablar.

-Sí es ella- le susurré enfadado, odiaba que me lo recordaran.

-Parece que no le guardas rencor- reflexionó Kid a nuestro lado.

-No, ya lo superé- exclamé mientras me dejaba caer en uno de los sillones.

-¿Te enamoraste de alguien?- me preguntó Kid sentándose calmadamente en el sillón.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- le contraataqué y el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que pasa es que no quiere ser el único enamorado sin novia- se burló Black Star mientras le daba golpes en la cabeza a Kid.

Kid se intentaba liberar de las burlas de Black Star, pero el peliazul era bastante persistente.

-¿No le dijiste tus sentimientos a Crona?- le pregunté y ambos se quedaron quietos.

En un instante Black Star se empezó a reír a carcajadas y Kid se sonrojó notablemente.

-¿Tanto se nota?- preguntó Kid apenado mientras el peliazul se secaba las lágrimas.

-Eres un libro abierto Kid!- dijo el chico estrella mientras empezaba a reír a todo volumen otra vez.

-Una cosa es que "el simio" y Maka se hayan dado cuenta, ¿pero tú Soul?- dijo suplicante haciendo que no pudiera contener la risa.

-Jajaja jóvenes enamorados- murmuró Black Star acostándose en el suelo cansado de tanto reír.

-Etto disculpen- nos interrumpió Kim con unos trajes en la mano- Me pareció que podían gustarles estos- dicho esto, nos mostró los tres trajes.

El primero era negro con unas finas rayas rojas, era muy cool. El segundo era negro con unos toques en blanco, era tan simétrico que a Kid por poco se le caen las babas. Y el tercero era un poco raro, no tenía mangas y era de color negro con bordes azules, Black Star se lanzó hacia ese y se fue al probador.

Kid y yo lo imitamos, entrando cada quien en uno diferente. Me sorprendió lo perfecto que quedaba en mí, era como si estuviese hecho a medida. Luego de ponerme de nuevo mi ropa salí del probador, y me encontré con que Kid y Black Star estaban peleándose por ver quién pagaba primero la ropa.

Sonreí ante el infantil comportamiento de mis amigos, eran tan graciosos, en cierta manera estar con ellos me recordaba el estar con Maka, aunque con Maka era diferente, bueno, ahora lo era. Antes, cuando la consideraba una amiga, me sentía de esta forma con ella, pero ahora que la veía como algo más…

-Oye Soul- la voz de Kim me trajo de nuevo al mundo real- Lo siento- se disculpó y yo la miré sin entender.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté y ella me miró enojada.

-Te estoy pidiendo disculpas por lo de Ox- Exclamó un poco enojada y entonces entendí a que se refería.

-No importa- le dije y ella me miró sorprendida- Yo te debería pedir disculpas de parte de Maka por haberte tirado el juego- exclamé y ella sonrió falsamente.

-Debe odiarme de seguro…- comentó preocupada y yo le sonreí.

-No lo creo, Maka no es de guardarle rencor a las personas- exclamé logrando que se aliviara un poco- ¿Sabías que fui a casa de mis padres de vacaciones?- le pregunté y Kim se sorprendió muchísimo.

-Pensé que nunca volverías a ir a ese lugar- me dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Maka quería conocer a mis padres así que la llevé- murmuré mientras sonreía.

-He escuchado que su banda se ha vuelto muy conocida- comentó mientras me acompañaba la caja para pagar el traje.

-Sí, me encanta su música- exclamé al tiempo que pagaba el traje y escuchaba a Kid y a Black Star llamarme.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte- comentó tristemente.

-Saluda a Ox de la mía- le respondí al tiempo que hacía una seña de adiós con la mano y salía de la tienda corriendo tras Black Star y Kid.

Una vez los alcancé fuimos a tomar unos refrescos a la planta de arriba. Cada uno pidió su gusto favorito y nos sentamos en un banco a charlar.

-Ejem… ¿te aclaraste?- me preguntó Black Star pícaramente.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Kid interesado.

-le estoy preguntando a Soul si aclaró sus sentimientos hacia Maka, dependiendo su respuesta irá el castigo- amenazó mientras ambos me sujetaban pasando sus brazos por mis hombros y tomaron un sorbo de su refresco para llamar mi atención.

-Pues sí- respondí tímidamente, ambos me miraron fijamente, podría jurar que iba a acecinarme.

-¿Y bien?- me preguntó Kid seriamente.

-Creo… creo que me enamoré de ella- dije en un suspiro, era incapaz de mentirles, prefería que me mataran a golpeas antes de negar lo obvio.

-Bien- murmuraron los dos y me soltaron.

-eh?- pregunté sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían- ¿Van a dejarme ir así como así?- les pregunté y ambos sonrieron cariñosamente.

-Te confiamos a nuestra hermanita, ni se te ocurra hacerle nada- me dijo Kid con una simétrica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si eso llega a pasar, no vivirás para contarlo- me amenazó Black Star también con una sonrisa de aprobación- Así que te apuras y te declaras o te mato- me advirtió mientras me golpeaba levemente la cabeza.

Aquella tarde entendí todo lo que me había dicho Kid la noche de Tanabata. Ambos habían confiado en mí porque se dieron cuenta de que me había enamorado de Maka. Sentí mi corazón arder por la calidez de las personas que me rodeaban en ese momento y confieso que tuve ganas de llorar…

_Maka…_

_¿Quieres que te diga que es lo más doloroso del mundo?_

_Sinceramente no lo sé…_

_No puedo saber qué duele más…_

_Si el frío del invierno que congela el departamento 808,_

_O la ausencia del calor de tu cuerpo._

_Mírame bien si puedes, ya no tengo ni idea de cómo respirar sin que duela tu ausencia._


	25. Colores en el viento

Bueno subo hoy la conti porque más tarde no podré por mi fiesta de cumpleaños ^^. Así que les dejo este capi y voy a ver si puedo terminar el de Tears of a Wolf para subirlo dentro de un rato. En fin, espero que les guste este capi, estoy segurísima que si, en fin... los dejo para que lean, y no se olviden de dejarme un lido review por favor :P

* * *

**Capítulo 24: "Colores en el Viento"**

_Nee Maka…_

_El Haloween me recuerda a ti ¿lo sabes?_

_Misterioso y terrorífico, como cuando te subes a un escenario._

_Y a la vez tan dulce como cuando ves un chocolate o algún caramelo y quieres que te lo compren…_

_Maka…_

_Eres una niña y una mujer…_

_Pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes…_

_Y una de ellas…es cuánto te amo…_

-Dime otra vez la razón por la cual estoy aquí- le exigí a Kid que miraba el salón de fiesta al igual que Black Star y yo.

El salón era enorme y estaba decorado de pies a cabeza de una manera exquisita. Era tan imponente la vista que ofrecía el salón, que nos hacía sentir tan minúsculos que no podía siquiera respirar sin que me sintiera fuera de lugar. El lugar era por demás elegante y ostentoso, y nunca me había sentido bien en lugares como ese.

-Querías ver a Maka con un vestido- me contestó Kid mientras revisaba a la gente del lugar- Sabes ahora que lo dices, no veo a las chicas ¿dónde estarán?- preguntó más al aire que a nosotros pero fue lo suficiente para bajarnos a Black Star y a mí de la nube.

Mi vista se centró en una de las puertas de entrada al salón, un grupo de chicos y no tan chicos, se amontonaba indicando que algo interesante había para ver. Al inspeccionar un poco a la gente que se aglomeraba se podía notar dos cosas: todos eran fans que seguramente había ganado el concurso que había realizado Sparto por publicidad hace un tiempo, y dos: eran todos hombres.

-¿Qué crees que haya allí?- pregunté sin darme cuenta.

-Sea lo que sea está llamando más la atención que yo- protestó Black Star.

-Ni que me lo digas, esa enana es fatal- comentó Liz que había aparecido de la nada a un lado de nosotros.

-LIZ!- gritamos los tres mientras saltábamos a un lado de la impresión.

-Tranquilos vaqueros- nos dijo sin apartar la vista del tumulto de gente que estaba en frente de la puerta.

-No entiendo por qué tan enojada- exclamó Tsubaki tranquilamente a su lado- conseguiste lo que querías- Liz solo bufó y frunció el ceño.

-Pero se cambio de ropa, aunque le perdono que se haya puesto un vestido al menos- rezongó y los chicos me miraron exigiéndome una explicación, aunque no podía dárselas.

En ese momento el tumulto de gente empezó a dejar camino y detrás de ellos empezaron a aparecer Patty, Crona y Maka. Las dos primeras llevaban un vestido elegante, Patty llevaba como accesorio una diadema de jirafa y el vestido de Crona tenía la particularidad de ser manga larga aunque le dejaba los hombros al descubierto.

Poco me fije en ellas en cuanto la figura de Maka se distinguió de las demás, me extrañó verla de esa manera, parecía una muñeca. Llevaba el cabello suelto pero usaba a modo de vincha un listón negro que formaba un moño a uno de los costados. El vestido era negro, con breteles muy finitos y un escote recto que impedía ver cualquier cosa "deseable" a mi vista. Sin embargo, el liso vestido caía de una forma que no solo insinuaba las curvas de Maka, sino que terminaba a mucho antes de sus rodillas, dando un panorama completo de sus reveladoras piernas.

-QUE HORROR!- gritó Kid lanzándose sobre Maka que apenas logró esquivar el ataque de su "hermanito"- ESTÁS MUY ASIMÉTRICA! Y POCO FORMAL!- le gritó y entonces me di cuenta a lo que se refería.

Con toda la delicadeza de su cuerpo, no fui consciente de que Maka no llevaba unos bonitos zapatos, sino que usaba unas viejas zapatillas negras tipo botas que apenas le cubrían el tobillo. Además, para romper todo tipo de simetría, según Kid, llevaba dos mini correas en sus brazos de color negras.

No pude evitar lanzar un suspiro derrotado, Maka era increíble, ya entendía el enfado de Liz, aunque debía admitir que se veía hermosa, quizás demasiado. Miré a Maka mientras Kid la retaba ayudado por Liz. Black Star desapareció al no sentirse el centro del universo y se fue a comer, seguido por Tsubaki que tenía miedo de que hiciera algo fuera de lo normal. Crona estaba parada al lado de los chicos murmurando algo como "no saber lidiar con las miradas de la gente", pero enseguida la perdí de vista porque Patty la arrastró a la pista de baile.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por el baterista, por lo que corrió aún más histérico entre la gente buscando a aquella mente malévola que se había llevado a la pobre e inocente pelirosa. Liz al verse abandonada por su único apoyo, decidió rendirse e ir a buscar a algún galán que pasara por ahí e intentara conquistarla. Por lo que pronto quedamos Maka y yo solitos.

Íbamos a empezar una conversación cuando las luces se apagaron y entre toda la oscuridad un micrófono empezó a brillar en la oscuridad, poco a poco, se fue distinguiendo que alumbraba a 4 figuras en el centro del escenario. Las luces fueron aumentando gradualmente su efecto mientras un sonido de guitarra resonaba por todo el lugar, una vez las luces se normalizaron, en medio del escenario se vió claramente como los 4 miembros de Sparto abrían sus ojos y sonreían. Todos estaban muy elegantes y los aplausos no tardaron en formarse.

Miré a Maka a mi lado y noté un extraño brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo desapareció en cuanto me miró.

-Linda presentación ¿no crees?- me preguntó y yo asentí.

Una música muy abrumadora empezó a sonar, tanto que los oídos empezaron a retumbarme. Una vez la canción terminó, se puso una música muy calma y agradable de fondo. Los miembros de Sparto bajaron del escenario para empezar a saludar a la gente, pero por lo visto, la intención de Jacqueline y de Justin era la de llegar hasta nosotros para hablar con Maka.

Un pequeño empujón me hizo prestarle atención a Maka, me miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas mientras que hacía un leve puchero.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté confuso.

-No me haces caso- exclamó totalmente ofendida.

-Lo lamento…- me disculpé y vi mi oportunidad de molestarla- es que con tus pechos planos no llamas la atención de nadie- el golpe que recibí fue tan grande que me dejó al borde de un coma.

-Idiota- exclamó enfadada mientras se iba a la mesa de dulces.

Al perderla de vista, mi corazón se agitó desesperado. La busqué con la vista, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Miré hacia la puerta del balcón y vi que salía acompañada por un chico que la seguía muy de cerca, quizás demasiado. La ira volvió a crecer en mí y me abrí paso entre la gente para llegar a ese balcón.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme solamente a Maka y a una pila de dulces. Ella me miró sorprendida y entonces se giró para no mirarme.

-Oye lo lamento… ¿y el chico con el que venías?- le pregunté viendo hacia todos lados buscando al pobre infeliz que osaba seguir tan de cerca a mi amada Maka.

-Lo tiré por el balcón- por un mínimo instante sentí compasión por el chico, pero fue muy muy corto- Mentira, me ayudó a traer los dulces aquí, odio las fiestas tan refinadas- me confesó mientras le sacaba el papel que envolvía una gran paleta que se llevó a la boca sin dudarlo.

-Yo también- concordé mientras le robaba de la pila una barra de chocolate.

-¿De qué crees que sea la luna?- me preguntó de repente.

-¿De rocas?- le pregunté confuso y ella me dedicó una mirada de "Sé más original"- ¿De queso?- le volví a preguntar y ella se golpeó suavemente la cabeza- No lo sé- le respondí mientras me apoyaba en la barandilla del balcón.

La noche oscura era iluminada por un montón de estrellas que brillaban juntas y la luna se elevaba, blanca como siempre.

-¿No sería genial que fuera de helado?- preguntó Maka al aire y yo contuve una carcajada.

-Creo que eres adicta a los dulces- concluí y ella me miró divertida.

-¿Y qué me recomienda Dr.?- me preguntó burlonamente con un brillo realmente bonito en sus ojos.

-Abstinencia- le respondí de inmediato y ella infló las mejillas mientras fruncía el seño.

-¿Puedo empezar mañana?- me preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro- le dije y ella sonrió mientras volvía a mirar hacia el cielo.

-¿Eres de los que piden deseos a las estrellas?- me preguntó y me lo medité por un segundo.

-Generalmente no ¿por qué?- ella me miró y volvió su vista a la pila de caramelos y dulces.

-Yo ya estoy harta de que no se me cumplan, el estúpido Rey Demonio no me los concede- comentó haciéndome reír.

¿Rey Demonio? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Maka se veía como una niñita a la cual han ofendido con una crítica. En eso la puerta que llevaba al salón se abrió y por ella salieron Justin y Giriko, el otro miembro de Sparto.

-Feliz cumpleaños JUSTIN!- gritó Maka mientras abrazaba a Giriko.

-Gracias enana- comentó mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello de Maka- Maka, él es Giriko, Giriko, ella es Maka, la cantante de Blas y amiga mía y él es Soul, su compañero de departamento- nos presentó y todos dimos un hola.

Giriko tenía la apariencia de un tipo borracho y obsesionado con las mujeres, pero cuando se dejó caer al suelo y miró interesado la pila de dulces, me dio la impresión de que aparentaba más de lo que era.

-No hay ningún bombón con alcohol- comentó Justin divertido y Giriko lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sabes que odio el alcohol, no sé como a la gente le puede gustar eso comentó sonriente.

-Oye Soul, ¿a qué te dedicas?- me preguntó Justin repentinamente interesado.

-Pues ahora trabajo en una panadería, pero últimamente estoy considerando ahorrar para poner una tienda de instrumentos musicales, en especial algún piano- comenté y Justin me miró sorprendido.

-¿Tocas el piano?- me preguntó mientras que Maka lo miraba a él y luego a mí con cara de sorpresa.

-Claro, por mi familia- le comenté y entonces Giriko me miró interesado.

-Así que realmente eres un Evans- exclamó sonriente- Soy gran fan de la música de tus padres y tu hermano, tu abuelo también era muy bueno- dijo mientras se llevaba un bombón con forma de calabaza a la boca, luego de masticarlo y tragarlo agregó- me gustaría oírte tocar algún día- exclamó mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa algo torcida, como las que yo hago comúnmente.

-Supongo que habrá alguna ocasión- le respondí mientras de la nada aparecía Jacqueline buscando a Justin.

-Justin, vamos, nos piden una canción y como era tu cumpleaños aceptaste a tocar- le reprochó Jacqueline mientras Justin se agitaba los cabellos rubios de su cabeza y suspiraba derrotado.

-Okey- dijo a regañadientes- Luego te veo Maka- murmuró mientras se levantaba y desaparecía junto a Giriko.

-Hola Maka, luego hablamos- le dijo Jacqueline con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Un silencio tranquilizador se apoderó de nosotros, tan tranquilizador era que sentía que me estaba a punto de dormir. Junto cuando iba a cerrar mis ojos, Black Star aparece de la nada y llama a Maka pues tenía que hablar con ella sobre algo que no alcancé a entender. Suspiré mientras me perdía entre las estrellas.

Tomé otro chocolate y empecé a degustarlo. Un terrible dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Traté de cerrar los ojos en un intento de que se me pasara, pero todo fue en vano. Cansado suspiré y entré al salón, el ruido de la música retumbó en mi cabeza empeorando el panorama. De casualidad vi la figura de Kid cerca de mí, me acerqué hasta estar a su lado y le dije:

-Kid, se me parte la cabeza, voy a casa a descansar, lleva a Maka por favor- Kid asintió mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

Antes de irme, quise hacer mi buena acción del día. Note que Crona estaba sentada en una silla un poco aburrida, por lo que la tomé de la mano sorprendiéndola y me puse detrás de ella. Le di un ligero empujón con mis manos haciendo que se tambaleara y chocara "accidentalmente" con Kid. Ambos se sonrojaron y sentí que había cumplido con mi deber.

Salí del salón y me fui caminando hasta el departamento, no quedaba muy lejos, pero tampoco muy cerca. Una vez entré al departamento me metí en la cama con ropa y todo y me dormí profundamente.

…

…

El olor a café recién hecho me despertó un hambre intensa e hizo que me despabilara con tal de buscar algo de comer. El dolor en mi cabeza había desaparecido, y me sentía como renovado. Miré mi reloj despertador, eran apenas las tres de la mañana, quizás pudiera volver a la fiesta con Maka y los otros.

Mi mente se despertó en aquel instante, miré sin entender la puerta de mi habitación, tratando de pensar el motivo por el cual alguien prepararía café a esta hora. Maka debía haber vuelto temprano, pero ¿por qué?

Salí de mi cuarto mientras me revolvía los cabellos. Efectivamente, Maka estaba sentada en la mesada de la cocina, mientras se calentaba las manos con un café. Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, y parecía estar triste.

-Volviste temprano- afirmé llamando su atención.

-Sí, no me sentía demasiado bien- murmuró tristemente.

-¿Pasó algo?- le pregunté y ella no me contestó, había algo que no quería decirme, y no entendía por qué- Si quieres puedes decirme, sino tómate tu tiempo- una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento se formó en sus labios.

-Es solo que…- empezó a decir pero se detuvo, dejó el café en la mesada y me senté a su lado- soy una persona horrible Soul-me confesó mientras cerraba sus puños y unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-No, no lo eres- le dije incrédulo… ¿qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza para que llegara a esa conclusión?- Dime… ¿qué hiciste para ser tan "mala persona"?- exclamé en un tono de burla mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

-Yo… besé a Justin- exclamó haciendo que mi corazón se parara y no pudiera mirarla a la cara.

Ella… ¿ella besó a Justin? Eso quería decir que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella… Eso ya lo sabía, entonces… ¿Por qué me hice ilusiones?

-¿Y?- le pregunté en un tono despectivo, aunque creo que ella no lo notó.

-En realidad no lo besé- murmuró corrigiéndose y entonces la miré con curiosidad- Él me besó y le correspondí… él es un gran amigo y el hermano de mi ex novio…- exclamó mientras una lágrima se caía por una de sus mejillas- No puedo hacerle esto- me dijo mientras más lágrimas cruzaban su bello rostro.

Me partía el alma verla llorar. Y aunque tuviera el corazón partido, ahora debía comportarme como un buen amigo y consolarla. Desde siempre supe que iba a terminar así, si toda mi vida había actuado, ¿por qué se me hacía tan difícil ahora?

-¿No me dijiste que habías olvidado a Jemes?- le pregunté preocupado, como un buen amigo.

-Sí lo hice- me respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces?- ahora sí me picaba la curiosidad, si había algo que quizás nunca entendiera, sería el cerebro de Maka.

-Yo… estoy enamorada de alguien- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de su flequillo.

-¿De Justin?- le pregunté extrañado, ¿por qué daba tantas vueltas?

-No, por eso mismo- me confesó sorprendiéndome- Le correspondí y no sé por qué, pero me di cuenta de que mientras le besaba estaba pensando en él- exclamó apenada.

-Justin entenderá, va a dolerle pero te digo que volverá a ser el mismo, no te alejes para siempre de él- le insistí mientras ella tomaba mi mano fuertemente.

-Soy una mala persona Soul… ¿por qué me ayudas de esta manera?- me preguntó sin levantar la vista.

-Vamos Maka… no eres una mala persona, aunque me golpees con frecuencia- le contesté logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Conoces el término del Karma?- me preguntó de repente y me dejó impactado por unos segundos.

-Sí, es una ideología que dice que si haces algo malo, se te devuelve de la misma forma- le respondí y ella me miró con miedo en los ojos.

-¿Crees que exista?- su mirada me dijo que estaba impaciente por mi respuesta, suspiré sin soltar su mano y con la otra me revolví el pelo.

-No lo sé… ¿tú?- le pregunté confuso y ella se mordió el labio inferior, como si no estuviera segura de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-No lo sé-contestó.

-Y, ¿De quién te enamoraste?- le pregunté para continuar el tema, no quería saber realmente la respuesta, pero mi corazón estaba inquieto desde que había escuchado eso.

-No puedo decirte- exclamó seriamente mientras soltaba mi mano y se paraba enfrente mío.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en mí?- le pregunté enfadado.

-Sí confío, solo no quiero destruir la ilusión que tienes de mí- me dijo y entonces realmente me enfadé.

Es que… ¿acaso era alguien tan malo que no me caía bien? O si no, alguien que yo conocía pero que estuviera enamorado de otra, no imposible. ¿Sería acaso Ox? Oh vamos Soul! ¿Qué estupideces estás pensando? ¿Qué podía ser tan malo? Prefería saber, que ignorar completamente el hecho de saber quién demonios había conseguido su corazón. Me levanté de mi lugar quedando parado frente a Maka y la tomé por los hombros con fuerza.

-Adelante, rompe mi ilusión- le dije fuertemente mientras la miraba a los ojos- rompe la ilusión que tengo de ti, me harías un favor!- le grité sorprendiéndola- rompe mi ilusión de ti porque ya no se me ocurre qué más intentar para dejar de amarte como te amo- cuando terminé la oración, fui consciente de mis palabras.

Tus ojos jades estaban abiertos de par en par y me miraban incrédulos. Genial Evans! La fregaste otra vez. Los pensamientos se amontonaron en mi cabeza, recreando imágenes de lo que habíamos pasado y de lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante. Pero fueron desapareciendo de a poco cuando tus brazos se posaron en mi cuello, y acercaste tus labios a los míos.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy Soul- susurraste cerca de mis labios, alejando casi todos los pensamientos de mi mente- yo también te amo- respondiste al tiempo que juntabas nuestros labios y empezábamos a moverlos al compás del vals de nuestras almas.

_Maka…_

_Sinceramente, no recuerdo nada de aquel momento en el que tus labios chocaron con los míos y nos besamos como nunca. Solo tengo la sensación de que fue la más maravillosa experiencia que experimentaría en mi vida entera._

_En el momento en que tus labios chocaron con los míos, mis pensamientos volaron como las hojas de un árbol en otoño, lejos, muy lejos. Tanto que no pueden ser distinguidas._

_No sé por qué…_

_Pero cuando recuerdo lo que sentí aquella noche, viene a mi mente la imagen de un viento coloreado de marrones acaramelados, y entonces viene a mi mente la imagen de tu rostro._

_Maka…_

_Eres dulce como el caramelo, es por eso que quizás el color de las hojas del otoño me recuerda a tu presencia. Porque me encantan los colores en el viento que sólo se presentan en esa estación del año._

_Maka…_

_Es irónico ¿verdad?_

_El color acaramelado de las hojas del otoño hace tiempo que desapareció. Ahora el mundo está pintado de los fríos azules y blancos del invierno._

_¿Por qué no vuelves aquí y pintas con tu presencia, el viento de caramelo?_

_Por favor Maka…_

_Te lo suplico…_


	26. Arde el cielo

ADVERTENCIA: puro leemon! a los que no les guste no lo lean, se lo saltan directamente, no quiero problemas, aunque este es un fic rango "M"

A los que continuen leyendo espero que les guste, es el primer leemon que hago en toda mi puta vida, así que acepto consejos y correcciones...

en fin, disfrutenlo, nos vemos en el próximo capi!

* * *

**Capítulo 26: "Arde el cielo"**

_Maka…_

_Siempre imaginé que el cielo sería templado y pacífico…_

_Y que el infierno sería extremadamente caluroso y activo…_

_Aquella noche, descubrí el cielo junto a ti…_

_Y jamás me imaginé que podía ser tan cálido._

Mi cuerpo volvió en sí cuando sentí chocar la lengua de Maka contra la mía. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto habíamos intensificado el beso, los labios de Maka se movían dulcemente contra los míos, y su cuerpo subía y bajaba de a ratos, no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de lo tierna que podía ser Maka al tener que ponerse en puntitas de pie para lograr besarme.

Los dedos de Maka empezaron a moverse inquietos contra mis cabellos, de una manera suave, sensual, perfecta. En ese momento, mis manos cobraron vida propia y recorrían suavemente la espalda de Maka, grabando en mi memoria cada minúsculo y absurdo detalle. Desde la forma en la que el vestido se deslizaba, hasta el lugar donde estaba ubicada cada vértebra. Sin embargo, el recorrido de mis manos no cesó en aquel momento, sino que decidió explorar la cintura de aquella diosa que tenía enfrente de mí.

Podía sentir la forma exquisita que le daba a su figura aquellas costillas que protegían su corazón y aquellas caderas que me volvían loco de sólo verlas. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en mi rostro, y pude sentir como Maka se reía levemente, interrumpiendo el beso. Dejé mis planes para otro momento y me dediqué a abrir los ojos.

El aliento de Maka golpeó mi boca de una manera endemoniadamente tentadora, pero me quedé totalmente quieto, al ver cómo ella también abría sus ojos. Estábamos muy cerca, aunque nuestras frentes no se chocaban aún, pero estaba a la distancia suficiente para no tener que alejarme más para ver completamente el panorama que me ofrecía su rostro celestial.

Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello se aflojaron un poco, pero no se movieron en absoluto, simplemente, una de sus manos tomó un mechón de mi cabello y empezó a jugar con él entre sus dedos. Mi vista, se posó en sus ojos entre abiertos, que al instante se abrieron completamente mientras su boca me dedicaba una disimulada sonrisa de caramelo, dulce como ella.

El color jade de sus ojos me pareció tan profundo como el mismo mar, o incluso como el amplio cielo de verano. Cálido y hermoso, indomable y cautivante. Uno podía perderse para siempre en ellos y nunca encontrar la salida, y estoy seguro, que nadie que alguna vez se hubiera perdido en esos ojos, hubiera querido salir de ellos, eran tan hermosos… Maka, me miraba con una dulzura perfecta, sin ser empalagosa ni amarga. Ella era perfecta, ni muy muy, ni poco poco…

Dejé una de mis manos en su cintura, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo, y llevé la otra de viaje, a la salva indomable de su cabello. Tan sedoso como la misma seda, tan atrapante como las arenas movedizas. ¿Cómo podía una simple mujer causar todo esto en mí? Ni yo lo sabía, pero Maka, no era una simple mujer, de eso estaba seguro.

Su cálido aliento volvió a golpear mis labios, y como un sediento que hace tiempo que no ve agua y de repente se encuentra con una laguna, me lancé hacia sus labios, utilizando la mano que estaba en su cabeza para acortar la espera de aquel beso que me incendiaba por dentro. Pronto, la lucha entre nuestros labios se volvió a reanudar, intensa, salvaje, pero a la vez, cuidadosa, dulce, tranquila, era como si ambos estuviéramos cuidando cada detalle de aquél encuentro predestinado.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera conocido a Maka en aquel tren? No lo sabía, y en estos momentos poco me importaba. En estos momentos, lo único que me importaba era demostrarle a Maka cuánto la amaba, porque aunque le hubiera dicho un "Te Amo" mis sentimientos no eran para nada parecidos. No había palabras en este mundo para describir mis sentimientos hacia Maka, pero realmente, "Amor" era la que más se aproximaba.

Sin darme cuenta, o dándome cuenta ignorándolo, llevé a Maka hasta la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta de mi cuarto. El golpe hizo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran más, sobresaltándonos a los dos. Nuestras bocas se volvieron a separar, agitadas, temblorosas, pero aún, deseosas de más. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, en un segundo, en un suspiro, y nos dieron aquel arranque de valor que nos faltaba. Juntamos nuestros labios, incapaces de separarnos, como dos imanes opuestos que se atraen y no pueden separarse a menos que alguien intervenga. Pero estábamos solos, no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo, y yo, por mi parte, no quería alejarme de ella.

Me sentía raro, me sentía, diferente. Ya no era el típico quinceañero que cree que por besarse con su novia de manera apasionada no va a pasar nada, si esto seguía así, llegaríamos a "eso". Mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, mi mente y mi corazón también, ¿Por qué no decir que sí y listo? Porque los tres tenían una duda en concierto, y esa era si Maka estaba dispuesta a llegar a ese punto también. No podía preguntárselo, mis labios me lo impedían, mis manos no me dejaban y las sensaciones que golpeaban y estimulaban cada nervio de mi ser, tampoco.

Suspiré contra su boca, y le dediqué una mirada seria, ella solo sonrió y me continuó besando, aunque lentamente. El ruido de la puerta de mi cuarto al abrirse me hizo estremecer, Maka había tanteado la perilla y la había abierto. Su fino cuerpo se coló entre mis brazos, y con una sonrisa pícara me miró divertida desde el marco de la puerta. Sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían ver tan inocente que me costaba creer que aquella niña era la misma mujer que antes me había besado de aquella forma.

Sonreí mientras la seguía hasta mi cuarto como un perro detrás de su hueso, no es que viera a Maka como un objeto, simplemente es la única comparación que se me viene a la cabeza en este momento de poca lucidez. Maka me esperaba sentada en mi cama con una sonrisa, tenía sus piernas cruzadas y su vestido ondeaba sobre las sábanas. Al mirarla se aquella manera me sentí nervioso. No es que fuera la primera vez que veía a una mujer así, pero por alguna razón, sentía que todo esto era completamente nuevo para mí. Poco a poco, fui llegando a su lado, me agaché hasta quedar a su altura, mientras miraba sin disimulo las suaves y hermosas facciones de su cara de porcelana. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y fui deslizándolas hasta que se toparon con las correas que llevaba en el brazo. Lentamente, sin hablarnos, fui quitándoselas sin pedirle permiso, ella sonreía mientras me observaba atentamente, y sentí como los nervios se apoderaban de mí. Con un poco de dificultad, logré quitar aquellos adornos que a Kid tanto le habían espantado.

Volví a colocar mis manos sobre sus hombros y las deslicé por sus brazos deleitándome con la suavidad y la perfecta manera en la que mi mano se acoplaba a ellos. Maka soltó un suspiro que chocó contra mi oreja, haciendo que mis manos se bajaran de sus brazos, dándole la oportunidad de que ella tomara con una de sus manos mi cara y con la otra jugara con mi cabello. Una sensación algo extraña recorrió mi mandíbula cuando Maka me giró levemente el rostro para poder tener mi oreja frente a su cara. Extrañado, iba a girarme a preguntarle qué pretendía hacer, pero en ese momento, suspiró en mi oreja y bajó con su boca hasta debajo de mi mandíbula, donde plantó un delicado y dulce beso que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Sus manos soltaron mi cara, y como una niña que se va a dormir se tiró en mi cama, ocupando todo el espacio, sin embargo, no cerró los ojos y me miró en todo momento, como invitándome a que continuara el juego en una posición más cómoda. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí torcidamente y me puse en cuatro patas sobre ella. La miré fijamente por unos segundos, deleitándome con la tensión tan agradable que había en el ambiente y que pronto acabaría.

Me aproximé a su boca, mientras cerraba los ojos, sin embargo, cuando la respiración de Maka chocó contra mi rostro me arrepentí, y bajé rápidamente hasta su cuello y le planté un beso en el comienzo de su cuello. Sentí como Maka exhalaba un suspiro de placer y me vi ampliamente satisfecho ante esto, empecé a recuperar mi confianza y seguí dejando suaves besos en su cuello. A mi mente, vino la imagen de idiota de Justin besando a Maka, y sin poder evitarlo, empecé a marcar mi territorio con unas marcas rojas producto de mis besos.

Las manos de Maka pronto empezaron a acariciar mi espalda, y poco a poco me fui calmando, quería que esto fuera eterno, precioso e inolvidable. Por lo que llevé mis manos a la cintura de Maka y mis labios a los suyos. Millones de descargas de placer me inundaron, pero a su vez, me sentía calmado, en paz. Mis manos, se volvieron un poco más atrevidas y empezaron a descender hacia los muslos de Maka. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de la hermosas piernas que tenía, tanto a la vista como al tacto, suaves y deliciosas, el deseo de recorrerlas con mi lengua se hizo presente, pero Maka no me daba tregua con el beso apasionado, parecía que se negaba rotundamente a dejar que mi lengua la abandonara en aquel baile que habían empezado a bailar hace poco.

Una leve brisa fresca golpeó contra mi pecho, y fue entonces cuando descubrí que Maka, con una precisión absoluta había desabrochado mi camisa y me la estaba quitando. Sus caricias sobre la tela, me parecían exquisitas, suspiré involuntariamente y me dije a mí mismo que había llegado el momento en el que todo se pondría mucho mejor.

Mientras ayudaba a Maka a quitarme la camisa, le indiqué que se sentara mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Quedamos sentados uno enfrente del otro y nos miramos por unos instantes. A ambos nos pasaba lo mismo, no sabíamos como continuar. Bueno, sí sabíamos, solo que no sabíamos si ella o yo debíamos hacer el primer gesto y ninguno tomaba la decisión de adelantarse.

Unos momentos después, que me parecieron eternos, Maka se dignó a estirar su mano y recorrer con la yema de su dedo índice mi cicatriz. Tomé su mano cuando estuvo a la altura de mi corazón, y dejé que sintiera como latía rápidamente. Sin dejar que su mano se moviera tan solo un centímetro, me aproximé a ella y comencé a besarla, sin dejar de estar sentados. Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, y pude notar que Maka lo sabía, pues se acercó más a mí para identificar el beso. Poco a poco se nos fue más difícil poder continuar con el beso ya que el aire nos faltaba, nos separamos para respirar, y un puente transparente se formó entre nuestras bocas.

Maka se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la boca para quitarse aquel rastro que quedaba de nuestro beso y yo sonreí al tiempo que ella apartaba su vista. Cuando su mirada se posó de nuevo en la mía, lo hizo con dulzura, aunque en su rostro no hubiera ninguna emoción en particular. Suspiré como nunca en mi vida, y tomé los breteles del vestido negro de Maka con suavidad, no tuve el valor de pedirle permiso ni con la boca, ni con los ojos, simplemente me limité a bajarlos lentamente, atesorando con la mirada cada parte de piel que se descubría ante mí.

Una sonrisa boba se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación, y cuando levanté la mirada, me encontré con la de Maka, dulce y divertida. Ella, en rápido movimiento se deshizo del vestido, dejándome contemplar cómo sus pechos eran sujetados por un corpiño sin bretel. La miré confuso, y ella se limitó a sonreír. Enseguida capté la indirecta y desabroché el seguro de aquella tela negra que me impedía ver aquel atributo femenino. Me sorprendí al ver que no eran tan pequeños como pensaba, pero, afortunadamente cabían perfectamente en mis manos. Sonreí internamente al darme cuenta el cuidado que tenía para acariciarlos, me sentía nuevamente inseguro, aunque ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Sinceramente, y aunque no me guste admitirlo, me sentí como si fuera mi primera vez. Los labios de Maka me besaron en la frente, y yo retiré mis manos de aquel lugar para sumergir mi cara entre ellos. Los brazos de Maka me rodearon y me apretaron fuertemente mientras yo me deleitaba con su adictivo aroma. Atontado por la fragancia de mi musa, besé el hueco entre sus pechos, logrando que suspirara complacida y soltara su agarre. Aproveché, para empezar a besar uno de sus pechos y explorar con mi mano la calidez del otro, mientras la recostaba lentamente en la cama. Poco a poco, escuche como la melodiosa melodía de un gemido de Maka, se mostraba ante mí, tan puro y tan excitante que me costaba controlarme.

Hacía rato que había empezado a sentir aquella molestia en mi entre pierna, pero el disfrutar a Maka en todo su esplendor, me bastaba para controlar a mi "amiguito" y dejarlo contento por un rato. Poco a poco, la excitación se volvió incontrolable, y el deseo de contenerme hizo que mordiera uno de los pezones de Maka. Un grito escapó de su garganta y su espalda se arqueó de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Sus piernas se enredaron en mi cadera y el impulso que tuvo para controlar inútilmente aquel grito, hizo que rozara su gloria contra mi parte afectada. No pude resistir mucho más, y me apresuré a bajar aquella última prenda que quedaba en el repertorio del vestuario de Maka.

Tan concentrado estaba en realizar aquella maniobra que no me di cuenta de que la "señorita Albarn", había llevado sus manos ahí abajo y que estaba acariciando tímidamente aquella zona. Gruñí en un vano intento por controlar aquella excitación que nunca en mi vida había sentido. Sea lo que fuese que hiciera Maka, me estaba volviendo loco, no sé si era el calor de su cuerpo, no sé si era su perfecta figura, su suavidad o sus mañas, pero definitivamente, estaba a punto de explotar.

-Maka… me vuelves loco- dije con una voz que me constó reconocer.

Se había puesto ronca, por el deseo de hacerla mía. ¿Desde cuándo las cosas eran así?

-Esa es la idea… tú no te quedas atrás conmigo- exclamó y el brillo de la lujuria pobló sus ojos.

Me sorprendí antes sus palabras, pero sonreí mientras ella empezaba a desprender el cinturón de mi pantalón y como quitaba, un poco titubeante éste y mis bóxers. Un sonrojo invadió su lindo rostro en cuanto mis bóxers cayeron al suelo, y yo estaba en las mismas condiciones. Ambos, apreciando el físico del otro. Me sacudí la cabeza para recostarme sobre ella y besarla suavemente. Froté mi intimidad con la suya muy despacio, como si estuviera provocándola. Al parecer, era muy placentero para ella, y también lo era para mí.

Los gemidos empezaron a salir de nuestras bocas. Miré a Maka que se encorvaba de placer y entonces supe que era el momento perfecto. Sin detenerme demasiado entré dentro de ella, y juro por Dios que me sentí como en el cielo, pero al contrario de todo lo que pensaba, era ardiente, quemaba… ¿sería el infierno? No lo creo, se sentía demasiado bien como para que fuera algo tan horrible. La intimidad de Maka era húmeda y cálida, juro que si antes estaba loco, ahora no sabía cómo definirme. Las envestidas empezaron sin que me diera cuenta o quisiera iniciarlas, y el movimiento de caderas de Maka solo hacía que todo fuera una fusión de placer total.

El hormigueo recorría todo mi ser, y se sentía extremadamente bien. Cada tanto, Maka y yo nos besábamos, aunque eran besos cortos porque los gemidos eran tan intensos que nos impedían concentrarnos en otra cosa que no fuera allí. Luego de un rato, empecé a sentir como las paredes del interior de Maka me empujaban y me succionaban al mismo tiempo, y sentí como yo, estaba a punto de llegar al final. Quise salir del interior de Maka para evitar problemas, pero ella me sujetó con sus piernas e impidió que me fuera, al igual que su interior que me aprisionaba de una manera que me volvía loco. Ambos llegamos juntos al cielo, pero no a un cielo cualquiera, a un cielo en llamas, el cielo de un amanecer que se asomaba por la ventana. Por un momento me maravillé con la belleza de un cielo ardiendo en llamas, y pensé que no había paisaje más hermoso que ese.

Fatigado, me dejé caer al lado de la belleza del ángel de los ojos verdes, que del cansancio se habían cerrado. Sentí su cuerpo moverse lentamente hasta recostarse en mi pecho. Suspiré feliz, mientras envolvía nuestros cuerpos con las sábanas de mi cama, sintiéndome el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

_¿Sabes Maka?_

_Estoy sonriendo como un estúpido._

_Aunque es una sonrisa medio triste ¿sabes?_

_Ese momento es quizás el más feliz de mi vida._

_¿Sabes por qué estoy triste sin embargo?_

_Porque quizás jamás vuelva a vivir esa experiencia otra vez…_

_Maka…_

_¿Por qué escapaste de mis brazos?_


	27. Un nuevo Mundo

Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capi que no pude subir antes :S! En fin, para su información, este fic tendrá aproximadamente 38 capitulos en total, y como vamos por el 27, sin contar este quedarían 11 capítulos más :D Aunque en el final de este capi, en la nota al pie, se da entender de que falta poquito...

los dejo con la conti! espero que la disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 27: "Nuevo Mundo"**

_Aquella mañana cuando me levanté…_

_Sentí como si un nuevo mundo se abriera ante mis ojos._

_Un mundo lleno de felicidad, un paraíso terrenal._

_Nee Maka…_

_¿Tienes idea de dónde quedó aquel mundo?_

Los rayos de la mañana golpeaban contra mi cara, produciéndome un dulce malestar. Amaba el calor que emitían sobre mi rostro y mi piel, pero me sentía extrañamente desprotegido. Me fregué los ojos mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sonreí como idiota. Cualquiera en mi lugar, se debatiría en que si lo que vivió es un sueño, o es realidad, pero mi cuerpo, estaba demasiado feliz como para dejarse engañar por aquellas inseguridades.

Tanteé la cama para encontrarme con aquella chica de cabellos rubios ceniza y ojos jade que me volvían loco, pero no la encontré. A regañadientes me levanté de mi sitio en la cama y me desperecé tranquilamente. En la cocina se escuchaban algunos ruidos, supuse que se trataba de Maka, tan madrugadora como siempre, aún luego de una noche como la anterior. Sonreí pícaramente, quizás debería cansarla más la próxima.

Me vestí apresuradamente, y salí de mi cuarto mientras mis ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz. La melodiosa risa de Maka me llamó desde el centro de la sala. Abrí mis ojos y la miré de pies a cabeza. Sonreí al notar que llevaba puesto un pulóver mío de color azul oscuro, realmente le sentaba excelente, aunque claro que le quedaba un poco grande. Llevaba el cabello suelto, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, en sus manos llevaba dos tazas de café y una tímida sonrisa me invitaba a acercarme.

-Buenos días Soul- murmuró tímidamente mientras que me derretía por dentro. ¿Es que Maka no podía dejar de ser encantadora por dos segundos? Lo dudaba mucho.

-Buenos días, my love- le susurré mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Espera- me dijo mientras se zafaba de mis brazos con cuidado y dejaba las tazas de café caliente en la mesada de la cocina- Ahora sí- exclamó acercándose a mí y estirando sus brazos para rodear mi cuello.

-Petiza- bromeé cuando Maka se puso en puntitas de pies para llegar a mis labios, aunque se detuvo a mitad del recorrido por mi comentario.

-Idiota- exclamó mientras fruncía el ceño molesta.

-Sabes… te diría un "Te amo", pero estaría mintiendo-le dije haciendo que soltara su agarre y cruzara los brazos enfadada- porque sabes que esa palabra se me queda corta- exclamé mientras la besaba suevamente.

Me correspondió enseguida, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Oh, rayos, detestaba que hiciera eso, me hacía volverme loco. Abrí mi boca como si fuera a devorar la suya, pero el sonido del celular de Maka sonando me hizo detenerme. A regañadientes, la solté para que lo buscara y ella me dedicó una sonrisa para que no me enojara.

Maka cogió el teléfono y se fue al baño a hablar, mientras que yo fui por las tazas de café caliente que estaban sobre la mesada de la cocina y las llevé a la mesa junto a la ventana. Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y empecé a contemplar como los rayos del mediodía bañaban el paisaje. Suspiré mientras miraba atentamente a la gente pasear de un lado a otro. Ahora que tenía a Maka, ¿cuál era mi sueño?

-Kyaaaaaaaa!- escuché el grito de Maka que salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté confundido mientras que ella venía corriendo hasta donde estaba y saltaba arriba mío sentándose en mis piernas, mirándome de frente con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos jade.

-Vamos al estudio de ensayo! ¡Hay una noticia importante!- gritó antes de tomarme de la mano y llevarme a las rastras hasta aquel edificio en donde Blast ensayaba antes de debutar. Aunque obviamente, primero tuve que decirle que tenía que cambiarse.

Cuando entramos, todos estaban allí esperándonos, sentados en el suelo con caras serias, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la ilusión y la curiosidad. Todos se giraron a vernos en cuanto la puerta de entrada se cerró detrás de nosotros. Por un momento me avergoncé, pero entonces todos nos sonrieron y me sentí más confiado.

-Bien, ¿cuáles son las nuevas?- le preguntó Maka increíblemente curiosa a Kid que se paró en aquel momento y se aclaró la garganta.

-Sparto va a tener un concierto a beneficencia dentro de unos días, pero por motivos de salud de Jacqueline, no pueden hacer todo el tiempo que estaba planeado, por lo que nos preguntaron si queríamos completar ese tiempo con nuestras canciones- exclamó sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-¿Seríamos los teloneros de Sparto?- preguntó Black Star ofendido.

-En realidad no, nosotros apareceríamos ni bien Sparto dejara el escenario, nosotros seríamos una sorpresa- confirmó Kid, y todos intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-¿De cuántas personas estamos hablando?- preguntó Maka desconfiada.

-pues unas 30.000 más o menos- toda la sala se inundó de un silencio impresionante.

30… 30.000 personas? No me lo podía creer, sería el primer gran concierto de Blast, y no dudaba que fuera todo un éxito. Quería gritar de la emoción, pero las palabras no me salían, y todos estaban en la misma situación que yo.

Los ojos de los miembros de Blast se abrieron de par en par, pero pronto todos se levantaron y sus miradas se tornaron serias. Maka fue la primera en hablar.

-Bien, pongámonos a ensayar- exclamó extremadamente seria, estaba concentrada y hubiera jurado que se estaba conteniendo para no ir a gritar a afuera por la emoción. Black Star sonrió enormemente, y levantó lentamente la vista de una manera "cool"

-Bien, afuera simples mortales- nos ordenó expulsándonos a Tsubaki, Crona, Liz, Kilik y Harvard.

Acto seguido de sacarnos, nos cerró la puerta en la cara de la manera más descarada que pueda existir en el mundo. Fruncí levemente el ceño mientras escuchaba el sonido de la batería desde lejos.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos al parque?- nos preguntó Tsubaki y todos nos dirigimos allí con tal de descansar un poco.

No me había dado cuenta hasta este momento que estaba extremadamente exhausto. La noche anterior no sólo había afectado a Maka.

-¿Han notado que Maka tiene una mirada diferente a la de siempre?- preguntó Tsubaki sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Crees que fuera por lo de ayer con Justin?- preguntó Liz en un susurro que aunque intentó ocultarlo todos lo oímos.

-¿Qué pasó con Justin?- preguntó Harvard un poco fuera de tema.

-Pues la besó, y pareciera que Maka le correspondió- murmuró Kilik que estaba colgado de unas barras que había por ahí.

-No, pero luego de eso Maka, se fue a su casa con una mirada opaca, ahora esta brillosa- exclamó Tsubaki pensativa, aunque se notaba que estaba feliz de ver ese cambio en su amiga.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó Liz confusa, entonces se detuvo a pensar y fulminó con la mirada a Harvard- ¿Cómo no te enteraste de lo que pasó? Fue todo un escándalo-le reprochó haciendo que Harvard se pusiera un poco nervioso, cosa muy rara en él.

-Déjalo Liz, no lo molestes, es que anoche, Jacqueline lo sacó a bailar y el muy bobo se quedó embobado- bromeó Kilik sonriendo de forma burlona, haciendo que el pobre Harv se sonrojara como nunca en su vida.

Empecé a reírme, realmente anoche había sido una noche increíble para todos.

-En fin, ¿no sabes qué pasó anoche con Maka, Soul?- me preguntó Tsubaki y por su mirada pude intuir que sospechaba algo.

-Pues, le dije que la amaba- murmuré haciendo que todos me miraran fijo y con la sorpresa escrita en sus rostros.

Sinceramente me lo esperaba. Kilik y Harvard empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, Crona se quedó en su lugar sin hacer comentarios, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Tsubaki sonrió de una manera muy cálida y Liz empezó a acosarme con la mirada.

-¿Y qué te dijo galán?- bromeó Harvard.

-Pues que ella también me amaba- le respondí mientras le sacaba la lengua, él me miró sin creérselo.

-¿Lo hiciste con ella?- me preguntó Liz dejándome descolocado un segundo- ¿Hiciste el amor con Maka?- gritó haciendo que la gente que pasaba se girara a vernos, los colores rojizos subieron hasta mis mejillas y la de los demás, realmente Liz tenía toda la cara del mundo para esas preguntas.

-Ya déjalo Liz, no son cosas que nos importen a nosotras- la calmó Tsubaki, y con una mirada se lo agradecí notablemente.

Fue entonces que Liz pareció acordarse de algo, y miró a Crona intensamente. Esta al ver su plan de pasar desapercibida, destrozado, se sentó en el suelo y se hizo una bolita, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos y piernas.

-A ver, Crona… ¿Cómo es eso que no me contaste de que Kid se te declaró?- preguntó Liz enarcando una ceja.

Esperen un minuto… ¿Kid también se declaró? Increíble. Parece que anoche fue realmente un noche increíble después de todo.

-P-pues sí- murmuró apenada, dicho esto bajó la cabeza y siguió hablando aunque no le entendíamos nada de nada.

Tsubaki se sentó a su lado y pegó la oreja contra ella, cada tanto asentía con la cabeza y abría los ojos para volver a cerrarlos. Todos nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares a la espera de que Tsubaki nos tradujera lo que fuese que Crona le estuviera contando. Unos minutos después, la pelinegra se separó de Crona y nos miró a todos nosotros.

-Anda, escúpelo- le ordenó Liz haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda y la de Kilik.

-Bien, dice que luego de que Soul la empujara y chocara con Kid- exclamó por lo que todos me empezaron a mirar como si fuera un "Cupido" o algo así- Kid la invitó a bailar y que luego de un rato aceptó. Además, que aunque no sabía lidiar con los bailes, Kid le ayudó mucho y que fue un momento muy lindo- exclamó sonriendo dulcemente- Dice, que luego de que Maka se fuera un poco triste, Kid se la pasó preocupado por Maka y que sintió un sentimiento que no sabía lidiar con él- una sonrisa escapó de mi cara, era obvio que a eso se le llamaban "celos", yo mejor que nadie los conocía- entonces le contó a Kid sobre este sentimiento, y que él, se sonrojó y le dijo que estaba preocupado solo porque Maka era su hermana- Tsubaki suspiró y entonces prosiguió su relato- en ese momento ella se enojó y se fue hacia las mesas, pero que Kid la detuvo diciéndole que no había conocido a una mujer más hermosa y perfecta que ella y entonces la besó-Tsubaki se giró para ver a una Crona que temblaba y que seguramente tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate- lo demás no es asunto nuestro- exclamó guiñándome un ojos.

Capté la indirecta enseguida, y sonreí.

-Bien hecho Kid- murmuré al aire sorprendiendo a todos.

-Me alegro por ustedes- le felicitó Harvard a su muy extraño modo.

-Sean muy felices y coman perdices- exclamó Kilik y yo empecé a reírme con todo mi ser- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- me preguntó bajándose de aquella barra a la que estaba atrapado.

-Por un momento me hiciste acordar a Patty- dije entre risas.

-¿A ti también?- me preguntó Liz totalmente sorprendida y entones todos largamos las carcajadas sin poder contenernos.

Luego de unos momentos, en los que recuperamos el aire y nos quedamos pensando, noté que Tsubaki estaba… "rara". Tenía una extraña mirada en sus ojos, estaba sentada de una forma no muy de ella y los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago como si estuviera conteniendo alguna emoción. Me hubiera alarmado más, de no ser por la dulce sonrisa que tenía en los labios, era como si tuviera miedo, pero a la vez se sintiera segura. No sé bien cómo definirlo.

-Chicos…- nos llamó sin despegar la mirada del suelo- Hay algo que quiero decirles…- murmuró apretando ligeramente sus puños.

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?- le preguntó Liz interesada, y era obvio, donde hubiera algún chisme, Liz estaría allí para sacarlo a la luz.

-Pues…- empezó a tartamudear y a murmurar cosas incomprensibles- La verdad es que…- continuó hasta que un grito nos distrajo.

Cerca de nosotros estaba parada Maka señalando acusadoramente a Tsubaki y siendo sujetada por Kid mientras Black Star se acercaba riendo. El mencionado se sentó junto a su novia y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, envolviéndola en un abrazo bastante tierno.

-Tú…- murmuró Maka con malicia- No me dijiste nada…- la acusó con una voz siniestra que me asustó por un momento.

En ese momento apareció Patty saltando de un lado para el otro y acercándose a Tsubaki con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin dudarlo se paró frente a la pelinegra y se agachó para quedar a la altura de su panza y empezó a tararear una cancioncita.

-¿Qué haces Patty?- le preguntó Kilik de lo más interesado.

-Le canto una cancioncita a bebe-chan- exclamó retomando su tarea.

…

-¿¡Estás embarazada!- le gritamos todos a Tsubaki.

Okey, hoy era el día más raro del mundo, los periódicos podían tranquilamente publicar una sección especial de 150 hojas con todas las noticias que había. Black Star reía de una forma orgullosa mientras se golpeaba el pecho como todo un triunfador, Tsubaki se aferraba a la remera de su novio y trataba de esconder su sonrojo. Maka estaba hecha una furia gritando que tendría que haberle contado y que se yo que otra cosa, mientras Kid intentaba retenerla. Crona, Kilik y Harvard miraban boquiabiertos a Tsubaki, mientras que Liz fulminaba a la susodicha con la mirada. Patty seguía agachada al lado de la pelinegra tarareando aquella cancioncita de hace un rato.

Yo observaba la escena en el más completo silencio. No me lo podía creer.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- le pregunté a Black Star quien me miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó confuso.

-Digo, Tsubaki no podrá mantener su trabajo por mucho tiempo más, y la disquera no les pagará lo suficiente hasta que saquen su primer CD- murmuré seriamente, al tiempo que todos se calmaban y me miraban, Kid estaba igual de serio que yo, eso quería decir que él estaba al tanto de la situación- ¿Cómo vas a mantener a tu novia y a tu hijo/a si sigues en Blast?- le pregunté y él se me quedó mirando seriamente.

-Mis padres nos ayudarán- exclamó Tsubaki un poco nerviosa- Yo creo que si luego del concierto de Sparto les va bien, todo irá mucho mejor ¿no crees?- me preguntó con una sonrisa de ternura.

-Pues sí- dijo Kid sin alterar su expresión seria- por eso debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo- exclamó sonriendo.

Black Star chasqueó la lengua inconscientemente y me lo quedé mirando, él simplemente sonrió amargamente. Acto seguido, se levantó y caminó en dirección hacia donde yo estaba, al igual que Maka.

-No me gusta tener que depender de los padres de Tsubaki, pero…- exclamó parándose a mi lado- No me queda otra-Dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Yo no podría pedirle ayuda a mis padres- le comenté enfadado- Por eso no contemplo la idea de tener un bebé- bromeé mirando a Maka que se acercaba a nosotros.

-No pensé que pensaras tan a futuro- exclamó Black Star haciendo que me riera levemente.

-Yo Pienso, yo pensaré y yo pensé, tu no piensas, tu no pensaste y tu no pensarás- conjugué el verbo pensar para molestar a Black Star que me dio una palmada en el hombro.

En ese momento llegó Maka a nuestro lado y me miró con una clara sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si necesitas ayuda, pídele un préstamo a tu hermanita- le dijo Maka a Black Star mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera encantadora, ambos sonreímos por inercia.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó Black mientras revolvía los cabellos ceniza de su hermanita.

-Claro, aunque los intereses son del 150%- bromeó haciendo que Black Star riera fuertemente.

-Ladrona- le dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de nosotros para ir a donde estaba Tsubaki, pero a mitad del camino se dio vuelta y me miró con una sonrisa- Por cierto, enhorabuena- exclamó prosiguiendo su camino.

-¿Le contaste?- le pregunté a Maka mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Sip- me contestó mientras llevaba sus manos a mis brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

Mis labios bajaron a su cuello y depositaron un beso en el hueco de su hombro. Ella lanzó un suspiro embriagante y se apoyó contra mi pecho, contagiándome el calor de su cuerpo. Se sentía realmente bien estar así con Maka, la quería tanto que no podía estar sin ella, la necesitaba, y creo que lo único que podría hacer si ella se alejara para siempre de mi lado sería morir, sé que dijo lo mismo con Kim, pero en ese entonces no conocía a Maka, y lo que siento por ella, es muy diferente a lo que alguna vez sentí por Kim. Quizás a ella le pasaba lo mismo conmigo y Jemes, quién sabe. El sonido de un gruñido hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y mirara a Maka.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunté y ella apartó la cabeza un poco, como si le diera vergüenza.

-Mi estómago- exclamó mientras empezábamos a reír.

Ninguno de los dos había probado bocado desde la noche anterior, porque esta mañana ni siquiera tomamos un café. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ya eran las 4 o 5 de la tarde.

-¿Tan tarde es?- le pregunté a Maka quien me miró con una sonrisa.

-Estuvimos ensayando durante bastante rato- exclamó mientras se separaba de mí y se daba vuelta para hablarles a los chicos- Nos vamos a comer, a las 7 nos reunimos otra vez aquí a ensayar ¿Sí?- como si fuera un general con sus soldados, los miembros de Blast se pararon derechos, sacando pecho, y se llevaron una mano a la frente para luego retirarla inmediatamente.

Acto seguido, ambos empezamos a caminar por las calles hacia nuestro departamento. Tomé la mano de Maka entre la mía, sintiendo ese calor que me brindaba su alma. Ella me miró con dulzura y apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro. Mi corazón rebosaba de calidez y de amor, por lo que no sentía aquel cambio que se daba en el ambiente. El otoño estaba llegando a su fin, y pronto comenzaría el invierno. Sonreí al recordar que hace cerca de un año que la conocí, en aquel tren que tomó aquel chico descuidado y sin una meta en su vida, para llegar aquí. Que en aquellos momentos jamás imaginó que terminaría así, caminando de la mano por estas calles con el amor de su vida, ignorante del frío que estaba trayendo el invierno, porque en su vida, sólo había calor y felicidad. Más que nunca, aquel día, sentí que un nuevo mundo se habría ante mis ojos, puesto que no solo había cambiado mi vida, sino que la vida de todas las personas que quería, parecía estar empezando de nuevo.

_Nee Maka…_

_Quizás no fue tan bueno no percatarme de que poco a poco el ambiente se iba haciendo más frío…_

_¿Sabes por qué?_

_Porque en el momento en que me dejaste…_

_Todo el frío me golpeó de una forma cruel y dolorosa._

_El frío no me deja pensar, no me deja sentir…_

_Y ahora dudo de todo…_

_Incluso si alguna vez me amaste, Maka._


	28. Cuenta regresiva

Buenas buenas! Este capi puede parecer largo pero en realidad tiene dos canciones así que es cortito, sin embargo, es importante para lo que sigue. Tratare de subir la conti el domingo, porque este es cortito ^^ jajaja. Espero que les guste.

Les aconsejo que escuchen las canciones, en Youtube están, busquenlas por su nombre si quieren, y son estas:

**"Unlimited Sky" y "Hey my friend" **de Tommy Heavenly6.

Todas las canciones que canta Maka son de esta cantante, que personalmente la adoro! Como todas las letras que hay, está traducida aunque cambié un poco la forma en la que estaba redactada porque no se entendía muy bien, así que espero que las disfruten!

Gracias a todos por comentar y espero que sigan comentando! No saben lo feliz que me hacen! Es el primer fic que tengo más de 100 reviews y ahora casi llegamos a los 200!

Estoy escribiendo unos nuevos fics que se me ocurrieron el otro día, así que cuando termine este los voy a empezar a subir, junto con la versión de este fic de Maka, que será un poco más larga, y ya se darán cuenta por qué :D. En fin, los dejo con la conti!

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 28: "Cuenta regresiva"**

_3…_

…_2…_

…_1…_

…_0_

_En aquel momento, sólo pensaba en lo genial que sería todo luego de ese concierto._

_Ni siquiera tú pensabas las consecuencias que traería eso._

_Y sinceramente, jamás nadie se hubiera imaginado que pasaría, lo que pasó…_

_¿Verdad Maka?_

-Demonios, deberíamos cambiar la última estrofa...- exclamó Maka mientras se revolvía su cabello ceniza en un arranque de nervios.

Estaba sentada en el borde del escenario del estudio de Crona, al lado de Black Star, con un montón de partituras y tachones de un lado y del otro, haciéndole los último ajustes de sonido y letra a las nuevas canciones que cantarían en dos días en el concierto a beneficio que organizaba Sparto.

-No, algo le falta- Exclamó Black Star tocando algunos acordes al azar en su guitarra- Creo que es potencia-susurró el peliazul cerrando los ojos mientras continuaba con su guitarra.

Tsubaki estaba sentada en el suelo terminando de bordar los símbolos de la banda en la ropa que había confeccionado Liz, y la última estaba revisando todos los detalles de vestimenta. Crona estaba junto con Kid, ajustando no se qué cosa de los parlantes. Patty estaba practicando su parte con el bajo y yo, bueno yo no estaba haciendo nada productivo.

-¿Por qué no acompañas a Black Star con la guitarra Maka?- le preguntó Tsubaki a la oji jade.

¿Maka sabía tocar la guitarra? Valla, había cosas que aún no conocía de mi muy bonita novia. Luego tendría que castigarla, Jajaja. Sonreí ante mi pervertida mente. Maka siempre me sorprendía con algo nuevo, es por eso que quizás me había enamorado tanto de ella.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Maka al tiempo que Black Star se paraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro, eso es lo que le falta a la canción!- gritó alegre mientras saltaba de un lado para el otro.

-Sí, Maka puede ser la segunda guitarra, es muy buena, aunque no quiera admitirlo- bromeó Kid haciendo que Maka se sonrojara y apartara la vista de donde estaba el pelinegro.

-Tendrás que enseñarme- le dije sonriente a lo que ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bueno… ¿pasamos al control de calidad?- dijo Kid al tiempo que se iba a la batería.

-¡Claro!- gritaron los demás miembros de Blast entusiasmados, hay veces que me pregunto si son niños o adultos…

- Empecemos con Unlimited Sky- exclamó Maka al tiempo que sonreía.

Cada cual tomó su lugar en el escenario. Maka al frente, junto al micrófono, Black Star a su derecha con una guitarra en cada mano, una se la dio a Maka, y la otra se la acomodó para tocarla. Patty se colocó a la izquierda de Maka, un poco más alejada, y entre ellas, se podía apreciar a Kid con su batería más al fondo.

-5, 6, 7, 8!-gritó Maka.

La guitarra de Black Star, la batería de Kid y el bajo de Patty empezaron a tocar una suave melodía nueva, diferente a las que antes tocaron. Pronto, a la tonada se le sumó la voz de Maka al cantar. Una sensación de tranquilidad, de que toda iba a estar bien, inundó la sala, y como siempre, los sonidos se detuvieron para dejar paso a la magia de Maka.

Nokosareta yume no ato fumitsukeru (Pisoteando los restos de un sueño)

Kimagure na shinigami ga toshidomatta (El dios de la muerte se paró y estuvo de pie)

Surechigau boku o miru tsumetaku (Pasando, me mira con frialdad)

orokana tsumi o keshikareru you ni (Como si tuviera un pecado tonto,)

nobasareta te o furihodoita (Desenredó sus manos extendidas de tristeza devastadora)

Maka sujetó la guitarra con ambas manos, y las colocó en posición para empezar a tocar el estribillo. Su boca se acercó al micrófono y entonces sus dedos se deslizaron elegantemente por las cuerdas de aquella guitarra negra que sostenía como si se fuera a romper. La música se intensificó al sumarse la guitarra de Maka, y los cuerpos de los cuatro miembros se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Fokiareru kanashimi ga (Ensombrece mi corazón cruelmente)

kono mune o kasumete (¿Vinimos para odiar aún aquellos preciosos días a los que no podemos volver?)

ikutabi mo kurikaesareru mujou ni (¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Karenai natsukashiki hibi sae mo nikumeta (No entendimos el significado)

bokura ni nani ga dekiru (de la gloria que llevamos)

kakagerareta eikou no imi nado (Las sensaciones que deberían haber sido echadas lejos)

wakaranu mama (son resucitadas)

La voz de Maka cesó en la última palabra, mientras que las guitarras, el bajo y la batería de Kid tocaban algunas notas sin el acompañamiento de Maka. En ese momento, tomé aire, puesto que me había quedado sin aliento al principio. La letra era impactante, y por momentos me hacía recordar imágenes de mi pasado. Quizás ese era el verdadero atractivo de la música de Maka, que te llegaba al corazón y te conquistaba.

Kirisutetekita hazu no kankaku ga (Mientras vestidos de serenidad)

yomigaeru reisei o matoi nagara (Aceleramos y ocultamos nuestras molestias, decimos…)

kasokusuru iradachi o kakushita ("las cosas como emociones son inútiles")

kanjou naka yaku ni tatanai (pero no pueden ponerse al día)

dakedo kokoro ga oitsukenai (nuestros corazones)

La música de la aquella estrofa, indicaba claramente que el estribillo estaba por empezar. Mis ojos comenzaron a picarme, las lágrimas luchaban por no salir. Era verdad lo que decía Maka, si en este mundo no existieran las emociones, todo sería más fácil. Pero para bien o para mal, era imposible que eso ocurriera.

Hagyaku no scenario ni (Sobre el escenario de la rebelión)

maiorita datenshi (El ángel caído se hundió)

naze kimi wa hikari no soto ni iru no ka (¿Por qué estás fuera de la luz?)

kizuita yo (Me di cuenta de que)

moshi boku ja naku umareteitara (Si no hubiera nacido como soy, )

waratteirareta ka na (¿hubiera sido diferente?)

mushou no ai sono naka de (Dentro de un amor desinteresado)

kodou nado shiranu mama (No sabemos de cosas como la soledad)

La música se detuvo un poco mientras Maka tomaba aire y dejaba la guitarra colgar de su hombro. Cerró sus ojos jade y tomó con ambas manos el micrófono que tenía adelante, para continuar con la canción…

Kyoushuu o utsushidasu (Mi nostalgia se reflejó)

tooi sora o mitsumeta (en aquel cielo distante que miré fijamente)

donna ni negatte mo (Pero no importa lo mucho que lo desea)

towa ni fuerarenai (No puedo tocar la eternidad)

Maka estiró la última sílaba lo más que pudo al tiempo que la batería sonaba despacito, dándole el papel principal a la guitarra de Black Star.

Maketeitanda jibun no yami ni (Me he perdido en mi propia oscuridad)

Patty tocó unas pocas notas, mientras que Black Star hacía gala de su habilidad con la guitarra. Y Kid lo acompañaba con una sonrisa. En aquel momento, parecía que ambos peleaban por ver quién de los dos era mejor. Maka mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras los miraba de reojo.

Tashimukaeru dare mo ga tatakatteiru (Todos aquellos que se mantienen en pie, luchando)

kienai kizuato o kakaete (Llevan cicatrices que se decoloran)

Fukiareru kanashimi ga (La tristeza es devastadora)

kono mune o kasumete (Y ensombrece mi corazón)

ikutabi mo kurikaesareru muyou ni (De una forma cruel, una y otra vez)

Wabawareta hakanani hikari (La luz robada)

ikita akashi o tsunaide (Conecta la prueba viviente)

donna hoshi mo (De que no importa el destino)

ukeirete boku wa ikiru (Lo aceptaré,)

saigo no shunkan made (Y viviré hasta el último momento.)

La voz de Patty empezó a hacer eco en las últimas palabras de Maka, y al callarse ambas, Black Star y Kid retomaron el control de la melodía, acabando de una forma espectacular.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Maka sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma.

-Pues muy buena- comenté luego de aclararme la voz.

-La letra es hermosa!- exclamó Tsubaki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien, suficiente- dijo Kid seriamente- Vamos por la segunda Roda! No nos queda mucho tiempo, estamos en cuenta regresiva- todos los miembros de Blast se pusieron a acomodar sus cosas, Black su guitarra, Patty su bajo y Kid su batería. Maka simplemente se limitó a dejar la guitarra en algún lugar.

- ¿Qué es eso de cuenta regresiva?- le pregunté en un murmuro a Tsubaki.

-Sí, yo tampoco sé- dijo Liz al tiempo que se acercaba a nosotros.

-Creo que le llaman a los tres últimos días antes del concierto- murmuró Crona muy bajito.

-Sí, exacto- nos confirmó Tsubaki que sonreía dulcemente- parece que van a empezar- nos advirtió a tiempo para que retomáramos nuestros lugares.

-Aquí vamos con nuestro nuevo tema, Hey My Friend!- gritó Black Star a los cuatro vientos.

-5, 6, 7, 8!- volvió a cantar Maka antes de que comenzaran a tocar.

La melodía empezó lenta, parecía una balada más que otra cosa, creo. Su ritmo era lento pero fluido, y transmitía cierto sentimiento de nostalgia. Poco a poco, fue adquiriendo velocidad, pero fue calmado por la suave voz de Maka.

furitsudzuita nagai ame ga agaru (La larga y continua lluvia cesó)

I have waited long time yeah (Eh esperado mucho tiempo… sí)

iradachi wo kakushite (Oculté mi furia)

kyou mo nibui zutsuu no you ni hibiku (aunque hoy, el escandaloso sonido de mis auriculares)

Noisy sound out of my head pone (es como el eco de una aguda jaqueca)

BEDDO ni nagetsukete (y me dejo caer en la cama)

A partir de aquí la música se volvió un poco más movida, aunque Maka mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como si no hubiera llegado el momento crucial.

hikizuru you ni arukidasu ashita e to (Comienzo a caminar hacia el mañana como si me estuvieran arrastrando)

kon'ya mo utsushidasu inori no silhouette (Esta noche también, está tu silueta proyectándose)

Una vez terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, abrió sus ojos de golpe y el estribillo comenzó. Mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría y si me hubiera sabido la letra, me hubiera puesto a cantar allí mismo.

Hey my friend (hey amigo mío)

naze darou anata no koe ga kikoeru (me pregunto por qué puedo oír tu voz)

Hello my self (Hola a mi mismo)

kakureteta hikari ga mieta ki ga shita ah (Sentí que podía ver la luz oculta… ah)

La batería de Kid resonó dando final al estribillo, y al canto de Patty que acompañaba a Maka en los versos más largos.

surechigai miushinau to mou wakaranai (No sabía que lo pasé, y lo perdí de vista)

I lose my way without you (sin ti, perdí mi camino)

deguchi ga mienakute (La salida no es visible)

Aunque la voz de Maka no se apagó ni disminuyó, los instrumentos hicieron un breve silencio para retomar su labor de crear la melodía. Podía ver en los ojos de Maka, la verdad de sus palabras, y por alguna razón, sentí que entendía a qué se refería.

nantonaku nakisou ni naru no (De alguna manera estoy triste)

I don't know where my heart is (No sé dónde está mi corazón…)

sunao ni narenakute (No puede ser algo tan simple)

owaranai yume ya genjitsu ga dou toka (Los sueños sin fin, realidad, etc.)

saegiru mono ni torawarete ita kedo (yo fui quien se puso a las alturas de las interrupciones)

Otro breve silencio por parte de la guitarra y el bajo anunció la venida del estribillo. Sin poder evitarlo, Tsubaki y yo nos paramos y empezamos a cantar el estribillo como si lo supiésemos de memoria, bueno, sólo el primer verso…

Hey my friend (Hey, amigo mío)

tsumadzukanai ikikata nado nai kara (tropezamos a través de la vida)

Baby i think (cariño lo sé…)

kazaru dake no PURAIDO nara iranai (si es acaso orgullo, no lo necesito)

ah woo

Maka cantó aquellas expresiones sin sentido por unos segundos antes de dejarle parte principal a los instrumentos. Bajó su cabeza, mientras contaba el tiempo con su pie derecho. Al tiempo que hacía esto, movía su cadera y su cabeza, como esperando su entrada. En un segundo, los instrumentos bajaron un poco su voz y Maka continuó cantando.

aoi sora wa soko ni aru no? (está el cielo azul allí?)

where are you babe? (dónde estás cariño?)

I lose my way without you (sin ti, perdí mi camino)

kono kiri ga haretara (Esta niebla no se despeja)

Cuando terminó aquel verso, los instrumentos empezaron a cantar de nuevo, como si hubiesen renovado sus voces.

kawaru nanka ni mune wo odorasete itai (Quiero hacer que mi corazón baile cuando algo cambie)

subete ga detarame ni mieru kono sekai de (todo este mundo parece estar en caos)

En el estribillo, la guitarra y la batería se fueron intercalando, mientras que casi, el sonido del bajo desapareció por completo. Maka seguía cantando, aunque un poco más lento que antes. Mi corazón no dejaba de bombear sangre y por alguna razón, la letra empezó a grabarse en mi memoria como si fuera una canción de toda una vida.

Hey my friend (Hey, amigo mío)

naze darou anata no koe ga kikoeru (me pregunto por qué puedo oír tu voz)

Los instrumentos recuperaron el ritmo normal y la canción continuó como siempre.

Hello my self (Hola a mi mismo)

michibikareru you ni mieta mirai ga aru no (Para ser guiado, hay un futuro que es visible)

dakedo fumihazusu michi ga chikaku ni aru nara (por si un camino perdido está cerca)

nee my friend (hey, amigo mío)

anata ga kidzuita toki ni wa oshiete (cuéntamelo cuando te des cuenta de ello)

Los sonidos se fueron apagando poco a poco, hasta que sólo podía escuchar el sonido de mi propio corazón. Llámenme iluso, pero las canciones de Maka era una dulce adicción que no pensaba curar por nada del mundo.

-Me encanta- murmuramos todos al unísono, sorprendiéndonos los unos a los otros.

-bien genial!- gritó Black Star- Vamos por la tercera!- gritó el peliazul con una sonrisa.

-No!- le gritó Maka al tiempo que le tapaba la boca- esa es sorpresa!- le advirtió y Black Star se golpeó la cabeza como si lo hubiese recordado de repente.

-¿Tiene otra más?- le pregunté y Maka asintió.

-La escribí la noche de Haloween- exclamó sonriendo.

-bueno será mejor que descansemos, mañana nos juntamos de nuevo al amanecer- ordenó Kid mientras se desperezaba y tomaba sus baquetas.

-¿Tan pronto?- protestó Maka, pero con una mirada, Kid la cayó.

Personalmente, sabía que Kid tenía razón, Maka era muy descuidada cuando no se sentía confiada en algo, y sería perjudicial para su salud si no se cuidaba correctamente.

Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta y Tsubaki fue a abrir mientras nosotros seguíamos tratando de convencer a Maka de que estaba en un error y que seguir ensayando iba a pasarle cuenta más tarde. Ella simplemente refunfuñaba y bufaba por lo bajo, mientras me miraba acusadoramente como si yo la hubiera traicionado o algo así, pero es que la quería demasiado como para hacerme el idiota en situaciones así.

-¡ENANO DEMONÍACO!- gritó Black Star aturdiéndonos a todos, Maka y Kid se giraron hacia la puerta y sonrieron.

Enfrente de nosotros había un chico rubio, de pelo corto y ojos azules. Llevaba uno o dos pirsin en la oreja derecha y su atuendo era muy parecido al de un punk.

-Nobu-chan!- gritó Maka haciendo que una venita saliera en la frente de lo que podía jurar era un chico.

-Jo Maka, que me llamo HE-RO, Hero! No Nobu- le reprochó el chico al tiempo que correspondía al abrazo de Maka.

Los celos se apoderaron de mi mente y me impidieron ver lo que estaba pasando realmente delante de mis ojos. En mi mente, Maka estaba abrazando a un completo extraño de una manera "demasiado amistosa". El "tipo", nótese la ira que expreso al mencionarlo, me miraba fijamente mientras sonreía de manera estúpida.

-Hero, ¡cuánto tiempo!- gritó Black Star tomando protagonismo de la historia.

Maka dejó de abrazar al rubio y miraba cómo Black y el tal Hero se daban un amistoso apretón de manos. Hero volvió a mirarme y… esperen… ¿está sonrojado?

-Ah, Hero, él es mi compañero de departamento y novio, se llama Soul- me presentó Maka con una pequeña venita en la cabeza, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

-Valla, sí que te eliges los más lindos!- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Maka.

-¿Hero?- lo llamó Liz al tiempo que este se giraba a verla y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Liz!- gritó para luego quedarse quieto y alejarse un poco- ¿de dónde se conocen?- les preguntó el rubio a ambas y estas sonrieron.

-Patty es la bajista de la banda de Maka- le explicó Liz haciendo que los ojos le brillaran a aquel chico- Hero es primo nuestro, se quedará unos días con nosotras- murmuró Liz haciendo que Maka, Kid, Black y Tsubaki comprendieran.

-¿Y quién es la chica que está en el rincón?- preguntó inocentemente el chico mientras señalaba a Crona que estaba un poco más alejada de nosotros.

-Es la novia de Kid, se llama Crona- la presentó Black Star y el chico se cruzó los brazos enfadados.

-Qué desperdicio-susurró meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera negando.

-Es una lástima, ya nos íbamos… pero ¿qué tal si vamos a comer juntos?- propuso Kid haciendo que todos le miráramos y nos pensáramos la idea.

-Lo siento, pero Soul y yo, estamos "ocupados" ¿verdad?-dijo Maka mientras me tomaba del brazo y sonreía falsamente.

Ahora sí que no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. Nunca supe qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza, era como un rompecabezas en blanco, que no sabes por dónde demonios empezar a armar, y eso era uno de sus atractivos, pero… a veces me dejaba demasiado confuso.

-Creo- dije no muy convencido y recibí un codazo de su parte, además de complicada, agresiva… qué linda combinación.

-Pues entonces mañana- exclamó Hero desanimado, okey, no me gustó demasiado su tonito.

-Bien, adiós!- se despidió Maka y me sacó a las rastras sin darme tiempo ni a despedirme.

A unas cuadras del estudio, me soltó y empezamos a caminar tranquilamente. Maka tenía su ceño fruncido, miraba hacia el lado opuesto hacia donde estaba y tenía una postura encorvada al caminar. Además, pateaba cada piedrita que se le cruzaba en el camino con ira total. Suspiré y me revolví mis cabellos para tratar de juntar valor.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- le pregunté haciendo que se sobresaltara, sus ojos jade me miraron con confusión por un segundo y me dejaron descolocado- ¿Estás enojada conmigo?- volví a preguntarle y ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?- la animé a continuar y ella me miró de reojo mientras un leve tono carmín coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Pues… Etto… Creo que le gustas a Hero- murmuró haciendo que me parara en seco.

-Pues él también me gusta…- bromeé pero Maka se lo creyó, su rostro se puso pálido hasta que empecé a carcajearme.

-Idiota! No me hagas chistes como esos!- me reprochó mientras se acercaba a donde estaba y me pegaba en el pecho con sus puños, a pesar de ser pequeños, dolía bastante.

La detuve poniendo mis manos sobre sus puños y envolviéndolos. Hecho esto, la atraje hacia donde estaba y entonces empecé a besarla suavemente. Al principio se resistió, pero luego se dejó llevar y fue entonces que la solté. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello, y las mías rodearon su esbelta cintura. Luego de un rato nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes. Adoraba el color carmín de sus mejillas.

Nos separamos y juntamos de nuevo nuestras manos, brindándonos el calor suficiente para seguir caminando.

-No sabía que fuese de ese bando- le dije a Maka para romper el cálido silencio que nos albergaba.

No me malentiendan, no es que no me gustara, es simplemente que ese silencio era como esas cosas cálidas que cuando la sientes, tienes ganas de dormir. Creo que no me explico bien del todo.

-En realidad tira para ambos lados, sabes cómo es eso- murmuró un poco molesta, adoraba verla así.

-Bien, bien, aunque parece que se llevan bien- le dije animándola y ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Un poco, Hero ha sido fan nuestro desde el inicio, y es muy amigo de Tsubaki- susurró mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos ceniza- Es un buen chico, aunque… es medio pesado- exclamó lanzando una pequeña sonrisita.

-Jajaja- empecé a reír mientras le apretaba la mano a Maka, haciendo que me mirara, estaba algo tensa desde que salimos del estudio, seguramente está nerviosa- Tranquila, estaré en la primera fila animándote- murmuré seriamente mientras miraba hacia adelante, ella simplemente me dedicó una sonrisa y continuamos caminando, rumbo a nuestro hogar.

_Aquella noche…_

_La cuenta regresiva marcó un dos…_

_Dime Maka…_

_¿Cuánto marca la cuenta regresiva de tu regreso?_

_O es que acaso…_

_No regresarás jamás…_


	29. Concierto a Beneficio

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! A partir de ahora empieza la maquinación de todo lo que lleva a "eso" jajajaja... okey no, estoy delirando demaciado -.-'

En fin! Muchisimas gracias a todos por comentar! Al fin superamos los 200 reviews! No saben lo felices que me hacer! TT-TT

Cada vez falta menos! Y dejenmes decirles que para que sepan a qué demonios se refiere Soul en las notas faltan, sin contar este capi, unos 4 o 5 capis! ^^ soy mala!

buajaja buajajaja! En fin, disfruten y nos leemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 29: "Concierto a beneficio"**

_Maka…_

_Siempre fuiste una persona generosa que ayudaba siempre a los demás._

_Tu meta en la vida, era hacer feliz a la gente con tu música, y lo lograbas sin dificultad ya que siempre cantas con el corazón._

_Maka…_

_Nunca me latió tan ferozmente el corazón como aquella noche, en la que no solo agitaste mi corazón, sino el de las 30.000 personas que estaban escuchándote._

_Aún hoy…_

_Esa sensación está marcada en mi memoria…_

-¿Tú crees que tarden mucho más en empezar?- preguntó Liz un poco ansiosa mientras se movía de un lado a otro para ver si había movimiento en el escenario.

El recital aún no había empezado, pero todos los espectadores estaban parados, peleándose por sus lugares privilegiados. Afuera seguramente estaría lloviendo, el ruido de las gotas golpeando las chapas era opacado por los gritos eufóricos de los fanáticos que pedían que los miembros de Sparto salieran a escena. Me parecía increíble, que todos los presentes, no se imaginaran que Sparto le cedería el escenario a Blast, que seguro adquiría una fama colosal después de este concierto. Ya muchos chicos se estaban preguntando ¿quién sería mejor? Si Sparto o la nueva banda llamada Blast. Algunos no los conocían, otros, decían que eran muy buenos pero no los habían visto en vivo. Sonreí para mis adentros, pronto lo descubrirían.

-Nee, Soul!- me llamó Tsubaki suavemente mientras me dignaba a mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté y entonces me día cuenta, todos estaban callados.

Las luces de colores se movían por el escenario descubierto, mientras que las luces de los costados se apagaban levemente. Una plataforma descendía desde lo más alto y en ella estaban todos los miembros de Sparto, y en cuanto tocaron el suelo, las luces se apagaron por completo. La voz de Jakie empezó a sonar por los parlantes, acompañada claramente por los instrumentos de la banda. Luego de decir dos o tres frases, las luces empezaron a aumentar su intensidad y en el estribillo ya iluminaban todo el escenario.

Las personas se movían inquietas, tratando de seguir con sus pies la melodía de la primera canción. Si no mal recuerdo, se llamaba "kimi ni ai taku nara kara". Mientras la escuchaba, vinieron unas imágenes a mi mente, y esas fueron del día que escuché esta canción por primera vez. Había acompañado a Maka a regañadientes a la tienda de CD's para comprar un Soundtrack de Baccano, y la música había empezado a sonar. En aquel momento, no comprendí por qué Maka se había puesto así, pero luego lo comprendí. Aún hoy, no entiendo muy bien a Maka, pero sé que puedo contar con ella, y estoy más que seguro de que la amo con toda mi alma.

Cerré los ojos para dejarme envolver por aquella dulce música. Jacqueline, cantaba canciones dulces y repletas de amor, quizás las de Maka eran más duras, más profundas, y más serias. Quizás era por la vida que tuvo Maka, realmente no me gusta que haya sufrido tanto, pero supongo que no importa, si ella no hubiera vivido eso, yo no la hubiera conocido, de eso estoy seguro.

La canción cambió y la gente empezó a cantar junto con Jacqueline la canción. Cada tanto, el público se callaba y Jacqueline cantaba con más fuerza, mientras una sonrisa asomaba por su rostro, aunque era una sonrisa un poco triste, que poco a poco se volvió más alegre. Algo que me extrañó, fue que Jacqueline no se moviera mucho en el escenario.

El tiempo se pasó volando, y Jacqueline estaba terminando de cantar la última canción. El público estaba eufórico. La cantante de Sparto dejó de cantar y se despidió de todos con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a todo el público extrañado. Las luces se apagaron completamente y todos empezaron a gritar descontentos por la falla de su banda. Sin embargo, todos se quedaron mudos mirando el escenario negro.

Yo también lo sentí, como si un aura misteriosa apareciera de repente, y las miles de voces del recinto, fueran apagadas. Una oscuridad completa invadía el escenario, pero sin embargo, todos intuían que había alguien ahí. Alguien que los llamaba, como si del demonio se tratase, pero a diferencia de este, el aura que emanaba, era encantadoramente embriagante. Una carcajada seca y limpia se escuchó en el ambiente, una carcajada tenebrosa pero a la vez divertida. Muchos intercambiaron miradas de confusión, y fue entonces que una melodía comenzó a sonar.

Una breve introducción, diseñada específicamente para atraer la atención de los curiosos. Una melodía protagonizada por una guitarra que sonaba suavemente, como si estuviera conduciéndote a la boca del lobo, y cuando la melodía te había logrado hipnotizar, la batería se sumaba a la guitarra y ambas empezaban a marcar un ritmo fuerte, rudo, seco y tenebroso.

La gente no sabía que pensar, sus mentes estaban en blanco. Este tipo de música era totalmente diferente a la de Sparto, era más… era definitivamente una canción de Blast! Liz, Tsubaki y yo gritamos en medio de aquel silencio, descargando la emoción que se aglutinaba en nuestros corazones. Mientras que el lugar seguía en completa oscuridad, y ninguna luz se prendía ni amagaba a hacerlo.

Los instrumentos disminuyeron un poco su poder para darle paso a la voz de Maka, que resonaba en los oídos de todos los espectadores, de una manera un tanto siniestra y cautivante. Mientras Maka estaba cantando el primer verso, unos rayos de luz se enfocaron en el escenario y sólo iluminaron una paleta de caramelo que estaba apoyada contra una boca pintada de rojo carmín y que se movía al ritmo de las palabras cantadas.

My Sweet Candy pop shining in my hand (Mi dulce paleta brilla en mi mano)  
"Where are you hiding?" yeah... ("¿Dónde estás escondiéndote?" Si…)  
mimi wo sumashite... (Escucho con atención…)  
that tells me where Ghost is (me dice dónde está el fantasma)

Los espectadores empezaron a parpadear de a poco, mientras que algunas luces blancas se atrevían a surcar rápidamente aquel mar negro, dejando ver una guitarra azul y blanca con unas estrellas, una batería a la que golpeaban los platillos suavemente, y a un bajo rojo que estaba protagonizando la siguiente estrofa.

I wish the stars ikudo mo (Siempre le he pedido un deseo a las estrellas)  
negai wa chijou ni ochita (y esos deseos solo caen al suelo)  
kokoro ga tsubureru (mi corazón se destruye)  
dakedo "ikiru" shika nai no (pero yo solo "vivo")

Al terminar el último verso, las luces del escenario se prendieron de golpe, encandilando a todos los que estaban mirando el escenario. Sin embargo, la voz de Maka no cesó de cantar aquella nueva canción que te erizaba cada bello de tu cuerpo. Sus figuras empezaron a distinguirse entre aquella luz blanca y cuando algunos espectadores los miraron bien, quedaron embelesados, sin palabras, como yo cuando escuché cantar por primera vez a Maka.

toketeku (se derrite)  
amai AISUKURI-MU no tsuki (el dulce helado de la luna)  
kin'iro no shizuku (es una gota de color dorado)  
Deadly... Darling (Mortal… cariño)  
Let me show you that "I need U" (Déjame demostrarte que "te necesito")  
Every time I... (Todo el tiempo yo…)  
okubyou ni (me) wo tojite ita kedo (Lo he usado para cerrar mis ojos cobardemente, pero)  
hoshi ni negaitai mo ichido (Quiero pedirle un deseo)  
aojiroku nobita (A esa estrella una vez más)  
sono kage wo tsukisasu NAIFU (el cuchillo apuñala la pálida y extendida sombra)  
kanashimi no wana kara sukuitai (quiero salvarla de la trampa de la tristeza)  
I have been waiting for Scary night (He estado esperando por esta noche atemorizante)  
Let's play my Game (Vamos a jugar mi juego…)

Todos los espectadores retuvieron el aliento en la última estrofa, Maka la había dicho casi sin tomar aire, y su rostro se mostraba sereno, como si no necesitara aire para vivir. Podía ver en los ojos de todos, un brillo de admiración y felicidad, que rara vez se ve en el rostro de alguien. Miré a Maka que contaba el tiempo, mientras los demás seguían con la introducción. Esta era la canción que se le ocurrió el día de Haloween, seguramente, después de que me fui se le ocurrió tan ingeniosa letra. Maka era única, y esta canción la identificaba, solo ella se le ocurre comparar a la luna con el helado.

yume wo miteru no (Tengo un sueño donde)  
yokaze ni yurarenagara (mientras yo rockeaba en la brisa de la noche)  
koboshita namida ga kumo wo nukete (mientras mis lágrimas caían y pasaban a través de las nubes)  
aozameta machi ni kiete yuku ame to natte (Desaparecía en la pálida ciudad y vino la lluvia)  
omoi no kakera ni kidzuite (Alguien, por favor tenga en cuenta las piezas de amor)  
dareka uketomete (Y acéptenlo)

Maka cantó esa parte, con los ojos cerrados y el micrófono entre sus dos manos, cerca de su boca. Solo Maka podía captar la realidad de las emociones de una forma tan bella y tan identificante. Si bien la canción parecía hablar sobre un amor no correspondido, me daba la sensación de que era más un "amor imposible". En pocas palabras, lo que me pasaba a mí antes de declarármele a Maka, cuando creía que ella era inalcanzable y en realidad ella me amaba también.

chirabaru (la dispersión)  
ameiro ni kagayaku JERI- BI-NZU (de los caramelos que brillan de color ámbar)

wareta sunadokei (roto el reloj de arena)  
Deadly... Darling (Mortal… cariño)  
Let me take you there yeah baby (Déjame llevarte allí, sí bebé)  
yami ni yurameku BANIRA no tsuki ni (lo he quemado y lo he pegado en la luna de vainilla parpadeante)  
kogetsuku (en la oscuridad)  
atsui KYARAMERU no kaori ga (el olor del caramelo caliente)  
mune wo shimetsukeru (aprieta mi corazón)

kanashimi wo atsumeta basha de (En el carruaje de la tristeza acumulada)  
kimi no kokoro wo mukae ni kita no (vine aquí para hacer frente a tu corazón)  
I have been waiting for Scary night (he estado esperando por esta noche atemorizante)  
I'm Gonna SCREAM+ (Voy a gritar)

La canción tomó repentino ritmo y poder, y entonces el suelo empezó a temblar. La gente parecía estar saliendo del trance en el que estaban sumidos y todos saltaban al ritmo de la canción. En el escenario, Black Star sonreía, disfrutando de tocar su guitarra de aquella manera. Kid cerraba los ojos continuamente y dejaba que sus baquetas se movieran por sí solas en aquel instrumento que conocía de memoria. Incluso Patty se lo estaba pasando en grande. Blast era la mejor banda sin dudas.

Ooh yeah… I'm gonna SCREAM (Ooh sí… Voy a GRITAR)

I have been waiting for your smile (He estado esperando por tu sonrisa)

So let´s play my game (Así que juguemos mi juego)

Patty se acercó al micrófono y cantó con voz rasposa y siniestra aquellos tres versos mientras Maka se ponía en posición y retomaba la canción antes de que Patty terminara de pronuncia completamente la última palabra.

I'm gonna SCREAM (Voy a GRITAR)

Let me show you that "I need U" (Déjame demostrarte que "Te necesito")

"I wanna be…" nagai yami wo nuke ("Yo quiero ser…" Quien pase la larga oscuridad)

Kagayaku sora wo toberu nara (y poder volar en el brillante cielo)

Kowai kedo atomodori wa shinai (Es aterrador, pero no voy a retroceder)

Cantó Maka en solo mientras miraba de reojo a Patty y al finalizar, le hizo un leve movimiento para que ambas empezaran a cantar a coro la siguiente parte.

I'm gonna SCREAM (Voy a GRITAR)

Let me take you there baby (Déjame llevarte allí, sí bebe)

"I wanna be… free" negai wo kakete ("Quiero ser… libre" He pedido ese deseo)

Sono kage wo tsukisasu NAIFU (El cuchillo apuñala la sombra)

Kanashimi no wana kara sukuitai (quiero salvarla de la trampa de la tristeza)

I'm gonna SCREAM… Gonna SCREAM, Gonna SCREAM (Voy a GRITAR… a Gritar, a gritar)

I wanna be… wanna be… (Yo quiero ser… quiero ser…)

Kanashimi wo atsumeta basha de (En el carruaje de tristeza acumulada)

Kimi no kokoro wo mukae ni kita no(Vine aquí para hacer frente a tu corazón)

I have been waiting for Scary Night (he estado esperando por esta noche atemorizante)

I'm gonna SCREAM (Voy a gritar)

Finalizaron mientras la última nota de la guitarra quedaba resonando, aguda, en el aire. Para luego ser cortada por unos golpes en la batería de Kid. Ni bien terminaron aquella canción, el público empezó a aplaudirlos y elogiarlos, era una ovación increíble. Parecía que el lugar entero estuviese temblando solo con aquellos gritos. Maka sonrió y se acercó al micrófono para hablar.

-Buenas Noches, somos la sorpresa de este concierto de beneficencia- exclamó mientras todos se callaban- Haremos de esta noche, una noche inolvidable en sus vidas, somos…. BLAST!- gritó al tiempo que explotaban unas serpentinas y todos volvían a gritar eufóricos- Bueno, para los que no nos conocen, pido un fuerte aplauso para el baterista… DEATH THE KID!- dicho esto, señaló a Kid y todos empezamos a aplaudir y silbarlo- A la bajista, PATTY THOMPSON!- volvió a decir al tiempo que Patty hacía una V con sus dedos y guiñaba un ojo, para recibir los mismos aplausos que Kid- y nuestro gran guitarrista, BLACK STAR!- lo presentó y todos empezaron a silbar más fuerte que antes, haciendo que el ego de Black Star se disparara por el cielo, de ser eso posible.

Luego de recibir los aplausos, Maka le cedió el micrófono a Black Star que empezó a hablar.

-Antes de seguir, una boludez- exclamó haciendo que todas las 30.000 personas del público empezaran a reírse- Na, de verdad, un aplauso a nuestra estilista, Elizabeth Thompson, la hermana de Patty!- dijo mirando hacia el público- no sé dónde anda, pero un aplauso!- gritó haciendo que todos aplaudiera, Liz se puso roja como un tomate, y yo empecé a reírme- Además, un muy fuerte aplauso a nuestra publicista y que de paso es mi muy bonita novia, y a mi pequeña estrellita- gritó mientras una luz se enfocaba en Tsubaki que se puso aún más colorada que Liz y se escondió detrás de mí.

-Además, un fuerte aplauso por favor a Crona que nos apoya muchísimo soportando al pesado de Kid- bromeó Maka arrebatándole el micrófono a Black Star que volvió junto a su guitarra y se reía junto a muchos del público.

-Retomando el control…- exclamó Black Star que en un segundo le quitó a Maka el micrófono y le sacó la lengua, haciendo que se enojara y que todos estalláramos en risas, creo que también les iría bien como comediantes- un fuerte aplauso a nuestra maravillosa cantante… Jaqueline!- gritó y el público empezó a aplaudir un poco confundido, mientras Maka miraba extrañada a Black Star que le guiñó un ojo y empezó a reírse- Na, de verdad, un aplauso a Maka Albarn! Nuestra princesa!- exclamó haciendo que Maka se sonrojase, y por más que me mentalicé de que Black Star era el "hermano" de Maka, las ganas de golpearlo no desaparecieron tan fácilmente.

Maka suspiró cansada mientras volvía a tomar en sus manos el micrófono.

- Espero que les haya gustado la canción anterior llamada "I'm gonna scream"- exclamó guiñando un ojo- Y ahora vamos a seguir con "Papermoon", que me ayudó a escribir mi actual novio, un aplauso para él: "Soul Evans"- gritó y todos se giraron para verme ya que la luz me señalaba a mí. En ningún momento como en este quise matarme de esta manera.

Pronto, todos se olvidaron de mí, ya que Maka empezó a cantar Papermoon y dejó alucinando a todos. El concierto continuó por un rato largo. Blast tocó luego de Papermoon, "Unlimited Sky", "Heavy Sterry Chain", "Hey my Friend" y terminaron con "Pray". Una vez salieron del escenario, el público empezó a salir, todos con los ojos brillando de la ilusión y con sonrisas de oreja a oreja en la cara. Pero a diferencia de ellos, nosotros (Liz, Hero, Crona, Tsubaki y yo), fuimos a los camerinos a felicitarlos por su buen trabajo.

Ya en los camerinos, nos encontramos con el abogado de la discográfica que promocionaba a Blast, estaba ajustando unos términos con Kid sobre la grabación de su primer CD. Inmediatamente tomé a todos para irnos, después de todo, interrumpiríamos charlas de negocios.

-No se vallan- nos dijo Kid mientras el abogado de Gaia hacía una pequeña reverencia indicando que se estaba marchando.

-Estuvieron grandiosos!- murmuré haciendo que todos me sonrieran contentos.

-Sí, hemos estado bien- susurró Black Star con un tono de orgullo que nunca le había escuchado, estaba realmente feliz.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer a algún restaurante?- propuso Tsubaki.

-Estoy muy cansada hoy, pero podemos ir mañana- propuso Maka sonriente.

-Sí, me prometieron una cena y no me han llevado a comer- refunfuñó Hero enfadado.

-Lo siento- se disculparon todos y a mí no me cayó demasiado en gracia, no veía la hora para que ese demente se fuera.

Por problemas de espacio en casa de Liz (Patty inundó la casa al dejar la llave de agua abierta), Hero, Patty y ella se habían tenido que mudar con nosotros. Solo es por unos días, y no tenemos problemas de comodidad porque tenemos tres cuartos. Hero duerme en el más pequeño, Liz y Patty en el de Maka, y para felicidad mía, Maka duerme conmigo en el mío. Al principio todo lucía prometedor, Maka y yo en la misma cama me había impedido ver a lo que también nos enfrentábamos. Pues, todas las noches, el señorito Hero, se aparecía en nuestro cuarto y se nos quedaba mirando dormir. Realmente estaba enfermo, Maka simplemente lo ignoraba, pero yo no podía dormir bien con ese tipo mirándonos dormir de la forma más descarada del mundo, realmente, Hero era la única persona de mi lista negra.

-Soul…¿vamos?- me preguntó Maka mientras señalaba a los tres mosqueteros que teníamos como huéspedes.

-Sí- exclamé refunfuñando al tiempo que el celular de Maka sonaba.

Sorprendida, Maka atendió y una voz masculina empezó a hablarle desde el otro lado.

-tranquilo… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó un poco preocupada y segundos más tarde sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su mirada jade me transmitió total terror.

-¿Maka?- le preguntó Black Star preocupado al verla en ese estado.

Estaba inmóvil, mirando hacia la nada mientras la otra persona le hablaba. Todos nos acercamos un paso hacia ella y nos detuvimos. Maka pareció reaccionar y parpadeó unas dos o tres veces seguidas. Sin pensárselo mucho, cerró el celular y empezó a correr hacia afuera. Black, Kid y yo salimos corriendo tras ella, sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Cuando logramos salir, vimos como Maka trataba de parar desesperada un taxi, me acerqué a ella corriendo y la sujeté de los hombros con fuerza.

-Maka… ¿qué demonios pasa?- le pregunté y ella me miró con tristeza, no entendía por qué no hablaba.

Kid y Black llegaron a nuestro lado y justo entonces un taxi paró y nos abrió la puerta. Maka se zafó de mi agarre y se metió al coche, invitándonos con la mirada a subir. Los tres, subimos, sin preguntar nada, y sin hacer otra cosa que mirarla.

-¿A dónde vamos señorita?- preguntó el taxista sabiendo que ninguno de nosotros tenía la menor idea de a dónde íbamos.

Maka tragó grueso como si quisiese desatarse un nudo de la garganta. Se reclinó hacia el asiento de adelante y se acercó un poco al conductor para susurrar nuestro destino con voz dolida y angustiada…

-Al hospital Central por favor-

_Maka…_

_Aún hoy esas palabras me causan un hueco en el corazón._

_Aquel periodo feliz de mi vida acabó en aquel instante._

_De alguna manera, aquel concierto fue el último adiós._

_Desde aquel momento creo que todo lo que dije hizo que lleguemos a esto._

_¿O no, Maka?_


	30. Triple Tragedia

Se que prometí traerlo para el viernes, pero no pude. Me voy a tardar un poco en actualizar porque estoy muy ajustada porque tengo que rendier física... :S

odio al meldito profesor, en fin! Nos leemos! Cuidensen!

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 30: "Triple Tragedia"**

_En aquel entonces, simplemente pensé que eran problemas superficiales,_

_Que no serían cosas que de solucionarse o no, afectarían mi vida para siempre,_

_Maka…_

_No sabes cómo me duele hoy recordar esos días,_

_Porque me doy cuenta de aquellas verdades escondidas,_

_Y me reprocho a mí mismo, no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo…_

_De que algo empezaba a andar mal._

-¿A dónde vamos señorita?- preguntó el taxista sabiendo que ninguno de nosotros tenía la menor idea de a dónde íbamos.

Maka tragó grueso como si quisiese desatarse un nudo de la garganta. Se reclinó hacia el asiento de adelante y se acercó un poco al conductor para susurrar nuestro destino con voz dolida y angustiada…

-Al hospital Central por favor- aquellas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, al tiempo que Maka regresaba angustiada a su posición y se quedaba sentada, apartando la vista de donde estaba.

Black Star y Kid se quedaron callados mirando hacia abajo, al igual que yo, intuyeron que Maka no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para hablar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para que se pusiera así? No lo entendía, y estoy seguro que los demás estaban como yo.

Luego de 10 interminables minutos, llegamos al hospital central. Todos nos bajamos apresurados, mientras que Kid pagaba el taxi. Maka corría desesperada por los pasillos en busca de un cuarto determinado, y varias enfermeras le gritaron que se detuviera, que no debía correr, pero la dejaron al ver la cara de angustia que tenía. Doblamos en el primer pasillo a la derecha, entrando a un pasillo que desembocaba en un quirófano. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y no pude evitar quedarme quieto en mi lugar.

Todo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta. Frente a donde estaba yo parado, estaba Kilik sentado en la banqueta de espera, mi corazón empezó a latir lentamente, pero el sonido de mis latidos, retumbaba en mi cabeza. Parados, en la pared opuesta, estaban Giriko y Sid, de Sparto, agarrándose las cabezas y angustiados. Maka estaba entre ellos derramando lágrimas. Como pude, me acerqué a ellos cautelosamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó y Maka se lanzó hacia mis brazos en busca de consuelo.

Giriko se levanto, viendo que los demás eran incapaces de hablar y mientras me miraba empezó a hablar.

-Tuvimos un accidente automovilístico como el de hace unos años- exclamó con la voz un poco quebrada.

¿El accidente de hace unos años? Debía referirse a aquel accidente en el que murió Jemes. Miré a Maka que se aferraba a mi camisa que estaba manchándose por su lápiz de labio carmín, aunque en ese momento, no me importó en absoluto.

-En este momento, están operando a los heridos, y no saben si saldrán con vida del quirófano- me explicó mostrando su lado dolido, por un instante me sentí con las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar esto, hasta que dijo los nombres de las personas que estaban allí- la más jodida en sí es Jacqueline, pero Justin y Harvard no están mucho mejor- el corazón se me paró y sentí que las piernas me temblaban, ahora entendía el por qué Maka no me había dicho nada.

¿Mi mejor amigo estaba batallándose entre la vida y la muerte, y yo no podía hacer nada? La impotencia me dominó y estuve a punto de caerme al suelo, hasta que bajé mi mirada y vi los ojos de Maka, vidriosos y asustados, eso me dio fuerza. No podía desmoronarme en un momento así, ella me necesitaba, y por ella, resistiría lo que fuera.

-Soul… Lo siento- exclamó Maka mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa- le dije sin saber el por qué.

-No me refiero a eso, no pude decírtelo y… ahora me estoy apoyando en ti cuando tendría que ser el revés- dijo entre sollozos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para calmar su dolor.

-¿No pasa esto siempre?- le pregunté y ella se sonrió, contagiándome la sonrisa.

La abracé mientras recuerdos dolorosos me invadían, pero que extrañamente, no dolían tanto como antes. Quizás fuera el calor del cuerpo de Maka que me consolaba, o quizás fuera que era un pasado lejano. Suspiré contra el cabello ceniza de mi novia, y me quedé mirando la puerta del quirófano, que aunque estaba cercana, parecía lejana y daba la sensación de que no se abriría nunca más.

…

Unas voces hicieron que me despertara, me revolví incómodo en la banqueta de espera, donde me había quedado dormido sentado con Maka apoyada en mi hombro. Con delicadeza, la acosté en la banqueta y me levanté para ir al baño. Me pasé la lengua por los labios, los tenía resecos y no sabía bien de qué. Giré mi cuello en círculos para hacerme sonar los huesos del cuello y moví mi cuerpo para hacer crujir los huesos de la espalda. Definitivamente terminaría con algunas contracturas después de esto.

Unos niños pequeños corrían de un lado a otro con total felicidad, algunos con vendas y yesos, otros con curitas y algunos con sillas de ruedas. Por un momento, me sentí a gusto con la vista, a pesar de todo, aquellas escenas me hacían olvidar los trágicos momentos anteriores. Una mujer castaña con un parche en el ojo, que miraba dulcemente a los niños que corrían de un lado para el otro divertidos. Uno de ellos, quiso escaparse y se cayó a mi lado, raspándose la rodilla. Inmediatamente me acerqué al infante que lloraba y lo miré fijamente. Él me miró asustado y entonces empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Oye no llores- le dije tratando de calmarlo, lo único que me faltaba era esto.

-Nee Kiddo, tranquilízate- murmuró la mujer del parche mientras el niño dejaba de llorar.

La mujer le puso una vendita en la rodilla, y el niño se paró feliz mientras se iba a jugar con sus amigos.

-Parece que asusto- le comenté y ella se rió divertida.

-Cuando están así lloran por todo- me calmó mientras me dedicaba una dulce y maternal sonrisa- Me llamo Marie, soy la jefa de Pediatría- se presentó y yo la saludé extendiendo mi mano, la cual, ella tomó y agitó.

-Yo soy Soul Evans, un gusto- exclamé al tiempo que me miraba sorprendida.

-¿El hijo menor de la Familia Evans?- me preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, el mismo, aunque no pienso dedicarme a la música- le aclaré mientras ella sonreía.

-¿Y a qué te dedicarás?- me preguntó interesada.

-Ni idea- le respondí sinceramente.

-¿Bueno qué haces por aquí?- volvió a preguntarme con su maternal mirada.

-Unos amigos míos tuvieron un accidente y los están operando en el quirófano, me quedé dormido y cuando me desperté quise ir al baño y llegué hasta acá- le expliqué seriamente.

-¿Eres amigo de los miembros de Sparto?- me preguntó dulcemente.

-Se podría decir, mi mejor amigo está con ellos, aunque no es parte de la banda- le dije sin entender por qué le decía esto a una extraña.

-Ya veo, mi esposo, el doctor Stein es el jefe de Cirugía y el encargado de atenderlos- me comentó con un leve rubor en su rostro- Puedes estar tranquilo de que estarán bien en sus manos- me dijo mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Jejeje que bueno- le dije sintiéndome un poco aliviado-¿Puede decirme dónde está el baño?- le pregunté sin poder aguantarme por mucho más, ella asintió.

-¿Y cómo los conociste?- me preguntó mientras me acompañaba al baño.

-Mi novia es amiga de la infancia de uno de los miembros, vivió en la misma ciudad que Justin- le dije sonriéndole- Ella es la cantante de una banda y hasta hace un rato estaba cantando en el concierto de beneficencia que organizó Sparto, a pesar de ser rivales se llevan muy bien- le dije y ella me miró con duda.

-Lo siento- se disculpó mientras se frotaba la nuca- es que no estoy al tanto de las bandas nuevas- murmuró apenada y yo reí levemente.

-Se llaman Blast, debutaron hace casi nada, pero ya son bastantes conocidos- exclamé al tiempo que ella se quedaba quieta con la boca abierta.

-¿De verdad? ¡Mi hija es fanática de Blast! De seguro se muere de la envidia cuando le cuente que los conocí-murmuró feliz.

-Jajaja que coincidencia- le dije justo cuando llegamos al baño de hombres.

-¿Te molesta si te espero? Realmente me gustaría conocerlos- me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa, yo asentí mientras entraba al baño.

Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que esa mujer ayudaría a todos a subirnos el ánimo. Al fin y al cabo, era muy buena.

…

-Qué raro, no hay nadie- murmuré para mi mismo cuando llegamos a la sala de espera donde se suponía que debían de estar todos.

Estaba vacía, como si todos se hubieran ido de repente.

-Tranquilo, ya aparecerán- me calmó Marie mientras las puertas del quirófano se abrían.

De allí, salía un hombre en una sillita con ruedas, llevaba una bata blanca con costuras por todas partes. Su cabello grisáceo se movía a medida que avanzaba con la silla y sus lentes brillaban de una forma espeluznante, mientras se opacaban por el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

-Si buscan a los chicos que estaban aquí, ellos están en los cuartos de los recién operados.- murmuró mientras Marie se acercaba a él y le sacaba el cigarrillo.

-Aquí dentro no se fuma- lo regañó y el tipo se encogió los hombros- Soul, este es el Dr. Stein, mi esposo- me lo presentó y le dije un tímido "hola", ese tipo me daba escalofríos.

-Están en la habitación 108 si no mal recuerdo- mencionó pensando.

-¿Todos fueron allí?- le pregunté mientras él me miraba de arriba abajo.

-Ni idea, yo no los vi, aunque más tarde me pasaré por allí, avísales ¿quieres?- me dijo antes de volver a meterse al quirófano con la silla.

-Bueno, debo irme, luego voy a visitarlos- me dijo Marie mientras me revolvía el cabello- Espero que se mejoren- dicho esto salió caminando tranquilamente hacia la sala de Pediatría.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que no sabía que tal habían salido las operaciones y como alma que lleva el diablo empecé a correr, guiándome por mi corazón que no solo buscaba desesperadamente aquella habitación, sino, que se guiaba por aquel hilo invisible que lo unía de forma permanente e irrevocable, al corazón de aquella bella musa de cantar extraordinario.

…

Estaban todos en el cuarto 108, Giriko y Sid dormitaban en unas camas para visitantes que había en la habitación, Kilik simplemente descansaba sus ojos y su cuerpo luego de una espera agotante. Maka estaba a mi lado sentada en el sofá, sosteniendo mi mano, mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho. Kid y Black Star se habían ido un rato después de que llegáramos para avisarle a las demás y porque las enfermeras los echaron por revoltosos.

Frente a nosotros, en las camas estaban Justin, Jacqueline y Harvard que estaban recuperándose de la operación. Las tres habían salido bien, pero desde mi punto de vista, los tres estaban realmente jodidos. Jacqueline era la peor sin duda, su rostro estaba morado por los golpes y tenía una gran venda en el estómago, según pude enterarme se hizo un grave corte que le dañó unos órganos. Además, tenía tres costillas rotas y el brazo derecho fisurado.

Justin había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo había dejado inconsciente, y se temía que hubiera habido algún traumatismo, pero gracias a dios no fue nada muy grave. Él también tenía unas costillas rotas, y la pierna derecha fracturada en dos partes, pero saliendo de eso, nada grave.

Harvard, era el que en mejores condiciones estaba. Aunque había sufrido un golpe que le produjo una fractura expuesta en la pierna izquierda, lo sedaron y lo operaron dejándolo casi como nuevo, y ahora descansaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

-Soul…- me susurró Maka en el oído produciéndome unas cosquillas.

-Dime…- le dije en el mismo tono.

-¿Me acompañas afuera a decirle a Kid las novedades?- me suplicó con su mirada infantil.

Ella sabía de sobra que no podía resistirme a esos ojitos, por lo que asentí y ambos salimos de la habitación en silencio. Una vez allí, nos volvimos a tomar de las manos y a salir afuera para hablar por teléfono, puesto que adentro no te dejaban, a menos que fuera en la sala de espera, y dado el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, era mejor ir afuera, quedaba más cerca.

Afuera helaba, y parecía que iba a nevar, aunque el pronóstico del tiempo había dicho que no iba a pasar eso. Mientras Maka hablaba por teléfono con Kid, yo fui a la máquina que había a nuestro lado y compré dos chocolates calientes, hacía un frío que congelaba y no quería que Maka estuviera resfriada. Mientras esperaba a que el chocolate caliente cayera por la taza de café, pensé por un momento en mi pasado. Los recuerdos de Harvard, Kilik, Kim y yo se vinieron a mi mente como un rayo, recuerdos felices, tristes.

¿Quién iba a pensar que en menos de un año pasáramos a estar así? Antes, cada uno tenía un concepto de futuro muy diferente al que hoy tenemos. En aquellos tiempos, veíamos como los cambios importantes de nuestras vidas pasarían en muchos años, y ahora me doy cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que puede pasar en un año. Digo, en aquel entonces, no me imaginaba que en un simple año pasarían tantas cosas, que Kim me engañaría, que romperíamos, que Harvard cumpliría su sueño de conocer a Jacqueline, y que se enamoraría más de ella. Yo no era tonto, no necesitaba que me lo dijera para darme cuenta de que era verdad.

-¡Mierda!- exclamé al aire incapaz de retener las lágrimas que caían en mis mejillas.

Al fin Harvard se había enamorado, ¡al fin podía estar con una chica como Jacqueline! Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se enamoraran ambos y que empezaran a salir. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo a ahora? Si bien es cierto que no todo está tan mal como parece, siento como que nada bueno saldrá.

Sentí unos frágiles abrazos abrazarme por la cintura, y un rostro esconderse en mi espalda. Sonreí al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Maka, no entendía por qué, el solo hecho de estar junto a ella me hacía sentirme tan poderoso y de hacerme ver todo de forma positiva. Deshice su abrazo ante su mirada preocupada e intrigada. Sin embargo, enseguida la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara de mí, y es que por un instante, eso mismo fue lo que temí con toda mi alma. Me apoderé de sus labios desesperadamente, como tratando de obligarla a que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, y que seguiría a mi lado, no importara qué pasara.

-Soul…- una voz femenina hizo que Maka dejara de corresponderme el beso y se volteara a ver a la emisora de mi nombre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se encontraron con la mirada fija de Kim, que estaba junto a Ox. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y supuse que había estado llorando… de seguro… ya sabía lo que le había pasado a Harvard.

-Kim…- le dije incrédulo pero luego sonreí- me alegro de verte, aunque no sean tan buenas las circunstancias- murmuré haciendo que ella asintiera mientras intentaba esconder las muecas que reflejaba su cara, estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

Maka se aferró a mi brazo y me miró intrigada, su mirada me lo decía todo, quería entender por qué la trataba de forma tan amistosa. Lo sé, lo sé, no le dije a Maka que había hablado con Kim, pero me había sido imposible ya que tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza en aquel entonces. Suspiré mientras depositaba un tímido beso en sus labios y la miraba dulcemente para que dejara de preocuparse.

-¿C-cómo está Harvard?- me preguntó temeroso Ox, mientras apartaba la vista, tratando así de evitar mi mirada.

-Está durmiendo por la anestesia, pero los doctores dicen que está bien- le contesté tranquilamente, causando que me sonriera, se había dado cuenta de que no le guardaba rencor después de todo.

-¿Crees que podamos verlo?- me preguntó Kim mientras imitaba a Maka y se aferraba al brazo de Ox.

-Claro, están en la habitación 108, hay mucha seguridad después de todo, pero creo que Kilik los dejará pasar- les dije al tiempo que asentían y entraban al hospital, no sin antes dedicarnos una sonrisa y un leve adiós con la mano.

El silencio que se formó era algo incómodo, estaba esperando a ver qué quería preguntarme Maka, de seguro quería decirme un millón de cosas, pero estaba debatiéndose con cuál empezar. Me enterneció viéndola debatiéndose internamente. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, pero las arruguitas entre sus cejas se notaban, aunque muy poco. Además, se mordía el labio inferior mientras que tiraba su cuello un poco para atrás y reclinaba la cabeza para adelante. Abrió un poco los ojos cuando por fin se decidió, y cuando se giró para preguntarme, yo la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó molesta.

-Te vez tan linda cuando tienes tus debates internos- le dije haciendo que se sonrojara y empezara a balbucear cosas sin sentido- Te amo ¿lo sabes?- le pregunté haciendo que se sonrojara más y desviara la mirada, momento que aproveché para besarla suavemente en los labios, realmente amaba besarla.

-Soul… ¿te reconciliaste con Kim?- me preguntó entre un beso, y a regañadientes me separé para mirarla a los ojos y demostrarle que no mentía.

-Digamos que arreglamos las cosas, pero no nos reconciliamos, no volvería con ella nunca- le dije con una sonrisa burlona en los labios- porque te tengo a ti- le dije mientras volvía a besarla y sentía como quería alejarme con sus brazos, sin embargo, cuando rocé mi lengua sus labios, sus abrazos pasaron a capturarme y atraerme más hacia ella.

Así estuvimos un rato, dejando que el chocolate caliente que compré se enfriara, y aún después de dejar de besarnos, no le prestamos atención a aquellos vasos que descansaban en la máquina.

-Pero si es el joven Evans- me saludó Marie mientras salía del hospital con un sándwich en la mano.

-Dr. Marie- la saludé y entonces Maka me golpeó molesta.

-¿Por qué te conoces a todo el mundo?- me preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ah cierto, Maka, la hija de Marie es gran fan tuya, y quería saber si la podías conocer- le pregunté y ella me miró sorprendida mientras asentía levemente.

-Lo que sea por los fans- murmuró mientras sonreía.

El sonido de algo caer al suelo nos llamó la atención. El sándwich de Marie estaba a medio comer, en el frío suelo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados debido a la sorpresa y sus manos temblaban no por el frío. Maka hizo un paso adelante, al tiempo que las lágrimas se escurrían por los ojos de Marie, juro que jamás había visto a alguien ponerse así por conocer a un famoso.

-Maka Albarn- murmuró Marie entre sollozos mientras las puertas de la entrada se abrían y Maka me dedicaba una mirada llena de confusión.

Del hospital salió Stein, que al igual que Marie, se quedó de piedra al ver a Maka. Algo no andaba bien, no podía ser que ambos fueran tan fanáticos de Blast. Esperen… Marie no los conocía entonces ¿por qué? En ese momento, Stein susurró algo para sí mismo.

-Kami- dijo al tiempo que Marie corría hacia Maka y la abrazaba con desesperación.

_Maka…_

_¿Por qué siempre la felicidad no nos deja ver lo que realmente está pasando frente a nosotros?_

_Aún así, me queda como consuelo_

_Pensar que quizás, no todo lo que hice estuvo totalmente mal._

_Yo tuve la culpa de que te fueras…_

_¿no es así Maka?_

_Porque entonces, si no lo es…_

_¡Dime de quién es la culpa así le rompo la cara!_

_Por favor Maka…_

_Déjame desquitarme de este dolor._


	31. Un nuevo Sueño

No saben lo mucho que me costó terminar este capítulo por dios. No encontraba la inspiración necesaria, y no me quedó como yo quería. Espero que les guste, y les prometo que el proximo será mejor. Quizás en esta parte no se de mucho a entender lo de las notitas, pero prometo que no falta tanto para que se den cuenta de la vedad. En fin, estamos próximos a la finalización de este fic... Sin más que decir, gracias a todos los que comentaron y sigan leyendo!

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 31: "Nace un nuevo sueño"**

_Maka…_

_He abandonado muchas cosas por ti._

_Incluso aquella a la que me incentivaste a cumplir en aquel momento._

_Pero es que no creo que entiendas…_

_Sin ti, no puedo hacer nada…_

_Corrijo…_

_No quiero hacer nada._

El sonido de algo caer al suelo nos llamó la atención. El sándwich de Marie estaba a medio comer, en el frío suelo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados debido a la sorpresa y sus manos temblaban no por el frío. Maka hizo un paso adelante, al tiempo que las lágrimas se escurrían por los ojos de Marie, juro que jamás había visto a alguien ponerse así por conocer a un famoso.

-Maka Albarn- murmuró Marie entre sollozos mientras las puertas de la entrada se abrían y Maka me dedicaba una mirada llena de confusión.

Del hospital salió Stein, que al igual que Marie, se quedó de piedra al ver a Maka. Algo no andaba bien, no podía ser que ambos fueran tan fanáticos de Blast. Esperen… Marie no los conocía entonces ¿por qué? En ese momento, Stein susurró algo para sí mismo.

-Kami- dijo al tiempo que Marie corría hacia Maka y la abrazaba con desesperación.

Me quedé en mi lugar, incapaz de comprender los hechos que pasaban delante de mis ojos. Marie se aferraba a Maka como si le doliera que estuviera allí, pero a la vez estuviera feliz de verla. Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la peli naranja con rapidez y en abundancia, mientras que los ojos de Maka se mantenían abiertos de par en par, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba viviendo.

Stein se dejó caer en el suelo, quedando sentado, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Sus músculos estaban tensos, y empezó a reír con una profunda amargura. De sus ojos, cayeron algunas gotas de agua, pocas, pero que brindaban una idea de lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Maka, Maka, Maka- susurraba constantemente Marie afligida, mientras que Maka le empezaba a dar unas palmadas en la espalda como un consuelo.

Marie se separó de ella y le plantó un beso en la frente, mientras susurraba un "Gracias a Dios que estas viva" y se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de su bata.

-Perdón que interrumpa- murmuré captando la atención de todos, al tiempo que Maka venía hacia mí, refugiándose entre mis brazos- pero… ¿a qué se debe todo esto?- exclamé mientras ambos suspiraban y se miraban entre sí con dulzura.

-¿Les molesta acompañarnos a otro lugar más… privado?- nos preguntó Marie, aunque su mirada no se apartaba del rostro de Maka.

Esta me miró y me suplicó con la mirada que la acompañara. Yo por mi parte, dudaba que Marie y Stein fueran malas personas, pero no me podía confiar demasiado, no iba a dejar a Maka sola con aquellos dos casi-desconocidos que se habían aparecido delante de mí.

-No- dijo Maka mientras me tomaba de la mano y entrabamos al hospital.

A paso seguro pero manteniendo la distancia, atravesamos el hospital entre saludos y apretones de manos. Poco después, de cruzar el hospital, llegamos a la oficina de Stein y nos hizo pasar. El lugar era realmente acogedor, pero Maka y yo estábamos tan nerviosos por no saber lo que pasaba que nos sentamos tímidamente en el sillón rojo que había por ahí y no me puse a mirar más allá de los personajes que tenía adelante mío.

-Bueno Maka… a decir verdad, nosotros ya nos conocemos- exclamó Marie dulcemente, Stein parecía querer decir algo, pero se estaba conteniendo.

-¿Cuándo nos conocimos?- le preguntó Maka confusa.

-El día que naciste- murmuró Marie sonriente.

-¿Fueron mis doctores?- le preguntó Maka sorprendida.

-No, para ese entonces éramos apenas estudiantes de medicina- le contestó Stein.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunté yo sin comprender la situación del todo.

-Bueno, verás… yo…- empezó a decir Marie temerosa- Yo soy la hermana mayor de tu madre, por eso estuvimos el día en el que naciste- mis ojos se abrieron por completo… Marie era… ¿era la tía de Maka?

-¿Eres mi tía?- preguntó Maka incrédula y Marie asintió, mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo en la que aparecía ella de joven junto a una muchacha igualita a Maka solo que de pelo corto.

Ambas mujeres estaban abrazadas, aunque parecía que la mamá de Maka estaba a punto de acogotar a Marie por el abrazo. Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Maka.

-Tu madre y yo, además de ser hermanas, éramos las mejores amigas del mundo- exclamó con una sonrisa- Aunque te juro, que nunca pensamos que hubieras sobrevivido, nos dijeron que te hallaron muerta- murmuró con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya veo- exclamó Maka- ¿Y cómo se conocieron mis padres?- le preguntó cariñosamente, entrando un poco más en confianza con ellos.

-Tu madre y yo siempre nos juntábamos en la escuela en los recreos, nos gustaba pasar tiempo juntas… y un día, Spirit Albarn, tu padre, se nos acercó con este que tengo a mi lado- murmuró pegándole un codazo a Stein en las costillas y me hizo sonreírme.

-Sí, Spirit había visto a Kami unas semanas antes en una fiesta, y decía que estaba completamente enamorado de ella aunque la había visto tan solo unos segundos, por lo que me molestó todo el tiempo hasta que accedí a acompañarlo- bromeó Stein mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-¿Fue amor a primera vista de parte de los dos?- le pregunté y Marie sonrió.

-No, Spirit apenas la vió, le dijo que la amaba, por lo que Kami, de la forma más descarada lo rechazó- dijo empezando a reír.

-Recuerdo que Spirit se puso a llorar a mares en ese mismo instante y le dijo que no se daría por vencido- exclamó Stein mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio.

-Desde ese día, Spirit se le declaró a Kami una y otra vez, y ella lo seguía rechazando, más por diversión que por otra cosa- exclamó mientras nos empezábamos a reír- Pero llegó un día en el que Kami le dijo que sí, y Spirit corrió por toda la escuela gritando de felicidad- dijo Marie mientras se levantaba y buscaba un cuadro- Esta foto nos tomamos ese día- exclamó mientras nos daba el porta retratos.

En la foto, estaba Kami siendo besada por un pelirrojo con traje, que supuse era Spirit. A su lado, una joven Marie reía de felicidad, y del otro estaba Stein que miraba sin ninguna expresión la escena. Pude notar como Maka sonreía y sus ojos brillaban.

-Tus padres se pusieron de novios y luego se enteraron de que venías al mundo- murmuró Stein con una tímida sonrisa.

-Fue un año después de que Stein y yo empezáramos a salir, tu padre dejó sus estudios y empezó a trabajar, para poder casarse con tu madre, ese año, los padres de tu madre habían fallecido y los de tu padre habían perdido contacto con él porque se llevaban mal- comentó Marie con un leve tono de ira.

-Luego de que nacieras, tu padre y tu madre se casaron, y las cosas empezaron a irles bien. Marie y yo nos vinimos a vivir aquí a Death City por cuestiones de trabajo, pero seguíamos en contacto con tus padres- exclamó y su ceño se frunció durante unos momentos- hasta que hace unos 16 años perdimos el contacto- murmuró Stein y supe a la que se refería.

-Para cuando nos enteramos de lo que había pasado, nos habían dicho que habían confirmado la muerte de todos los miembros de la familia, tú incluida- exclamó Marie con una triste mirada, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón a Maka.

-Ya veo…- susurró ella con una sonrisa en el rostro- Me alegro… Me alegro de haberlos encontrado, de verdad- dijo mientras una linda sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- Ah por cierto…- exclamó mientras me miraba- Él es Soul, mi novio- les dijo Maka con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es un buen chico- comentó Marie mirándome dulcemente, haciendo que me sonrojase levemente.

-Si Spirit te conociera, te castraría en cuanto te viera, siempre decía eso- murmuró Stein en un tono aterrador que me heló la sangre.

-Dime, Maka… ¿cómo fue que sobreviviste?- le preguntó Marie preocupada y sentí como Maka se tensaba levemente.

-Pues, fui adoptada por un abogado, y me crió junto a su hijo que es un gran amigo mío- les comentó sonriente- Es el baterista de mi banda, se llama Death The Kid- susurró mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro- A cambio de un padre celoso, tuve dos "hermanos" celosos- exclamó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hermanos"- Uno es Kid, y el otro es un mono atolondrado que se cree el Dios del universo y de las guitarras, su nombre es Black Star- les comentó y ambos sonrieron.

-¿Y dónde viven?- me preguntó Stein.

-Pues… en un complejo de departamentos en el centro- murmuré tranquilamente.

-¿Hablas de ese edificio hermoso que tiene 8 plantas?- nos preguntó Marie sorprendida.

-Sí, vivimos en el departamento 808- le contestó Maka- pueden pasar a visitarnos cuando gusten- les ofreció gentilmente, y por un momento me hizo acordar a Tsubaki.

-Parece que el número 8 te encanta- observó Stein y Maka se deprimió por un solo segundo.

-En realidad, Kid es un fanático de la simetría y para él no hay número más simétrico que el "8"- les aclaré para que no pensaran mal, pero ambos parecían estar bromeando.

-Dígame, Stein- lo llamó un poco temerosa Maka- ¿cómo estarán los chicos?- le preguntó bajando un poco su mirada.

-Estarán bien, no te preocupes, simplemente duermen porque están sedados- le contestó mientras se paraba y apoyaba cariñosamente su mano en la cabeza.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una enfermera horrorizada. Stein se puso en guardia y entonces la enfermera empezó a hablar.

-Acaban de traer a un chico de 8 años que tuvo un accidente, todos los cirujanos está operando, solo queda usted libre Dr. Stein, es grave- gritó colérica la mujer mientras Stein se acomodaba la bata.

-Preparen el quirófano, lo operaremos inmediatamente- acto seguido, ambos salieron corriendo hacia la sala de cirugías.

Maka, Marie y yo los seguimos hasta afuera del quirófano, donde pronto, escuchamos como unas enfermeras traían una camilla mientras hablaban de los medicamentos que debían suministrarle. A velocidad de la luz, pasó un niño de 8 años totalmente ensangrentado con una mascarilla de oxígeno. Cuando pasó a mi lado, el tiempo se detuvo, y puedo jurar que sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde yo estaba.

-Soul…- me llamó Maka volviéndome a la realidad- Debemos irnos, el horario de visita terminó y Kilik, Giriko y Sid se quedarán a cuidar a los chicos- me dijo mientras me miraba extrañada- ¿estás bien?- me preguntó y yo asentí.

Empezamos a caminar hacia afuera del hospital. Mientras Maka pedía un taxi y se despedía de Marie, prometiéndole que mañana volvería. Yo me quedé todo el rato con la imagen de aquel chico en la cabeza. Me sentí impotente, quería hacer algo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Yo no sabía nada de medicina, y para ser sinceros, no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que había que hacer para curar un resfriado, pero quería ayudarlo.

-Soul… ¿qué te preocupa?- me preguntó Maka mientras me miraba preocupada, demonios, no me gustaba verla así.

-El niño ese…- exclamé suspirando pesadamente, Maka pareció entenderme y se recostó en mí para empezar a hacerme mimos en la mano.

-¿Te gustan los niños?- me preguntó seriamente pero con un tono dulce en su voz.

-No es que me gusten en particular… es solo que… no me gusta ver a la gente lastimada y no poder hacer nada- le comenté y ella se separó de mí y me miró fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Me gusta ayudar a las personas, pero en casos así, cuando están lastimadas o heridas, no puedo hacer nada, y me siento impotente, y eso lo odio- le comenté mientras ella dejaba salir una risita- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- le pregunté un poco enfadado y ella me sonrió.

-Nada… cosas mías- bromeó haciéndome enojar.

-Dime…- le amenacé pero ella se resistió- Dime…- le ordené mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos por su espalda y la atraía hacia mí- Dime…- murmuré mientras ella negaba y yo pegaba mi frente contra la suya- Dime, dime, dime, dime!- le dije al tiempo que zarandeaba mi cabeza y en un momento de distracción la besé tiernamente, cuando nos separamos, abrí los ojos y la mire fijamente- Dime…- le supliqué y ella me sacó la lengua.

-No funcionan tus encantos conmigo Evans- exclamó ella orgullosa mientras yo me separaba y me hacía el ofendido.

-Eres la primera mujer en el mundo que se resiste a mis encantos- le espeté enfadado, bueno, solo de mentira.

-Y espero que sea la última en quien los uses- murmuró amenazante la rubia mientras me pegaba un codazo.

-No necesitas amenazarme, te amo demasiado como para interesarme en otra mujer- le dije haciendo que se sonrojase- y me satisfaces demasiado bien en todos los sentidos- bromeé guiñándole un ojo.

Tardó en captar que me refería a cierto acto que hacíamos por las noches, y cuando lo hizo, se sonrojó y apartó la mirada apenada. Me encantaba verla así, era muy dulce. Sin darme cuenta, llegamos al departamento, pagué el taxi y nos bajamos, con el único deseo de acostarme en la cama y dormir tranquilamente con Maka.

-Qué raro que no estén…- susurró Maka al entrar al departamento, claro por un momento había olvidado que Liz, Patty y Hero se estaban quedando con nosotros- Oh mira…- exclamó apesadumbrada mientras me daba una notita que estaba sobre la mesa.

"_Lamentamos molestarlos e irnos sin avisarles, pero hemos conseguido un lugar para quedarnos._

_Muchas gracias por todo._

_Liz._

_PD: LAS GIRAFAS DOMINARÁN EL MUNDO! JAJAJAJAJAA Y LOS LAPICES DE COLORES SON COMESTIBLES!_

_¡Patty!"_

No pude evitar reírme por el último comentario de Patty, y tampoco pude evitar festejar internamente que Hero se iba de nuestra casa. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y enseguida miré a Maka.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó confundida y un poco asustada.

-Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos~!- canturreteé mientras sus ojos jade se abrían por la sorpresa.

-Ni se te ocurra pervertido- me dijo en un tono divertido y yo sonreí.

-Ya vas a ver lo que es un pervertido- le dije al tiempo que la empezaba a correr por la casa, entre risas e indirectas.

No me costó mucho llevarla hasta su cuarto para divertirnos. Ya mañana tendría tiempo de preocuparme por las otras cosas, ahora éramos ella y yo, nada más me importaba.

…

-Los estábamos esperando- dijo Marie al recibirnos en el despacho de Stein- Mi esposo vendrá dentro de un rato, tiene que revisar al niño que operó anoche- comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo salió la operación?- le pregunté y ella me miro sorprendida.

-bien, gracias a Dios todo salió bien- Marie se quedó pensativa por un momento- ¿Por qué preguntas?- me preguntó y yo de repente me sentí muy nervioso.

-Pues… por curiosidad- le respondí entre tartamudeos.

-Oh, ya veo- exclamó y me dedicó otra de sus hermosas sonrisas- Tus ojos brillaban cuando lo preguntaste- murmuró haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-Sí, anoche también estaba así- comentó Maka sonriendo- Quizás es que te interesa todo esto de la medicina- bromeó y por un minuto me la quedé mirando.

-Sí, deberías ser Doctor, se te nota en la cara que te gusta el tema- me aconsejó Marie y por un momento sentí que mi corazón bombeaba muy fuerte.

-Ser doctor eh…- exclamé casi sin pensarlo y ambas me miraron y me sonrieron.

Ayudar a las personas, siempre me gustó hacer eso, quizás, me podría poner a estudiar medicina después de todo.

…

-Demonios- murmuré quedadamente mientras sacaba las cuentas de lo que me costaría entrar a la universidad de medicina de Death City, era una cantidad extraordinaria de dinero.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- me preguntó Maka mientras se colocaba detrás de mí y pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello.

Estaba sentado frente a la computadora, investigando las posibilidades que tenía yo como doctor, mejor dicho, como estudiante. Entre la matrícula, los libros, el colectivo, el departamento, y demás, mi sueldo apenas alcanzaba a cubrir todo, si no tenemos en cuenta el dinero para la comida y demás. En pocas palabras, era imposible. Aunque me consiguiera otro trabajo, no iba a tener tiempo para estudiar, así que básicamente iba frito.

-Tranquilo- me dijo Maka mientras miraba la suma de las universidades- ahora con el lanzamiento del CD tendremos mucho dinero, así que no habrá que preocuparse porque vallas a la universidad- me comentó mientras me daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-No te puedo pedir dinero Maka…- exclamé suspirando, me sentía mal haciéndolo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No somos una pareja?- me preguntó y se deshizo del abrazo para mirarme a los ojos- ¿En las buenas y en las malas?- me preguntó y le dediqué una sonrisa torcida.

-Eso es en el matrimonio- le contesté y ella empezó a reírse.

-¿No te casarías conmigo Soul?- me preguntó haciendo un puchero y no pude evitar comenzar a reírme y besarla.

-Claro que quiero, no ahora, pero en un futuro no me importaría- le comenté y ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre hoy y mañana?- me preguntó confundida.

-Cuando te pueda mantener, entonces te propondré casamiento- le dije y ella me sonrió.

-Bien, entonces no nos casaremos hasta que te conviertas en el doctor más famoso de Death City- murmuró burlona y yo la miré con dulzura, realmente la amaba.

-Okey, tú mandas mi bella señorita- le respondí y me volvió a dar un corto beso en los labios.

-Hablo en serio, no te preocupes por el dinero, ya nos las arreglaremos- me susurró mientras yo la abrazaba con fuerza.

Me asombraba la necesidad que tenía de ella, la necesitaba para todo, para vivir, para respirar. Vivir sin ella, seguramente sería vivir sin aire, vivir sin gravedad, algo imposible. Suspiré contra su cabello y le besé la frente sin romper el abrazo. Amaba con todo mi ser a Maka, y no podía expresárselo con las palabras adecuadas, pero ella me entendía, y eso era suficiente.

_Maka…_

_Maka…_

_¿Dónde te escondes amor?_

_Maka…_

_Maka…_

_¿Cuándo vas a salir de tu escondite?_

_Maka…_

_Ma…ka_

_Yo ya no entiendo nada, me cansé de buscarte pero aún así continué, quién iba a decirme que todo mis intentos serían en vano… ¿Sabes qué? No me importa… Seguiré buscándote aunque ya sé donde estés…_

_Maka…_

_Maka…_

_¿Me dejas verte otra vez?_


	32. Familia

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sin contar este, quedan 4 capítulos para el final! buajajaja! Es el fic más largo que he escrito en mi vida, así que espero que lo disfruten. No se cuando voy a traer la proxima conti, pero creo que pronto, después de todo ahora estoy completamente libre por las vacaciones!

jajaja!

Nos leemos! No se olviden de comentar por favor!

* * *

**Capítulo 33: "Familia"**

_Maka…_

_Nunca en mi vida volví a tener una reunión familiar de esa magnitud._

_¿Tú te acuerdas de aquel momento?_

_Fue uno de los más bonitos de mi vida…_

_Pero ahora dudo que nos volvamos a encontrar de esa forma…_

_¿No lo crees?_

-Haloween! Haloween! Esto es Haloween!- empezó a cantar Patty mientras terminaba de colgar unos adornos navideños que había en una de las cajas que mi madre me había mandado desde Londres.

-No Patty, lo que ahora viene es Navidad, no Haloween- le recriminó Liz que armaba el arbolito.

-Aunque a decir verdad, me extraña que armen todo dos semanas antes de Haloween, digo Navidad- se corrigió Tsubaki apenada y todos empezamos a reírnos, Patty nos pegaba sus locuras.

Era verdad lo que decía, a pesar de que tradicionalmente el arbolito se arma el 8 de Diciembre, nosotros lo armamos hoy 11 de Diciembre debido a las pequeñas complicaciones que tuvimos en este tiempo. Estas últimas semanas, Blast había estado con la agenda llena entre sesiones fotográficas, y la grabación del primer CD que curiosamente hoy trajo Kid, pero que no nos enseñó, y otras cosas de menor importancia. Además, tuvimos el alta de Jacqueline y de Justin, porque Harvard fue el primero en quedar libre, pero seguía yendo a visitar a Jakie, con quien mantenía una linda relación "secreta".

Aunque no era la única relación secreta, últimamente, Cupido había estado muy mañoso, y se encargó de hacernos saber, por medio de Liz, que Patty y Kilik habían empezado una relación hacía cosa de un mes, pero que no querían decirnos nada. Fue una agradable sorpresa, y aunque despotriqué de que mi amigo no me hubiera contado nada, estaba realmente feliz por ambos.

-Estás poniendo todo asimétricamente- le gritó Kid a Liz por el arbolito.

Todos estaban ayudándonos a armar este ambiente navideño, y que de paso, festejaríamos todos hoy el lanzamiento del CD. Tsubaki y Crona estaban haciendo la comida, aunque me parecía que era demasiada, teniendo en cuenta de que íbamos a ser nosotros más Stein y Marie, quienes por supuesto habían empezado a tratarse con más frecuencia con Maka, hasta el punto de volverse muy cercanos. Saliendo de eso, Black Star estaba como "catador oficial de la comida" y probaba todo lo que las chicas cocinaban, aunque su verdadero interés era la torta de chocolate que estaba preparando Maka. Yo estaba poniendo la mesa, al tiempo que Kilik me ayudaba. Harvard había rechazado mi oferta de venir, y había dicho que lo pasaría donde Jakie porque aún tenía que hacer reposo y necesitaba que alguien la cuidara.

Cuando terminamos, alguien tocó la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con Marie y Stein que estaban disfrazados de papá Noel (Marie) y de reno (Stein). Traté de contener la risa, pero fue en vano, Stein era realmente gracioso en ese traje. No hace falta aclarar que recibí un bisturitaso por parte del cirujano.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- gritó Marie mientras entraba, seguida de Stein, y era recibida por un fuerte abrazo de Maka.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- le respondió la peliceniza, mientras tomaba a Marie de la mano y la llevaba a hacer las presentaciones oficiales de sus amigos.

Stein se quedó parado al lado de la puerta y se puso a fumar un cigarrillo. Lo miré con pena hasta que Patty se le acercó y empezó a inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

-¡JIRAFA!-gritó la rubia menor mientras corría alrededor de Stein, quien se estaba irritando un poco.

-Patty que no es una jirafa! Es un reno!- le corrigió su hermana un poco cansada mientras la apartaba del doctor, advirtiendo que este era "peligroso"

Me sonreí mientras alguien más tocaba la puerta, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Naoki con un lindo arrollado.

-Feliz Navidad Soul!- me dijo sonriente.

-¡Naoki qué sorpresa! ¡Pasa!- exclamé mientras tomaba la bandeja del arrollado y ella me abrazaba como si fuera uno de sus hijos, me sonreí internamente mientras la dejaba pasar.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Tsubaki desde la cocina mientras se limpiaba un poco e iba a abrazar a su madre- No sabía que venías- le reprochó la pelinegra a su madre que la fulminó con la mirada.

-Te avisé- le dijo tajante la mujer de cabellos negros- Dejé un mensaje en la contestadora- Tsubaki la miró sin entender nada, de seguro no había escuchado nada.

-Ah Tsubaki, tu madre me dijo que venía a visitarnos, me olvidé- se excusó Black Star haciendo que ambas pelinegras suspiraran y luego se sonrieran.

-¿Dime, cómo anda mi bebé?- preguntó Naoki mientras le tocaba el vientre a Tsubaki.

-Bien, fuerte y sano- le contesto Tsubaki dulcemente, como solo ella puede hacerlo.

-¿Y dónde está Maka-chan?-preguntó Naoki al no verla, escuché el ruido de una olla al caerse.

En unos segundos, Maka había desaparecido de la cocina como por arte de magia. Empecé a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de mi novia, pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Pude ver como Kid sonreía pícaramente, como si tuviera la oportunidad de vengarse, algo me decía que él sabía dónde estaba Maka, y que no dudaría en delatarla.

-Maka se está escondiendo detrás del sillón porque no te comentó que está de novia con Soul- dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo, pero aún así, una sonrisa malvada estaba dibujada en su rosto.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Naoki mientras se tiraba atrás del sillón y empezaba a pelear con Maka, mientras esta última intentaba escapar.

Las risas no faltaron en ese momento, Naoki le estaba dando la mayor reprimenda del mundo, mientras que Maka se encorvaba y miraba a cualquier lugar menos a ella. ¿Quién iba a decir que Naoki se fuera a enojar tanto por un detalle mínimo como ese? Suspiré resignado mientras me percataba de que Marie se me acercaba con una mueca de confusión.

-Nee Soul… ¿Quién es?- me preguntó Marie en un susurro.

-Ah, es la mamá de Tsubaki, aunque tiene como hijos del corazón a Black Star, Maka y Kid- le respondí y Marie sonrió con dulzura, como si estuviera contenta de que alguien hubiese estado cuidando de Maka cuando ella no pudo.

-Me hace acordar al temperamento de Kami- susurró y Stein asintió en silencio.

¿Kami Albarn era así? No me la imagino, con la cara de ángel que tiene en las fotos… imposible. Aunque quizás era un poco como Maka, ella también es de temperamento violento. Suspiré al tiempo que veía que Maka se lograba zafar de Naoki alegando que la torta se le estaba quemando, cosa que no era verdad porque Black Star la había sacado del horno y, caliente y todo, se la había comido de un solo bocado. No tardó mucho en que Maka saliera a correr a Black Star con un libro en la mano, dispuesta a dejarlo inconsciente en la mínima oportunidad que tuviera, y que sin querer ambos tiraran un jarrón. Acto seguido, Maka volvió a recibir un reproche de Naoki.

Luego de unos minutos, en que la pelea se calmó, Marie se presentó con Naoki y empezaron a hablar animadamente, comentándose cosas. Marie le comentaba como habían sido los padres de Maka, y Naoki le contaba lo que ella había alcanzado a conocer de la infancia de Maka. Stein se dedicó a mirar la tele mientras los demás acomodábamos la comida en la mesa.

-Faltan tres lugares- gritó Maka sorprendiéndome.

-¿Viene alguien más?- le pregunté y ella se tapó la boca rápidamente, como si hubiera revelado un secreto sin darse cuenta.

-No, nadie más- aclaró un poco nerviosa.

Algo me estaba ocultando, quizás era que Harvard, Jacqueline y Justin venían a comer de sorpresa. Me encogí de hombros e ignoré ese hecho, si Maka no me lo decía debía de ser una sorpresa o algo así. ¿Verdad? O tal vez, pensó que no me llevaría bien con Justin o… ¡Para Soul! Esto de hacerte la cabeza no es nada, pero nada cool.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y esta vez fue a abrir Patty, quien tenía un gran pedazo de pan en la boca. Me extrañé al ver que Patty miraba a quien fuera que hubiera tocado la puerta, de arriba abajo. Iba a preguntarle quién era, pero ella se me adelantó y empezó a hablar con el pan todavía en la boca, cosas incoherentes. La miré con cara de interrogación, y ella se apresuró a tragar el bocado de pan y a sonreír.

-¡SOUL TRAJERON UN ESPEJO GIGANTE!- gritó alegremente mientras se ponía a aplaudir.

-¿De qué hablas Patty?- le preguntó Liz mientras iba a la puerta y se quedaba sorprendida.

Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y se quedó mirando embobada a través de la puerta. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar del otro lado de la puerta, y parecía ser que los único que no veíamos lo que pasaba éramos Maka y yo. Segundos después todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y me miraban interrogante.

-Soul…- me llamó Kid volviendo su vista a la puerta- No digo que sea un espejo pero… ¿Qué hace tu clon aquí?- me preguntó y entonces lo miré con cara de "¿qué demonios estás diciendo?".

-Y es mucho más guapo- susurró Liz.

-Gracias por el cumplido, hermosa- esa voz, yo la conocía.

Me abrí paso entre todos los que estaban allí absortos, y abrí la puerta del todo. No me sorprendió encontrarme con el estúpido de mi hermano con una sonrisa arrogante por el comentario de Liz. A su lado estaban: mi madre, que me miró con dulzura, y mi padre tan falto de expresión como siempre.

-¡Soul!- gritó mamá mientras se lanzaba a mis abrazos y me tiraba al suelo, como de costumbre.

-Mamá- rezongué mientras los chicos se me quedaban mirando sorprendidos.

-Valla Soul, así que estos son todos tus amigos- susurró mi madre mirando a la cantidad de gente que estaba en el departamento- Que lindo departamento, ¿es el que compartes con Maka?-me preguntó y yo asentí mientras me levantaba.

El silencio empezó a reinar en la sala del departamento 808. Todos miraban anonadados a mi familia, y mi familia a mis amigos. Supongo que deben estar sorprendidos de la cantidad de amigos que tengo, puesto que anteriormente no tenía muchos.

-Chicos, ella es mi mamá Liliam Evans, y mi padre Sininchi Evans- los presenté, ignorando por completo a mi hermano.

-A mi no me presentas Soul!- empezó a llorar Wes mientras se colgaba de mi cuello y yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bueno él es el estúpido de mi hermano Mayor… su nombre no importa- exclamé mientras Wes se iba a un rincón a llorar.

Marie empezó a reírse ante la actitud infantil de Wes, y yo no tuve otra opción que encogerme de hombros y continuar con las presentaciones.

-Su nombre es Wes-dije y de repente le empezaron a brillar los ojos- Bueno, Mamá, Papá… Wes- nombré al último en un tono de advertencia- Ellos son Black Star, el guitarrista- murmuré mientras Black Star se paraba en el sillón y hacía una pose de "Yo soy el más grande del universo"- Death the Kid, abogado, mánager y baterista de Blast- exclamé señalando al pelinegro que los saludó con un formal hola- Elizabeth Thompson, la estilista- la presenté y ella seguí balbuceando incoherencias mientras seguía mirando absorta a mi hermano- Patricia Thompson, la bajista y la hermana menor de Liz- la presenté y esta gritó un "JIRAFAS" haciendo reír a Wes y a mamá- Tsubaki, la novia de Black Star y la publicista de la banda- exclamé y Tsubaki se presentó con una dulce sonrisa- Ella es Crona, la novia de Kid y la hija de la dueña del estudio donde ensayan- la presenté y ella enseguida se escondió detrás de Kid, totalmente sonrojada- Ellos son Marie y Stein, los tíos de Maka, ambos son médicos en el hospital Central- los presenté y ambos se presentaron, a su manera- Y ella es Naoki, la madre de Tsubaki y dueña de un complejo de hoteles en Tokio- la presenté y ella sonrió igual de dulce que Tsubaki.

-¿Y tú hermanito? ¿Qué haces para la banda o por tu vida?- me preguntó Wes mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Nada…- exclamé y él se sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras mi padre me miraba reprochándome.

-Claro que hace cosas- gritó Maka que salía del baño- Me ayuda a componer canciones y es nuestra mascota- murmuró y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

-Antes de ser mascota, prefiero morir- siseé molesto, lo único que me faltaba era que ella se uniera a Wes en sus bromas.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Marie tristemente- ¿Abandonaste la idea de ir a la universidad para estudiar medicina el año que viene?- me preguntó Marie decepcionada.

-No, claro que no- le contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a estudiar medicina?- me preguntó mi madre incrédula.

-Sip- le contesté normalmente.

-Ahora lo único que le falta es una linda novia- susurró Wes y mi madre le dio la razón.

-JA por lo visto no soy la única a la que no le informaron que estos dos estaban saliendo juntos- se jactó Naoki mientras nos señalaba a Maka y a mí.

Mi madre y Wes compartieron una mirada incrédula y ambos se lanzaron hacia nosotros. Mi madre me tomó por los hombros y me miró con una expresión asesina. Wes por su parte hizo lo mismo con Maka.

-¿Por qué no me contaste?- me preguntó histérica mi madre.

-¿Qué demonios le viste?- le preguntó Wes a Maka, solo para recibir un golpe de mi parte en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que "qué le viste"? Un chico tan cool como yo conquista a todas las chicas de su alrededor- le grité furioso a Wes.

-¿A sí que soy cómo las demás?- me preguntó Maka enfadada.

-No amor, claro que no- me disculpé con una sonrisa- Pero tú idiota me las vas a pagar- le amenacé a Wes y empezamos a pelear.

No me acuerdo qué comimos ese día, tampoco me acuerdo con exactitud por qué demonios nos detuvimos de pelear, solo recuerdo que minutos después de comer, Black Star puso un CD de música y empezamos a bailar en parejas. Con unas copas de más, el baile se hizo más entretenido que de costumbre y no faltó lugar para incoherencias producto del alcohol. Unas horas después, cuando la mayoría ni siquiera podíamos movernos de lo cansados que estábamos, Kid sacó de su maletín el primer CD de Blast y otro más.

-Miren el disco que sacó Sparto- nos mostró Kid, extendiendo la caja donde estaba el CD.

La tapa era de colores rosados y violetas. En la tapa, estaba sentada Jacqueline en un sillón individual antiguo, lucía un bonito vestido fucsia y hacía el signo de la victoria con su mano derecha. En lo alto de la portada, estaba escrito el nombre del álbum: "Live in love". No presté mucha más atención al CD porque aunque era llamativo, me pareció demasiado "femenino". Si yo fuera una persona que no conoce a la banda, pues… no lo compraría.

-Y aquí está el nuestro- murmuró mientras me extendía el otro CD, el de Blast.

Miré entretenido la tapa, en donde estaba el logo de Blast en grande con un fondo negro, y con letras plateadas estaba escrito el nombre del álbum: "Make your own Destiny". El nombre era totalmente cool, era increíble que a Maka se le hubiera ocurrido un título como ese "Haz tu propio destino", "make your own destiny". Sonreí como idiota al ver esto, y enseguida abrí la caja. El CD reposaba, brillante y tranquilo dentro de aquella caja, el símbolo de la banda estaba impreso en la cara del CD en colores blancos y grises, además, estaban impresas también, las firmas de los miembros. En la otra cara de la caja, estaba aquel folletito donde estaban escritas las letras y contenía algunas imágenes de los miembros. Me quedé mirando el folletito, en la primera hoja estaban los derechos de autor, de la discográfica y no sé qué más.

En la segunda hoja, había una foto de Maka de cabeza que miraba a los chicos de la banda que caminaban por debajo de ella. Sonreí ante esta foto, ya que era bastante divertida, y como para no, pues la letra que se escribía al lado era la de "Pray". Volteé las hojas y llegué a la tercera imagen, donde había una gran manzana roja y estaban todos alrededor de ella. Maka estaba arriba del todo, sentada como una princesita algo tétrica, aunque llevara un vestido blanco corto. A la derecha, estaba Black Star mordiendo la manzana, y debajo, sobre la mesa, Kid que perseguía a Patty que estaba sonriendo. A su lado, estaba escrita la letra de "Heavy Sterry Chain". Continuando con las fotos, llegamos a una que estaban los miembros de Blast ensayando en el estudio de Crona, podía reconocerlo perfectamente, y aunque con algunas modificaciones de vestuario, era la misma ropa que usaban siempre en sus conciertos, no me extrañó que esa fuera la foto elegida para "Hey my friend". La siguiente foto, si que no me gustó para nada. Estaba Maka muy "abrazadita" de Black Star mientras lo miraba con expresión pícara y se llevaba una paleta gigante a la boca. Los bordes estaban decorados con ositos de gelatina, y de la nada aparecía Patty sacando la lengua y mostrando uno de esos ositos. Kid estaba en el fondo, sentado sobre una oblea de esas que le ponen en los helados de cucurucho. Unos celos bárbaros me agarraron, pues mi mirada no se podía apartar de la imagen principal, así que como pude me dediqué a leer la letra de "I'm gonna scream".

Suspiré y continué mirando el librito. En la siguiente foto, aparecía una negra luna de papel dibujada de fondo. Patty y Black Star estaban subidos a unas escobas y volaban sobre la luna. Mientras que Maka miraba desde una colina que aparecía abajo la escena. Black Star estaba sobre la luna, riendo eufóricamente. Abajo, en el epígrafe de la letra de "PAPERMOON", vi mi nombre escrito junto al de Maka. Lo que me faltaba era que también me hiciera conocido por un mérito que no tuve. Por último, para terminar, estaba la imagen de un cementerio, en donde Kid estaba vestido con una extraña túnica negra y se estaba sacando una máscara de calavera algo graciosa, mientras miraba apenado a Patty quien perseguía a una jirafa en miniatura. Unos pedazos de vidrio estaban debajo de Kid, y reflejaban un poco de la luz del sol que se elevaba. Maka estaba apoyada en un árbol leyendo con una sonrisa, y Black Star estaba colgado de una de las ramas de ese árbol, mientras que la letra de "Ulimited Sky" acompañaba a la imagen. Seguí pasando as hojas hasta llegar al final, donde había un pequeño texto en inglés traducido, me sorprendí al ver que lo había escrito Maka, y como siempre, aquellas palabras tocaron mi corazón, como lo hicieron con todo el mundo que leyó aquellas palabras:

"_**No matter how hard it… **__(No importa qué tan difícil sea…)_

_**If you fall, it will be imposible **__(Si te rindes, será imposible)_

_**But, if you keep trying with all your strength **__(pero, si sigues tratando con todas tus fuerzas)_

_**Nothing is imposible **__(nada será imposible)_

_**You are solely responsible for you destination **__(Eres el único responsable de tu destino)_

_**So MAKE YOU OWN DESTINY" **__(Entonces… HAZ TU PROPIO DESTINO)_

-Guau chicos, esto es increíble- susurró Naoki anonadada.

-La verdad es que se lucieron- exclamé y miré a Maka de reojo- ¿No podías contenerte a no escribir tus propias frases?- le pregunté y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

-Es el toque esencial del disco, sino no tendría gracia haber pensado un nombre tan profundo- protestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba sus cachetes.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a escucharlo?- cuestionó Kid a lo que todos asentimos.

No tardó mucho tiempo desde que Kid puso el CD y nosotros nos sumimos en aquella música tan espectacular como era la de Blast. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí feliz de ver a mi familia. Todos reunidos, sin importarnos nada más que pasar un agradable momento junto, y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que comprendí el significado de "Familia".

_Nee… Maka…_

_¿O debería decirte "pequeña desaparecida"?_

_Esa misma noche, Naoki y mis padres se fueron, y unas semanas después, Marie y Stein fueron a visitar a sus padres, dejándonos a los demás aquí en Death City._

_¿Qué se te dio por copiarlos?_

_¿Quizás tú también querías tu tiempo?_

_No lo sé y no me importa a decir verdad…_

_Solo me gustaría que volvieras otra vez…_

_Pero…_

_Ya no volverás ¿verdad?_


	33. Desesperación

Aquí está el nuevo capi, el número 33. Aquí empieza definitivamente el final de la historia, el punto crucial, por el cual han estado emperando desde el comienzo del fic, y en dos capis, las notitas del principio y del final van a desaparecer... ¿por qué? Si quieren averiguarlo, sigan leyendo :P jajaja.

En fin, espero que les guste, y no les aburra... supongo que es algo tedioso leer un fic de 30 y tantos capítulos, pero hay muchos que se mantienen firmes ^^.

Así que, muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos! Me ponen muy contenta! Y sí, estamos en la cuenta regresiva del final ... abuuuuuuuu me da penita terminarlo, pero también quiero sacarmelo de encima, quiero empezar con mis otros proyectos ^^. Así que en fin... espero que continuen leyendolo!

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 33: "Desesperación"**

_Quizás no debí dejarte ir sola a tu junta con la disquera…_

_Desde un principio entendí que se trataba de algo serio…_

_Sin embargo, tu sonrisa me hizo despreocuparme del tema…_

_¿Por qué Maka?_

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

-Cuídate y cuídense al hacerlo- me dijo mi hermano por quinta vez en el día.

Mis padres y mi "querido" hermanito, se iban en unos minutos de vuelta a Londres. Como de costumbre, Wes había estado molestándome con Maka todo el tiempo que estuvo de visita, y mi madre me acosaba para que le pidiera matrimonio, cosa que por el momento no tenía planeada.

-No, que no se cuiden, quiero nietos- le amenazó mi madre mientras Wes terminaba de subir a la cinta transportadora del equipaje, las maletas.

-Bueno, en fin, cuídense- se despidió mi hermano mientras me daba un abrazo y yo se lo correspondía un poco de mala gana.

Me encantaba hacerme el que odiaba a mi hermano, pero en realidad lo quería mucho. Así fue, como en unos instantes los vi partir hacia el avión, y unos minutos después se alejaron por los cielos, mientras yo seguía manteniendo mi mano en el aire, despidiéndolos aún cuando ellos no podían verme.

….

-Soul- me llamó Maka desde la cocina haciéndome reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté mientras ella se sonreía y se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- me interrogó y yo simplemente le dediqué una sonrisa para después abrazarla por los hombros y atraerla hacia donde estaba sentado, recostándola suavemente en mi pecho.

-Estaba recordando lo de estaba mañana- le dije haciendo clara referencia a la despedida de mis padres en el aeropuerto.

-Ya veo…- murmuró mientras se acomodaba un poco y suspiraba- Soul… tengo que ir a la tarde a los estudios de la disquera, quieren hablar conmigo- murmuró y noté un leve tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes, además debo ir sola- murmuró sonriente y me calmé, después de todo, si ella estaba segura de eso… no podía hacer nada más.

-Muy bien…- le respondí mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

-Nee Soul…- me llamó despacito y con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Dime- le dije sin cambiar la postura en la que estábamos.

-No, nada… déjalo- exclamó sonriente mientras se acomodaba un poco en mi pecho y suspiraba.

Últimamente andaba algo rara, el hecho de que el otro día preparara su pastel de chocolate era algo de por sí extraordinario, teniendo en cuenta de que ella por lo general, solo lo prepara en ocasiones especiales. Aunque, bueno, después de todo, estaba próxima la fecha de navidad, por lo que dejé el tema de lado y me puse a disfrutar el momento que tenía con Maka.

-Bueno, me voy- exclamó Maka mientras tomaba su abrigo y me daba un fugaz beso en la boca antes de salir.

-¿A dónde va?- me preguntó Kid que había ido a visitarme junto a Black Star y Kilik.

-Creo que dijo que a la disquera y además iba a hacer otras cosas, pero volverá para la cena… ¿por qué preguntas?- le pregunté y él se encogió de hombros, como típico hermano mayor preocupado por su hermana.

-Dime Black… ¿cómo vas con Tsubaki?-le preguntó el pelinegro mientras el guitarrista sonreía a más no poder.

-Muy bien, parece que el doctor dice que el bebé está creciendo fuerte y sano- murmuró mientras una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujaba en su cara- No puedo esperar a que nazca- murmuró feliz.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando nazca?- le pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Pues alimentarlo y jugar con él- me respondió muy seguro y yo me reí quedadamente.

- Me refiero a cuando esté por nacer- le corregí y él se lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

-Pues, ayudar a Tsubaki en todo lo que necesite- contestó firmemente el peliazul.

-Yo te apuesto 100 dólares a que te desmayas- le desafió Kilik y Black Star lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Claro que no me voy a desmayar, zoquete- le insultó antes de que estalláramos en carcajadas.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando nos tranquilizamos, empezamos a hablar seriamente. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos una de estas reuniones de "solo chicos". Miré a Kid que estaba pensativo y entonces decidí arriesgarme a meter el dedo en la llaga.

-Nee Kid… ¿cómo vas con Crona?- le pregunté al tiempo que el oji ámbar me miraba sorprendido.

-Cierto, nunca nos cuentas nada de tu relación con Crona… ¿no será que anda demasiado mal verdad?- se burló Black Star al tiempo que yo le pegaba en la cabeza por bocón.

-En realidad… todo va bien… bueno…- empezó a decir mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo- Es algo difícil tratar con ella, es muy tímida, y por momentos parece que quiere hacer cosas y luego se retracta a mitad de camino- informó apenado.

-Pues yo tengo la solución- gritó victorioso Black Star- emborráchala!- le dijo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza, mío y otro de parte de Kid.

-Ignorando al asimétrico- comentó Kid mientras carraspeaba un poco.

-Yo no te puedo ayudar en eso- le contesté mientras me apoyaba sobre la mesa- Maka no es exactamente una chica "tímida", es más bien de la que "toma el control de las cosas"- les comenté mientras me sonreía sarcásticamente, a veces no me gustaba que Maka tuviera tanto control sobre mí.

-Lo mismo digo, Patty puede parecer muy inocente, pero se transforma cuando menos te lo esperas- se quejó Kilik mientras una aureola depresiva nos rodeaba a ambos.

-Que poca masculinidad que hay hoy en día- se burló Black Star mientras se paraba sobre la mesa- Hoy UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO les bendecirá para que sean HOMBRES y no maricas!- gritó mientras empezaba a reírse.

Los tres lo fulminamos con la mirada antes de que su teléfono celular empezara a sonar. Black Star lo miró tranquilamente mientras atendía, escuchó lo que decía alguien gritando desde el otro lado y cada tanto asentía.

-Muy bien, ahora voy- exclamó mientras cortaba la llamada.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó Kid.

-Tsubaki- le respondió sin alterarse.

-¿Qué quería?- le volvió a preguntar Kilik, era algo extraño que Tsubaki gritara de esa forma.

-No sé, no le entendí mucho, solamente que fuera inmediatamente al hospital central, gritos, más gritos, y algo de que se le rompió una bolsa o algo así- murmuró despreocupadamente.

Esperen un minuto… ¿hospital central?... ¿romper bolsa?... ¿de dónde me sonaba eso? … Mmmm … piensa Soul… UN MINUTO.

-¿¡TSUBAKI ROMPIÓ BOLSA!- Gritamos los tres a coro, mientras Black Star nos miraba sin entender por qué nos poníamos así.

-Black Star…- le hablé lo más calmadamente que pude- Cuando una mujer rompe bolsa… quiere decir que… está a punto de dar a luz- le expliqué y él seguía sin entender.

-En pocas palabras- dijo Kid mientras se frotaba la frente- va a tener a tu bebé ahora- exclamó y Black Star pareció reaccionar.

-Ahhh… entonces voy a ser papá ahora- murmuró la más tranquilo del mundo.

Entonces pareció comprender la situación en la que estaba y su cara se puso pálida, tanto o más que una hoja. Acto seguido, se convirtió en gelatina y cayó al suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

-Me gané 100 dólares!- gritó feliz Kilik mientras Kid y yo cargábamos al desmayado futuro padre en nuestras espaldas y empezábamos a correr rumbo al hospital.

…

Esos fueron los peores 30 minutos de mi vida, lo admito. Con Black Star desmayado, Kilik reclamando sus 100 dólares, Kid protestando por la poca simetría del hospital, Patty corriendo de un lado a otro viendo jirafas imaginarias y siendo perseguida por Liz y muchas enfermeras que querían hacerle un examen a su cerebro, aunque dudo que encuentren algo, y Tsubaki gritando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, si, no le desearía esto a nadie en el mundo, ni a mi peor enemigo… aunque quizás a Wes si, quién sabe.

En fin, la cosa es que cuando llegamos al hospital, el doctor estaba coqueteando con una enfermera y no le prestaba atención a Tsubaki, y así se pasaron los 30 minutos más largos de mi vida, esperando a que ese doctor de segunda se decidiera a atender a Tsubaki. Juro que en cuanto pueda, le parto la cara de un golpe, pero ahora no tengo fuerzas suficientes. La cuestión es que cuando el tipo se dignó a revisar a Tsubaki, se empezó a reír y le dijo que no había roto bolsa, que simplemente había sido una confusión por ser primeriza y que en realidad se había hecho pis encima, y que era algo normal para su etapa del embarazo.

En ese momento experimenté la mayor confusión del mundo, estaba feliz y enojado, quería romperle la cara al doctor y abrazarlo "de manera no gay", quería tirar todo a la mierda y a la vez quería celebrar. En fin, estaba tan confundido que ni me percaté de la hora que era. Solo me dejé caer en los asientos de la sala de espera, agotado. Los demás, parecían estar tomándose la situación, con demasiada calma… como los detesto.

-Oye Soul… ¿dónde está Maka?- me preguntó Liz mientras se me sentaba a mi lado de la misma forma que yo.

-Creo que está en la disquera, hablando con esos tipos- le contesté mientras me sentaba bien y miraba como Marie pasaba y se sonreía por el escándalo que habíamos armado.

-Que raro, me dijo que terminaría tipo 6:30 p.m.- murmuró como las contestadoras que te dan la hora y yo me empecé a reír.

-Sí ¿y?- le interrogué y ella me miró malévolamente.

-Son como las 7:00 ¿no se te hace raro que no te llamara? Quizás está engañándote con otro tipo- se burló y aunque el comentario me ofendió, no le di la satisfacción a Liz de descubrirlo.

-Maka no es así- le contesté con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Black Star se paraba delante de nosotros.

-Claro que no es así, es más probable que la secuestren a que engañe a Soul- comentó el peli azul indignado, haciendo que ambos nos riéramos.

-¿Vamos a comer a algún lado todos juntos?- preguntó Tsubaki con cara de hambre- me muero de hambre- Black Star la abrazó por la cintura y entonces todos asentimos- Bueno en camino!- gritó mientras salíamos del hospital.

Busqué el celular en mi campera, pero no lo encontré. Con las prisas a la hora de salir, olvidé tomar el teléfono de la mesa y traerlo, será idiota.

-Llamaré a Maka- nos informó Kid mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó Patty quien iba muy cogida de la mano con Kilik, este simplemente miraba para otro lado un poco sonrojado.

-¿Qué tal a ese bar con karaoke?- ofreció Liz muy contenta.

-Claro- dije yo mientras me aseguraba de haber traído la billetera cuanto menos, me alegré de encontrarla en mi bolsillo.

-Maka dice que no tiene muchas ganas- murmuró Kid mientras nos alcanzaba- se quedará en el departamento, pero me dijo que te dijera Soul, que no te preocuparas por ella y que te divirtieras- exclamó mientras tomaba tímidamente de la mano a Crona y yo le sonreía.

-Ella se lo pierde- exclamé mientras empezábamos a caminar junto a las tres parejitas.

-Esto de no tener novio me tiene harta, a ver si me consigues el número de tu hermano- bromeó Liz a lo que yo empecé a reírme.

-Harían buena pareja- le comenté y Liz se me quedó mirando confundida.

-¿No tiene novia?- me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza- ¡Genial!- exclamó feliz antes de empezar a bombardearme con preguntas sobre Wes.

Aquella noche me emborraché como nunca en mi vida, canté las canciones más idiotas de todas, comí hasta hartarme. No recuerdo con exactitud a qué hora llegué a casa esa noche, ni siquiera recuerdo haber llegado, pero calculo que rondaba entre las 5 y las 6 de la mañana.

…

Desperté con los claros síntomas de una resaca severa. La cabeza me dolía, aunque había tenido peores. Me sorprendí al mirar el reloj y darme cuenta de que eran las 5 de la tarde, era increíble la cantidad de tiempo que me quedé dormido. Me estiré en mi cama, y miré el lugar que casi siempre había ocupado Maka últimamente, y con una mano, acaricié la tela de la sabana. Una punzada de dolor impactó en mi corazón y me sentí algo raro. Estaba vestido, por lo que simplemente me limité a levantarme.

El departamento estaba sumido en un silencio inquietante. Todo estaba tal cual yo lo había dejado cuando me fui al hospital el día anterior. La única diferencia, era que había un poco más de polvo, un ligero aroma a humedad se alzaba por el lugar, producto de la lluvia de anoche, y un sentimiento de soledad se colaba por las grietas. Las llaves de Maka colgaban del llavero como de costumbre, y su celular estaba en la mesada de la cocina.

Fui a su habitación, y me encontré con que su armario estaba un poco desordenado. Había ropa tirada en el suelo, y faltaba una de sus carteras más grandes, que antes me había comentado que se la había regalado Liz. Me extrañé, por supuesto. Quizás había decidido pasar el día con alguna de las chicas, pero… ¿no se llevaría el celular y las llaves?

Sentí ese hueco que empecé a sentir desde aquella vez, en la que algo me decía que Kim me engañaba. Tomé mi celular rápido y les mandé un mensaje a todos los chicos, a ver si sabían algo de Maka. Segundos más tarde me llegaron sus respuestas:

"_No, desde anoche cuando hablamos no sé nada de ella, ¿intentaste llamarla? - Kid."_

"_No la hemos visto, pero si la ves dile que me devuelva mi bolso - Liz y Patty."_

"_Oye viejo… ¿no te estará engañando? Mentira! Jajaja… No, no sé nada… avísame cualquier novedad - Kilik."_

"_¿¡CÓMO OSAS PERDER A MI HERMANITA SIMPLE MORTAL! Hablando en serio… ¿de verdad no está allí? :S Estoy en camino, te ayudaré a buscarla.- Black Star: Dios de la Guitarra."_

Suspiré mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón, quizás Maka había decidido salir a hacer algunas compras y listo, no es que fuera una novedad o algo para lo que preocuparme, pero el desastre de su habitación era evidente, y el que no haya dejado ninguna nota, me preocupaba.

Minutos después, llegó Black Star quien respiraba agitadamente, producto de una larga corrida desde su casa al departamento.

-Oye Viejo…- dijo mientras hacia una pausa para respirar- ¿no…no hay… novedades?- preguntó jadeante y yo negué con la cabeza, esto me estaba preocupando demasiado.

La punzada en mi corazón se hizo un poco más grande, y me empezó a costar respirar. Compartimos una mirada con Black y tomamos nuestras cosas, al tiempo que salíamos rumbo a la disquera, donde supuestamente Maka había ido.

…

El lugar era impresionante, una vez abrías las puertas de vidrio de la entrada, te encontrabas con un mundo totalmente distinto, lleno de discos de colores dorados y plateados. Aunque en aquel momento no les presté demasiada atención, sino que fuimos directo a la recepción, donde una tipa con apariencia antipática, revisaba unos papeles.

-Disculpe- exclamé para llamar su atención- Disculpe… - volví a insistir pero no funcionó-SEÑORITA!- le grité haciendo que se sobresaltara y me mirara confundida.

-¿En qué puedo servirle?- me preguntó de lo más tranquila, mientras que yo trataba de aguantarme las ganas de romperle la cara, estas personas me caen mal.

Siempre en el momento que las necesitas, nunca está disponibles, y cuando logras hablar con ellas te dan mil quinientas vueltas.

-Buscamos a la señorita Maka Albarn- le dije educadamente- Tengo entendido que vino ayer a este lugar, y me gustaría saber a qué hora se fue y si dijo algo en particular- le comenté como todo un caballero haciendo que se sonrojase, por un momento quise vomitar, pero no era el momento adecuado.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos dar esa clase de información- exclamó un poco apenada y yo bufé molesto.

-Mire señora- le dijo Black Star fuera de sí- Soy el baterista de Blast, y él es el novio de Maka- comentó mientras la miraba intimidante- le pido por favor que nos ayude- más que súplica, lo dijo con un tono tajante y enfadado- Desde ayer mi amiga está desaparecida, y si no la encontramos la disquera también tendrá problemas ¿verdad?- le gritó iracundo.

En aquel instante me abrumó la realidad de sus palabras. Maka estaba desaparecida. El corazón me empezó a doler con más fuerza al darme cuenta de que no era un sueño. Quise por todos los medios del mundo que aquel dolor me dejara en paz, pero al contrario, aumentó. A Maka podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa, la podían haber secuestrado, la podían haber matado, capturado o podía haber huido. No, ella no haría algo como eso.

-A decir verdad, ayer se fue bastante temprano de la entrevista, a eso de las 6:00 hs. De la tarde- comentó un poco atemorizada la recepcionista- estaba bastante enfadada, aunque creo que en el fondo parecía bastante indecisa y preocupada por algo- comentó haciendo que Black y Yo nos miráramos sorprendidos- Cuando estaba saliendo, escuché que murmuraba para sí mismo algo de "¿Qué haré ahora?" o algo así- murmuró y sin poder evitarlo me dejé caer en el suelo.

Mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar, cuando lo miré, noté que el que me llamaba no era otro que Kid.

-¿Hola?- le pregunté con la voz rota.

-_¿Los de la disquera notaron algún comportamiento extraño en Maka?-_ me preguntó seriamente, aunque el tono de su voz era frío como el hielo.

-Sí, parece que se fue enojada y estaba preguntándose qué debería hacer- le respondí mientras me paraba con la poca fuerza que tenía y me fregaba los ojos en un vano intento de despejar mi mente.

_-Bien con eso es suficiente- _susurró y se hizo un pequeño silencio del otro lado, un suspiro de impotencia resonó en el auricular de mi teléfono celular, anunciando que Kid iba a agregar algo más- _Ya he dado parte a la policía, como se han completado las 24 hs. Desde la última vez que la vimos… han declarado a Maka como desaparecida- _sus palabras me dolieron en el alma…

¿Qué demonios le había pasado al mundo?

Mi corazón se oprimió, y la punzada en mi corazón volvió a agrandarse. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos mientras el sonido de la llamada cortada resonaba aún en mis oídos, mientras que en mi mente, la imagen de Maka sonriéndome se evaporaba lentamente, como si fuera espuma que lentamente se consume sobre el agua.

_Nee Maka…_

_Dos días después de aquel día…_

_Dejó de existir un cielo y un infierno…_

_Estoy viviendo en el departamento 808 donde el tiempo está congelado y no parece querer entender que afuera, el tiempo sigue corriendo._

_¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

_Ya no se le puede llamar vida a esto ¿verdad?_

_Ya ni siquiera distingo aquella punzada de dolor en mi corazón, y en aquel momento, era lo único que me aseguraba de que estaba vivo._


	34. Vivir sin Aire

Primero que nada, perdón por el retraso, pero no me convencía del todo el capi así que lo escribí varias veces. En fin, sé que quizás muchos quieran dejar de leer después de leer este capi, o al menos eso creo yo, pero les pido que si llegaron a este punto, sigan leyendo, no se arrepentirán lo prometo. Así mismo, no puedo adelantar el final, pero va a haber dos capis más que este, y uno es el epílogo.

Muchas gracias a todos por dejarme reviews! Gracias a ustedes llegamos a los **200**! Wiiiiiiiiiiiii!

En fin, disfrutenlo! Nos leemos en el capi 35!

* * *

**Capítulo 34: "Vivir sin aire"**

_Maka…_

_Creo que alguna vez te dije que el peor sentimiento que puedas experimentar es el de la impotencia…_

_Bueno… Me retracto…_

_El peor sentimiento que puede sentir una persona, fue aquel que sentí 2 días después de tu "desaparición". Es el sentimiento de saber que se está cayendo a un vacío infinito, y lo único que te queda, es tratar de aferrarte a aquella pequeña luz que se ve al final… aunque sepas… que nunca la vas a alcanzar._

Dos días, cuarenta y ocho horas, y ni noticias de Maka. Se había esfumado, la tierra se la había tragado por completo. No había huellas, palabras, testimonios, nada, absolutamente nada. La policía, nosotros, los de la disquera, todo el mundo la buscaba, pero nadie la había encontrado todavía. "Es cuestión de tiempo" decían algunos, pero díganme… ¿Cómo demonios voy a calmarme con una estupidez como esa? ¿Eh?

En las calles, en la tele, incluso en la radio y en los periódicos, en todos lados se anunciaba la desaparición de la bella y talentosa cantante de Blast, Maka Albarn. Los periodistas estaban como locos, inventando escándalos de que se había fugado con un hombre, que había salido del país, o qué se yo qué cosas. Ya no escuchaba la radio, tampoco miraba la tele, y menos que menos encendía el televisor. Por más idiota que suene, no quería convencerme de que lo que estaba pasando era verdad.

Marie y Stein nos estaban brindado todo su apoyo, preguntando en hospitales por si había pasado algo, si había tenido un accidente o algo así, pero no pasaba nada. Patty y Liz habían ido a su ciudad natal, tratando de que la policía de los pueblos vecinos buscara a Maka por las dudas. Naoki recorría las calles de Tokio todos los días, buscando en vano a Maka, tratando de ver si había vuelto a su casa o algo así. Mis padres, anunciaban en los conciertos que habían tenido estos días, su desaparición.

Kid había contratado varios detectives privados para que la buscaran, pero ninguno tenía idea de nada, era desesperante. Mi vida había cambiado drásticamente a un ida y vuelta sin parar. Por cada novedad que había, iba a donde sea que me llamaran, era imposible evitar pensar que me quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando el amor de mi vida desaparece así como así delante de mis narices. El corazón, lo tenía compactado, adolorido y maltratado. Pero aún así, eso me daba fuerzas para no abandonar la búsqueda. En estos momentos solo sueño con volver a ver su rostro en las mañanas, su sonrisa de las tardes, y sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

La puerta del departamento se abrió lentamente, y de nuevo la esperanza de que volvieras me hizo sonreír he ir a recibirte. Sin embargo, solo me encontré con la cara de compasión de Tsubaki. Como quisiera no esperanzarme de esta forma al escuchar la puerta abrirse, o cuando el teléfono suena. Pero es imposible, está comprobado que a mi corazón le gusta ilusionarse y luego darse cuenta de la cruda realidad, era muy masoquista en verdad.

-¿Hay novedades?- le pregunté tratando de recoger los pedazos de mi corazón.

-No, nada…- susurró tristemente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí- ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó, haciendo que se me escapara una sonrisa irónica.

-Me gustaría decir que "bien" pero estaría mintiéndote- murmuré al tiempo que ella suspiraba tristemente y se iba a la cocina.

-Te prepararé algo, no quiero que Maka te encuentre desnutrido- bromeó para intentar levantarme el ánimo, pero no iba a funcionar.

Desde que Maka se había ido, en el departamento todo había quedado igual, no comía, y apenas dormía. Cuando lograba dormirme, solo tenía pesadillas, y me dolía el despertarme y no tenerla a mi lado. Cuando me bañaba, me pasaba horas bajo el agua, imaginando que el agua se llevaba mi dolor, pero aún así, era una mentira total. Nunca fui un hombre paciente, pero aún así, espero día tras día que cruces esa puerta, es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Soul, aquí tienes tu sopa- murmuró Tsubaki mientras me dejaba un plato de sopa caliente en la mesa.

Afuera, estaba helando. La gente no podía salir sin estar totalmente abrigada. Dime Maka… ¿estás pasando frío? Ojalá que no, espero que se acuerde de abrigarse mucho, después de todo, no me gustaría que se resfriara. Cuando se resfría o se en gripa, llega a tener 40° de fiebre y delira. Puede llegar a ser muy divertida, aunque tiene un aspecto tan frágil que parece de cristal.

Como quisiera volver a aquellos tiempos felices, en los que no mirábamos hacia atrás, y lo único que nos importaba era el hoy. Pero ¿cómo puedo volver a aquellos tiempos sin vos? No lo sé. A decir verdad, si no tu hubiera conocido, jamás hubiera estado en esta situación. Como quisiera vivir sin ti, me encantaría poder vivir sin aire, quizás así, logre olvidarte. Yo viviendo sin ti, es como un pez viviendo sin agua, o un pájaro sin alas. Y aunque me encantaría quererte un poco menos, siento que me muero de solo imaginar que nunca volverás… ¿te das cuenta Maka lo que causas en mí?

Siempre me encantó tu forma de ser, en especial tu libertad. Pero en estos momentos, me encantaría tenerte guardada en un cajón, para que no te escapes de mí, y siempre estés a mi lado. No sabes cuánto te extraño ¿quieres saberlo? Pues te extraño como nunca, me haces falta de una forma devastadora. Todo me parece mal, estoy de mal humor siempre, no quiero hacer otra cosa más que buscarte. Era todo tan diferente cuando estabas aquí, el aire, los sonidos, el ambiente, las personas, el tiempo, todo… Y lo peor de todo es que no sé dónde estás Maka…

-Hola- saludó Black Star al llegar, me miró y pude notar que en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor de lo que estaba pasando.

Yo no era el único afectado por la desaparición de Maka, pero era el que más sufría. Lo más desesperante de todo, era el no saber qué le había pasado. La idea del secuestro, cada vez era menos fiable, después de todo ya habían pasado dos días y no habían llamado pidiendo por un rescate. La idea de que Maka hubiera escapado, era la que la policía estaba más segura, pero nosotros no podíamos creerlo. Maka no era del tipo de personas que escapa de sus problemas, al contrario, ella es de la que los enfrenta, no importa qué tan malo sean. En pocas palabras, no teníamos ni idea de donde estaba, o que le había pasado, y ese sentimiento oprimía nuestros corazones, haciendo que quisiéramos llorar.

-Hola- le respondí mientras seguía mirando el plato de sopa que Tsubaki me había preparado.

Empecé a comérmelo a la fuerza, no tenía hambre, mi estómago estaba cerrado por la pena. Pero debía hacerlo, si no tenía fuerzas en un momento como este, no podría seguir buscando a Maka. Además, según Marie, entretenerse con cosas triviales y cotidianas como comer, distraía a la mente y disminuía el dolor. Y aunque no creía en esas cosas, era lo único que podía hacer de momento.

-Kid no tardará en venir, dice que traerá información sobre… bueno- murmuró Black Star deprimido mientras se sentó en una silla a mi lado y se tiró sobre la mesa.

-Sí, espero que sean buenas noticias- susurré mientras me llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca, realmente era rica, Tsubaki era una buena cocinera, no como Maka.

Sonreí inconscientemente. A Maka lo único que se le daba excelente para cocinar, eran postres. La comida siempre tenía algún defecto, o estaba un poco cruda, o un poco quemada, o tenía demasiada sal o no sé. Ella siempre se enfadaba cuando le criticaba, aunque me encantaba comer su comida. Por alguna razón, era especial, y eso era de seguro, porque ella misma la había preparado.

-Hola- dijo Kid mientras entraba, y eso me dolió aunque no se notase.

Ya no nos decíamos "Buenos días" o un simple "Buenas", ni siquiera Kid podía decir su "Simétricos Días" o sus "Simétricos Saludos". Ya esas palabras habían quedado confinadas en el tiempo, ninguno tenía los ánimos suficientes como para tratar de ser positivos por unos segundos. Todos estábamos igual, queriendo esconder el dolor y la tristeza, bajo una máscara de seriedad y falsas sonrisas. Me pregunto, por qué demonios no nos dimos cuenta antes de que las cosas empezaran a andar mal. Maka varias veces había estado pensativa, como si estuviera reflexionando cosas que escapaban a su entender. Incluso el mismo día de su desaparición había estado rara y yo lo había notado, pero había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para no darme cuenta… perdón, me corrijo… para no querer darme cuenta, de la realidad que se abría ante mis ojos.

La verdad era la verdad, y cuando me golpeó aquel día, me dolió como nunca. Perder a Maka… ¿realmente entendía lo que eso significaba? No, no podía llegar a comprenderlo en su totalidad. Era imposible imaginarse algo tan doloroso como eso. Me levanté de la mesa, dejando la sopa a medio terminar. Fui hacia el baño, y me lavé la cara con agua fría. Me miré en el espejo, unas ojeras por la falta de sueño adornaban mis ojos, mis ojos carecían de ese rojo intenso que los caracterizaba, y ahora, tenían un color bordó apagado. Mi rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, dándome un aspecto de muerto viviente perfecto.

-¿Quién te ha visto y quién te ve?-le pregunté en un murmullo a mi reflejo mientras apoyaba mi mano derecha contra el vidrio.

Un suspiro escapó de mi boca, haciendo que el vidrio se empeñara. La imagen del rostro de Maka sacándome la lengua con una sonrisa, se dibujó con completa claridad.

-¡Maka!- grité mientras mi corazón brincaba de alegría.

En segundos, junto al vapor de mi aliento, su imagen se fue esfumando. El dolor que comenzó a invadir mi corazón era insoportable, y por más que lo intenté, no pude evitar que su rostro desapareciera. Mi rostro en el reflejo del espejo, se contrajo de ira, y en segundos, apareció un puño rompiéndolo en pedazos. El sonido llegó mucho después, ocasionando que me diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Miré hacia abajo, los restos de vidrio estaban a mis pies. Reflejando mí confundido rostro en pedazos. Unas gotas de color carmín brillante, caían cada tanto sobre los restos de cristal. Miré lo que antes fue el espejo del baño, partido como si fuera una telaraña, con piezas faltantes. Unos hilos de líquido rojo escurrían por aquella telaraña, dándole un aspecto entre raro, siniestro y atrapante.

-¡SOUL!- gritó Tsubaki que apareció por la puerta del baño aterrada.

Sus manos fueron directamente a mi mano, y entonces sentí aquella punzada de dolor, que anteriormente mi cuerpo ignoró. Miré mi puño, rojo, lleno de sangre. Las cortaduras eran un poco profundas, pero eran pocas. La sangre salía de mi puño, lenta, dolorosa. ¿Realmente había sido yo el que golpeó sin piedad el espejo del baño?

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!- me gritó la pelinegra enfadada, era la primera vez en mi vida que la veía de esa forma- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una estupidez como esta?- me siguió regañando mientras señalaba el espejo del baño roto, y mi puño sangrante- ¿Crees que a Maka le gustaría verte así?- volvió a gritarme y me quedé estático.

¿A Maka le gustaría verme así? No, estoy seguro que no. Pero ahora no puede verme, por más que yo quiera, así mismo, como yo no puedo verla a ella. Es muy cruel el destino, al principio, trató de unirnos por todas las formas posibles que hubiera, nos hizo encontrar varias veces, y puso todo a favor de que me enamorara de ella. Y ahora se le ocurría hacerme algo como esto… No tenía perdón.

Maka siempre dijo que el destino no controla tu vida si tú tomas las riendas y te arriesgas a perseguir tus sueños. ¿Dónde están las riendas de las que hablaba? No puedo encontrarlas por más que busque. El destino me tiene de títere, y cruelmente me obliga a danzar en la desesperación. Los humanos somos los títeres del destino, y yo, a diferencia de Maka… no sabía cómo cortar los hilos que me ataban a él.

-Déjalo Tsubaki- le dijo Black Star desde el marco de la puerta- Yo hablaré con él- murmuró mientras la pelinegra terminaba de vendarme la mano.

No me di cuenta de cuándo me había sentado sobre el inodoro con la tapa baja, ni cuándo Tsubaki me había empezado a vendar la mano, con aquellas gasas blancas, que poco a poco que iban tiñendo de rojo. Black Star, se sentó en el suelo, luego de apartar los cristales rotos. Apoyó su espalda contra la ducha y empezó a mirar, dolido, el techo.

-Te lo pido por favor Soul…- empezó diciéndome, pero no nos miramos para nada- Tsubaki ya está bastante mal por lo de Maka… por favor… no la hagas sufrir más- me suplicó y le entendí.

Tsubaki estaba en un estado muy delicado últimamente, con el tema del embarazo, el falso rompimiento de bolsa, la desaparición de Maka, y ahora esto. Pero es que ni siquiera lo pensé, no pude detenerme, fue algo involuntario, carente de sentido.

-¿Estás bien de la mano?- me preguntó Kid entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Sí- le dije y nos quedamos en silencio, absorto en nuestros propios pensamientos- Supongo que no tienes buenas noticias de Maka- murmuré en un vano intento de terminar con aquel silencio que gobernaba mi alma.

-Han encontrado su bolso en una ciudad cercana a Tokio… la policía cree que puede estar allí cerca- mis ojos brillaron por un momento, pero luego se apagaron al ver la expresión de dolor de Kid.

-¿Qué es lo malo de esto?- le pregunté y el negó con la cabeza.

-nada, es solo que, eso me hace pensar que se escapó de nosotros, y me duele- admitió haciendo que bajara la mirada.

-Quizás, quizás solo quería pensar tranquila las cosas- se aventuró a decir Black Star con una leve sonrisa- Sabes cómo es ella, siempre quiere solucionar las cosas a su manera y sin ayuda de nadie- los tres sonreímos tristemente mientras seguíamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

-¿Cómo está Crona, Kid?- Le pregunté, odiaba el silencio que se generaba a nuestro alrededor, era pesado, y solo me conducía a pensar en ella.

-Dice que no sabe lidiar con situaciones así, y continuamente se va con el Sr. Rincón para pensar las cosas- murmuró con un suspiro final.

-¿El Sr. Rincón?- le preguntó Black Star con una sonrisa de burla en la cara- ¿Qué es, Mary Poppins?- preguntó antes de largar una carcajada estruendosa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer asimétrica en todo esto?- le preguntó Kid enfadado y yo no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

Ni siquiera sé si ese nombre que dijo Black Star estaba bien, simplemente empecé a reírme con todas mis fuerzas, mientras que los chicos se contagiaban y empezaban a reír conmigo. Cuando dejamos de reírnos, nos miramos con sonrisas en nuestros rostros y acallamos otra risa.

El grito de Tsubaki nos despertó de nuestro momento feliz. Salimos del baño a toda marcha y la encontramos sentada en el suelo de la sala, frente al televisor que estaba prendido. Su cara era de terror total, y miraba sin mirar el televisor. Su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina y con una de sus manos se cubría la boca.

-no puede ser… no pude ser- murmuraba reiteradamente mientras señalaba el televisor.

Black Star la abrazó por detrás, en un vano intento de calmarla, y Kid y yo miramos el televisor sin entender absolutamente nada. En la pantalla, un montón de ambulancias y coches patrulla parecían estar haciendo un operativo a las orillas de un río semi-congelado. En ese instante lo reconocí, fue aquel río al que fuimos con Maka en Tokio. Mi mirada se centró en el coche abollado que estaba a punto de caerse al río, era de color bordó y tenía el logo de un canal de noticias en una de las puertas. Debajo de la pantalla, simplemente aparecía un cartelito de "URGENTE"

_-Repetimos la novedad-_murmuró uno de los periodistas sin que la imagen cambiara- _En la madrugada de ayer, unos periodistas del canal de televisión 34, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico cerca del río que vemos en pantalla. Parece ser, que recién esta mañana se dieron a conocer los hecho- _siguió diciendo y yo no entendía por qué Tsubaki se había puesto así- _Debido a la fuerte nevada registrada en Tokio ayer, la visibilidad de estos periodistas era nula. Dicen que de la nada, les apareció un camión y que en un intento desesperado de salvarse viraron a la izquierda, saliéndose de la carretera. Desafortunadamente, atropellaron a un peatón que paseaba por las orillas del río y este cayó al agua, por lo que todavía no ha sido encontrado- _una amarga sensación rodeó mi corazón- _Los testigos del incidente, han identificado a la víctima como Maka Albarn, la famosa cantante de Blast que lleva dos días desaparecida-_ El corazón se me detuvo de golpe, era imposible, mis oídos debieron de haberme engañado- _Repito, la victima ha sido identificada por los testigos como Maka Albarn- _Una foto de Maka apareció a un costado de la pantalla y todo el mundo se me vino encima- _Los policías están buscando el cadáver para hacer la identificación correspondiente- _

No escuché nada más. Los cuatro mirábamos el televisor como idiotas. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, sin poder detenerse. Ella no podía estar muerta, debía ser otra persona ¿verdad? Me sujeté la cabeza fuertemente, obligándome a no creer en lo que acababa de escuchar.

No se puede vivir sin aire, yo no puedo vivir sin Maka…

_Maka…_

_Desde aquel día he vivido sin vivir…_

_Y estoy muriendo sin morir._

_Acabar con mi vida ahora sería muy cobarde de mi parte…_

_Y no tengo la suficiente voluntad de hacerlo tampoco…_

_Porque aún guardo la esperanza, de que entres por esa puerta sonriéndome._


	35. Tiempo muerto

Okey, iba a subirlo más adelante, pero me apiadé de ustedes ^^ Espero que les guste, y haber logrado captar los momentos importantes dentro del capi. Igualmente sé que ustedes me lo confirmarán o negarán en sus reviews, así que no adelantaré nada :P

Eso sí, este es el anteúltimo capi, solo queda uno solo más después de este y creo que va a ser cortito.

Este es quizás el capi más largo que he escrito en todo el fic, así que realmente espero que les guste, y al fin entenderán de donde salieron las notitas... verán que faltan algunas, pero era que sino se hacía muy largo :P- En fin, no digo más!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, me han animado muchisimo, aunque en el capi anterior haya recivido bastantes: "te odio". jajaja. Saludos! Nos vemos en el epílogo!

* * *

**Capítulo 35: "Tiempo muerto"**

**24 de Diciembre~ 1 semana desde la desaparición de Maka~ 5 días desde su muerte.**

Me levanté como todos los días desde hace 5 días, a las 5:00 de la tarde. Hoy era noche buena para todo mundo, menos para mí. Me lavé la cara, y miré mi rostro en el espejo roto, para darme cuenta de que era un ente abstracto, sin forma, sin esencia, sin alma… Ayer nos llamaron de la policía de Tokio, informando que encontraron el cadáver y que estaban bastante seguros de que eras tú, sin embargo los chicos tuvieron que ir para confirmarlo. Yo no creo que seas tú ¿verdad?

Fui hasta la cocina, tomé dos tazas de café, y las preparé. Un café negro, puro y con un poco de azúcar, descansaba a mi lado mientras terminaba de preparar el otro. Un poco de crema, y mucha leche, como le gustaba a Maka, un poco de canela y listo, lo terminé. Satisfecho de mi obra de arte, tomé ambas tazas y las llevé a la mesa junto al gran ventanal.

-Toma Maka, cuidado, está caliente- le advertí a su sombra, mientras me sentaba en mi lugar- Disculpa el desorden, sabes que no se me da bien la limpieza- susurré mientras veía el lugar.

Estaba sumido en la oscuridad, la única fuente de luz era el sol que se colaba por el ventanal, y a decir verdad, era casi nula. Afuera, el viento helado le robaba los sombreros a la gente que pasaba, y las nubes grises ocultaban al sol. Este invierno no había nevado hasta ahora, y el cielo no parecía estar dispuesto a dejar caer agua congelada.

-¿Crees que nieve? Supongo que sí, a ti te encantan las nevadas- concluí mirando el asiento vacío frente a mí.

La imagen de Maka mirando hacia afuera, se desdibujaba borrosamente en aquel lugar donde acostumbraba sentarse. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras que con sus manos, envolvía aquella taza de café que yo había dejado para ella.

Hay veces que me pregunto ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera tomado ese tren? Quizás si hubiera llegado tarde, o no me hubieras hablado en aquel momento, ahora todo sería distinto ¿no? Quizás, jamás te hubiera conocido, jamás "los" hubiera conocido… quizás aún estaría con Kim, quizás hubiera sido famoso, rico y seguramente no estaría pasando por este momento… pero de algo estoy seguro… Si no hubiera tomado ese tren ese día, me pasaría la vida culpándome por todo lo que me hubiera perdido. Las mejores cosas de la vida me pasaron en este departamento, el 808, donde ahora quedan los recuerdos de lágrimas, risas, alcohol, polvo, vidrios, papeles e incluso música, aunque en este momento se pierdan en este sentimiento de soledad.

Aquí fue donde aprendí a llorar en compañía, donde aprendí que el tiempo es cruel y no perdona las indecisiones, donde descubrí que la más bella melodía podía ser una risa, donde el silencio no era del todo desagradable. Aquí aprendí que la música no era tan mala como antes creía, aprendí que todo tiene sus pros y sus contras, nada es tan perfecto como parece, ni tan malo como finge serlo. Encontré además, la felicidad de los imprevistos y de las sorpresas, descubrí que cada día tiene un sol para dar esperanzas y una noche para celebrar los triunfos. Ahora que estoy aquí viendo la gran ventana recuerdo cómo todo empezó… Ese tren fue el comienzo de todo… ¿Fue el caprichoso destino el que hizo que te subieras a él? Estoy más que seguro de que así fue, al igual que lo hizo conmigo.

Siempre fuiste especial a tu manera, única y original. A veces pienso que quizás fue eso mismo lo que hizo que nos conociéramos, y que fue tu don para cambiar las cosas lo que hizo que nos lleváramos bien, pese a nuestras diferencias. Oye Maka… Vuelve otra vez conmigo, y ayúdame a cambiar el departamento 808 para que vuelva a ser lo que era… Ven, que las telarañas y el polvo ya están empezando a cubrir todo rastro de felicidad que alguna vez brilló aquí… y ayúdame a eliminar esta soledad que agujerea mi corazón, y hace que quiera llorar.

-Maka, ¿sabes que gracias a ti me empezó a gustar la música?- comenté al lugar vacío que estaba delante de mí- Sé que no puedes escucharme, porque sé que estás viva en algún lugar- susurré mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café y miraba de reojo mi celular que estaba a mi derecha.

Volví mi vista hasta el lugar vacío en frente mío. En este momento mi mente me está jugando una mala broma. ¿Sabes Maka? Te estoy viendo aquí, frente a mí, sentada en la mesa que está al lado de la ventana del departamento 808, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Si estuvieras aquí esa taza de café estaría vacía, y la única forma de que esté como está, es que fueras un fantasma, pero yo sé que no estás muerta, me niego a creerlo.

Nee Maka… ¿Podrás perdonarme? Por mi culpa no estás hoy aquí junto a mí, y realmente ruego al cielo que regrese, no sabes cuánto te extraño. Fue mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de que las cosas empezaban a ir mal, yo soy el único culpable de todo esto. Y sé que es egoísta de mi parte decirlo, más en este momento, pero quiero hacerlo…

-Me haces tanta falta… Maka- suspiro mientras la ilusión de tu presencia se desvanece como el vapor.

A mi mente, vinieron los recuerdos de cuando te engripaste y yo me quedé a cuidarte. En ese momento, no me imaginé que por esa simple acción, Kim me fuera a engañar. Sinceramente ya no me importa, te amo demasiado como para culparte de algo, tú siempre estuviste para mí y eso debí devolvértelo en algún momento, aunque no pude.

-Luego de eso nació Blast- recordé como un fugaz flash back.

En ese instante, recordé aquel día que jugaron al Truco por primera vez los chicos. Cuando me maravillé al escuchar por primera vez la risa de Maka. En ese momento no sabía lo que realmente pasaba por mi cabeza, no lo comprendía mis sentimientos como ahora lo hago. No me maravillé por simple admiración, en aquel momento, había empezado a enamorarme de ella. Que buenos momentos vivimos juntos ¿no? Espero que hayan sido para ti casi tan buenos como para mí. Si en algo tengo que darte la razón es en eso que una vez me dijiste: "Para ser completamente feliz, primero hay que llorar de tristeza" Nee Maka… En estos momentos sólo quiero una cosa para ser completamente feliz, dile al destino que me la dé, llevo bastante tiempo llorando de tristeza y de dolor… Vamos Maka, lo único que quiero, es escuchar tu risa otra vez.

Y hablando de frases… "Hay que vivir en el presente, ni en el pasado ni en el futuro" ¿Lo recuerdas?, tú me lo dijiste. Sin embargo, en la vida, siempre, en algún momento, se vive en los tres tiempos… Sólo mira…Antes, cuando estaba con Kim, vivía mi vida pensando en el futuro. Cuando te conocí Maka, empecé a vivir en el presente. Ahora que te perdí, vivo en el pasado, incapaz de continuar mi vida, viviendo en un tiempo muerto.

Tirité de frío, incapaz de encontrar el lugar desde donde procedía esa ráfaga de viento. Las ventanas estaban completamente cerradas, y aún el café de mi taza estaba caliente. El único lugar desde donde podía venir, era de mi propio corazón. Sonreí como un idiota mirando mi mano. Tu mano siempre estuvo cálida cuando tomabas la mía, aquella vez lo descubrí, cuando fuimos en el tour de Tokio. Porque a pesar de lo frío que estuviera el ambiente, o de lo triste y doloroso que pudiera ser aquel recuerdo para ti, tu alma seguía emitiendo esa calidez que la caracteriza… Aquella calidez que derrite el hielo más frío pero no quema… Y es la misma calidez que ahora me falta Maka.

No pudiste haber muerto en aquel río congelado, eres demasiado cálida para eso ¿no es verdad? Claro que lo es. Volví a mirar mi celular de reojo, ya eran las 7hs de la tarde, el tiempo pasaba volando, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir con el tiempo de mi vida congelado, y que el tiempo de los demás continuara. Antes, las novelas románticas, me parecían fabulosas, aunque ahora carecen de sentido. He descubierto la farsa de Romeo con Julieta, porque aunque la viera tendida muerta, yo en su lugar esperaría a verla despertar. El amor duele, y cuanto más amas, más sufres ¿no es así? Pues no creo que sea así… Porque lo que siento por ti, es lo único que me mantiene con vida, es lo que me impide creer que todo terminó y que te perdí para siempre… Es lo que me mantiene firme aquí, esperando a que regreses, aunque todo parece indicar que estás muerta.

-Incluso te prometí que estaría siempre a tu lado, que ingenuo que era en esos días- exclamé mientras suspiraba.

¿Por qué la gente promete cosas que no puede cumplir a fin de cuentas? Creo que es porque quieres demostrarle a la otra persona que tú puedes hacerlo y que puede confiar en ti. Pero generalmente, las promesas no son cumplidas… Y no siempre es porque uno no quiera cumplirlas, es sólo que el destino se empecina en evitarlo. Me pregunto… ¿Acaso yo también he incumplido mi promesa? Maka, en estos momentos… ¿Estás sonriendo o llorando? Espero que lo primero.

-Maka…- empecé a decir mientras terminaba mi café-Hay tantas cosas que quise decirte, y sin embargo no tengo el valor para hacerlo… ¿Sabes? Mi ser aún no se acostumbra a tu ausencia… Delante de mí está la taza de chocolate caliente que te acabo de preparar y que pronto de enfriará…- esperé unos segundos mientras miraba la taza de café y mi ceño se fruncía solo-¡Vamos!… ¡Ven rápido!… ¿O es que acaso no quieres calentarte las manos con el calor de la taza?- grité mientras me levantaba , me detuve en el acto, incapaz de creer que estuviera gritándole a la nada-Maka…- susurré mientras me dejaba caer en mi asiento- ¿Cuánto más te tardarás?- pregunté al aire mientras desviaba mi mirada de la ventana.

Me levanté de mi lugar, y encendí la radio, para distraerme un poco de mis pensamientos. Sin embargo todo fue peor, puesto que tuvieron que poner "PAPERMOON". Me senté agotado, aunque, mi corazón latía un poco feliz, al escuchar la voz de Maka cantar con todo el corazón. Miré mi reloj, ya eran las 10:30 de la noche.

El frío congela la habitación, y la taza de café sigue allí frente a mí, totalmente fría. La luna, que se asoma entre los nubarrones grises, ilumina la deshabitada sala del departamento 808, y la radio está emitiendo "PAPERMOON". Puedo verte Maka, sentada frente a mí mientras me sonríes como siempre que estoy preocupado por algo. Te veo aquí, aunque por momentos tu cuerpo se desfigura entre mis lágrimas. Porque inconscientemente sé, que todo es una ilusión. ¿Dónde estás? El dolor de la incertidumbre de si estás viva o no, me está matando. Mi corazón no me permite creer que lo que me dijeron es verdad y se aferra a esa pequeña esperanza que brilla en algún lado. No sé si podré continuar por más tiempo Maka, me duele tanto el alma que apenas puedo soportarlo… Solo espero… que estés sonriendo… con eso me basta… Pero realmente, me gustaría saber cómo te encuentras.

-Que idiota- me digo a mi mismo en voz alta, mientras seco mis lágrimas con la manga de mi remera- Maka me dirá que soy un llorón- murmuré con una sonrisa.

Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo, y saqué una foto arrugada en la que estábamos los dos haciendo caras raras. Es la única foto que tengo en estos momentos, pero es suficiente. Miré el departamento una vez más, mientras las figuras de nosotros riéndonos aparecían ante mis ojos como fantasmas del pasado.

Es cierto ¿no? Esto realmente lo vivimos ¿verdad? Dime que no es una mentira, dime que no estoy loco en realidad… Dime que todo lo que te cuento es verdad y que no es otra de mis ilusiones… ¿Por qué todo eso me parece tan lejano ahora? Viendo ahora lo que se ha convertido el departamento, me parece imposible creer que vivimos tantas alegrías aquí y eso me hace pensar… ¿Realmente exististe Maka? Si no fuera por la foto que tengo entre mis manos en este momento, me hubiera considerado el mayor loco de la historia… Maka… ¿A quién engaño? Estoy completamente loco, después de todo aún espero que vuelvas…

-BASTA SOUL- me grité a mi mismo mientras arrojaba lejos la foto y me sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Quizás debería haber ido con los chicos, pero sinceramente, aún tengo las esperanzas de que ella entre por esa puerta. Siento la puerta abrirse en ese momento, y al levantar la vista, me encuentro con esos preciosos jades mirándome. Una sonrisa surca su rostro.

-Hola Soul- murmura y me levanto de golpe para abrazarla con fuerza, pero al llegar frente a ella y tomarla en brazos, su figura se desvanece por completo.

Me dejo caer violentamente sobre el suelo, levantando un poco de polvo que hay a mi alrededor. Maka… Ya no quiero que me ames, te juro que no me importaría si me odias. Mi sueño ahora es que regreses sana y salva… ¿es imposible? Tal vez… Lo que más me molesta de todo esto es que no sé qué demonios te pasó… porque definitivamente, NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTA.

Empecé a llorar, a llorar con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, y lentamente me fui quedando dormido en aquel suelo que alguna vez pisaste. Mis ojos se cerraron al instante, producto de la falta de sueño de los días anteriores, y que ahora, se amontonaban para hacerme pagar.

…

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, me revolví el cabello, y me levanté. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado antes de dormirme, y la necesidad de mirar mi celular, volvió a nacer. Eran las 11:59, en un minuto sería oficialmente Navidad. Suspiré mientras miraba la ventana del departamento. El reloj marcó las 12:00 en punto, y aún mirando el cielo murmuré.

-Lo único que realmente deseo, es que Maka esté sana y salva, nada más…- exclamé mientras cerraba los ojos, y en un suspiro, bajé la cabeza, agotado.

Nuevamente, la puerta del apartamento se abrió, y como anteriormente, al darme vuelta, allí estaba Maka. Su mirada era de dulzura, y tenía una mano aferrada a la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello.

-Hola Soul- me saludó y yo le dediqué una triste sonrisa.

-Hola ilusión de Maka- exclamé mientras una lágrima escapaba de uno de mis ojos.

La ilusión de Maka empezó a llorar. Al mismo tiempo, afuera empezó a caer nieve, lentamente, como aquella vez en la que Maka se paró sobre esta misma mesa y empezó a cantar. Miré a la ilusión de Maka, lloraba mientras trataba de respirar, como si quisiera dejar de llorar para decir algo, pero no podía. Tuve la tentación de ir hasta ella y abrazarla, pero la sola idea de que se esfumara como antes, me hacía abandonar mi plan. Es que era egoísta, prefería ver llorar de esta forma a Maka, que ir a consolarla y que se desvaneciera, esta vez, quizás para siempre.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, y distraídamente lo atendí. Unos sollozos se escucharon desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Black Star?- pregunté mientras del otro lado se escuchaba un entrecortado sí, al tiempo que los sollozos aumentaron- ¿Está muerta verdad?- le pregunté y no escuché respuesta.

Varias lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas al tiempo que trataba inútilmente de detenerlas.

-_Soul…-_ me llamó Black Star haciendo que emitiera un sonido, para darle a entender que lo escuchaba- _No era Maka -_ sus palabras me dejaron en un Shock momentáneo.

Miré a la Maka que estaba llorando frente a mí, y por un instante mi mente maquinó a mil por hora.

-Ella está viva- le dije al teléfono mientras me acercaba a la ilusión de Maka, ella me miró sin dejar de llorar.

-_¿Cómo lo sabes? Que no sea ella no quiere decir que te tengas que dar esperanzas, mejor prepárate para lo peor y…-_empezó a decir pero no lo dejé terminar.

-No- murmuré mientras llevaba mi mano libre hacia la mejilla derecha de Maka y notaba que eraba caliente- Sé que está viva…- empecé diciendo mientras más lágrimas se desataban de mi ojos- Ella está enfrente mío… ¡la estoy tocando Black!- exclamé antes de revolear el celular y abrazar a Maka con todas mis fuerzas.

-Soul…- susurró correspondiéndome desesperada el abrazo- Soul yo…- no la dejé continuar, la besé con desesperación, no me importaba en este momento por qué se había ido, estaba bien, estaba sana y salva, y estaba conmigo, nada más me importaba.

Nos separamos cuando el estúpido oxígeno nos hizo falta, y me la quedé mirando, asegurándome de que era real.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- le pregunté sin dejarla alejarse un poco de mí- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- le volví a preguntar y ella bajó la mirada apenada.

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, últimamente todo me estaba saliendo mal…- exclamó haciendo que me enfadase, ¿esa era su excusa para hacerme pasar por el infierno que había pasado?- Los de la disquera me dijeron que no renovarían el contrato con Blast, porque me querían como solista, y nosotros dependíamos de ese contrato- empezó a decirme mientras se aferraba a mi remera-Black Star, Tsubaki, tú… todos- mencionó entrecortadamente mientras seguía llorando- Ellos me dijeron que si me anotaba como solista, le renovarían el contrato a Blast y todos felices, pero no quería abandonar la banda- me dijo mientras se apoyaba contra mi pecho.

-Nos hubieras dicho- le regañé mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza- Hubiéramos encontrado el modo, aunque tuviera que abandonar la idea de ir a la universidad- le dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- Kid hubiera buscado otra compañía disquera, con el éxito que tienen no debería representar ningún problema- exclamé y ella alzó la vista para mírame.

-Lo sé, pero en ese momento no estaba bien como para pensar con claridad- me confesó apenada mientras volvía a bajar la mirada- Con la noticia que tuve antes, no sabía qué hacer- exclamó y la miré confundido.

-¿Qué noticia?- le pregunté y ella se tensó, pude notarlo.

La aparté un poco y la tomé de los hombros para verle la cara, aunque su mirada estaba escondida detrás de su flequillo, y no se dignaba a sostenerme la mirada.

-Maka…- la llamé y ella pegó un pequeño saltito, levantó la mirada y pude notar perfectamente la preocupación de sus ojos.

-Prométeme que no te enfadarás- me dijo extrañándome.

-Claro que no, no puedo enojarme contigo… ¿qué es?- le pregunté curioso, mientras mi mente maquinaba mil y un cosas catastróficas que pudieran preocuparla de esta manera.

-No te lo dije antes, porque temía tu reacción- exclamó apartando la mirada un poco sonrojada- tu y yo…- empezó a decir un poco trabada.

-¿Tú y yo qué?- le cuestioné asustado, sus ojos mi miraron directamente, y un notable sonrojo apareció en su cara.

-Tú y yo vamos a ser papás- me dijo en un susurro.

Me la quedé mirando estático. Voy… Voy…

-¿Voy a ser papá?- le pregunté serenamente mientras ella asentía- O sea que estas embarazada- le dije y ella volvió a asentir- Realmente eres una idiota- le dije antes de abrazarla y hacerla girar por los aires-¡ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA QUE UN HOMBRE PUEDE RECIBIR!- grité mientras la depositaba suavemente en el suelo- Ahora podré presumir ante Black Star- grité haciendo que Maka se riera, mis ojos se posaron en su rostro, tan bonito como siempre.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó un poco asustada y yo solo le sonreí.

-Extrañaba tu risa- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se sonrojó, aproveché esto para volver a besarla- te extrañaba con locura- volví a decirle en cuanto rompimos el beso, para luego juntarnos de nuevo y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y Maka lo miró de reojo. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, logró separarme unos centímetros y mirarme a la cara confundida.

-¿No vas a atender?- me preguntó, insegura, mientras yo depositaba un corto beso en sus labios.

-No, que Kid y Black vengan a asegurarse de que no deliro, yo disfrutaré de mi esposa mientras tanto- le dije y ella se sonrojó totalmente.

-¿Esposa?- me preguntó y yo le sonreí burlonamente.

-Claro, no puedo permitir que te me vuelvas a escapar de esta forma, y me hagas sufrir como loco- exclamé mientras me lanzaba a besarla nuevamente.

Ya les explicaría después a los chicos todo, ahora quería disfrutar del regreso de Maka, en aquel departamento, el número 808, donde aprendí muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, aprendí lo mucho que un alguien especial puede cambiar tu vida. "Para ser feliz, primero hay que llorar de tristeza" si eso era cierto, ahora comenzaría, el período más feliz de mi vida. Junto a Maka… junto al amor de mi vida...


	36. Make you own destiny

Bueno, el último capítulo del fic, que nervios, realmente me esforcé para darle el final que quería, y para eso tuve que escribir 35 capítulos. Es el fic más largo que he escrito en mi vida, y realmente disfruté hacerlo, leyendo sus reviews, escribiendo y borrando los documentos. Han sido 35 capítulos en los que pasé muchas cosas, falta de tiempo, inspiración masiva, falta de inspiración, decepción, alegría y mucho más. Y por eso quiero darle las gracias a todos, a los que dejaron reviews desde el principio hasta el final, los que entraron y abandonaron, a los que leyeron luego de un tiempo y después se mantuvieron firmes, a los que me dejaron un pequeño comentario por falta de tiempo, a los que leyeron el fic desde las sombras, a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores. Aunque me hayan querido matar, perseguir y demás, porque todos me sacaron una sonrisa siempre. Gracias a ustedes he podido finalizar este fic, y aunque me dé lastima apretar ese botoncito de "complete", me siento realizada. Espero que este no sea el epílogo que se esperaban, pero que aún así les guste, porque me encanta causar sorpresas y creo que lo han notado xD

En fin, me despido de ustedes y de este fic, nos veremos en alguno de los otros que tengo. Mucha suerte y realmente deseo que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 36: "Make you own destiny"**

**~19 años después de la aparición de Maka~**

Abrí la puerta lentamente, la ansiedad de volver a aquel lugar después de tantos años, era indescriptible. Después de que Maka regresara, tuvimos que irnos del departamento porque estábamos cortos de dinero, y luego de eso, el dueño del lugar, dejó de alquilarlos. Desde entonces hemos estado viviendo en una casa que compramos, y aunque es muy bonita, realmente quería visitar de nuevo este departamento antes de que lo demolieran.

Respiré por primera vez en 19 años, el aroma de aquel departamento. Sonreí inconscientemente mientras entraba. Como la primera vez que entré, el sol del mediodía iluminaba la habitación desde el gran ventanal. La mesa que Kid había colocado hacía años, seguía allí, imponente como siempre. Caminé hasta ella y la miré detenidamente, ¿quién iba a pensar, en aquel momento, que todo terminaría como terminó?

-Papá ¿por qué vinimos aquí?- me preguntó mi hijo mayor.

Era idéntico a mí cuando tenía su edad, los gloriosos 18 años, aunque a diferencia de mí, tenía el carácter amable de su madre, solo el lado amable. Spirit, le habíamos puesto así en honor al padre de Maka, yo se lo sugerí y ella, a regañadientes, aceptó. Miré a su lado, mi pequeña hija Sol estaba observando curiosa el departamento. Ella era dos años menor que Spirit, pero a sus 16 años, se creía toda una adulta. Físicamente, era idéntica a Maka, aunque ella era en lo personal, igual a mí. Le encantaba tocar el piano, y hacer cosas "cool", pero como su madre, tenía tendencia a ser violenta.

-Es un departamento bastante bonito- comentó Sol mirándome fijamente- ¿Por qué sonríes papá?- me preguntó confusa y yo volví mi vista a la mesa.

-Porque aquí fue el primer lugar donde tu madre Maka dio un recital en Tokio- susurré haciendo que ambos me miraran sorprendidos.

-¿En alguna fiesta o algo así?- dijo Spirit mirando el lugar rápidamente.

-Una presentación privada- aclaré sonriéndome- Solo estaba ella, cantando una canción sin letra sobre esta mesa, con un celular como micrófono, el tío Black Star, tocando la guitarra, y yo como único espectador- ambos me miraron confundidos.

-¿De verdad?- me interrogó Sol mientras enarcaba una ceja, yo simplemente me limité a asentir.

-Cuando llegué a Tokio, un amigo había alquilado este departamento para mí, aunque tendría que tener un compañero- les dije y Spirit empezó a reírse- Sí ríete, pero en esos momentos era difícil mantenerse uno por su cuenta- le reproché y él se cayó la boca- nunca me imaginé que la chica que conocí en el tren fuera ese compañero- susurré recordando la figura de Maka cuando descubrí que era mi compañera.

-¿¡Mamá!- me preguntaron los dos incrédulos, incapaz de creérselo.

-Claro- les dije y empecé a mirar por todos lados.

Me parecía increíble el tiempo que había pasado lejos de este departamento. Pensar que todo empezó aquí, cuando dos manos se estrecharon, y que así mismo terminó un año después, con una proposición de casamiento.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado- murmuró la voz tranquila de Black Star, mientras entraba acompañado de Tsubaki y su hijo Jim, idéntico a su padre, solo que con cabello negro y muy tímido.

-Hola Soul- me saludó Tsubaki y yo me sonreí mientras los saludaba con la mano.

Segundos después, entró Maka con una vieja caja, repleta de polvo. Una de sus hermosas sonrisas se dibujó en su rostro, y miró con nostalgia la sala del departamento 808. Black Star emitió un pequeño grito, hacía varios años que se había calmado, y ahora era un adulto hecho y derecho. En fin, el hecho era que hacía tiempo que no gritaba tan emocionado.

-¿Se acuerdan cuando le di a Maka de beber cerveza y se puso borracha?- nos preguntó emocionado, haciendo que los chicos abrieran sus ojos de par en par.

-Sí, me acuerdo- comenté mientras me reía- que saltó a los brazos de Kid y le plantó un beso- murmuré y me enfadé un poco, demonios, aún ahora seguía siendo muy celoso.

-Ey, ey, que le di un beso en la mejilla- se defendió mi hermosa esposa dejando la caja en el suelo.

-Yo lo que me acuerdo, es que Black se había puesto como loco porque pensó que a Maka le había dado un coma alcohólico por su culpa- dicho esto empezamos a reír todos los adultos.

-Espera un minuto… ¿Mamá fue rebelde en su momento?- preguntó incrédulo Spirit mientras miraba a Maka.

-Tu madre fue más que rebelde- le dije haciendo que Maka me fulminara con la mirada.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a todos los que faltaban, Kid, Crona, Liz, Patty y Kilik. Todos nos saludaron con un fuerte "Hola" mientras entraban, acompañados por sus hijos.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde que abandonamos el departamento. Black Star se había casado con Tsubaki y habían tenido a Jim. Kid se había casado con Crona, y habían tenido un hijo llamado Tom, igual a su padre, solo que con ojos celestes. Patty había terminado casándose con Kilik, y tenían una pequeña niña de 3 años llamada Sakura. Liz había estado saliendo con un chico llamado Shun, pero al año terminaron. Por ironías de la vida, Liz había ido a un concierto en el que se encontró con mi hermano mayor y habían empezado a salir, aunque actualmente, él estaba de viaje.

-Feliz navidad- les dije mientras todos sonreían y nos empezábamos a saludar.

Sí, hoy era navidad, y como todas las navidades, nos habíamos reunido. Por cosas de la vida, todos quedamos aquí, en el departamento 808, despidiéndolo. Porque el dueño lo había vendido a una empresa constructora, y esta iba a demolerlo para construir un supermercado.

-Valla, que momentos que pasamos aquí- susurró Liz mientras miraba el lugar, y reparaba en la caja que había traído Maka.

Sol y Jim se agacharon a abrirla. Una vez que el polvo cayó, el primer CD de Blast nos llamó la atención a todos. Extrañamente, brillaba entre tantos recuerdos, como invitándonos a abrir aquella caja, donde estaba impreso el logo de Blast.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Jim alzando al CD.

-Cool- susurró mi hija, arrebatándole al hijo de Black el CD.

-Es nuestro primer CD- susurró Patty sonriente, al igual que Black Star, ella también se había calmado bastante.

-Nyajajajaja el primer CD de un GRAN DIOS de la guitarra como YO!- empezó a gritar Black Star como lo hacía de joven.

Nos quedamos mirándolo sorprendidos antes de empezar a reír.

-¿Papá?- le preguntó Jim, incrédulo de que su padre fuera así.

-Parece que volvió a su niñez- bromeé mientras que el peliazul se colgaba de la lámpara del techo.

Los chicos empezaron a gritarle que se bajara, y Tsubaki también, pero como era obvio, se cayó. Su esposa corrió a socorrerlo, pero él empezó a decir que estaba bien, que algo tan insignificante no lo mataría.

-Serás asimétrico!- le gritó Kid mirando el departamento nuevamente- NO LO HAS DEJADO TODO ASIMÉTRICAMENTE- gritó antes de empezar a rodar por el suelo- Mátenme, no puedo seguir viviendo… soy un cerdo- exclamó haciendo que nos riéramos.

-No sé cómo lidiar con un esposo así- se lamentó Crona.

-¿Papá estará bien?- preguntó Tom, confundido de ver a su padre en ese estado.

-Sí, nosotras nos encargamos- lo calmó Liz con una sonrisa.

Hacía años que a Kid no le daba uno de sus ataques, y por suerte estaban Liz y Patty que empezaron a animarlo como hacían antes. Sonreí al pensar que este departamento tenía algo que ver con eso, nuestros recuerdos de juventud se almacenaban aquí, entre estas paredes. Y nos hacían volver a los años de gloria, en lo que todo estaba definido por las risas y los aplausos.

-Solo falta que Maka y Soul hagan algo de su juventud- exclamó Black Star riéndose escandalosamente.

-Mentira… Patty no…- empecé a decir pero un grito me detuvo.

-JIRAFAS- gritó la susodicha lanzándose sobre un peluche de Jirafas, dispuesta a destruirlo.

-Okey, voy yo- dije llevando mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y poniéndome en actitud cool- La verdad me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo Maka- empecé a bromear, pero todos se me quedaron mirando.

-¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó mi esposa captando mi juego.

-Digo, no es nada cool casarse con un ratón de biblioteca pecho-plano como tú, nerd- bien, le dije todos los insultos que antes la habían hecho rabiar, solo que todos juntos.

Maka no tardó en sacar su misterioso libro y utilizar su famoso Maka-chop contra mí. Le sonreí burlonamente mientras le sujetaba las muñecas y le daba un beso en los labios.

-Yo ya me acostumbré a tus golpes, pero tú no a mis besos- le dije seductoramente mientras volvía a besarla.

No me importó que los demás estuvieran, ni tampoco las risas de burlas de Jim y Spirit. Ya les tocaría a ellos enamorarse de una chica, y verían lo que uno siente. De la nada, el carraspeo de Kid hizo que todos lo miráramos expectantes.

-Bueno, tengo una noticia importante que decirles- dijo Kid con cara seria.

-¿Qué pasó Kid?- le preguntamos mientras él se aclaraba la garganta.

-Verán… pasa que… Blast ha invertido 1.000.000 de dólares- todos nos quedamos con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Q-qué?- pregunté pero al parecer, ni Maka, ni Black, ni Patty estaban sorprendidos, es más estaban sonriendo.

Sí, Blast seguía siendo la banda N° 1 de Japón y del mundo. Ya tenían alrededor de 15 discos, las cifras de ventas eran asombrosas. Aunque habían decidido tomarse un tiempo para pasarlo con la familia, y descansar de la apretada agenda que tenían. Y aunque los cuatro miembros fueran inmensamente ricos por las ventas, no acostumbraban gastar el dinero en sí mismos, sino que hacían caridad. Por lo que 1.000.000 de dólares invertidos por ellos, era un evento… pues… apocalíptico.

-Sí, Blast ha invertido 1.000.000 de dólares…-hizo un silencio como queriendo aumentar la tensión del momento-… comprando este lugar- murmuró antes de que una sonrisa se le escapara.

-¿Compraron todo el lugar?- pregunté incrédulo, incapaz de creer lo que eso quería decir.

No iban a demoler el departamento 808. Sonreí mientras miraba a Maka, una dulce sonrisa de "¿Te gusta lo que hice?" se formó en sus labios y yo la abracé fuertemente. Al fin, el lugar era nuestro. Miré a los demás, todos festejando y celebrando. Aunque los niños no entendían bien del todo lo que pasaba y estaban en las suyas.

Mi vista se fijó en el mayor de mis hijos, miraba con el ceño fruncido a su mejor amigo Jim. Seguí con la mirada a lo que fuera que viera, para entender qué era lo que le molestaba, y admito que mis celos se dispararon. Odiaba ser un hombre tan celoso, pero no podía evitarlo, era posesivo, aunque no en exceso.

Jim estaba sonrojado, mirando atentamente a Sol que estaba haciendo algo. Su mirada era igual a la de su padre cuando miraba a Tsubaki, o la mía cuando miraba a Maka. Me sonreí, al parecer, al ser digna hija de su madre, había heredado también su "fama" con los hombres. Solté a Maka, y le guiñé un ojo, acto seguido llamé a Jim.

El chico se acercó a mí, temeroso, mientras que Spirit se sonreía de costado y se acercaba hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-¿Si Sr. Evans?- me preguntó con miedo en la voz.

-¿Tanto te gusta mi hija como para que oses mirarla de esa forma en mi presencia?- le pregunté y Spirit empezó a reírse.

-Sí – me contestó firmemente aunque un poco sonrojado.-

-Como padre, te has ganado mi eterno odio, o al menos por ahora- le amenacé haciendo que tragase grueso- Pero como hombre… moléstala y hazla enfadar, en ese sentido es igual que su madre- le alenté, dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de que se fuera- Si lo logras, la tendrás a tus pies- exclamé haciendo que se sonrojara aún más y que sonriera levemente, producto de los nervios.

-A ver… ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada más?- me preguntó Spirit antes de que los brazos de su madre lo abrazaran.

-Porque ella ya sabe cuidarse, pero mi pequeño Spirit no- susurró haciendo que se sonrojara, y apartara la vista hacia otro lado.

-Mamá…- protestó mientras que Maka le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo empujaba para que fuera con los demás.

-Lo quiero tanto- susurró Maka sonriente.

-A mí me quieres más- le dije, no como pregunta, sino como afirmación.

-Sí- me confirmó mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Por qué compraste este lugar?- le pregunté divertido.

-Porque este lugar, fue mi primer hogar en Tokio, el lugar de mi primer concierto, y donde conocí a mi verdadero amor- susurró depositando un beso en mi mejilla- En este departamento, el 808, viví los mejores momentos de mi vida. Dónde aprendí a ser feliz, y donde empecé a vivir contigo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa- No podía permitir que un lugar con tanta importancia para mí fuera derrumbado- susurró mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho- te amo Soul- me dijo sonriente- mucho, mucho más que hace 19 años- admitió con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-Yo también te amo Maka- le dije mientras recargaba mi mentón en su cabeza- Mucho, mucho más que hace 19 años, mucho, mucho más que cuando me enteré que empezaría a convivir contigo, en este departamento 808- hecho esto, empezamos a girar suavemente.

En aquel momento, ignoramos a todos los demás, ignoramos los malos recuerdos de ese departamento, y lo único que nos quedó, fueron los buenos momentos, acompañados por la calidez del cuerpo del otro, y por la sensación de plenitud en nuestras vidas.

_53 años después, a la edad de 92 años. Soul Evans y Maka Albarn, fallecieron el día 20 de Febrero a las 5:00 p.m. Ambos murieron al mismo tiempo, sin tener que esperarse, y aunque quizás fuera una casualidad de la vida, murieron el mismo día y a la misma hora, en la que, 72 años atrás, se vieron por primera vez en aquel tren que los llevaba a Death City._

_En su lápida, una frase resume todos los ideales de vida de ambos, y es una frase, que no solo está grabada en los corazones de sus amigos, familiares y fans, sino que está grabada en el alma, de todos aquellos que los conocieron:_

"_Las lágrimas de felicidad, son el sudor del trabajo duro._

_Lo imposible no existe, la vida se divide entre los que se rinden y los que perseveran._

_Así que vive la vida como quieras vivirla._

_Y con tus propias manos… crea tu propio destino."_

_Maka y Soul_


End file.
